


Thranduil - 120 Momente eines Königs

by TSihek



Category: Der Herr der Ringe, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 120 Stichworte, Aktualisierung der tags je Kapitel, Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Freundschaft, Friendship, Hoffnung, Hope, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Slash, Schokolade, Slash, diverse Charaktere, diverse Ratings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 121
Words: 105,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: Eine Liste mit 120 Begriffen - 120 Szenen und Momente, die auf diesen Begriffen beruhen. Es soll um Thranduil gehen und um jene, die mit ihm zu tun haben, sowohl aus "Der Hobbit", als auch "Der Herr der Ringe".<< >>  Es kann alles dabei sein: Drabbles, Geschichten, Gedichte. Lasst Euch überraschen. << >>Ratings, Charaktere und/oder Pairings werden in jeder Kapitelüberschrift angegeben.





	1. Einleitung, Erklärung, Disclaimer und Liste der 120 Begriffe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> Alle von J.R.R. Tolkien erdachten Charaktere gehören ihm, bzw. den Rechteinhabern. Mir gehört nur, was meine Fantasie mit ihnen anstellt und ich erziele keinen Profit damit, noch ist dies jemals beabsichtigt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vor einiger Zeit gab es in einem anderen Forum eine Challenge. Es sollte zu 120 Begriffen etwas geschrieben werden. Ob Geschichte, Drabble, Gedicht oder was-auch-immer war egal. Damals hatte ich mit „Sherlock und John – 120 Puzzlestücke eines Lebens“ angefangen die Liste zu bearbeiten, weil mich die Herausforderung reizte. Ich kam bis knapp über die Hälfte.
> 
> Nun möchte ich mir die Liste noch einmal vornehmen, dieses Mal mit Thranduil und allen, die mit ihm zusammenhängen. In welchem Ausmaß dabei auch andere Charaktere aus „Der Hobbit“ oder „Herr der Ringe“ zu Wort kommen, kann ich noch nicht sagen, da ich die einzelnen Kapitel schreiben werde, so wie es mir in den Sinn kommt.  
> Schwerpunkt werden aber wohl Thranduil, die Elben um ihn und Elben im weitesten Sinn sein. 
> 
> Rating und Charaktere stelle ich in jeder Kapitelüberschrift voran. So kann jeder selbst entscheiden, ob er lesen möchte oder nicht. Möglich ist alles und ich schreibe auch gerne Slash. Die Tags werden entsprechend den Kapiteln ergänzt. 
> 
> In diesem Sinne: Viel Vergnügen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damit Ihr einen Überblick über die Stichworte habt, führe ich erst einmal die Liste auf.  
> Bearbeitete Stichworte sind mit dem entsprechenden Kapitelvermerk versehen.  
> Die Kapitelüberschrift greift das Stichwort (in der deutschen Übersetzung) wieder auf

Kapitel 2 - Bard, PG 6 **In Between Worlds – Zwischen den Welten**  
Kapitel 3 - POV Feren, Thranduil, PG 6 **Love - Liebe**  
Kapitel 4 - POV Thranduil, Legolas, PG 6 **Sunset - Sonnenuntergang**  
Kapitel 5 - POV Thranduil, PG 6 **Deep - Tief**  
Kapitel 6 - POV Feren, Thranduil, Legolas, Thranduil/Feren, slash, NC-17 **Seeking Solace – Trost suchen**  
Kapitel 7 - Legolas, PG 6, Drabble **Break Away – Sich lösen**  
Kapitel 8 - Bard, Thranduil, PG 6 **Eden – (Garten) Eden**  
Kapitel 9 - Thorin, Bilbo, PG 6 **Innocence – Unschuld**  
Kapitel 10 - div. Charaktere, PG 6 **Drive - Antrieb**  
Kapitel 11 - Bard, Bain, PG 6, Drabble **Breath again - Wieder atmen**  
Kapitel 12 - Legolas, PG 6, Drabble **Memory - Erinnerung**  
Kapitel 13 - Thror, Thranduil, PG 6, Drabble **Insanity - Wahnsinn**  
Kapitel 14 - Legolas, OC, PG 6, Drabble (Humor) **Abuse - Missbrauch**  
Kaptiel 15 - Thorin, Thranduil, PG 6, Double-Drabble **Smile - Lächeln**  
Kapitel 16 - Thranduil, OC, PG 6, Drabble **Emotionless - Emotionslos**  
Kapitel 17 - Legolas, PG 6 **Caged – eingesperrt**  
Kapitel 18 - Thranduil, PG 12, Drabble **Blood - Blut**  
Kaptiel 19 - Thranduil/Feren, NC-17 Slash **Candy - Süßigkeiten**  
Kapitel 20 - Thranduil, PG 6, Drabble **Snow - Schnee**  
Kapitel 21 - Thranduil/Feren, PG 12-slash **Fortitude - Glück**  
Kapitel 22 - Thranduil, PG 6, Drabble **Anomaly - Unnormal**  
Kapitel 23 - Thranduil, PG 6 **Forest - Wald**  
Kapitel 24 - Feren, Thranduil, PG 6, Drabble **Cat: - Katze**  
Kapitel 25 - Thranduil/Feren, PG13-slash **Me Time – Zeit für mich**  
Kapitel 26 - Thranduil, PG 6, Drabble **Trouble Lurking – lauernder Ärger**  
Kapitel 27 - Thranduil, PG 6, Double-Drabble **Never Cry – Niemals weinen**  
Kapitel 28 - OC, Legolas PG 12 **Poison - Gift**  
Kapitel 29 - Thranduil, Legolas, PG 6 **Anguish – Qual/Kummer/Leid/Schmerz**  
Kapitel 30 - Thranduil  & Bard, PG 6 **Curious - neugierig**  
Kapitel 31 - Bilbo Baggins, PG 6 **Rain - Regen**  
Kapitel 32 - Thranduil, Bard, PG 6, Drabble **Defile - Entweihung**  
Kapitel 33 - Legolas, PG 6 **Never Look Back – Sieh niemals zurück**  
Kapitel 34 - Thranduil, Thror, PG 6 **Provoke - Provokation**  
Kapitel 35 - Legolas, PG 6 **Mechanical - Mechanisch**  
Kapitel 36 - Feren/Thranduil (slash angedeutet), PG 12 **Hold My Hand – Halte meine Hand**  
Kapitel 37 - Legolas, PG 6, Drabble **Precious Treasure – Kostbarer Schatz**  
Kapitel 38 - Thranduil, PG 6 **Eyes - Augen**  
Kapitel 39 - Legolas, PG 6 **Abandoned - Verlassen**  
Kapitel 40 - Thranduil, PG 12 **Dreams - Träume**  
Kapitel 41 - Thranduil/Feren, PG 12, slash **Black and Blue – Schwarz und Blau (grün und blau, Prellungen)**  
Kapitel 42 - Feren, Bard, PG 12 **Teamwork -Teamarbeit**  
Kapitel 43 - Bard, PG 12, Drabble **Standing Still – Noch vorhanden /Noch stehend**  
Kapitel 44 - Thranduil, PG 6, Drabble **Dying - Sterbend**  
Kapitel 45 - Thranduil, PG 6, Drabble **Two Roads – Zwei Wege**  
Kapitel 46 - Thranduil/Feren, PG16 slash **Illusion - Illusionen**  
Kapitel 47 - Thranduil/Feren (angedeutet), Celeborn/ Galadriel, PG 6 **Family - Familie**  
Kapitel 48 - Thranduil/Feren (angedeutet, kein slash), PG 16 **Homunculi – Homunculi (künstlicher Mensch)**  
Kapitel 49 - Thranduil, Tauriel, PG 6 **Orphan – Waise**  
Kapitel 50 - Bard, Bürgermeister, Alfrid, PG 6, Drabble **Stripes - Streifen**  
Kapitel 51 - Bilbo, Thorin, PG 6 **Breaking the Rules – Die Regeln brechen**  
Kapitel 52 - Thranduil, Bard, PG 6 **Games - Spiele**  
Kapitel 53 - Thranduil  & Bard, PG 6 **Claustrophobia – Klaustrophobie (Platzangst)**  
Kapitel 54 - Bilbo, PG 6, Drabble **Keeping a Secret – Ein Geheimnis behalten**  
Kapitel 55 - Thranduil/Feren, Bard, Daín, PG 12 (slash erwähnt, nicht explizit) **City - Stadt**  
Kapitel 56 - Thranduil, Feren, PG 6 **Waiting - Warten**  
Kapitel 57 - Tauriel, Thranduil, PG 12 **Hell-Bent – Wild entschlossen**  
Kapitel 58 - Thranduil, PG 6, Drabble **Sacrifice - Opfer**  
Kapitel 59 - Legolas (POV), PG 6 **Bittersweet - Bittersüß**  
Kapitel 60 - Thranduil, Tauriel, PG 6 **Rejection - Ablehnung**  
Kapitel 61 - Bard, Sigrid, Bain, Tilda, PG 6 **Fairy Tale - Märchen**  
Kapitel 62 - Bard, Thranduil, PG 12 **Djinn - Djinn**  
Kaptiel 63 - Thranduil, Daín, PG 12 **Come-hither - Einladen / heranwinken**  
Kapitel 64 - Isildur, PG 12, Drabble, **Amputation - Abtrennung**  
Kapitel 65 - Thranduil, PG 12, Drabble **Contort - Krümmen**  
Kapitel 66 - Thranduil/Feren, PG 18 slash **Suicide - Selbstmord**  
Kapitel 67 - Thranduil/Thranduils Gemahlin, PG 6 **Security Blanket - Schmusedecke**  
Kapitel 68 - Thranduil, Legolas, PG 6, Double-Drabble **Bully - Raufbold**  
Kapitel 69 - Alfrid, Bürgermeister, PG 6, Double-Drabble **Annoyance – Belästigung /Störung/ Verdruss /Schikane**  
Kapitel 70 - Thranduil/Feren, PG 18 slash **Wanton – Lüstern/ lasziv**  
Kapitel 71 - Thranduil, Thorin, PG 12, Drabble **Obsession - Besessenheit**  
Kapitel 72 - Thranduil, Bard, PG 12 **Pawn – Pfand / Bauer im Schach**  
Kapitel 73 - Thranduil &Legolas, Thranduil/Feren (ohne slash), PG 12 **I Can't – Ich kann nicht**  
Kapitel 74 - Thorin, PG 12 **Demented - Wahnsinnig**  
Kapitel 75 - Thranduil/Feren, POV Feren, PG 16 slash **Mirror - Spiegel**  
Kapitel 76 - Thranduil, Tilda, PG 6 **Broken Pieces – Zerbrochene Stücke**  
Kapitel 77 - Bürgermeister, PG 12, Drabble **Suffocate - Ersticken**  
Kapitel 78 - Bilbo Baggins, PG 12 **Test - Test**  
Kapitel 79 - Thranduil, PG 12 **The Fool – der Dummkopf**  
Kapitel 80 - Radagast, PG 12, Drabble **Disease - Krankheit**  
Kapitel 81 - Bard, PG 12 **Words – Worte /Wörter**  
Kapitel 82 - Thorin, PG 12 **Edge – Kannte/ Klippe**  
Kapitel 83 - Thranduil/Feren, PG 16 slash **Forever – Für immer**  
Kapitel 84 - Thranduil, PG 12 **Heal - Heilung**  
Kapitel 85 - Bilbo, Baggins, PG 12, Drabble **Out Cold - Bewusstlos**  
Kapitel 86 - Morgoth, PG 16, Drabble **Spiral - Spirale**  
Kapitel 87 - Thranduil, OC, PG6, Drabble **Seeing Red – Rot sehen**  
Kapitel 88 - Lindir, PG 6 **Appetite - Appetit**  
Kapitel 89 - Thranduil, PG 16 **Pain - Schmerz**  
Kapitel 90 - Thranduil, PG 12, Drabble **Through the Fire – durch (das) Feuer**  
Kapitel 91 - Thranduil/Feren, PG 16 slash **Sephia - Tintenfischschwarz**  
Kapitel 92 - Smaug, PG 16, Drabble **Drowning – Ertrinken**  
Kapitel 93 - Bard, Thranduil/Feren, PG 16 **Die for you – Für dich sterben**  
Kapitel 94 - Thror, Azog, PG 16, Drabble **Give Up – Gib auf**  
Kapitel 95 - Thranduil, PG 12, Drabble **Last Hope – letzte Hoffnung**  
Kapitel 96 - Gimli, Legolas, PG 12 **Streets – Straßen**  
Kapitel 97 - Thranduil, Legolas, PG 12 **In the Storm – Im Sturm**  
Kapitel 98 - Thranduil, PG 12, Drabble **Regret - Reue**  
Kapitel 99 - Legolas, Thranduil, PG6 **Puzzle - Puzzle**  
Kapitel 100 - Thranduil/Feren, Legolas, Gimli, PG 16 **Solitude - Einsamkeit**  
Kapitel 101 - Thranduil/ Feren, PG 12, pre-slash **Relaxation - Entspannung**  
Kapitel 102 - Thranduil, PG 12 **Emo - Emo**  
Kapitel 103 - Feren, PG 12 **Act your age – Sei kein Kindskopf**  
Kapitel 104 - **Covet - Begehren**  
Kapitel 105 - **Detached – Getrennt /Unvoreingenommen/ Unbeteiligt**  
Kapitel 106 - **Belittle - Schmähen**  
Kapitel 107 - **Confusion - Verwirrung**  
Kapitel 108 - **Dog - Hund**  
Kapitel 109 - **Moonlight - Mondlicht**  
Kapitel 110 - **Secret Place – Geheimer Ort /Versteck**  
Kapitel 111 - **Annex – Anhang/ Anbau**  
Kapitel 112 - **Coward - Feigling**  
Kapitel 113 - **Emulate - Nachahmen**  
Kapitel 114 - **Delicate – Zart/Labil/Feinfühlig**  
Kapitel 115 - **All my fault – alles meine Schuld**  
Kapitel 116 - **Chains - Ketten**  
Kapitel 117 - **Ferocious - Grausam**  
Kapitel 118 - **Autumn - Herbst**  
Kapitel 119 - **Place of God – Ort Gottes**  
Kapitel 120 - **Loser - Verlierer**

Kapitel 121 - **Kami - Götter**  



	2. Zwischen den Welten – Bard, PG 6

**Zwischen den Welten**

 

„So früh schon unterwegs? Es ist noch nicht einmal ganz Tag.“

Bard zuckte mit den Schultern und reichte dem Zöllner seine Papiere. Jeder, der das Gebiet von Esgaroth verließ, musst sich an den Zollstationen ausweisen, damit der Meister der Stadt über jedes Kommen und Gehen informiert war.  
Nicht, dass dieser nicht ohnehin über jeden seiner Schritte informiert war, sinnierte Bard im Stillen.  
„Ich habe einen weiten Weg vor mir“, gab er gleichmütig zur Antwort und verstaute die Dokumente wieder in seinem Mantel. 

Seine Barke war voller Fässer und Säcke, die er den Elben bringen wollte und auf dem Rückweg würde er vielleicht den einen oder anderen Hasen schießen können, so hoffte er. Das würde er dem Zöllner jedoch nicht auf die Nase binden. 

Der Mann kannte ihn und winkte ihn durch. „Gute Reise. Und verärgert die Elben nicht.“ Er lachte über seinen eigenen Witz, der Bard nur ein schiefes Grinsen entlockte. Es war immer der gleiche. 

Ohne weitere Worte zu verlieren, steuerte er seinen Frachtkahn in die Mitte des Flusses und setzte das Segel. So früh am Morgen würde ihn der Wind rasch an sein Ziel bringen.  
Als er das dicke Tuch herabgelassen hatte und alle Leinen festgezurrt waren, musste er sich nur darauf konzentrieren den Kahn in der Mitte des Flusses zu halten. An manchen Stellen waren die Strömungen tückisch und so mancher der anderen Händler hatte schon darüber berichtet, dass er den Felsen zu beiden Seiten des Flusses zu nahe gekommen war. Andere waren gar nicht mehr, oder nur mit einem schwer beschädigten Kahn zurückgekehrt. 

Bard war bisher von all dem verschont geblieben. 

Stille umgab ihn, während er langsam vom Wind getrieben in den Düsterwald hineinglitt. Er kannte noch die alten Geschichten von einem schönen, lieblichen Wald voller Tiere, grüner Bäume, Blumen und Elben, die fröhliche Lieder sangen. 

Die grünen Bäume waren selten geworden, die Tiere scheu oder von merkwürdig schwarzer Farbe. Blumen sah Bard nur selten, während er den Fluss hinauf- oder hinunterfuhr. Und Elben? Nun. Er trieb Handel mit ihnen, doch gesehen hatte er sie nur aus der Ferne. Ein Blitzen, ein Rascheln, ein Huschen, Worte in einer weichen Sprache. Da war alles, was er von ihnen kannte. 

Gesprochen hatte er noch mit keinem von ihnen und ihre Lieder konnte er sich nur vorstellen. 

Vom See her war Nebel den Fluss hinaufgezogen und verschluckte nun das Geräusch des Wassers unter ihm und das Flüstern des Windes im Segel über ihm. Die Ufer zogen zu beiden Seiten lautlos an ihm vorbei. Bäume tauchten in den weißen Schleiern auf und verschwanden wieder, ebenso wie Felsen oder die wenigen Stellen, da eine Wiese an den Bach heranreichte. 

Bard sorgte sich nicht. Er kannte diese Stimmung. Früh am Morgen, noch bevor die Sonne mit ihren ersten Strahlen das Wasser wie Edelsteine funkeln ließ, kam er gerne her. 

Hier konnte er die Sorgen und Nöte hinter sich lassen, die ihn in Esgaroth keinen Moment aus ihren Klauen ließen. Kein Meister ließ ihn hier beobachten, kein Drache verbarg sich so nahe bei der Stadt im Berg der Zwerge, dass seine Anwesenheit kaum jemand vergessen konnte.  
Seine Kinder schliefen noch und würden erst in einer Stunde aufwachen, wenn er schon längst wieder auf dem Rückweg war. 

Nicht mehr lange und er würde den Anlegesteg erreichen, wo er seine Kahn vertäuen würde. Dort, so war vor langer Zeit mit den Elben vereinbart worden, würde er seine Ware ausladen und die leeren Fässer, die die Elben den Fluss herunterschwimmen ließen, aus dem Wasser holen und einladen. Sein Lohn würde dort auf ihn warten und, wenn er viel Glück hatte, würde er eine Bewegung oder das Blitzen einer Waffe sehen, die ihm die Anwesenheit der Elben verraten würde. 

Sie waren da, das wusste er. Er spürte es.  
Es beunruhigte ihn nicht, so wie viele der anderen Händler. Er fürchtete sich auch nicht vor den Spinnen, die immer öfter im Wald auftauchten. Er sah ihre Netze, in denen sich kaum einmal der Tau sammelte. Sie waren schwer und grau. Dort, wo sie in den Bäumen rechts und links des Flusses hingen, starb alles Leben ab. Die Bäume wurden kahl und morsch, die Tiere verschwanden und das Gras wurde braun und welk. 

Der Fluss jedoch war frei von ihnen. Er war frei von den Sorgen, die ihn in Esgaroth plagten. Er war frei von den Bedrohungen, die ihn am Landesteg erwarten mochten. Es waren zwei Welten, die ihn beide auf ihre ganz eigene Art bedrohten.  
Der Fluss jedoch, er war frei davon. 

Er war sein Weg zwischen den Welten. 

<< >> << >> << >> << >> << >>


	3. Liebe - POV Feren, Thranduil, PG 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr kennt die Szene sicher. Feren erzählt hier und er ist der Elb, der direkt links hinter Thranduil steht, als dieser mit Tauriel spricht. Soweit ich herausfinden konnte, ist er ein hochrangiges Mitglied der Garde.

**Liebe**

Es ist schwer, ihn in dem Durcheinander aus Ruinen, Schnee und Toten zu finden. Ich weiß, dass er in den Ruinen gekämpft hat. Ich war ihm gefolgt, hatte ihn aber aus den Augen verloren, als er mit dem Hirsch durch den Torbogen ritt. 

Der Hirsch ist tot. Doch wo ist Thranduil? Er trug keine goldene Rüstung, sondern die silberne, mit Ranken ziselierte Rüstung, die seine Gemahlin einst für ihn hatte anfertigen lassen. Ebenso wie den Umhang, dessen aus federförmigen Metallplatten bestehenden Verzierungen schon so manchen Schlag gegen seinen Rücken oder die Schultern abgewehrt hatten. Hat beides ihn auch dieses Mal geschützt?

Zu viele Tote sind hier. Menschen und Elben. Auch zu viele Orks. Es beunruhigt mich, dass es überhaupt so viele hatten sein können. Ich schiebe den Gedanken zur Seite, als ich sein weißblondes Haar erspähe. 

Als ich einen schmalen Weg hinunterlaufe, sehe ich ihn deutlicher. Er steht, ist unverletzt und ich atme auf.  
Sein Blick ist voller Grauen. Er scheint beinahe kraftlos zu sein, während er die Toten zu seinen Füßen ansieht. Eines der Schwerter hält er nach wie vor in der Hand, das andere steckt in der Scheide. Spritzer schwarzen Blutes lassen seine Haut bleich erscheinen. Seine Augen sind stumpf und ich sehe, dass ihn der Blutrausch des Kampfes leer und ausgebrannt zurückgelassen hat. 

Er sieht mich nicht an, als ich mich ihm nähere. Doch er hat mich gehört. Seine Schultern straffen sich, als er einen Entschluss fasst.  
„Ruft die Truppen zusammen. Wir ziehen uns zurück“, weist er mich an. Seine Stimme ist ruhig.  
Hinter mir versammeln sich einige der Krieger und wir folgen ihm, als er auf einen Durchgang zugeht. 

Tauriel springt plötzlich hervor und versperrt ihm den Weg. Sie fordert ihn auf, den Zwergen zu helfen. Sie will den einen nicht sterben sehen, an den sie ihr Herz verloren hat. Sieht sie denn nicht, wie viel mehr für Thranduil auf dem Spiel steht? Wie viel mehr für alle von uns?

Thranduil zerschlägt ihren Bogen, ihre stärkste Waffe. Es hätte ihr Kopf sein können und Tauriel erkennt das im gleichen Moment. Wir sind alle wie erstarrt. Entsetzt über ihren Verrat und den Vertrauensbruch. 

Es sei keine Liebe in ihm? 

Sie ist seine Ziehtochter. Kennt sie ihn so wenig? 

Ich kannte seine Gemahlin, sah wie sehr er litt als sie starb. Nur Legolas konnte ihn davor bewahren ihr zu folgen. Sein Sohn… und die Liebe zu den Elben seines Reiches, die ohne seine Führung hilflos gewesen wären. 

„Was weißt du über Liebe?“  
Thranduil schleudert es ihr entgegen. Versteht sie? Begreift sie, wie sehr er selbst einst geliebt hat? So sehr, dass er es nicht mehr wagt, sich dem zu stellen aus Furcht, erneut daran zu zerbrechen? 

Legolas ist plötzlich da und geht dazwischen bevor tatsächlich Blut fließt. Er begleitet Tauriel, wendet sich damit gegen seinen Vater. Ich sehe, wie die Schultern des Königs herabsinken. Ich sehe, wie etwas in ihm zerbricht. 

Mithrandirs Stimme reißt ihn in die Realität zurück und etwas in Thranduil erwacht wieder zum Leben.  
Ich kann es sehen, als sich sein Rücken strafft, als sich sein Kopf wieder hebt und Spannung in den Arm zurückkehrt, der noch immer das Schwert hält. 

Da ist noch immer Liebe in ihm.


	4. Sonnenuntergang - POV Thranduil, Legolas, PG 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eine unbenutzte Szene aus „Der Hobbit“ hat mich hierzu angeregt. Die Dialoge des ersten Teiles entstammen der Szene und wurden nur von mir übersetzt.  
> https://youtu.be/8xBie0pY0p4
> 
> Double-Drabble

**Sonnenuntergang**

„Ich kann sie zurückbringen“

Legolas war sich sicher, dass es ihm gelingen würde. Er sah die Gefahr nicht. Er wusste nicht, was dort auf ihn lauern mochte. Ich konnte seine Entschlossenheit in seiner Miene sehen.  
„Du hast zwei Tage.“  
Zwei Tage konnte ich ihm gewähren. Zwei Tage der relativen Sicherheit. 

Legolas begriff sofort. Seine Brauen zogen sich zusammen. „In zwei Tagen werden das letzte Mondlicht des Herbstes und der erste Sonnenstrahl des Winters gleichzeitig am Himmel stehen.“

Ich sah, dass er begriff. „Und die Glocken sollen erklingen vor Freude, zur Rückkehr des Königs des Berges. Doch alles soll untergehen im Klagen und der See wird erleuchtet sein von Flammen.“  
Die Worte der alten Prophezeiung. Legolas kennt sie ebenso gut wie ich, doch nie zuvor war ihre Erfüllung so nahe. 

Legolas ging, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren.

<< >>

Nun stehe ich hier, am Abend des zweiten Tages, sehe hinüber zum Berg. Ich sehe die Flammen. Ich sehe den Drachen. 

Der Sonnenuntergang des Durins-Tages hat nicht nur dies heraufbeschworen. Ich kann es fühlen.  
„Lasst Lebensmittel zusammenpacken. Wir brechen in einer Stunde auf.“  
Falls Feren von meinem Befehl überrascht ist, zeigt er es nicht. 

Es war auch der Sonnenuntergang eines Zeitalters.


	5. Tief - POV Thranduil, PG 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mit dem Stichwort "Tief" konnte ich im Zusammenhang mit Thranduil zunächst gar nichts anfangen. Ich wollte aber die Stichworte in der vorgegebenen Reihenfolge bearbeiten.   
> Nachts um drei war dann plötzlich dieser Text - Gedicht (?) - was-auch-immer in meinem Kopf und irgendwie passt es nun doch zu Thranduil und dem Stichwort. 
> 
> Nicht ganz einfach zu lesen, aber lasst Euch darauf ein und nehmt Euch Zeit, die Zeilen zu lesen und wirken zu lassen.

**Tiefe**

 

Stille ist um mich her.   
Stille, die in ihrer Lautlosigkeit meine Trommelfelle zu sprengen droht.  
Nur wenig dringt zu mir.  
Die Spinnen.  
Sie bedrohen meinen Wald, mein Reich.  
Sie bedrohen mein Volk.  
Ich lasse sie bekämpfen.  
Meine Krieger töten sie, drängen sie zurück.  
Doch von außen droht Gefahr.  
Gefahr, zu groß, als dass wir sie allein abwehren können.  
Gefahr zu groß, als dass ich sie hinausschicken könnte, um sie abzuwehren.   
Dunkel ist es um mich her.   
Dunkelheit, wo Licht sein sollte.  
Dunkelheit, wo einst Licht war.   
Sie hatte das Licht mit sich genommen, als sie von mir gerissen wurde.  
Von mir gerissen von der Gefahr.   
Nur ein fernes Glitzern erinnert mich noch an das Licht, das sie mir einst brachte.   
Nur das ferne Glitzern der weißen Steine des Geschmeides.   
Es ruft mich.  
Es zwingt mich, zu dem Berg zurückzukehren.  
Es wird mir das Licht zurückbringen und mich aus der Dunkelheit holen.  
Wie ein Tunnel umgibt sie mich.   
Wie ein tiefer Brunnenschacht, an dessen Grund ich stehe und nach oben in die Helligkeit schaue, nach oben in das Licht.  
Dort funkelte es und ruft mich.  
So unerreichbar für mich.  
Zu tief, zu weit fort bin ich.   
Ich kämpfe darum es zu erreichen.  
Die weißen Steine, sie werden mir das Licht zurückbringen.

Blut fließt von meinen Händen.   
Ich schlage mir den Weg frei.  
Es ist nicht mein Blut, das ich vergieße.  
Nicht mein Blut läuft aus den Wunden.  
Nicht mein Leben vergeht.  
Ich habe sie mitgerissen in die Tiefe.   
Mein Volk.   
Mitgerissen in die Dunkelheit.

Es darf nicht sein.   
So darf es nicht enden.  
Es ist allein meine Dunkelheit, die mich mit sich zieht.   
Ich gebe auf.   
Lasse die Hand sinken, die den Steinen, dem Glanz, dem Licht so nahe war.  
Unerreichbar ist es für mich nun geworden.   
Sie wird nie wieder um mich sein.  
Sie wird mich nie wieder mit ihrem Licht umgeben, das in den Steinen eingefangen ist. 

Eine Stimme dringt durch die Dunkelheit zu mir.  
Alt und fern.  
Sie hebt mich an.   
Sie hebt mich näher an das Licht.  
Sie hebt mich hinaus aus der Tiefe.  
Ich kann es erreichen, kann es sehen.  
Die Wahrheit lässt mich erstarren.  
Ihr Licht ist bei mir.  
Ihr Licht war die ganze Zeit bei mir.  
Ihr Licht leuchtet in meinem Sohn, in unserem Sohn.

Ich kehre zurück in das Licht und lasse die Tiefe hinter mir zurück.


	6. Trost suchen - Thranduil, Feren, PG 18 slash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach einigen "harmlosen" Kapitel hat sich nun meine Vorliebe für Slash zu Wort gemeldet. 
> 
> Nach der Schlacht wird klar, dass sich einiges im Heer der Elben ändert. Legolas und Tauriel werden nicht zurückkehren, viele Elben sind gefallen oder verwundet.  
> Feren, ein weiterer Hauptmann von Thranduils Truppen, hat nun die Verantwortung für das Heer. Darüber hinaus gibt es aber auch einen Elben, dem seine besondere Sorge gilt.

**Trost suchen**

 

Feren hastete durch die Ruinen. Tauriel und Legolas waren beim Krähenfelsen hatte er gehört und auch der König war dort oben gesehen worden. Damit waren die drei ranghöchsten Heerführer außer ihm dort versammelt. Auch Azog und zu viele Orks waren dort oben gesehen worden.  
Feren wollte sich nicht ausmalen was es bedeuten würde, wenn sie gefallen waren. 

So schnell er konnte eilte er den steilen Berg hinauf, wich dabei den Toten aus. Orks und Zwerge hatten hier gekämpft. Einen davon erkannte er als Fili Er war einer der Neffen des Zwergenkönigs Thorin.  
Schließlich erreicht er die Überreste eines Gebäudes, das wohl einst eine Unterkunft für die auf dem Berg stationierten Wachen gewesen war. Die Türen fehlten und so rannte er durch die Räume und Gänge, bis er beinahe in die schlanke Gestalt des Prinzen hineinlief. 

„Hir nín! “, stieß er erleichtert aus und verneigte sich knapp. „Ihr seid unverletzt?“

„Ja“, antwortete Legolas merkwürdig ruhig. Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter zurück auf den Torbogen, durch den er eben gekommen war. „Mein Vater ist auch noch dort. Und Tauriel…“ Seine Stimme verklang und für einen Moment lag Kummer in seiner Miene. Dann straffte sich seine Gestalt und er richtete seine volle Konzentration auf den Hauptmann.  
„Ich kehre nicht mehr in den Eryn Lasgalen zurück. Mein Vater weiß Bescheid. Ich übertrage hiermit dir als dem Rangnächsten meine Befugnisse, bis der König etwas anderes bestimmt. Novaer Feren. Boe i 'waen .“  
Ohne eine weitere Erklärung schob er sich an Feren vorbei und setzte eilig seinen Weg fort. 

„Aber…“, setzte Feren an, konnte dem Prinzen jedoch nur noch nachsehen.  
Hatte er vom König einen Auftrag bekommen? Feren wusste es nicht und er würde es nur erfahren, wenn es für seine Aufgaben von Belang war.  
Und eine dieser Aufgaben war es, den König zu finden. Jetzt noch dringlicher als zuvor.

Faeldir und Balvellon, die im gleichen Rang standen wie er selbst, jedoch noch nicht so lange der Garde angehörten, hatten es übernommen die Truppen zu sammeln und die Verletzten und Toten zu bergen. Er war, in Abwesenheit des Prinzen und Tauriels für die Sicherheit des Königs verantwortlich, doch um diese sicherzustellen musste er ihn erst einmal finden. 

Schnell eilte er in die von Legolas angegebene Richtung und kam gerade noch rechtzeitig zum Stehen, als er vor sich den König, Tauriel und einen der Zwerge sah.  
Tauriel kniete neben dem Zwerg, hielt seine Hand in den ihren. War er tot? Feren befürchtete es und fand die Vermutung bestätigt, als Tauriel bittend zum König hochsah und ihn flehend ansah.  
„Wenn dies Liebe ist, so will ich sie nicht. Nehmt es von mir. Ich flehe Euch an.“

Feren hoffte, dass sie ihn nicht bemerkte. Er sollte dies nicht sehen und er gehörte nicht hier her. Tauriel war Waise und Thranduil hatte sie als seine Ziehtochter aufgezogen. Er kam für sie einem Vater am nächsten und nur ein solcher sollte den Kummer sehen, den der Tod desjenigen verursachte, der ihr Herz besessen hatte. 

„Warum schmerzt es so sehr?“

Er hörte Tauriels Trauer in ihrer Stimme. Doch niemand konnte ihr den Schmerz nehmen. Niemand konnte das, selbst der König nicht. 

Feren hielt den Atem an, als er die sanfte Stimme des Königs hörte.  
„Weil sie wahrhaftig war.“

Feren verstand den Sinn nicht ganz, doch Tauriel schien zu begreifen, was der König ihr damit sagen wollte. Sie sah ihn an und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Sie küsste den Zwerg, Kili, noch einmal. Dann versuchte sie ihn anzuheben, doch er war zu schwer für sie. 

Thranduil trat langsam hinzu und blieb vor ihr stehen. Feren sah eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln und bemerkte Legolas, der, halb hinter einigen Mauerresten verborgen, wohl ebenfalls zugehört hatte. Vater und Sohn tauschten einen Blick und Legolas wandte sich stumm ab. 

Feren erschrak, als er Kummer, aber auch Entschlossenheit in den Zügen des Prinzen las. Waren er und der König im Streit auseinander gegangen? Es schien so, denn Thranduil, im Glauben niemand würde es bemerken, sah seinem Sohn voller Trauer nach.  
Er holte tief Atem und bückte sich zu Kili hinunter, seine Züge wieder ruhig und beherrscht, wie man es von ihm kannte.  
„Ich nehme ihn“, wies er Tauriel an. „Kümmert Ihr Euch um seine Waffen.“

Er schob die Arme unter Schultern und Knie des Zwerges und hob ihn an, als würde er nichts wiegen. Ohne auf Tauriel zu achten, drehte er sich um. 

Feren erkannte, dass es nun an der Zeit war sich bemerkbar zu machen. Er trat hinter dem Torbogen hervor. „Aran nín “, grüßte er ihn. „Seid Ihr unverletzt?“

„Ja. Wo sind Faeldir und Balvellon?“, verlangte er zu wissen, während er an Feren vorbeiging. Feren schloss sich ihm sofort an.  
„Sie sind bei den Truppen und organisieren den Rückzug. Was ist mit dem Prinzen, hir nín?“

„Er wird nicht zurückkehren und…“ Sein Blick glitt zu Tauriel, „… sie auch nicht. Damit seid nun Ihr der ranghöchste Hauptmann der Garde, Feren.“

Feren verneigte sich knapp und nahm damit den Befehl an. Es war nicht so, dass er noch nie die beiden ranghöheren Offiziere vertreten hätte. Aber dies auf unbestimmte Zeit zu tun, war neu für ihn. „Ja, hir nín. Wie Ihr befehlt“, gab er dennoch die Antwort, die von ihm erwartet wurde. 

Thranduil setzte seinen Weg unterdessen fort, schien aber unter dem Gewicht des Zwerges zu taumeln und als er auf dem unebenen und vereisten Boden rutschte, verlor er beinahe das Gleichgewicht. Er musste vom Kampf erschöpft sein, vermutete Feren. 

„Lasst mich ihn tragen“, bot Feren an. Thranduil schüttelte lediglich knapp den Kopf. Feren fügte sich. Der König mochte seine Gründe haben und es war nicht an ihm, sie zu hinterfragen. Er stand ihm dazu nicht nahe genug. 

Auf halbem Weg kamen ihnen einige Zwerge entgegen, die auch schon Fili und Thorin geborgen hatten und nun ins Tal brachten. Thranduil übergab ihnen den Zwerg und wies Tauriel an, mit ihnen zu gehen. Feren wusste, er würde sie aus dem Eryn Lasgalen verbannen. Das war das mindeste, was ihr als Strafe wegen ihres Hochverrates drohte. Es spielte nicht wirklich eine Rolle, denn wenn sie ihr Herz und ihre Seele tatsächlich an den Zwerg gebunden hatte, würde sie vergehen. 

Feren sah ihr nach, als sie, ohne ein weiteres Wort mit dem König oder ihm zu wechseln, den Zwergen zum Portal des Erebor folgte. 

Thranduil selbst setzte seinen Weg zielstrebig in das Lager der Elben fort und Feren folgte ihm. 

o – o

Die Nacht war bereits hereingebrochen, als Feren sich zum ersten Mal einen Moment Zeit nahm um zu verschnaufen. Er war hungrig und er wusste nicht, wann er zuletzt etwas getrunken hatte. Er trug auch noch immer die blutbespritzte Rüstung und er ahnte, dass auch sein Gesicht noch voll von Orkblut war. Müde griff er eine Handvoll Schnee und rieb damit über sein Gesicht. Es erfrischte ihn ein wenig, änderte aber nichts an der vom Kampf herrührenden Erschöpfung. 

Über Stunden hatten er und andere Mitglieder der Garde die Ruinen nach Verletzten und Toten durchsucht. Elben und Menschen waren von ihnen zu den jeweiligen Notlazaretten gebracht worden und wo sie konnten, hatten sie gleich vor Ort die Wunden versorgt. Viele Elben hatten ihr Leben gelassen und die Lazarette waren mit noch einmal so vielen Verletzten gefüllt. Er hörte die Schmerzensschreie und das Stöhnen. Auch wenn Elben nicht unter den Krankheiten leiden konnten, die die Menschen plagten und auch wenn ihre Wunden schneller heilten, so konnten sie dennoch leiden und Schmerz empfinden. 

Feren selbst hatte einige ungefährliche Schnittwunden davongetragen und sie notdürftig verbinden lassen. Andere waren schwerer verletzt und brauchten die Aufmerksamkeit der Heiler mehr als er.  
Einer von jenen, Ardir, war auch einer der beiden persönlichen Diener des Königs. Der zweite, Belrod, war gefallen. Feren selbst hatte beide gefunden und geborgen. 

Es erinnerte ihn an Thranduil. Der König hatte mitten im Kampf gestanden, weitaus heftiger und länger als er selbst. Sein Hirsch war getötet worden, ebenso wie viele der Elben. Dies würde auch viele Gefährtinnen vergehen oder nach Valinor ziehen lassen. Er würde seine Ziehtochter verlieren, sein Sohn war fort und niemand wusste, ob oder wann er zurückkehren würde. Der neue Herrscher von Dale, Bard der Drachentöter, erhoffte sich von Thranduil Rat und weitere Hilfe für die Menschen. Der Erebor war wieder von Zwergen bewohnt und auch diese würden Verhandlungen führen wollen.  
Die meisten Mitglieder des Rates, allesamt hochranginge Lords, hatten ebenfalls im Kampf gestanden und Feren wusste, dass auch ihre Zahl geschrumpft war.  
Damit waren alle jene fort, die dem König für gewöhnlich zur Seite standen.  
Die Erkenntnis, dass der König mit all dem, was nun zu tun und zu entscheiden war würde allein fertig werden müssen, traf Feren so hart, dass er kurz nach Luft schnappte.

Auch wenn er selbst so erschöpft war, dass er sich kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte, musste er nach dem König sehen. Es war schlicht keiner mehr da, der sonst diese Aufgabe erledigte. 

Im Zelt brannten noch viele Kerzen, wie Feren kurz darauf an dem hellen Leuchten erkennen konnte. Es stand nur eine Wache davor und er kündigte Feren mit wenigen Worten an, winkte ihn dann näher zu kommen.  
Im gleichen Moment wurde die Zeltplane von innen geöffnet und der zukünftige, menschliche Herrscher, Bard, kam heraus. Er nickte Feren kurz zu und ging dann zielstrebig zu den Ruinen hinüber. Feren sah ihm kurz nach. Der Mann hatte erstaunliches geleistet und Feren, der ihn von gelegentlichen Aufträgen in Esgaroth bereits kannte, war froh, dass er es war, der von nun an das Geschick der Menschen lenken würde. 

„Feren“, rief ihn Thranduil von innen und der Hauptmann beeilte sich, zu ihm zu gehen. Hinter ihm fiel die Zeltplane wieder zu. Überhaupt waren ringe herum alle Zeltbanen geschlossen worden um die nächtliche Kälte ein wenig auszusperren. Das Ergebnis war eine fast angenehme Wärme und Stille im Inneren des geräumigen Zeltes.  
„Was bringt Euch her?“, fragte Thranduil und trank aus einem Kelch. 

Was sollte er antworten? Dass er sehen wollte, wie es ihm ging? Das konnte er ihm wohl kaum sagen. Fieberhaft durchsuchte er seinen bereits vor Müdigkeit trägen Verstand nach einer Antwort.  
„Wie viele Verletzte haben wir?“, fragte Thranduil und gab ihm damit einen Ausweg.  
Zu viele, dachte Feren. „163, Aran nín. Etwa die Hälfte davon ist schwer verletzt und die Heiler haben noch nicht alle behandeln können.“ Er hoffte, dass seine Stimme nicht verriet, wie sehr ihn diese Botschaft selbst belastete. 

Der König schloss langsam die Augen, während seine Züge einer Maske glichen. Feren hatte dies schon früher gesehen und wusste, dass der Sindar so seine wahren Empfindungen verbarg.  
„Eure beiden Diener…“, fuhr Feren etwas zögernd fort, „Ardir wurde ebenfalls schwer verletzt, Belrod ist gefallen.“

Betroffenheit huschte über die schönen Züge des Elbenkönigs, bevor er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.  
„Und wie viele sind gefallen?“

„Die genauen Zahlen stehen noch nicht fest. Bis jetzt haben wir 72 Tote gezählt, Aran nín.“

Es waren vergleichsweise wenig angesichts der Übermacht der Zwerge und dann der Orks und doch war jeder Einzelne zu viel. 

Thranduil nahm die Nachricht mit einem knappen Nicken auf. Mit müden Bewegungen leerte er den Kelch und stellte ihn auf dem Kartentisch ab. In einem anderen Teil des Zeltes waren Geräusche zu hören, die darauf schließen ließen, dass dort ein Bad für den König vorbereitet wurde und noch bevor Feren das Zelt verlassen konnte, erschien eine der Mägde und meldete, dass das Bad und eine Mahlzeit angerichtet seien. Sie zog sich mit einer Verbeugung zurück und verschwand. 

„Erwarten Euch noch Aufgaben?“, fragte Thranduil, während er begann die Armschienen zu lösen. Er trug noch immer die komplette Rüstung, wie Feren jetzt sah, genau wie er selbst. 

„Nein, Aran nín. Ich wollte Euch Meldung machen, bevor ich mich für die Nacht zurückziehe.“

Die eisblauen Augen des Königs huschten zu ihm und schienen ihn zu mustern. Dann wandte Thranduil den Blick wieder ab und beschäftigte sich mit der anderen Armschiene. Sie ließen sich ohne fremde Hilfe lösen, aber es war einfacher, wenn ein anderer es tat. „Leistet mir noch etwas Gesellschaft“, bat der König plötzlich. Wieder sah er zu Feren und etwas Bittendes lag in seinem Blick. 

Feren nickte. „Wie Ihr wünscht, Aran nín.“ Er deutet vage auf die Rüstung. „Kann ich Euch zur Hand gehen?“

Thranduil sah von einer Schnalle auf, die so mit Blut und Schmutz verklebt war, dass sie sich nicht öffnen ließ. „Ich wäre Euch dankbar. Sonst helfen meine Diener mir, aber…“  
Seine Stimme verklang. 

Feren trat wortlos näher und begann damit, Stück für Stück die einzelnen Teile der Rüstung zu öffnen und abzunehmen. Er verstaute sie sorgfältig an dem dafür vorgesehenen Ständer. Der schwere Umhang mit den die Schultern und den Rücken schützenden Metallplatten kam nach den Armschienen dran. Der Brustharnisch war voller Blutspritzer. Eine der Mägde würde sich dessen annehmen und alle Spuren beseitigen. Dennoch erinnerte es ihn an den Kampf.  
Wieder hörte er die Schreie und den Lärm, hörte die aufeinanderprallenden Schwerter, hörte Körper zu Boden fallen und das Geräusch, wenn eine Klinge in einen Körper fuhr. 

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und riss ihn mit dem überraschend festen Griff aus seiner Erstarrung. „Dies war Eure erste Schlacht?“, fragte Thranduil mit leiser Stimme. 

Feren nickte beklommen. Er hatte gegen unzählige Spinnen gekämpft und gegen Gruppen herumziehender Orks. Aber er war noch nie in eine derartige Schlacht verwickelt worden.  
„Verdrängt die Erinnerungen nicht, lasst das Grauen zu“, riet ihm Thranduil und aus seiner Stimme sprach die Erfahrung vieler Jahrtausende und unzähliger Schlachten. „Es wird Euch einholen, wenn Ihr Euch dem nicht stellt und Euch tiefer hinabziehen, als es gut für Euch ist.“

Er füllte einen weiteren Kelch mit Wein und reichte ihn dem Hauptmann. Feren zögerte kurz, nahm ihn dann aber an. Er nippte an dem schweren Rotwein. Durstig und hungrig wie er war, würde ihm der Wein rasch betrunken machen, befürchtete er. Aber konnte er ihn ablehnen? 

„Trinkt. Er wird Euch schneller zu Kopf steigen, als Euch lieb sein wird. Aber er wird auch die Geister und die Erinnerung der Schlacht von Euch fern halten. Eine Weile zumindest.“ Thranduil beherzigte seinen eigenen Rat und trank erneut von seinem Kelch.  
Sein Blick war leer und in eine Vergangenheit gerichtet, die nur er sehen konnte. Langsam hob er eine Hand und tastete nach dem Stirnreif. Er zog ihn ab und drehte ihn einen Moment lang in der Hand, bevor er ihn mit einer fast zornigen Geste zu Boden warf. 

Feren zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Er kannte das manchmal unbeherrschte Temperament des Königs. Dies hier war anders, erkannte er. Thranduil ließ ihn nicht sehen, was er dachte oder fühlte und doch stand es deutlich in seiner Körperhaltung und seinen Handlungen. War dies auch der Grund, warum der König so sehr dem Wein zusprach? Verfolgten ihn die Erinnerungen zu sehr?

Feren nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck und stellte den Kelch dann ab. Er deutete auf die Beinschienen und die mit Eisen beschlagenen Stiefel. „Würdet Ihr Euch bitte setzen? Dann könnte ich den Rest der Rüstung abnehmen“, bat er. 

Wortlos wandte Thranduil sich ab und ließ sich auf seinem Thron nieder. Mit einer Geste zeigte er dann auf die Rüstungsteile, die seine Beine bedeckten.  
Feren kniete sich vor ihn und er spürte, wie er errötete, als er sich bewusst wurde in welcher Position er war. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass die beiden Diener des Königs auch ab und an dessen Lager teilten. War der König auch ohne eine Gemahlin, so lebte er trotzdem nicht ohne die Entspannung die er in der Gesellschaft anderer in seinem Lager finden konnte.  
Hinzu kam die Anspannung nach einem solchen Kampf, die am einfachsten mit körperlicher Lust gestillt werden konnte. Auch wenn Feren noch an keinen wirklichen Schlachten teilgenommen hatte, so wusste er trotzdem darum. 

Thranduil schien nichts von Ferens Gedanken oder von dessen Verlegenheit zu bemerken. Er lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die geschnitzte Rückenlehne und wartete schweigend darauf, dass Feren seiner selbstgewählten Aufgabe nachkam.

Feren griff um die Wade eines Beines herum und öffnete die Schnallen. Thranduil war groß, größer als die meisten Elben und seine Beine waren entsprechend lang. Lang, schlank und sehnig, dabei muskulös, wie Feren feststellte. Hitze stieg in ihm auf und er biss sich auf die Lippen, um den Weg zu unterbrechen, den seine Gedanken einschlugen. 

Der Wein stieg ihm schneller zu Kopf, als es ihm guttat, stellte er fest. Wenn schon ein Schluck genügte um ihn derartig abzulenken, wollte er nicht wissen, was ein ganzer Kelch mit ihm anrichtete.  
Die zweite Beinschiene war entfernt und Feren trug beide zum Rüstungsständer hinüber, wo er sie am Boden ablegte. Dann kehrte er zu Thranduil zurück, um ihm die stabilen, eisenbeschlagenen Stiefel auszuziehen. Die eng am Bein anliegenden Schäfte waren ebenfalls mit Schnallen versehen und so ließen sich die Stiefel, als die Schnallen geöffnet waren, überraschend leicht ausziehen.  
Der Stoff der dicken Beinlinge war feucht vom Schweiß und Schneematsch, dazu mit Schlamm und Blut bespritzt. Feren, dessen eigene Kleidung in keinem besseren Zustand war, sehnte sich danach die schmutzigen Sachen loszuwerden. Dem König erging es sicher nicht anders. 

Feren kam wieder auf die Füße und auch Thranduil stand auf. Er öffnete den Verschluss der schwarzen, mit Metallfäden durchwirkten Tunika. Darunter trug er ein feines Kettenhemd aus Mithril. Es wurde durch den Stoff der Tunika verborgen. Zusammen mit den Teilen der Rüstung, die einen scheinbar nur unzureichenden Schutz boten, sollte es die Gegner dazu verleiten, die ungeschützten Bereiche treffen zu wollen. Um das zu erreichen musste ein feindlicher Angreifer seine eigene Körperdeckung aufgeben und Thranduil wusste diesen Vorteil zu nutzen. Noch nie hatte ihn eine Klinge verletzt. Das Kettenhemd war so an den Körper Thranduils angepasst, dass es sich eng um Oberarme, Brustkorb und Hüften schmiegte, jedoch die Bewegungsfreiheit nicht einschränkte. Es an- oder abzulegen war jedoch nicht ganz einfach. 

Feren stand einen Moment ratlos da. Wie sollte er dem deutlich größeren Elben aus dem Kettenhemd helfen? Wie es ihm über den Kopf ziehen?

Thranduil, der die Misere des Hauptmanns offenbar erkannte – seine Diener waren ebenfalls kleiner als er – schmunzelte kurz und schob sich dann das Hemd über die Hüfte nach oben, bevor er sich auf einem Hocker niederließ. Er schaute Feren auffordernd an. 

Feren trat dicht vor ihn und hob das Kettenhemd an den Schultern an. Thranduil zog nacheinander die Arme aus den Ärmeln und Feren konnte es ihm schließlich über den Kopf ziehen. Es war überraschend schwer und er wog es einen Moment lang in den Händen, bevor er es ebenfalls zum Rüstungsständer brachte. 

Nun trug der König nur noch die Beinlinge und eine teilweise gepolsterte Tunika. Sie diente dazu, ihn vor Druckstellen zu bewahren, und Feren erkannte, dass dies eine durchaus sinnvolle Maßnahme war. Der Stoff war an mehreren Stellen aufgerieben, dort wo die Ränder des Kettenhemdes lagen oder wo sie bei Bewegungen Falten bildeten.  
Der Stoff war ebenfalls feucht vom Schweiß. 

Feren half Thranduil auch dieses Kleidungsstück auszuziehen. Der für den König so typische Duft nach Eichen und Kiefern umgab ihn deutlicher als sonst, war aber nicht unangenehm, sondern brachte den Hauptmann dazu, tiefer einzuatmen. Er errötete, als er es bemerkte und wandte sich ab.  
Seine Verlegenheit stieg, als im gleichen Moment sein Magen vernehmlich knurrte. 

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er den Blick des Königs. „Wann habt Ihr zuletzt etwas gegessen?“, fragte er zudem. 

„Am Morgen“, antwortete Feren wahrheitsgemäß. 

„Dann leistet mir noch etwas länger Gesellschaft und esst mit mir. Und was ist mit Eurer Rüstung? Legt Ihr sie alleine ab?“

Feren drehte sich überrascht zu ihm um. „Ja, Aran nín. Aber warum…?“  
Er stutzte, als erneut ein Schmunzeln über die sonst so strengen Züge glitt. Thranduil schob das Tuch zur Seite, das bisher den Badezuber verdeckt hatte.  
„Es ist genug Wasser, dass auch Ihr Euch reinigen könnt. Legt die Rüstung ab, solange ich mich wasche.“ Dann ließ er das Tuch hinter sich fallen und schon wenige Augenblicke später hörte Feren, dass sich der König in dem Zuber niederließ. 

Er schluckte. Er sollte baden? Hier, im Zelt des Königs?  
Was sollte er davon halten? 

Beinahe mechanisch kam er dennoch der Aufforderung des Königs nach und legte seinen eigenen Umhang und die Rüstungsteile ab. Sie waren anders gestaltet als die des Königs und er trug auch kein Kettenhemd. Dafür bedeckte die Rüstung beinahe lückenlos seinen gesamten Leib. 

Es tat gut die schwere Rüstung abzulegen und Feren ließ mit einem Seufzen die Schultern kreisen. Er war müde und spürte inzwischen noch stärker als vorher die Erschöpfung. 

Wieder war Wasserplatschen zu hören und es klang, als hätte der König das Bad beendet. So schnell? Ohne die Hilfe der Diener?  
Ferens Gedanken wurden durch Thranduil unterbrochen. „Kommt herüber“, rief dieser halblaut. 

Feren kämpfte mit sich. Sollte er gehorchen, wie es seine Pflicht war? Oder sollte er seinem Gefühl folgen und das Zelt verlassen? Andererseits wollte er den König auch nicht allein lassen, nachdem ihn dieser bereits zweimal um seine Gesellschaft gebeten hatte. Nicht befohlen, erinnerte er sich. Das gab den Ausschlag. 

Feren wusste nicht, ob sonst Legolas oder sogar Tauriel dem König nach einem Kampf Gesellschaft leisteten. Sicher waren aber die Diener bei ihm. Nun war er allein. 

Feren, der sich mit den beiden anderen noch übrigen Hauptmännern ein Zelt teilte, würde nicht viel Ruhe bekommen in der Nacht, ahnte er. Beide hatten sich schon zuvor nach einem Kampf einander zugewandt und da beide ohne Gefährtinnen waren, sprach auch nichts dagegen. Für ihn selbst bedeutete das zuzuhören oder das Weite zu suchen und sich unter den Kriegern einem anzuschließen. Was also schadete es, wenn er noch etwas länger hier blieb?

Das Tuch wurde zurückgeschlagen und Feren sah sich einem König gegenüber, wie er ihn noch nie gesehen hatte: Er trug nun einen warmen Umhang in einem an Rinde erinnernden Muster und sein Haar war feucht. Die Ringe hatte er abgelegt. 

Thranduil deutete mit einer knappen Handbewegung auf den Zuber. „Reinigt Euch“, befahl er und es war wieder der kühle, gefasst Tonfall, den Feren von ihm kannte. Eilig verneigte er sich knapp und verschwand hinter dem Vorhang. 

Das Wasser war herrlich warm und, so stellte Feren fest, mit der Essenz von heilenden Kräutern versetzt. Er spürte, wie sich seine Muskeln beinahe sofort entspannten und wohlige Wärme seine Glieder erfüllte. Die oberflächlichen Schnittwunden schlossen sich und er fühlte das Kribbeln, als ein offenbar über dem Wasser gesprochener Heilzauber seine Wirkung entfaltete.  
Ihm und den Kriegern stand nur kaltes Wasser zur Verfügung und es war kein Vergleich zu dem Luxus, den er nun so unverhofft genießen durfte. Es hatte einen Preis, vermutete er. 

Während er sich mit einem Tuch Schweiß und Blut vom Körper wusch und auch sein Haar im Wasser ausspülte überlegte er, was der König von ihm fordern würde.  
Feren hatte noch nie bei einem Mann gelegen, aber er wusste durchaus, wie man einem anderen Mann mit Lippen und Händen Erfüllung schenken konnte. Zumindest darin würde er den König nicht enttäuschen. 

Andererseits ließ ihm der Gedanke, das Lager mit dem König zu teilen, einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Der König war schön von Gestalt und Antlitz, das konnte Feren nicht ignorieren und tat es auch nicht. Und er hatte durchaus versucht sich vorzustellen, die makellose Haut und den sehnigen Körper zu berühren. Näher als in dieser Nacht würde er diesen Fantasien wohl nie wieder kommen. Ihm kam ein Gedanke und er sah sich in dem kleinen abgeteilten Raum um. 

Er entdeckte das, was er suchte in einem Korb, in dem auch einige großer Tücher lagen, die dazu dienten sich nach dem Bad abzutrocknen. Er stieg aus dem Wasser und nahm sich eines der Tücher. Während er sich trockenrieb und auch das Wasser aus seinen Haaren drückte, ließ er das kleine Fläschchen nicht aus den Augen.  
Wenn Thranduil wirklich das von ihm wollte, was er vermutete, wäre es kein Fehler sich vorzubereiten, entschied er. 

Feren warf einen prüfenden Blick auf das nach wie vor geschlossene Tuch und nahm dann das Fläschchen an sich. 

o – o

Mangels anderer Kleidung – seine verschwitzte und schmutzige Tunika wollte Feren nicht mehr anziehen – hüllte er sich in eines der großen Leintücher und trat dann aus dem kleinen Raum heraus. 

Thranduil saß bereits an einem Tisch, auf dem das Abendmahl angerichtet worden war. Feren ging auf einen Wink Thranduils hin näher. Er sah Brot und Käse, dazu gedünstetes Gemüse und getrocknete Früchte. Es waren ähnliche Speisen, wie sie auch die Krieger bekamen und doch war das Mahl reichhaltiger und erlesener. Nun, es war das Mahl eines Königs. 

„Nehmt Euch vom Essen“, sagte Thranduil beinahe beiläufig. Er selbst hatte sich schon einen Teller gefüllt und aß bereits. Feren entdeckte zu seiner Überraschung ein zweites Gedeck. Auch sein Weinkelch stand daneben. Noch immer von der ganzen Situation etwas überrumpelt, nahm er den Teller und tat sich dann von den Speisen auf. 

Sie aßen schweigend, wie es unter Elben Sitte war. Schließlich legte Thranduil das Besteck zur Seite und schenkte sich noch einmal vom Wein ein. Er wartete, bis auch Feren seinen Teller geleert hatte und hob ihn dann zu einem Toast.  
„Auf jene, die für die Freiheit unseres Volkes ihr Leben ließen“, sagte er leise. Kummer schwang in seiner Stimme mit. 

Feren hob ebenfalls seinen Kelch und trank dann einen Schluck. Er räusperte sich und nahm sich ein Herz. „So ist es wahr, was die Gerüchte sagen? Azog wollte den Erebor als Stützpunkt für weitere Eroberungen?“ Er war nun der oberste Heerführer und sollte über diese Dinge Bescheid wissen, entschied er. 

Zu seiner Überraschung lehnte sich Thranduil in seinem Stuhl zurück und bedachte ihn mit einem nachdenklichen Blick, bevor er langsam nickte. „Nicht Azog, sondern dessen Befehlshaber. Aber ja, im Grunde stimmen die Gerüchte. Jemand versucht einen Zugang zu den noch freien Völkern zu bekommen, um sie zu unterjochen oder zu vernichten. Mithrandir prophezeit eine riesige Armee von Orks, größer noch als die, die uns heute angegriffen hat. Und ich selbst fühle eine Bedrohung im Osten erstehen, in Dol Guldur. Elrond und Galadriel denken anders darüber, doch es werden Zeiten des Kampfes auf uns zukommen.“ Er trank erneut einen Schluck vom Wein und ließ den Rest dann im Kelch kreisen. „Ihr solltet die Krieger darauf vorbereiten. Ich will sie nicht in den Kampf führen und ich werde es nicht tun, wenn ich es vermeiden kann. Aber vielleicht haben wir keine andere Wahl.“ 

„So werden noch mehr Schlachten auf uns zukommen?“ 

„Das und damit verbunden Leid und Kummer.“ Thranduils Augen schienen erneut in eine andere, längst vergangene Zeit zu schauen. Schatten glitten über seine Miene und Feren glaubte auch die Narbe auf der linken Wange zu sehen, die, so wollten es die Gerüchte, von einem Drachenfeuer herrührte und zwar körperlich geheilt war, doch noch in seiner Seele brannte. Feren hatte die Narbe gesehen, als der König sie dem Zwerg offenbarte und die Erinnerung daran hatte ihn lange verfolgt.  
Sie war nur eine der Narben, die dem König im Laufe seines Lebens zugefügt worden waren. 

„Ich bin es leid, das Leben der Elben wie Wasser zwischen meinen Händen zerrinnen zu sehen“, murmelte der König plötzlich und stand auf. Er wanderte scheinbar ziellos im Zelt umher, bis er vor dem Kartentisch stehen blieb. Lange sah er darauf hinab und Feren ging schließlich zu ihm um zu sehen, was der König betrachtete.  
Die langen, schlanken Finger fuhren die Grenze des Eryn Lasgalen entlang und verharrten schließlich bei den Ruinen von Dol Guldur. Es war einst eine Stadt der Elben gewesen, doch Oropher hatte entschieden weiter in den Norden zu ziehen und sie aufzugeben, als Saurons Macht stärker geworden war. Es hatte ihn nicht vor dem Tod bewahrt. 

Feren sah, dass die Schultern des Königs herabsanken. Aus einem Impuls heraus legte er seine Hände darauf und begann, die hart verkrampften Muskeln zu massieren. Thranduil zuckte kurz zusammen, machte aber keine Bewegung um ihn an seinem Tun zu hindern und sagte auch nichts. Sein Kopf fiel langsam nach vorne und gab ihm sogar etwas mehr Raum. 

Feren strich das lange, weißgoldene Haar zur Seite, so dass er besser sah, wo seine Hände lagen. Die makellose Haut des Halses vor ihm schimmerte wie Alabaster im Kerzenlicht und Feren strich sanft mit den Fingerkuppen darüber. Ein Schauer rann über den großgewachsenen Mann und Feren, erschrocken von seiner eigenen Courage, wollte die Hände zurückziehen. Thranduil griff jedoch danach und hielt sie fest, während wieder Spannung in seinen Körper zurückkehrte und er den Kopf hob. 

Der Hauptmann stand dicht hinter dem König und konnte nicht ausweichen. Überdeutlich spürte er die Wärme, die von ihm ausging und atmete den so angenehmen, ganz eigenen Duft der Haut. 

„Verbringe die Nacht mit mir, Feren“ bat Thranduil leise, während er sich langsam umdrehte. 

Feren sah ihn beinahe erschrocken an. Er hatte damit gerechnet, ja. Aber nicht, dass der König ihn darum bitten würde, sondern eher, dass er es ihm befahl. Langsam nickte er. Seine Hände waren von den Schultern des Königs geglitten und hingen nun an seinen Seiten. Er wusste nicht, was genau von ihm erwartet wurde. Sein Körper summte geradezu vor Anspannung und sein Blut sammelte sich in seiner Mitte. Er wollte es und wusste doch nicht, was er tun sollte. 

Thranduil hob langsam die Hände und legte sie nun seinerseits auf Ferens Schultern. Seine Daumen strichen leicht über die unter dem Stoff verborgenen Schlüsselbeine und Feren musste sich zwingen, die Augen offen zu halten.  
Statt einer Antwort, lehnte er sich vor und drückte seine Lippen gegen den Halsansatz, der aus dem Kragen des Umhanges nur teilweise verborgen war. 

Warmer Atem glitt über sein Gesicht und Thranduil legte ihm eine Hand unter das Kinn, so dass er ihn ansehen musste. „Wirst du bleiben? Es ist deine Entscheidung. Ich gebe dir keinen Befehl dazu, noch hat es Konsequenzen, wenn du gehst“, wisperte er leise. 

Feren sah zu den eisblauen Augen auf und die Einsamkeit, die darin stand, schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Der König war allein, begriff er plötzlich. Dies war alles, was er bekommen konnte, wollte er der Einsamkeit entfliehen. Es war der einzige Weg für ihn, Trost zu finden. 

„Ich bleibe“, gab Feren ebenso leise zurück. 

Er folgte Thranduil, als dieser seine Hand ergriff und ihn zu dem hinter einem Betthimmel verborgenen Lager führte. Die schweren Vorhänge waren bis auf einen kleinen Spalt zugezogen worden und Thranduil schob ihn etwas weiter auf.  
Das Lager war breit genug, dass zwei Männer genügend Platz darin finden würden und mit warmen Decken, Fellen und Kissen ausgestattet.  
Thranduil öffnete den Gürtel, der den Umhang verschlossen hatte und ließ ihn von den Schultern gleiten. Er trug nichts darunter und für einen Moment konnte Feren den makellosen Körper nur bewundernd ansehen. Deutlich zeichneten sich die Muskeln und Sehnen bei jeder Bewegung unter der milchweißen Haut ab, als Thranduil sich umwandte und sich auf das Bett legte. Er streckte Feren einladend eine Hand entgegen. 

Feren ließ das Tuch zu Boden fallen und ließ sich dann vom König in eine Umarmung ziehen. Warme Lippen fanden die seinen und er vergaß beinahe zu atmen, als Thranduil ihn gleichermaßen zärtlich wie leidenschaftlich zu küssen begann. 

Er schmiegte sich an den warmen Körper, bis sie beide den Kuss beenden mussten, um Atem zu holen. Feren löste sich aus der Umarmung und begann die Haut vor sich mit zärtlichen Berührungen und sanften Küssen zu erkunden. Thranduil legte sich in die Kissen zurück und ließ ihn gewähren, strich aber seinerseits ebenso behutsam über den Körper des Hauptmannes. 

Erst als Feren beinahe bei dem bereits voll aufgerichteten Gemächt angekommen war, hielt Thranduil ihn auf. Er zog ihn wieder nach oben und küsste ihn erneut.  
Feren drängte sich leise stöhnend gegen ihn. Es erregte ihn, dass er es war, der das Lager des Königs teilte. Die behutsame Zärtlichkeit verwirrte ihn und ließ sein Verlangen im gleichen Maße ansteigen. Er wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte, doch dies ganz gewiss nicht.  
Thranduil war ein temperamentvoller und willensstarker Herrscher. Deshalb war Feren davon ausgegangen, dass er sich auch beim Liebesspiel so verhalten würde. Stattdessen war er sanft und schien nicht mehr zu fordern, als Feren zu geben bereit war. Was, wenn er ihm nicht mehr zu geben bereit wäre als die Berührung seines Mundes oder die seiner Hände? Wäre er damit zufrieden?  
Feren hob den Kopf und musterte die schönen Züge des Elbenkönigs. Er hatte die Lider beinahe vollkommen gesenkt und atmete durch halbgeöffnete Lippen, die durch ihre Küsse rot und voll waren. Sein Haar fiel ihm teilweise so glatt wie immer über die Schultern, doch einige Strähnen lagen wirr auf den Kissen und eine hatte sich halb über sein Gesicht gelegt.  
Feren hob die Hand und strich sie sanft hinter eines der elegant geschwungenen Ohren zurück. Thranduil stöhnte leise, als Feren die Spitze mit den Fingerkuppen nachfuhr und schien sich in die Liebkosung zu lehnen, als wollte er so viel wie möglich davon auskosten.  
War es so wenig, was er erwartete? 

Feren senkte den Kopf und küsste sich die Kehle und die Schlüsselbeine entlang, während seine Hände über die straffen Bauchmuskeln und die, wie ihm ein leises Keuchen verriet, empfindsamen Seiten glitten. Der Hauptmann ließ den König dabei nicht aus den Augen und er sah das wachsende Verlangen, aber auch etwas anderes in seiner Miene.  
Sehnsucht? Kummer? 

Thranduil musste einsamer sein, als er vermutet hatte.  
Aus irgendeinem Grund schnürte diese Erkenntnis Feren die Kehle zu.  
Bebend drückte er sein Gesicht gegen die Halsbeuge des Königs und küsste den schnellen Puls, den er dort spüren konnte. Thranduils Atem ging inzwischen rascher und er zog ihn nun enger und fordernder an sich. Aber es schien auch, als würde er ihn beim kleinsten Anzeichen von Widerstand aus der Umarmung entlassen. Feren dachte gar nicht daran, sich dem sinnlichen Spiel zu entziehen. Im Gegenteil.  
Er drängte sich enger gegen Thranduil und begann sich mit kleinen, aufreizenden Bewegungen an ihm zu reiben. 

Ein Schauer ließ Thranduils Körper zittern und er warf mit einem Stöhnen den Kopf zurück, bog sich dem Mann über sich entgegen. Seine Augen flogen auf und Feren stockte der Atem, als er sah wie dunkel sie waren. Nur ein schmaler Rand der hellblauen Iris war noch zu sehen. Thranduils Atem flog und seine Hände schlossen sich fest um Ferens Hüften.

Feren genoss das Gefühl der Härte, die sich gegen seinen Bauch drängte. Das unbekannte Empfinden das Glied eines anderen Mannes an seinem zu führen, schürte sein Verlangen nur noch. Er stützte sich rechts und links von Thranduils Oberkörper auf und presste seinen Unterleib fest gegen den des Königs. Um ihm noch näher zu kommen, schob er eines seiner Beine über die Hüfte des Königs. Verlangen schoss prickelnd durch seinen Körper und er atmete tief ein, versuchte seinen rasenden Puls zu beruhigen.  
Es scheiterte, als Thranduil seine Hände über seinen Rücken zu seinem Gesäß gleiten ließ. Eine Hand glitt zwischen seine Beine und er keuchte auf, als er einen Finger in einer zögernden Berührung an seinem verborgenen Eingang fühlte. 

Damit hatte er zwar gerechnet und er hatte sich vorbereitet. Es aber zu fühlen war etwas ganz anderes. Dabei übte der König keinen Zwang auf ihn aus. Im Gegenteil. Die Unsicherheit, mit der Thranduil mehr bat als zu fordern, rührte ihn. 

Feren suchte den Blick des Königs und beugte sich zu ihm nieder, um ihn erneut zu küssen. Es war ein sanfter Kuss ohne Leidenschaft und er küsste ihn auch nicht, um ihn weiter zu erregen. Er wollte ihn damit beruhigen. Der Griff um sein Gesäß lockerte sich und eine Spannung, die Feren vorher nicht bemerkt hatte, löste sich aus dem Körper des Königs. Er stöhnte leise und löste den Kuss, schmiegte sein Gesicht gegen die Schulter des Hauptmannes. 

Feren spürte die tiefen Atemzüge Thranduils. Er drehte den Kopf ein wenig, so dass er die empfindsamen Ohrmuscheln erreichen konnte. Thranduil wimmerte, als er mit der Zungenspitze darüber leckte und dann über die feuchte Haut blies.  
Das harte Glied an seinem Bauch schien sich ihm noch mehr entgegen zu drängen und Feren spürte, wie sich ein wenig Feuchtigkeit dort ausbreitete. 

„Ich… ich habe dies noch mit niemandem geteilt“, bekannte Feren leise und fühlte, wie er errötete. „Aber ich möchte es“, fuhr er fort als Thranduil zurückzuweichen begann. Wenn nicht seinem König, wem sollte er sonst dieses Recht gewähren? 

„Du musst es nicht zulassen“, gab Thranduil zurück, verstärkte aber gleichzeitig wieder seinen Griff. Feren stöhnte leise auf. Der Gedanke, dass Thranduil ihn tatsächlich nehmen würde, erregte ihn und er presste sich an ihn.  
„Tut es, Aran nín. Ich bitte Euch darum.“

Nun war es Thranduil, der mit einem Stöhnen die Augen schloss. Er küsste Feren hungrig und fordernder als zuvor, bevor er sich von ihm löste und unter einem der Kissen nach etwas tastete. 

Es war ein ähnliches Fläschchen, wie jenes, das Feren bereits zu nutzen gewusst hatte. 

Feren löste sich von ihm und Thranduil richtete sich auf, während er etwas von dem Öl auf seine Hand goss. Sein Blick suchte den des Hauptmannes und hielt ihn fest, als er um ihn herum griff und einen seiner Finger behutsam in den engen Muskelring schob. 

Feren stöhnte auf. Es fühlte sich vollkommen anders an als sein eigener Finger und er biss sich auf die Lippen, um seine Lust zu zügeln. Thranduils Anblick – die Lider halb gesenkt, die Lippen geschwollen und feucht von ihren Küssen, eine leichte Röte in den sonst so blassen Wangen und ein leichter Schweißfilm auf der weißen Haut, dazu die ungeordneten Strähnen – genügte beinahe schon, um ihn die Erfüllung finden zu lassen. Er wollte es nicht so schnell vorbei gehen lassen, wollte dies genießen und er wollte, dass der König es genoss. 

Thranduil hatte ihn beobachtet und verhielt sich ruhig, bis Feren sich wieder in der Gewalt hatte. Dann dehnte er ihn mit einem zweiten und schließlich mit einem dritten Finger.  
Feren wand sich unter ihm. Es tat zunächst weh, doch der König schien genau zu wissen, wie er ihn vorbereiten musste und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis Feren erneut an die Grenzen seiner Beherrschung getrieben wurde. Er griff nach unten und packte das kräftige Handgelenk, stoppte so jede Bewegung. 

„Wartet“, keuchte er und rang mühsam nach Atem. Thranduils Finger in ihm verharrten, doch die Dehnung allein genügte, dass sein Blick verschwamm und das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschte. Feren erstarrte. Er kämpfte um seine Selbstbeherrschung, kämpfte darum die sich immer enger um ihn ziehende Ekstase zurückzudrängen. 

Thranduil machte es zunichte, als er sich plötzlich über ihn beugte und sich seine Lippen um Ferens Glied schlossen.  
Feren schrie auf, als Verlangen und Genuss über ihm zusammenschlugen. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob er Thranduils Zunge spürte, oder ob es sein Zähne waren, die sanft über seine Härte glitten. Er konnte den Druck, den der behutsam saugende Mund aufbaute, kaum ertragen und als Thranduil mit einem leisen Stöhnen auch seine Finger wieder behutsam in ihn schob, zerplatzte alle Selbstkontrolle. 

Feren krallte die Hände in die weichen Strähnen des weißgoldenen Haares und bog sich der verlockenden Wärme entgegen. Sein Samen schoss aus ihm heraus. Er wollte Thranduil warnen, wollte ihn zurückstoßen, doch der König schien davon nichts wissen zu wollen. Der Druck verstärkte sich und auch die Heftigkeit, mit der Thranduil seine Finger in ihn schob. 

Feren presste sich die Hand auf den Mund um seinen Schrei zu unterdrücken, bevor ihn die Ekstase jeden klaren Gedankens beraubte. 

o – o

Feren fühlte weiche Lippen, die seinen gesamten Körper zu erforschen schienen und kräftige Hände, die ihn dort berührten, wo die Lippen ihn nicht erreichen konnten. Sein Körper bebte noch immer und das Blut kribbelte in seinen Armen und Beinen. Stöhnend drehte er sich zur Seite und umfing das Gesicht des Königs mit den Händen. Dann zog er ihn zu sich und küsste ihn mit neu erwachender Leidenschaft. 

Er wusste nicht, wie das möglich war, so kurz nachdem er die Erfüllung gefunden hatte und dennoch spürte er, dass sich sein Glied bereits wieder hart gegen den Körper des Königs drängte. 

Thranduil sah ihn voller Verlangen an und strich ihm eine verschwitzte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Feren stockte der Atem.  
„Bitte“, wisperte er und drängte sich erneut an Thranduil. Er wollte ihn spüren. In seinem Körper hallte noch das Gefühl der Finger nach und nun, da sie fort waren, fühlte er sich leer. 

Anstatt einer Antwort küsste Thranduil ihn und drückte ihn auf das Lager nieder, bis Feren auf dem Rücken lag. Er wollte die Beine spreizen, doch der König kniete sich über ihn. Sein Blick glitt hungrig über den Körper des Heerführers, fesselte ihn geradezu. 

Feren rang nach Atem. Die Mischung aus Verletzlichkeit, Verlangen und Dominanz, die nun von dem König ausging, ließ seine eigene Lust wieder neu aufflammen. Stumm verfolgte er, wie Thranduil erneut nach dem Fläschchen griff und Öl auf seine Hand goss. Dann wurden seine Augen groß, als der König nicht, wie erwartet erneut nach dem verborgenen Zugang zu Ferens Körper tastete, sondern ganz offenbar sich selbst berührte. 

Seine Lider schlossen sich und er stöhnte leise. Die Spannung verließ seinen Körper und er sackte nach vorne, stützte sich mit einer Hand auf Ferens Schulter ab, während die andere nach wie vor hinter seinem Rücken verborgen war. 

Ferens Hände legten sich wie von selbst an die zwar schlanke aber muskulöse Taille des Königs.  
Thranduil verharrte einen Augenblick reglos, sein Blick klärte sich und suchte den des Heerführers. Sein Arm bewegte sich tiefer zwischen seine eigene Beine und Feren biss sich auf die Lippen, als er eine Berührung an seinem Glied fühlte. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er begriff, was Thranduil wollte. 

Schon beugte sich der Elbenkönig nach vorne und ließ sich dann, Ferens Glied mit einer Hand haltend und führend, auf ihn sinken.  
Feren stöhnte auf, als er den festen Muskelring fühlte und ihn im nächsten Moment Hitze und Enge umgab. 

Thranduil ließ sich langsam auf ihn sinken. Sein Körper bebte vor Anspannung, sein Kopf war zurückgeworfen und seine Finger krallten sich in Ferens Schultern.  
Die Zeit schien still zu stehen und dehnte sich endlos. 

Feren kämpfte darum Luft in seine Lungen zu bekommen. Verlangen und Genuss überschwemmten ihn und als Thranduil sich nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit auf ihm zu bewegen begann, kam er ihm bei jedem Stoß, bei jedem Gleiten entgegen. Er spürte den Hunger in Thranduil, der sich nun mit Macht Bahn brach und mehr umfasste als die bloße Befriedigung körperlichen Verlangens. 

Thranduil wollte und brauchte mehr und schien doch selbst nicht zu wissen, was es war. Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller, gieriger, fordernder. Feren konnte dem nicht länger widerstehen, egal wie sehr er versuchte sich zu beherrschen. 

Es spielte auch keine Rolle, dass er erst kurz zuvor schon einmal die Erfüllung erreicht hatte: die Lust des Elbenkönigs riss ihn so sehr mit, dass erneut die Ekstase über ihn zusammenschlug.  
Thranduils Körper umfing ihn noch enger, schien alles aus ihm herauspressen zu wollen und Feren zerrte ihn zu sich herunter, presste seinen Mund gegen den Hals des Königs um seine Schreie zu verbergen. Seine Lust spülte über ihn hinweg. Seine Empfindungen fokussierten sich auf den einen Bereich, der ihn mit Thranduil verband und trotz seiner berauschenden Empfindungen spürte er, dass der König noch immer bereit, noch immer voller Verlangen war. 

Thranduil verharrte reglos und presste sich selbst fest gegen den Körper Ferens, bis dessen Erregung nachließ.  
Feren, der zwar nun gesättigt war, spürte dennoch dass Thranduil noch mehr brauchte. Er wusste, was er tun musste. Nach einem zärtlichen Kuss, den der König gierig erwiderte, schob ihn von sich und zu seiner Überraschung ließ er es zu. 

Thranduil verharrte, als Feren sich umdrehte und vor ihn kniete. Er sah über die Schulter zum König und dieser Blick schien zu genügen. Mit einem Knurren war Thranduil über ihm und Feren stöhnte. Blanke Hitze schob sich in ihn, versengte ihn und kühlte ihn gleichzeitig. 

Der König hielt ihn an den Hüften gepackt. Seine Hände zitterten und er rang mühsam um Atem, doch er wartete, bis sich Feren entspannte und sich ihm entgegendrängte.  
Dann begann er sich zu bewegen. Feren spürte, wie sehr sich der König beherrschte, wie sehr er darum kämpfte nicht zu schnell, zu tief in ihn zu drängen. 

„Tut es“, forderte Feren ihn mit heiserer Stimme auf. „Nehmt Euch, was Ihr braucht.“  
Feren wollte es selbst. Wenn er schon dem König nichts von dessen Einsamkeit nehmen konnte, so konnte er ihm doch dies geben. 

Thranduil wimmerte leise und beugte sich vor. Er presste seine Stirn gegen den Nacken des Heerführers, verharrte für einige Momente reglos. Dann richtete er sich wieder auf. Mit einem Stöhnen, das mehr wie der Schrei eines verwundeten Tieres klang, ließ er seine Beherrschung fallen und nahm sich, wozu seine Instinkte ihn drängten. 

Ferens Arme gaben nach und er ließ sich mit dem Oberkörper auf das Lager sinken, stemmte sich den harten Stößen entgegen. Nie zuvor hatte er dies mit einem Mann geteilt und er wusste, dass es nur einen gab, dem er dies gewähren würde, sollte er jemals wieder darum bitten.  
Wenn der König auf diese Weise Trost finden konnte, so wollte er ihm dies gewähren. 

o – o

Feren wachte langsam auf und für einen Moment blinzelte er desorientiert in der Dunkelheit. Er lag nicht in seinem Zelt, das er sich mit einigen anderen Offizieren der Garde teilte, soviel er kannte er im Licht einer einzelnen Kerze, die nach wie vor brannte. Ein Arm lag schwer über seiner Hüfte und ein warmer, sehniger Körper lag eng an seinen Rücken geschmiegt. Warmer Atem glitt sanft über Hals und Schultern. Als er den Kopf ein wenig drehte, erkannte er helle, seidige Haarsträhnen, die sich über seine Schultern gelegt hatten. 

Ein Schauer rann durch seinen Körper, als die Reste des Schlafes vergingen und die Erinnerung freigaben.  
Thranduil.  
Er lag im Zelt des Königs und in dessen Lager.  
Es war sein Arm, der ihn hielt und sein Atem, der ihn liebkoste. 

Sein Körper schmerzte noch von den Nachwirkungen der Schlacht und auch ein wenig von dem leidenschaftlichen Liebesspiel und doch wollte er es nicht missen. Vorsichtig schmiegte er sich enger an den angenehm warmen Körper und lächelte, als der ruhige Atem stockte und sich der Griff um seine Hüfte festigte. Er konnte spüren, dass der Körper des Königs wieder für ihn bereit war. 

Thranduils Atem stockte kurz, dann schien er ein wenig zurückzuweichen.  
Feren drehte sich zu ihm um. Er musste wissen, ob er unerwünscht war. Hätte er gehen sollen? Aber er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er eingeschlafen war. Hatte er das Bewusstsein verloren?

Fragend musterte er das im Licht der Kerze golden leuchtende Antlitz des Königs. Thranduil sah ihn ruhig an. Er wirkte nun entspannt, Kummer und Schmerz waren von ihm gewichen.  
Es lag aber auch keine Abweisung oder Unwille in den schönen Zügen und Feren beschloss, diese eine Nacht nicht ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen. 

Langsam nestelte er eine Hand aus den ihn eng umhüllenden Decken und legte sie an die Wange des Elbenkönigs. Behutsam strich er darüber, liebkoste die weiche Haut, die einst so grausame Brandwunden getragen hatte. 

Thranduils Augen schlossen sich und wie schon am Abend schien er sich in die Liebkosung zu lehnen. Feren schob sich höher, bis er die Lippen des Königs erreichen konnte. Er küsste ihn sanft und erkundete dann mit seinem Mund die weiche Haut an Gesicht und Hals, liebkoste die Ohrmuscheln und kitzelte mit der Zunge in der Kuhle an Thranduils Kehle. 

Der Atem des Königs beschleunigte sich, doch er ließ Feren gewähren ohne selbst aktiv zu werden. Fast schien es, als würde er die Zärtlichkeiten aufsaugen und sie in seiner Erinnerung speichern zu wollen, um möglichst lange davon zu zehren. 

Kummer bereitete sich bei diesem Gedanken in Feren aus. Langsam schob er sich über den König und drehte ihn dabei auf den Rücken. Das harte Glied lag an seinem Bauch und Feuchtigkeit ließ Feren erkennen, wie viel Lust er dem König bereits nur mit diesen wenigen Liebkosungen bereitete. Es war anders als bei ihrem ersten Liebesspiel. Weniger hungrig, weniger fordernd, weniger verzweifelt. 

Feren erhob sich über ihn und so, wie Thranduil sich am Abend zuvor auf ihn hatte sinken lassen, so nahm nun Feren ihn auf. 

Thranduils Augen öffneten sich. Sie wirkten beinahe violett in dem schwachen Lichtschein. Offen und verletzlich war der König, während er zuließ, dass Feren ihn liebkoste und ihm und sich selbst Lust bereitete. 

Feren bewegte sich langsam über ihn. Die Leidenschaft war einer stillen Zärtlichkeit gewichen und er spürte, dass Thranduil dies mehr brauchte als alles andere. Langsam beugte er sich vor und ließ seine Lippen über die des Königs gleiten. Sie teilten den Atem, schmiegten sich aneinander und Feren seufzte, als sich die Arme des Königs um ihn schlossen und ihn festhielten. 

Er drehte sie beide herum, so dass Feren nun unter dem König lag. Noch immer waren sie verbunden, noch immer war der eine Teil des anderen. 

Ohne den Blick zu lösen und immer wieder zärtliche Küsse teilend, bewegte sich Thranduil in ihm. Die Erfüllung kam ebenso sanft, ebenso ruhig, wie es ihr Liebesspiel war und sie genossen das Beben ihrer Körper, während sie sich engumschlossen küssten. 

o – o

Als Feren das nächste Mal erwachte, war er allein, die Stelle an der Thranduil gelegen hatte war kalt. Ein wenig steif richtete er sich auf. Der Tag war bereits angebrochen und die erste blasse Morgensonne erhellte nun das Zelt mit einem grauen Schimmer, wie er durch einen Spalt in den Vorhängen des Betthimmels erkennen konnte. 

Feren schob die Vorhänge zur Seite und erhob sich, hüllte sich dabei in eine der warmen Wolldecken. Thranduil stand neben dem Kartentisch. Er trug bereits wieder Stiefel, Beinlinge und die schwarze Tunika, die zu seiner Rüstung gehörte und Feren sah, dass das Kettenhemd nicht mehr dort lag, wo er es am Abend zuvor abgelegt hatte. 

Wenn Thranduil bemerkt hatte, dass er erwacht war, und Feren ging davon aus, dass es so war, dann zeigte er es nicht. Stumm ging Feren in den Bereich hinüber, in dem der Zuber gestanden hatte – er war fort – und griff nach seiner Kleidung, die sauber gefaltet auf einem Schemel bereit lag. Die Rüstung war gesäubert worden und er fand saubere Beinlinge und frische Tunika vor. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wer nun davon wusste, dass er die Nacht im Zelt des Königs verbracht hatte.  
Während er sich mit dem noch lauwarmen Wasser einer Waschschüssel reinigte und dann anzog, dachte er dennoch darüber nach und stellte fest, dass es ihm tatsächlich gleichgültig war. Wichtiger war, ob er dem König hatte den Trost spenden können, den dieser so ganz offenbar gesucht hatte. 

Feren wusste, dass es genauso jeder andere Offizier der Garde hätte sein können. Thranduil hatte angenommen, was ihm angeboten worden war. Die Person selbst war ihm gleichgültig. Die Erkenntnis schmerzte, doch Feren schob die Empfindung von sich. Egal was er für den König empfinden mochte, ob Bewunderung, Ehrfurcht, Achtung oder mehr, es würde nichts daran ändern, dass er ein Hauptmann der Garde für den König war. Einer seiner Untertanen, einer von Vielen. 

Feren kämmte sich das Haar und flocht an den Schläfen und am Hinterkopf einige schmale Zöpfe, die ihm die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht halten würden. Dann strich er noch einmal seine Tunika glatt, legte sich den Harnisch und die Armschienen an, warf sich den Umhang über die Schultern und verschloss ihn mit der Brosche, die das Siegel des Königs trug, atmete noch einmal tief durch und kehrte dann in den Hauptbereich des Zeltes zurück. 

Zu seiner Verblüffung stand Thranduil noch immer am gleichen Platz. Er schien sich nicht bewegt zu haben und er starrte stumm auf einen Gegenstand vor sich, den Feren von seinem Standort aus nicht erkennen konnte.  
Langsam trat er näher, blieb jedoch in einem respektvollen Abstand stehen und neigte den Kopf zum Gruß. „Aran nín“, sagte er leise.  
Er hielt den Blick gesengt und wartete auf eine Reaktion des Königs. 

Einige Atemzüge verstrichen, in denen sich Thranduil noch immer nicht regte. Dann wandte er sich ihm zu und trat nach einem kurzen Zögern zu ihm.  
Feren hob den Kopf, als er eine sanfte Berührung unter seinem Kinn fühlte. Brauen Augen trafen fragend auf blaue und Feren schluckte, als er die offen gezeigten Emotionen im Gesicht des Königs sah. 

Wieder lag Kummer darin und die tiefe Einsamkeit, die er schon in der Nacht zuvor gesehen hatte. „So viele sind gefallen“, sagte Thranduil leise. „So viele Leben hat die Gier nach Gold gefordert, so viel Leid hat sie mit sich gebracht.“  
Seine Lider schlossen sich. „Wird es jemals enden? Wird jemals Frieden einkehren?“

Feren wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Gab es überhaupt eine Antwort? Wäre Thranduil ein anderer gewesen, hätte er ihn an sich gezogen. Aber es war der König, der vor ihm stand, nicht ein Krieger wie er.  
Die Stille senkte sich schwer auf ihn. Reglos beobachtete er die stille Gestalt vor sich. Thranduil schien auf etwas zu warten, erkannte Feren und als der König in einer kaum wahrnehmbaren Bewegung den Kopf senkte, zögerte er nicht länger.  
Seine Arme legten sich um den größeren Mann und zogen ihn an sich. Ein Schauer lief durch die Gestalt des Königs, dann sackte er ein wenig in sich zusammen und lehnte die Stirn gegen Ferens Schläfe. Seine eigenen Arme hingen reglos an seiner Seite, doch Feren spürte, dass die Umarmung willkommen war. Das war es, was der König gebraucht hatte, mehr als die Leidenschaft oder die Zärtlichkeit der vergangenen Nacht. 

Feren verstärkte den Druck seiner Arme und ließ eine Hand in den Nacken des Königs gleiten, bis er dessen Kopf zu sich ziehen konnte. Thranduil gab nach und schmiegte sein Gesicht an den Hals des Heerführers. Warmer Atem strich bebend über Ferens Haut und endlich hoben sich die Arme des Königs, legten sich um seine Hüfte. 

Feren wusste nicht wie lange sie so standen. Es spielte keine Rolle. Draußen erwachte das Lager und die Elbenkrieger setzten die in der Nacht unterbrochenen Arbeiten fort.  
Im Zelt herrschte Schweigen, doch es war eine beruhigende Stille. 

Schließlich atmete Thranduil tief durch. Seine Gestalt straffte sich und er trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück. Seine Arme lösten sich von Feren und auch dessen Umarmung öffnete sich. 

Thranduil hob die Hand und legte sie sanft an Ferens Wange, bevor er sich vorbeugte und die Lippen des Heerführers noch einmal küsste. Es war Dank und Abschied, erkannte Feren.  
Dann wandte sich Thranduil ab und ergriff den Gegenstand, den er zuvor stumm betrachtet hatte. Es war der schwere Stirnreif, den er in der Schlacht getragen hatte, erkannte Feren. 

Thranduil trat einen Schritt von ihm fort und drückte sich den Reif auf den Kopf. Sie tauschten einen Blick und nun war es wirklich der König, der vor ihm stand. Ruhig und gelassen, wie Feren ihn kannte. 

Erneut neigte er den Kopf und entbot dem König den Elbengruß, bot ihm sein Leben und seine Seele an, wie er es getan hatte, als er in den Dienst der Garde aufgenommen worden war und dem König seine Treue schwor. Sie wussten beide, dass Feren ihm nun mehr anbot als damals.

Thranduils Augen ruhten auf ihm, als er den Gruß mit einem Neigen des Kopfes entgegennahm. 

o – o – o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hir nín - mein Lord, mein Herr  
> Novaer - Lebe wohl.  
> Boe i 'waen - Ich muss gehen


	7. Sich lösen - Legolas, PG 6, Drabble

„Ich kehre nicht zurück.“   
Legolas schaute seinen Vater nicht an, konnte ihn nicht ansehen. Er wollte dies nicht mehr, die Isolation, die egozentrische Politik, die alles ignorierte was außerhalb des Reiches geschah. Was hatte es ihnen gebracht? Was würde es ihnen bringen?

Er wollte hinaus, wollte das Böse dort bekämpfen, wo es sich neu formierte. Jetzt, da es noch verwundbar war. Das Waldlandreich würde überrannt werden, würde untergehen, wenn niemand das Böse aufhielt. 

Tauriel hatte das erkannt. Sie hatte sich gewehrt, wollte frei sein von der Begrenzung, die Thranduil ihnen auferlegte.   
Auch er wollte das und deshalb musste er gehen.


	8. Eden - Bard, Thranduil, PG 6

**Eden**

 

Bard sah sich staunend um. 

Es war sein erster Besuch in den Hallen des Elbenkönigs, seit seiner Krönung. Bisher hatte stets der Elb ihn in Dale aufgesucht, wann immer es galt Verhandlungen zu führen oder ihr gemeinsames Vorgehen zu besprechen. 

Nun hatte Bard die Einladung angenommen und war in den Eryn Lasgalen gereist. Er kannte den Weg, war als Händler oft genug hier gewesen. Doch niemals zuvor hatte er die Hallen des Elbenkönigs betreten. 

Die Pracht der Säulen, Bogengänge und riesigen Hallen und Räume war atemberaubend und Bard hatte nie zuvor vergleichbares gesehen. 

Was ihn jedoch vollkommen sprachlos machte, war der Garten, in den Thranduil ihn nun führte. Obwohl es noch kaum Frühling war und nurmehr die ersten grünen Triebspitzen an den Zweigen den Bäume und Sträucher zu sehen waren, stand dieser Garten in voller Blüte. Er war nicht groß, konnte sicher in einer Stunde oder weniger durchschritten werden. Doch Büsche und Bäume verbargen immer wieder Teile des Gartens vor den Blicken und geschwungene Wege führten so hindurch, dass man immer nur einen kleinen Teil davon überblicken konnte. 

Der Duft der Rosen und Nelken, des Jasmins und der zierlichen Akeleien erfüllte die Luft. Es roch nach frischem Gras, nach Moos und _Leben_.   
Auf einem, von Weiden und Birken eingerahmten Wiesenstück standen mehrere gemütliche Sessel. Thranduil führte ihn dorthin und sie ließen sich unter dem über ihnen tanzenden Laub einer Zitterpappel nieder. Zu ihren Füßen blühen Osterglocken und Schneestolz im Gras. Libellen schwebten über einem Teich, in dem die ersten Seerosen aufblühten. 

Ein blau schimmernder Schmetterling ließ sich auf der ausgestreckten Hand des Elbenkönigs nieder und flog dann wieder auf, um sich zu seinen zahlreichen Artgenossen zu gesellen. 

„Was ist das für ein Ort?“, fragte Bard leise. Jedes laute Wort, jede rasche Geste schienen den Zauber des Gartens zu stören. 

Thranduil lächelte leicht und dieses Lächeln schien den Garten noch mehr erblühen, noch mehr erstrahlen zu lassen. „Dieser Ort erinnert an jene weit entfernten Gestade, die zu betreten den Elben vor langer Zeit untersagt worden war. Nur wer vor den Augen der Valar gesühnt, wer seine Schuld beglichen hat, darf zurückkehren zu den Ewigen Landen. Doch die Sehnsucht danach ist in uns allen und wir nutzen die uns geschenkte Magie, um mit Orten wie diesen die Erinnerung in uns wach zu halten und die Sehnsucht zu besänftigen.“

Bard lauschte der leisen, ruhigen Stimme. Sie war so anders, als wenn der Elbenkönig mit Dain oder ihm selbst verhandelte, wenn er Verträge diskutierte und Bedingungen festlegte. Nichts war von der Kälte oder der Distanz zu spüren, die ihn dann umgab. 

Der menschliche König sah sich um. Er nahm die Farben- und Formenpracht in sich auf, atmete die verschiedenen Düfte und lauschte den Geräuschen des vollen Lebens um sich herum. Es erinnerte ihn an etwas, was er fast vergessen glaubte.   
„Auch wir Menschen kennen einen solchen Ort“, sagte er leise. „Es heißt, die Menschen entstammten diesem Ort, einem Garten, der wohl ebenso schön gewesen war wie dieser hier. Wir wurden daraus vertrieben, als unsere Neugierde und unser Hochmut zu groß geworden waren. Seither sind wir auf der Suche danach und irren durch unser Leben. Wir nennen ihn den Garten Eden.“

Thranduil hatte ihm stumm zugehört. Nun legte er den Kopf ein wenig schräg, während er den Menschen nachdenklich betrachtete.   
„ _Eden_ bedeutet in meiner Sprache _neu_. Das ist interessant.“

„Interessant? Inwiefern?“ Bard wusste, dass der Elbenkönig längst nicht so oberflächlich und gleichgültig war, wie es ihm nachgesagt wurde. Über die Jahre hatte er ihn besser kennengelernt und auch wenn die Momente rar waren, da Thranduil seine Maske fallen ließ, so kam Bard doch immer wieder in den Genuss. Dies schien ein solcher Moment zu sein und Bard lehnte sich gespannt vor, neugierig darauf, worauf der Elb hinaus wollte. 

„Die Elben sehnen sich nach einem Ort, der in der Vergangenheit liegt. Er ist ihr Anfang, ihr Ursprung. Die Menschen hingegen scheinen auf der Suche nach etwas Neuem, etwas Unbekannten zu sein. Immer rastlos, immer neugierig, immer weiter voranstrebend. In gewisser Weise ist dies der größte Unterscheid zwischen unseren Völkern und es wird der Tag kommen, da die Elben Mittelerde verlassen, um zu ihrem Ursprung zurückzukehren, während die Menschen ihren _Garten Eden_ selbst _neu_ erschaffen.“


	9. Unschuld - Bilbo, Thorin, PG 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ihr erinnert Euch sicher an die Szene in der Bilbo und die Zwerge im Düsterwald die zerstörte Brücke erreichen und sich daneben über Äste und Zweige über den Fluss hangeln. Am anderen Ufer treffen sie auf den weißen Hirsch.  
> Und seid mal ehrlich: sieht das Geweih nicht merkwürdig aus? Ich finde es ist zu sehr nach oben gerichtet, als dass das ein echter Hirsch sein könnte. Doch was - oder wer - ist er statt dessen?  
> Hier ein Link zu Bild des Hirschen, für den, der seine Erinnerung auffrischen möchte.  
> https://de.pinterest.com/pin/420523683940542554/

**Unschuld**

 

„Hier stimmt etwas nicht.“

Bilbo schlug sich mit der Hand auf die Wange, schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte sich aufzurappeln „Bleibt wo ihr seid. Hier stimmt etwas…“ Er drehte sich um und seine Stimme verklang. Seine Warnung kam zu spät.

Mit einem resignierten Seufzen ließ er sich zurück auf den Boden plumpsen. Die Zwerge waren im bereits gefolgt. Sie hangelten sich schwerfällig und unbeholfen über die seltsam verkrüppelten Äste. Bombur gähnte und schlief sogar ein, noch während er rückwärts auf einen Ast fiel und zu seinem Glück dort hängenblieb. 

Dieser Wald war tatsächlich verhext, wie Gandalf es gesagt hatte. Es war nicht nur das Wasser. Alles war seltsam. Es gab keinen Wind, keine Vögel, keine Tiere. Alles war schwarz oder grau. Kein grünes Blatt war zu sehen, kein Moos, keine Flechten. 

Bilbo blinzelte, als seine Sicht erneut verschwamm. Sie klärte sich wieder und er schaute auf, als einer der Zwerge neben ihm auf das Ufer sprang. Es war Thorin. Sein Blick war grimmig. Er war entschlossen diesen Wald zu durchqueren, mehr noch als zuvor. 

Bilbo wusste, dass sie weiter mussten. Was mochte ihnen drohen, wenn sie noch länger hier blieben? Er stand auf und machte sich bereit den Weg fortzusetzen.

Ein Knacken im Geäst ließ ihn sich umwenden. Thorin hatte es auch bemerkt. Gemeinsam schauten sie angespannt in die Richtung, in der sie das Geräusch gehört hatten. Es wiederholte sich und kam näher. 

Ein helles Schimmern drang durch die dunklen, jedes Sonnenlicht verschluckende Unterholz. 

Bilbo schluckte, als er sah, was da auf sie zukam.  
Nie zuvor hatte er etwas Reineres, Unschuldigeres und Zauberhafteres gesehen. 

Ein weißer Hirsch mit elegant nach oben gerichtetem Geweih stand nicht weit von ihnen am Rand einer Lichtung. Er sah sie still an, die Augen sanft und doch forschend. 

Bilbo wagte kaum zu atmen.  
Mochte auch der Wald verhext sein, es bestand noch Hoffnung, wenn etwas so Unbeflecktes hier leben konnte. 

Das Knirschen einer Bogensehne ließ ihn zur Seite blicken. Thorin hatte einen Pfeil auf die Sehen gelegt und spannte sie nun, die Waffe noch unauffällig zu Boden gerichtet. Doch noch während Bilbo zu ihm sah, hob er sie langsam an. 

Das durfte er nicht! Diese letzte Verkörperung von Unschuld durfte nicht sterben!  
„Was tut Ihr da?“, fragte er leise aus dem Mundwinkel heraus. 

Thorin gab keine Antwort und Bilbo schaute wieder zum Hirsch. Das Tier schnaubte und schien die Absicht des Zwerges zu spüren. Aber es floh nicht.  
Mit bebendem Atem sah es zu ihnen herüber. Bilbo hörte seinen eigenen Herzschlag überlaut in den Ohren, hörte seinen Atem und konnte den Blick nicht von der Erscheinung vor sich losreißen.

Es schien ihm, als würde der Hirsch tief in ihre Seelen blicken. Wusste er, was ihr Ziel war? Wusste er, weshalb sie durch diesen Wald zogen? Wusste er, welche Beweggründe Thorin vorantrieben?  
Denn es war vor allem Thorin, den der Hirsch nicht aus den Augen ließ und auch Bilbo sah wieder zu seinem Begleiter und Anführer. Was waren Thorins Absichten? Er wusste es selbst nicht genau und auch wenn Gandalf von dem Schatz im Berg und der Vertreibung der Zwerge aus ihrer Heimstatt erzählt hatte, so kamen Bilbo plötzlich Zweifel daran, dass es so einfach war. 

Thorin schien den prüfenden, den _überprüfenden_ Blick des Hirsches nicht wahrzunehmen. Sein Bogen hob sich mit einem Ruck und Bilbos Kopf fuhr herum. 

Der Pfeil flog von der Sehen und im gleichen Moment warf sich der Hirsch herum und verschwand mit zwei gewaltigen Sätzen im Unterholz. Das Leuchten, das die Lichtung erfüllt hatte verschwand mit ihm. 

Bilbo sah ihm nach und eine Vorahnung ließ sein Herz schwer werden. „Das hättet Ihr nicht tun sollen“, sagte er leise. „Das bringt Unglück.“

„Ich glaube nicht an Glück“, gab Thorin barsch zurück. „Unser Glück liegt in unseren eigenen Händen.“

Bilbo seufzte lautlos. Er ahnte, dass der Hirsch nicht das gewesen war, was er zu sein vorgab.


	10. Antrieb - div. Charaktere, PG 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Zu diesem Begriff sind mir so viele Charaktere in den Sinn gekommen, dass mehrere zu Wort kommen._  
>  Drabbles.   
> Findet Ihr heraus, um wen es jeweils geht? 

**Antrieb**

 

Es muss verhindert werden. Um jeden Preis. Doch wie stelle ich es nur an? Wie hindere ich ihn daran, Zugang zu Angmar zu bekommen, zu den freien Völkern? Wie störe ich seine Pläne?  
Ablenken! Ich muss ihn ablenken. Wenn ich ihn zwinge, sich auf mehrere Dinge zu konzentrieren, könnte es klappen.   
Aber wie?  
Ah… ich weiß. Der kleine Hobbit wird mir helfen. Er ist mutiger, als er zu sein scheint. Und er ist harmlos genug, um auch die rauen Gesellen nicht misstrauisch werden zu lassen.   
Sie haben ihre eigenen Ziele. Und die kann und werde ich für meine Zwecke nutzen. 

 

Ich bin ehrenhaft. Und kein Meisterdieb! Oder doch?   
Sie sind so stur wie treu, so unbeugsam wie mutig, so stolz wie unüberlegt. Sie sind meine Freunde geworden, auch wenn unsere Welten nicht unterschiedlicher sein könnten. Der Stein liegt schwer in der verborgenen Tasche. Er wispert und flüstert zu mir.   
Er will ihn haben, will ihn besitzen. Warum? Weil er schön ist? Das ist ein Strauß Blumen auch, oder eine Eiche.   
Ich verstehe nicht, warum er so verwirrt ist. Beinahe paranoid. Aber ich will auch nicht, dass er so sinnlos stirbt. Er kann nicht siegen. Also… was tun? Die Regeln ändern?

 

Sie werden mir den Weg ebnen, den Zugang ermöglichen. Ich werde wiederbekommen, was mein ist. Funkelnde Steine, Juwelen, Mithril und Silber. Verwoben zu einer Erinnerung und lichtgewordene Liebe. Nur das Geschmeide ist mir geblieben von ihr und ich will es zurückhaben.   
Er droht mir, verhöhnt mich. Der Mensch hofft auf Frieden. Dieser Narr.   
Zu groß ist die Gier, meine und die des Zwerges.   
Wir werden sie überrennen, werden siegen und zurückholen, was mein ist! Sie sind nur wenige, zu wenig, als dass sie uns gefährden könnten. Kein Elbenblut wird fließen, kein Leid und kein Kummer werden auf dem Geschmeide liegen.

 

Sein Blick ist eisig, sein Lächeln kalt, seine Erscheinung wie ein Wintermorgen. Er bringt Nahrung und Hoffnung. Seine Elben füllen den Platz, umringen ihn. Goldglänzende Rüstungen im Morgenlicht. Warum ist er hier?   
Was will er zurückhaben? Was haben die Zwerge ihm gestohlen?   
Will er kämpfen?   
Ich will kein Blutvergießen, kein Leid, keinen Kummer. Der Zwerg hat es uns versprochen, er wird es uns geben. Wir können neu beginnen und es wird Frieden herrschen.   
Will der Elbenkönig kämpfen? Um was? Wie kann ich es verhindern? Es soll nicht noch mehr Leid geben. Zu viele sind gestorben, zu viele Tränen wurden geweint. 

 

Vertrieben und verjagt wurden wir. Allein gelassen und verraten von diesem Schönling. Er lächelt höhnisch auf mich herab. Wagt er es tatsächlich, mir einen Handel anzubieten? Gegen was? Vertrauen? Der Berg ist unser, ist mein allein. Der Berg und alles was darin ist.   
Er weiß um den Stein, kennt die Geschichte. Die Macht des Steines wird auch ihn reizen. Was will er aus dem Berg? Nur ein Geschmeide? Soll er doch den Drachen verjagen, er hätte es schon längst tun können.   
Nein, niemand soll den Stein bekommen. Er ist mein!   
Niemals wird er diesem spitzohrigen Geck in die Hände fallen. 

 

Das Nest ist riesig, größer als jene, die wir erst vor zwei Wochen niedergebrannt haben. Sie haben Zwerge gefangen genommen? Woher kommen sie? Von außerhalb des Reiches, das ist sicher?  
Einer ist größer als die anderen. Der Bart nicht so wild und zottelig, das Haar weich und lang. Er ist zugänglicher, als die anderen. Er spricht mit mir. Meine Neugierde kitzelt mich. Ich will mehr wissen, will mehr von der Welt außerhalb des Reiches sehen, bevor sie vom Bösen überrannt wird.   
Der König wird nichts tun. Er ist zu feige, besessen von der Gier nach Edelsteinen. Ich werde alleine losziehen. 

 

Sie flüstert mit einem der Zwerge. Verhört sie ihn etwa jetzt schon?. Allein, ohne mich? Ich beobachte sie misstrauisch. Wir waren Freunde, doch sind wir das noch? Sie lehnt sich auf, stellt Befehle in Frage. Es gefällt mir nicht, auch wenn sie nicht ganz falsch liegen mag.   
Der König verkriecht sich, hüllt sich in Geheimnisse und vage Aussagen. Warum greift er nicht an? Warum schützt er nur die Grenzen und geht nicht gegen die Quelle vor? Es wäre einfacher, erfolgversprechender!   
Sie hat mich zum Nachdenken gebracht. Aber ist das mein Weg? Soll ich ihr folgen, oder wird sie mir folgen? 

 

Blut färbt den Schnee, färbt die goldglänzenden Rüstungen. Blicklose Augen sehen mich an, leblose Hände umschließen noch das Schwert, den Bogen.   
So viele Leben. Ist es das wert?   
Wir haben gesiegt, haben gewonnen, was wir zu erringen hofften. Das Geschmeide? Zu viel Blut klebt daran.   
Gandalf öffnet mir die Augen, lässt mich etwas viel Wertvolleres erkennen.   
Mein Sohn! Sein Leben ist in Gefahr. Ich folge ihnen, versuche zu retten, was mir noch geblieben ist.   
Die Kluft ist zu tief, aufgerissen von zu viel vergossenem Blut, zu viel falscher Gier. Ich lasse ihn gehen, um ihn nicht auch noch zu verlieren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zu Wort kamen, jedoch nicht in dieser Reihenfolge und ein Charakter kommt zweimal vor:  
> Tauriel, Thranduil, Bilbo Baggins, Thorin, Gandalf, Bard, Legolas


	11. Wieder atmen - Bard, Bain, PG 6, Drabble

**Wieder atmen**

 

Die Sehne knarrt, als ich den Bogen spanne.   
Der Pfeil fliegt, trifft das Ziel. 

Der Drache, ungebremst, nicht aufzuhalten.

Mein Sohn… der schwarze Pfeil.   
Ich schicke ihn fort. 

Es ist zu spät. 

Drachenfeuer um uns herum.   
Der Turm bricht ein.  
Der Bogen… zerbrochen. 

_„Ist das dein Sohn? Du kannst ihn nicht retten. Er wird brennen!“_

Ein letzter Ausweg.   
Letzte Chance.

Letzte Hoffnung.  
Augen voller Angst.   
Angehaltener Atem.

Knarrende Bogensehne.   
Hitze.   
Glut.  
Der schwarze Pfeil auf seiner Schulter. 

Furcht und Vertrauen.   
Liebe.  
Fehlende Drachenschuppe. 

Hoffnung.   
_„Bain! Schau mich an.“_

Der Pfeil fliegt, trifft sein Ziel.

Ein Schrei. Voller Wut. Voller Schmerz.


	12. Erinnerung - Legolas, PG 6, Drabble

**Erinnerung**

„Meine Mutter starb dort. Mein Vater spricht nicht über sie. Es gibt kein Grabmal, keine Erinnerung.“

Aragorn sieht mich betroffen an, doch was soll ich noch sagen? Ich wende mich ab. Er soll nicht sehen, wie kostbar mir das wenige ist, das mir von ihr geblieben ist.   
Ein Lachen. Helles, weiches Haar. Blaue Augen. Der Duft von Narzissen. 

Ihr Stimme ist für mich verklungen, ihr Gesicht ein vager, kaum greifbarer Schemen. 

Ist sie in der Erinnerung meines Vaters noch lebendig? Sieht er sie noch vor sich?   
Er liebt sie immer noch, das weiß ich. 

Warum lässt er mich nicht teilhaben?


	13. Wahnsinn - Thror, Thranduil, PG 6, Drabble

**Wahnsinn**

Das kalte Funkeln in seinen Augen, der verkniffene Mund. Der Griff, mit dem er sein Zepter so fest umschlossen hält, dass die Fingerknöchel weiß hervortreten. 

Die Gier in seinem Blick, als der Zwerg die Schatulle öffnet und sich der Glanz der Edelsteine im Raum ausbreitet.   
Sein Triumph, als sie sich schloss, bevor ich das Geschmeide berühren konnte.

Sieht es denn außer mir niemand? Hat niemand erkannt, dass die Gier bereits damit begonnen hat, Thror zu zerfleischen? 

Auch wenn sie es nicht erkannt haben… der Drache hat es erkannt. Er wird kommen.

Ich gehe, bevor die Gier auch mich zerstören kann.


	14. Missbrauch - Legolas, OC, PG 6, Drabble (Humor)

**Missbrauch**

 

„Mein Prinz! Das könnt Ihr nicht machen!“

„Wer will mich daran hindern? Ich bin der Prinz, wie du richtig erkannt hast.“

„Aber..“

„Was aber?“ 

„Wenn Aran Thranduil das erfährt, wird er…“

„Er wird es nicht erfahren. Außer von dir. Und dann werde ich wissen, dass du es ihm gesagt hast.“

„…“

„Schon besser! Und nun hilf mir, die Umrandung am Tisch zu befestigen, damit die Bälle nicht herunterrollen können.“

„Wie… nennt sich dieses Spiel?“

„Die Menschen nennen es Billard. Die Bälle müssen einzeln in die Ecken geschoben werden.“

„Mit den Händen?“

„Wozu brauche ich wohl das Zepter meines Vaters, hm?“


	15. Lächeln - Thorin, Thranduil, PG 6 Double-Drabble

_Double-Drabble  
Wer sich die Szene nochmal anschauen will: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q69yl9a4QPg_

**Lächeln**

 

Ich werde ihm dieses selbstgefällige [style type="italic"]Grinsen[/style] schon noch aus dem Gesicht wischen.   
Er soll wissen, dass auch Zwerge ein langes Gedächtnis haben. Länger und besser, als dieser eitle, aufgeblasene Geck wohl glaubt. 

Ich gehe zum Rand der Plattform, dieser Bühne. Nun, wenn er Theater spielen will, soll er sein Stück bekommen. 

„Ein Gefallen für einen Gefallen. Ihr habt mein Wort. Zwischen König und König.“

„Ich werde Euch nicht trauen, Thranduil.“ Meine Stimme ist in der ganzen Halle zu hören, wird laut von den Bögen und Säulen zurückgeworfen. Ja, jeder soll es hören. 

„Der große König wird sein Wort halten, wenn das Ende der Welt naht. Ihr…“ Ich drehe mich um, genieße, wie sein Grinsen absoluter Fassungslosigkeit weicht. „… habt keine Ehre!“   
Sein Gesicht ist starr, das Lächeln verschwunden. Ich genieße, wie sehr ihn jedes meiner Worte trifft, wie er sich windet und ich sehe, dass er begreift.   
Niemals wird er diese Steine zurückbekommen. 

„Ich habe gesehen, wie Ihr Eure Freunde behandelt. Einst kamen wir zu Euch, hungernd, heimatlos. Wir haben Euch um Hilfe gebeten. Ihr habt Euch abgewandt, habt das Leid meines Volkes ignoriert. Das Inferno, das uns zerstört hat.“

Ja, ich habe ihm das Lächeln vom Gesicht gewischt.


	16. Emotionslos - Thranduil, OC, POG 6, Drabble

**Emotionslos**

 

Still sitzt er auf dem Thron. Er wartet.   
Ich weiß, er ist noch nicht lange aus dem Wald zurückgekehrt.   
Vom Steg aus beobachtete ich ihn unauffällig.   
Was hat er im Wald gesehen? Wen hat er getroffen?

Seine Miene ist kalt, reglos. Die eisblauen Augen sind wachsam, angespannt.   
Ich sehe die Erwartung in seiner Haltung.   
Er zeigt nicht in seinem Gesicht, was er denkt und fühlt. Wer auf seinen Körper achtet, erkennt es dennoch. 

Er ist nicht kalt und reglos. Er ist berechnend, kalkulierend, analysierend. Aber in ihm brennt auch eine temperamentvolle Glut. 

Ich möchte sie nicht gegen mich gerichtet wissen.


	17. Eingesperrt - Legolas, PG 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein Satz in einem Review zu einer anderen Geschichte hat mir ein Bild in den Kopf gesetzt aus dem dann dieser Text entstand.  
> Mein Dank hierfür gilt Lyssa.

**Eingesperrt**

 

Der Stab, das Zeichen seiner Königswürde, steht aufrecht neben dem Thron, gehalten von einer schmalen und doch kräftigen Hand. Lange Finger, blasse Haut ohne Makel, schwere Ringe. Auch die andere Hand wird von Ringen geziert. Beschwert?  
Sie liegt reglos, leblos, auf der Armlehne, gestützt von dunklem, glänzend poliertem Eichenholz.  
Schwarze Stiefel, eng anliegend und mit ins Leder geprägten Ranken verziert umschließen die Beine bis zu den Knien. Ein Fuß hängt in der Luft, ebenso reglos wie die übereinander geschlagenen Beine.  
Silbern schimmerndes Gewebe umfließt den großen, sitzenden Mann, die schmalen Hüften, die breiten Schultern. Silber und Gold blitzen in dem Stoff bei jedem leichten Atemzug, bei jeder Bewegung. Edelsteine funkeln darauf. Ihr Feuer hervorgerufen durch das goldene Licht der Bernsteinlampen und einzelne Strahlen Sonnenlichtes, hereingelenkt durch Spiegel und Zauber. 

Der Thron liegt im Dunkeln. Verborgen durch den mondhellen Schimmer des langen Haares, der milchweißen Haut. Verborgen durch die Dornen der Krone, spitz und abwehrend. 

Sie ist schwer. Er weiß es, hatte sie als Elbling einmal im Spiel selbst aufgesetzt. Dem König ist das Gewicht vertraut.  
Vertraut wie das Wispern des Windes, der um die Säulen streicht. Vertraut wie das Rascheln der Roben und Gewänder der Diener. Vertraut wie der Wechsel der Jahreszeiten in einem Wald, der helle und finstere Tage gesehen hat. 

Tage so finster, dass es kein Licht mehr zu geben schien. Tage voller Furcht, voller Beklemmung. Tage, an denen Blut und Tränen vergossen wurden. Sie gingen vorüber, wichen helleren Zeiten. 

Die Dunkelheit, die sie mit sich gebracht hatten, verging nicht vollständig. Sie blieb in diesen Hallen. Sie zog sich in die Nischen, in die Winkel zurück.  
Die kunstvoll geschnitzten Säulen glänzen und schimmern im Licht der Lampen und der Sonne. Hinter ihnen, den Blicken des Vorbeigehenden verborgen, lauern die Stimmen der Vergangenheit. Erinnerungen, Gedanken, Einsamkeit, Verrat. Verdrängt, doch nicht vergessen. Niemals vergeben.

Die Wände aus Felsgestein, durchzogen von glitzernden Schleiern aus Gold, Silber und Edelsteinen, sie schützen und bewahren. Sie verbergen. Versperren den Blick nach draußen, den Blick auf den Wald, in dem erneut dunkle Tage heraufziehen. Versperren den Blick auf die Welt außerhalb der Hallen, außerhalb des Reiches.

Dort draußen lauert Gefahr, lauert Zurückweisung. Vielleicht ein Neuanfang?

Die Einsamkeit huscht über die Stege, wispert die Säulen entlang, durchstreift die Gänge. Sie ist bekannt, vertraut wie das Gewicht der Krone. 

Zu viel haben die dunklen Tage gefordert. Wunden gerissen, die nicht heilen können. Trauer, so tief, dass Worte des Trostes ungehört darin verhallen. Die Mauern schützen auch dies, umgeben die Einsamkeit mit ihrem Mantel der Sicherheit, der Vertrautheit. 

Selbstgewähltes Exil, selbstgewählte Einsamkeit. 

Der Prinz spürt es. Er sieht es, als der eisblaue Blick ihn streift. Wunden so tief, dass selbst er sie nicht heilen kann. 

Säulen umgeben ihn. Teilweise versperren sie die Sicht, teilweise lenken sie den Blick. 

Die Säulen stützen den König. Sie bilden das Traggerüst für einen Deckmantel des Schönen, des Extravaganten, des Kapriziösen. Eine Traumfigur, eine Märchengestalt, ein Wunsch, ein Gedanke in der Fantasie eines Kindes. Verblassende Ahnungen an eine andere Zeit. 

Der König ist so viel mehr. Er verbirgt es, zeigt der Welt eine Maske der Reglosigkeit, der Gelassenheit. Nichts scheint ihn zu erschüttern, nichts ihn zu kümmern, nichts seine Ruhe zu stören. 

Der Prinz weiß, in ihm sieht es anders aus. 

Er hat es aufblitzen sehen in seltenen, kostbaren und zugleich gefürchteten Momenten. Furcht, Kummer, Einsamkeit, Grauen, Erinnerungen herausgeschrien in Alpträumen, atemloses Entsetzen, Trauer. 

Zu lange waren die dunklen Tage, zu groß ihre Zahl.  
Jahrtausende sind vorübergezogen ohne genügend Licht zu bringen, um die Mauern zu durchdringen, um die Säulen einzureißen. 

Säulen oder Gitterstäbe?

Der Prinz wendet sich langsam um, lässt die Hallen hinter sich. Es ist nicht sein Gefängnis.


	18. Blut - Thranduil, PG 12, Drabble

**Blut**

 

“Nein!” 

Nur ein Wispern kommt über meine Lippen. Mischt sich mit ihrem brechenden Atem. Ich falle neben ihr auf die Knie, presse die Hand auf die Wunde in ihrem Leib. Warmes Blut läuft über meine Hand, rinnt auf den Boden. 

Ihre Hand tastet nach meiner, legt sich darüber. 

„Gi melin, melethron nín.“ Ihr Atem, ein Hauch, ein Stöhnen. „Legolas… bleib bei ihm. Sag ihm… liebe ihn.“

Der Atem stockt, ihre Augen brechen, ihr Herz schlägt nicht mehr. 

* * *

Ich starre auf den Boden, sehe das Blut von Menschen und Elben zu meinen Füßen und wieder sehe ich sie vor mir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gi melin, melethron nín. - Ich liebe dich, mein Geliebter.


	19. Süßigkeiten - Thranduil/Feren, P18-Slash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor, die einzelnen Kapitel in einen Zusammenhang zu setzen, außer dem, dass sie sich im weitesten Sinne um Thranduil drehen.  
> Eigentlich.  
> Nun hat meine Fantasie mir aber einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht und zwei _rote Fäden_ wollen sich ihren Weg durch die Szenen bahnen.  
>  Der eine ist die Beziehung zwischen Vater und Sohn, Thranduil und Legolas (KEIN Inzest!). Die andere ist die Beziehung zwischen König und Untergebenem, der wohl immer mehr zu einem Freund und Liebhaber werden wird, Thranduil und Feren. (Hier dann aber definitiv Slash!)  
> Es wird nicht in jedem der nun folgenden Kapitel um eine oder beide dieser beiden Beziehungen gehen. Im nächsten jedoch definitiv und auch in dem einen oder anderen der Folgenden. 
> 
> Wie findet Ihr das?

**Süßigkeiten**

 

Sein Dienst war für heute beendet. Feren seufzte leise und brachte zwei liegengebliebene Übungsschwerter aus Holz in die Waffenkammer zurück. Thranduils Misstrauen und seine Vorahnung, dass ihnen noch schlimmere Kämpfe drohten als jene Schlacht am Erebor, in der sie gegen Zwerge, Orks und Trolle gekämpft hatten, wuchs mit jedem verstreichenden Jahr. 

Die Menschen in Dale schienen davon nichts zu ahnen oder zu wissen oder sie verschlossen sich vor dem, was auf sie zuzukommen schien. Andererseits… die Lebensspanne von Menschen dauerte nur einen Wimpernschlag lang, verglichen mit den Jahrtausenden, die Elben lebten. Vielleicht würden sie das kommende Unheil gar nicht erleben?  
Sie verwendeten all ihre Kraft darin, die in Ruinen liegende Stadt wieder aufzubauen und zum großen Teil war ihnen das bereits gelungen. Bard, der Händler, Bogenschütze und Drachentöter, war inzwischen zu ihrem König gekrönt worden und Feren wusste, dass er sich oft mit Thranduil traf, um zu verhandeln oder zu beraten. 

Manchmal, wenn er die stille Ruhe und das Einvernehmen zwischen den beiden beobachten konnte, fragte er sich, ob sie mehr teilten als die Last der Kronen. Der Gedanke hinterließ für gewöhnlich einen bitteren Nachgeschmack – Feren hatte die Nacht im Zelt des Elbenkönigs nicht vergessen – und so vermied er es, den beiden zu begegnen. 

Diese Gefahr bestand heute Abend jedoch nicht mehr. Der menschliche König hatte einige Tage in den Hallen Thranduils verbracht, war aber gegen Mittag in seine Stadt am Langen See zurückgekehrt.  
Es war ein ungeplanter Besuch außerhalb der üblichen Routine gewesen, nach der sie sich alle sechs Wochen trafen. Die Elben im Hofstaat stellten die wildesten Spekulationen an, was der Grund für den Besuch gewesen sein könnte und es gingen die unwahrscheinlichsten Gerüchte von Mund zu Mund. 

Feren hatte einige davon zu hören bekommen, als er heute mit den Rekruten trainiert hatte. Thranduil hatte befohlen, die Stärke des Heeres zu erhöhen und auch die Ausbildung zu beschleunigen. Für Feren, der nun, da Tauriel nicht mehr zurückkehren würde und unklar war, wann oder ob überhaupt Legolas zurückkommen würde, der oberste Hauptmann der Garde war, bedeutete das noch mehr Arbeit als gewöhnlich. Er war nur froh, dass das Heer selbst unter dem Kommando anderer hochrangiger Offiziere stand, denen er zwar nicht untergeordnet war, mit denen er aber zusammenarbeitete und von deren Erfahrung und Wissen er zehren konnte. 

Er war noch jung für den Rang, den er sich mit Fleiß, harter Arbeit, Loyalität und Talent erarbeitet hatte. Seine Eltern waren stolz auf ihn und unterstützten ihn darin, in den Hallen zu leben, wie es ihm als Hauptmann der Garde zustand. Bis zu der Schlacht am Erebor hatte er einen eigenen kleinen Talan bewohnt, der sich in die Krone einer alten, ausladenden Buche schmiegte. Wenn er allein sein wollte, verbrachte er noch immer Zeit dort. Ganz ungefährlich war dies allerdings nicht mehr, breiteten sich doch die riesigen, angriffslustigen Spinnen immer weiter im Wald aus.  
Das, und die Notwendigkeit näher beim König zu sein, hatten ihn recht bald nach ihrer Rückkehr einwilligen lassen, die ihm zustehenden Räume in den Hallen zu beziehen.  
Insgesamt verfügte er über nun über ein, wenn auch kleines Arbeitszimmer, einen Wohnraum, einen Schlafraum und daran angrenzend einen Baderaum, in dem ein großer Zuber stand, der über ein kompliziertes Rohrsystem direkt mit dem warmen Quellwasser befüllt werden konnte, das auch die Hallen wärmte. Feren genoss diesen Luxus ungeniert. 

Da seine Räume recht nahe bei den Gemächern des Königs lagen, begegnete er ihm öfter als früher. Dadurch lernte er ihn von einer ganz anderen Seite kennen.  
Thranduil war bei weitem nicht immer so kühl und abweisend, wie er ihn bei den wenigen Gelegenheiten erlebt hatte, bei denen er früher mit ihm zusammengetroffen war.  
Er erlebte allerdings auch hautnah das blitzschnell aufflammende Temperament des Königs und mehr als einmal zuckte er erschrocken zusammen, wenn er seine zornige Stimme durch die Hallen dröhnen hörte. 

Ihre Besprechungen bezüglich der Garde und der Ausbildung der Rekruten gestalteten sich jedoch ruhig und ausgeglichen. 

Feren wusste nicht so recht, was er davon halten sollte. Für heute jedoch waren sein Dienst und seine Pflichten beendet und er freute sich auf ein warmes Essen, ein ausgedehntes Bad und eine entspannende Nachtruhe. Mit Thranduil würde er sich heute nicht mehr beschäftigen müssen.

Er verließ gerade den Trakt, in dem die Waffenkammer und einige Trainingshallen lagen, als ihm ein süßer, eigentümlich warmer Geruch in die Nase stieg. Feren hatte dergleichen noch nie gerochen und runzelte irritiert die Stirn, während er schnuppernd herauszufinden versuchte, aus welcher Richtung der Duft kam. 

Ein wenig zögernd folgte er der Spur und war froh, unterwegs keinem anderen Elben zu begegnen. Sein Verhalten hätte doch ein wenig seltsam angemutet und er wäre in Erklärungsnot geraten. Kurz vor der Küche verließ ihn sein Glück jedoch. Der Duft war hier so stark, dass er ihm nicht mehr ausweichen konnte und er sich nur noch wunderte, was die Köche und Mägde da geheimnisvolles zubereiteten. 

Zwei der Mägde kamen miteinander tuschelnd aus der Küche. Sie trugen einen sichtlich schweren Korb zwischen sich. Feren trat zur Seite, so dass sie auf der schmalen Treppe an ihm vorbeikamen und versuchte einen Blick in den Korb zu erhaschen. 

„Seid nicht so neugierig“, schalt ihn Nibeth und zog den Zipfel eines Tuches über den Korb. 

„Ach lass ihn doch hineinschauen“, meinte Belwen. „Was soll schon passieren. Verderben werden die Köstlichkeiten ja nicht gleich davon.“

Nibeht ächzte und wechselte die Hand, mit der sie den Korb festhielt. „Das nicht, aber sie sind verflixt schwer.“

Der Duft, der von dem Korb aufstieg, war geradezu betörend. Es roch nach Honig, Zimt, Vanille und eben jener geheimnisvollen Zutat, die Feren vollkommen unbekannt war. 

„Sagt mir wenigstens, was das ist“, bat er die beiden Frauen neugierig. 

Sie tauchten einen Blick und Nibeth, die die keckere der beiden war, schürzte spitzbübisch die Lippen.  
„Wenn Ihr uns helft, den Korb hinunter in den Keller zu tragen, verraten wir es Euch. Und liegen Eure Gemächer nicht in der Nähe der des Königs? Wir sollen noch eine Platte mit den Köstlichkeiten in den Kellern anrichten und sie ihm bringen. Wenn Ihr das für uns übernehmt, lassen wir Euch vielleicht sogar davon probieren.“

„Das ist ein Wort“, lachte Feren und nahm den Frauen den Korb an. Er war tatsächlich so schwer, wie er aussah und Feren ächzte kurz. Es brachte ihm das amüsierte Gelächter der Mägde ein. Da er sie aber kannte und er ihnen durchaus zutraute, dass sie ihn leer ausgingen ließen, wenn er sich beschwerte, schwieg er. 

Müde vom Training kam ihm der Weg über die zahlreichen Treppen und Stege endlos vor und er stellte den Korb mit einem erleichterten Seufzen ab, als sie schließlich ihr Ziel erreicht hatten. „Nun, was ist das, was so seltsam riecht.“

„Ihr wisst, dass König Bard unseren König aufgesucht hat?“ Belwen sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und Feren nickte. „Er hat neue Handelsbeziehungen geknüpft und hat von einer Karawane aus dem Osten etwas bekommen, das sogar unser König noch nicht kannte.  
Es sind schrumpelig aussehende Bohnen, die so gar nichts hermachen Einer der Begleiter von König Bard hat dann den Köchen gezeigt, wie man sie verarbeiten muss und wie man sie mit Zucker, Fett und anderen Zutaten mischen kann. Was man dann bekommt, schmeckt so unvergleichlich, dass es wahrlich eines Königs würdig ist.“

Feren runzelte die Stirn. Was die Magd ihm da erzählte, sagte ihm gar nichts. „Und wie nennen sich diese geheimnisvollen Bohnen nun?“

„König Bard nannte sie Kakaobohnen und das, was man daraus macht, ist Schokolade.“

„Und wenn man noch Früchte dazugibt, oder Wein, oder andere Gewürze, dann bekommt man Pralinen. Und das ist das, was im Korb ist“, fügte Nibeth voller Stolz hinzu. Immerhin war sie eine der wenigen, die um diese geheimnisvolle Speise wussten. 

„Kommt jetzt“, drängte Belwen. „Wir müssen noch die Platte für den König anrichten und Ihr müsst sie ihm bringen. Er wartet sicher schon und seine Laune war heute nicht die beste.“

Feren nahm den Korb wieder auf und folgte den Mägden tiefer in die Kellergewölbe hinab. Hier war es eisig kalt und alle Lebensmittel, die leicht verdarben, wurden hier aufbewahrt. Feren fröstelte und auch die Mägde beeilten sich, um schnell wieder in die angenehm warmen Hallen zu kommen. Sie holten die behutsam in einzelnen Schichten in den Korb gelegten Pralinen und flachen Tafeln Schokolade heraus und hüllten sie in saubere, dünne Leinentücher. Die handlichen Päckchen, die so entstanden, legten sie nebeneinander in eines der an der Wand angebrachten Regale. Gleichzeitig füllten sie eine silberne, gut zwei Handspannen im Durchmesser messende Platte mit den süßen Köstlichkeiten, die in allen Schattierungen von braun ein appetitliches Bild abgaben. Manche der kleinen Stücke, das waren die Pralinen hatte Belwen Feren erklärt, waren mit kandierten Blüten oder Früchten verziert oder mit Streifen hellerer oder dunklerer Schokolade. Andere waren mit Zimt oder gemahlenem Zucker bestäubt. 

Als der Korb leer und die Platte gefüllt waren, nahm Nibet ein Stück einer zerbrochenen Tafel und schob es sich mit einem genießerischen Seufzen in den Mund. „Köstlich“, lobte sie. Auch Belwen naschte von der Köstlichkeit. 

„Und was ist mit mir?“, protestierte Feren halb im Scherz, halb im Ernst, was die beiden Frauen kichern ließ. 

„Ihr bekommt Euren Lohn, wenn Ihr die Platte dem König bringt. Er wird Euch sicher davon probieren lassen.“

Feren schnaubte. „Wohl kaum.“

Belwen und Nibeth tauschten einen Blick, dann grinste Nibeth in an. „Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Zu keinem ist er so freundlich, wie zu Euch. Selbst Tauriel gegenüber war er anders gewesen. Strenger und ungeduldiger. Wir glauben, dass er ein Auge auf Euch geworfen hat.“

„Blödsinn“, wehrte Feren ab und fühlte, wie angesichts der nun haltlos kichernden Mägde eine leichte Röte in seine Wangen stieg. „Ihr seht mehr als da ist. Ich muss oft zu ihm, wegen Angelegenheiten der Garde und ich bin momentan der ranghöchste Hauptmann. Das ist alles.“

„Ja sicher“, nickte Belwen. Feren verdrehte nur die Augen, als er den Schalk in ihren Augen funkeln sah.  
„Also, was ist jetzt. Lasst Ihr mich davon probieren?“

Nibeth zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warum eigentlich nicht. Ihr habt uns ja auch mit dem schweren Korb geholfen.“ Sie nahm ein Stück von der Schokolade und steckte es ihm in den Mund. Feren konnte kaum so schnell den Mund öffnen, wie das geschah und ein Stückchen der Schokolade brach ab und fiel herunter.  
Was er allerdings in seinem Mund schmeckte, ließ ihn jeden Gedanken daran vergessen.  
Die Mägde hatten recht: es war himmlisch. 

Die Schokolade schmolz auf seiner Zunge und ein weicher, cremiger Geschmack breitete sich in seinem Mund aus. Sie war nicht so süß, wie er befürchtet hatte, eher leicht bitter. Doch das gefiel ihm umso besser. Er schmeckte den Honig und Vanille, etwas, das es ebenfalls nur sehr selten für die Offiziere gab. Eigentlich nur bei großen Festen.  
Er schloss die Augen, um den Genuss voll auskosten zu können. 

Von Legolas wusste er, dass dieser gerne Süßes naschte und sich auch nicht davor scheute, sich etwas Honig zu stibitzen wenn sie im Wald auf Wildbienen stießen. Dass aber auch Thranduil wohl ebenso gerne diesem Genuss frönte, war ihm neu. Anders war aber die reich gefüllte Platte nicht zu erklären. 

Feren schluckte die flüssig gewordene Schokolade hinunter. „So hat König Bard also einen wahren Schatz entdeckt, scheint mir“, scherzte er und die Mägde strahlten begeistert. 

„Wir hätten nichts dagegen, wenn wir öfters Kakaobohnen zu verarbeiten hätten“, erklärte Nibeth und Belwen nickte. „Nun eilt Euch aber. Die Laune unseres Königs war heute den ganzen Tag über schon fürchterlich und sein neuer Diener scheint ihn auch nicht zufrieden zu stellen. Ardir ist noch bei seiner Schwester und deren Mann. Si ist mit ihrem ersten Kind niedergekommen. Aran Thranduil hat ihm erlaubt, noch einige Tage dort zu bleiben und das Neugeborene zu feiern. Tergon kann ihn wohl noch nicht ersetzen. Gestern hat unser König ihn sogar aus seinen Räumen gejagt. Aber er will nicht verraten, womit er den König verärgert hat.“

Feren verdrehte die Augen, während er nach der Platte griff. Er legte ein Leinentuch darüber und wandte sich dann zur Tür. „Ihr solltet nicht so viel tratschen und Euch um die Angelegenheiten des Königs kümmern“, rügte er die Mägde. Sie zuckten nur mit den Schultern und ihr Kichern begleitete ihn noch eine Weile. 

=0=0=

Der Duft der Schokolade und der in den Pralinen verarbeiteten Gewürze begleitete Feren, während er sich auf den Weg zu den königlichen Gemächern machte. Er schmeckte noch immer die Schokolade, die er selbst genascht hatte und schwelgte in dem fremden, aromatischen Genuss. 

An der Tür zu den Gemächern angelangt, balancierte er die Platte auf einer Hand, damit er anklopfen konnte. Er gerade hob die Hand, als die Tür von innen aufgerissen wurde und ein junger Elb herausstürmte. Eine Haarbürste folgte ihm und hätte er sich nicht geduckt, hätte sie ihn getroffen. So flog sie über ihn hinweg und prallte an die gegenüberliegende Wand, von wo aus sie mit einem Poltern zu Boden fiel.

Feren wich mit einer raschen Drehung aus und entging so dem Zusammenstoß. Die Platte schwankte auf seiner Hand und rasch griff er mit der zweiten danach, dass nichts von der kostbaren Last herunterfiel. 

„Verschwinde!“, hörte er die zornige Stimme Thranduils von drinnen. „Deine Dienste werden nicht mehr benötigt. Heute nicht und auch zukünftig nicht.“ 

„Ja, Aran nín“, gab der Diener hörbar eingeschüchtert aber laut genug zurück, dass Thranduil es in seinen Räumen hören musste.

Feren stellte sich ihm in den Weg, als der junge Elb davon huschen wollte. „Du bist Tergon?“, fragte er, um ihm erst einmal die Nervosität zu nehmen, denn der junge Mann schaute ihn an, als erwartete er bereits die nächste Strafpredigt. 

Der Elb nickte. „Ja, hir nín “, bestätigte er vorsichtig und linste zu Feren auf, der ein Stück größer war als er. Sein Blick huschte zu der abgedeckten Platte und er schnupperte. 

Feren drehte sich ein wenig, so dass er dem Diener die Köstlichkeiten nicht mehr direkt unter die Nase hielt. „Was ist los?“, fragte er unverblümt. 

Tergons Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. „Ich habe…“, begann er zögernd und warf einen Blick zu der noch immer offenen Tür. Thranduil schimpfte halblaut vor sich hin und auch wenn man die Worte nicht verstehen konnte, so war die Tonlage eindeutig. 

Feren verlor die Geduld. „Hör zu Junge. Ich muss da rein und ich will wissen, womit ich rechnen muss. Ich habe keine Lust das auszubaden, was du hinterlassen hast. Also? Womit hast du den König so erzürnt?“

„Als ob da viel dazugehört“, murmelte Tergon störrisch, was ihm eine Kopfnuss von Feren einbrachte.  
Auch wenn er nur Offizier der Garde und für die Ausbildung der neuen Rekruten zuständig war, so duldete er doch keine solchen Frechheiten von Mitgliedern des Hofstaates. 

Feren schaffte es, die Platte wieder aufzufangen, bevor es sich, nur einhändig gehalten zu weit nach unten neigen konnte.  
„Rede endlich!“, knurrte er, nun selbst ungehalten. Wenn sich dieser Bengel dem König gegenüber ähnlich verhalten hatte, war es kein Wunder, dass er nicht länger dessen Diener sein sollte. Es war eine hochbegehrte Position und Feren wusste, dass beinahe alle Diener des Hofstaates um diesen Posten buhlten, seit Belrod am Erebor gefallen war. Tergon war zwar noch jung, aber mit seinen knapp zweihundert Jahren lang genug erwachsen um zu wissen, wie er sich zu verhalten hatte. Allerdings war er schon der vierte, der versuchte den Ansprüchen des Königs zu genügen und offenbar ebenso kläglich scheiterte, wie seine Vorgänger. Überhaupt war Thranduils Laune, was seine Diener anging, in der letzten Zeit immer schlechter geworden, erinnerte sich Feren. 

„Ach… der König wollte, dass ich ihm beim Waschen seiner Haare helfe, weil sie nach dem Training heute stärker verschmutzt waren als sonst. Außerdem war er im Wald und Laub und Zweige hingen darin. Keine Ahnung wie… „

„Pass auf, was du sagst“, warnte ihn Feren drohend.

Tergon duckte sich instinktiv und schien zunächst den Rat nicht beachten zu wollen, besann sich dann aber. „Jedenfalls waren sie so zerzaust, dass ich sie beim Waschen nicht entwirrt bekam und als ich sie mit der Bürste glätten wollte, schimpfte er und warf mich hinaus.“

Feren unterdrückte den Impuls mit den Augen zu rollen. Die Haare des Dieners waren bei weitem nicht so lang wie die des Königs und deshalb sicher einfacher zu pflegen. Feren, der stolz auf seine langen Strähnen war, wusste wovon er sprach … und auch, wie er mit Knoten und verfilzten Stellen fertig werden konnte. Er fasste einen Entschluss.

„Gib mir die Bürste und dann verschwinde“, wies er den Diener an. 

Tergon gehorchte, wenn auch mit immer noch mürrischem Gesicht und trollte sich dann. 

Feren wandte sich der noch immer offen stehenden Tür zu und atmete tief durch.  
Der Duft der Schokolade, der ihm dabei in die Nase stieg, ließ auch den köstlichen Geschmack in seinem Mund wieder aufleben. Auch wenn der König nun wohl einem Pulverfass glich, würde ihn dies wohl besänftigen, hoffte Feren. 

Er betrat das Arbeitszimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich, die Platte dabei wieder auf einer Hand balancierend. Die Bürste hatte er sich unter den Arm geklemmt.  
Dann ging er hinüber in den Wohnbereich. Auch diese Tür stand offen, doch er konnte den König nirgends in dem mit bequemen Sesseln, Bücherregalen, einem weiteren Schreibtisch und einem gemütlichen Kamin ausgestatteten Raum sehen. 

„Aran nín?“, rief er und hoffte, dass ihn der König hören würde. Wenn er sich im Schlafraum aufhielt vielleicht. Im dahinterliegenden Baderaum würde er ihn nicht hören, befürchtete Feren. Und so weit wollte er in die privaten Gemächer eigentlich nicht vordringen. Das Arbeitszimmer suchte er oft auf, ab und an auch den Wohnraum. Mehr jedoch nicht, seit sie vom Erebor zurückgekehrt waren. 

Ein Schauer lief über Ferens Rücken, als er sich an die im Zelt verbrachte Nacht erinnerte. Es war nur eine Nacht gewesen und es war wohl so, wie Feren es damals schon vermutet hatte: er war schlicht anwesend gewesen und es hätte genauso gut ein anderer der Krieger sein können. Denn seither hatte der König nie zu erkennen gegeben, dass er die Anwesenheit des Heerführers in seinen privateren Gemächern wünschte.  
Egal was Feren sich erhoffte, er wusste, wo sein Platz war. 

Es kam keine Antwort und so durchquerte er den Wohnraum und blieb an der offenen Tür zum Schlafraum stehen. Diesen Raum hatte er nie zuvor gesehen und sah sich deshalb kurz um.  
Auch hier sorgten ein Kamin und Sessel für Gemütlichkeit. Gegenüber dem Kamin stand ein großes Bett, reich mit Kissen und Decken ausgestattet. Ein Betthimmel aus blutrotem, schwerem und mit Silber- und Goldfäden durchwirktem Damast umhüllte die Lagerstatt. Die Vorhänge waren aber zurückgezogen, so dass Feren sehen konnte, dass niemand darin lag. Die Decken waren zurückgeschlagen, die Kissen aufgeschüttelt, aber es war sichtlich unbenutzt. 

Der Raum war kleiner als der Wohnraum aber doch so groß, dass Feren einen Schritt hineinmachte, um ihn ganz überblicken zu können. Der König war nicht darin. 

Feren seufzte ergeben und begann sich damit abzufinden, dass er noch weiter in die Räume vordringen musste, die zu betreten ihm eigentlich untersagt war. Oder sollte er das Tablett mit der Schokolade auf den kleinen Tisch stellen, der bei den Sesseln vor dem Kamin stand?

Er zögerte und wollte sich eben dorthin wenden, als Thranduil durch die Tür hereinkam, die in den Baderaum führte. Er blieb stehen, als er den Heerführer erkannte. 

„Feren? Was bringt dich hier her?“

Ferens verneigte sich knapp. „Verzeiht mein Eindringen in Eure Gemächer, Aran nín“, gab er respektvoll zurück. „Ich traf auf zwei Mägde, die mich baten, Euch dies hier zu bringen.“  
Mit diesen Worten hob er das Tuch von der Platte und bot dem König die Köstlichkeiten darauf an, indem er die Platte leicht anhob. „Sie kommen frisch aus der Küche.“

Thranduil kam näher und Feren betrachtete ihn mit halb gesenktem Kopf. Der König trug den Umhang, dessen Brokatmuster der Rinde einer Birke nachempfunden war. Er schimmerte silbern und weiß, durchzogen mit grauen und hellbraunen Strukturen und Mustern. Das Haar lag offen darüber und Feren schluckte als er sah, in welchem Zustand es war. Tergon hatte nicht übertrieben und Feren wunderte sich nun selbst, wie so viel kleine Äste, Dornen und Laub sich hatte darin vergangen können. Die Strähnen, die er sehen konnte, waren voll davon. Und das noch immer nach dem Waschen? Feren unterdrückte den Impuls ratlos den Kopf zu schütteln. Kein Wunder war der junge Diener überfordert gewesen. 

Thranduil blieb vor ihm stehen und nahm eine der Pralinen vom Tablett. Er betrachtete sie und biss dann vorsichtig ein Stück davon ab. Eine weiche Creme drohte herauszutropfen und ein Teil davon lief über die Unterlippe des Königs. 

Ferne schluckte, als Thranduils Zunge hervorschnellte und die Creme ableckte, bevor er sich den Rest der Köstlichkeit in den Mund schob. 

„Wie es scheint, haben die Köche schnell gelernt“, lobte er an niemand bestimmtes gewandt. Sein Blick ruhte auf Feren und ein leichtes Lächeln zuckte in seinen Mundwinkeln. 

„Bard hat mir diese Köstlichkeit mitgebracht. Wie es scheint, hat er eine Möglichkeit aufgetan, wie er nun regelmäßig an die Rohstoffe gelangen kann. Ich spiele mit dem Gedanken, diese zukünftig auch zu nutzen. Willst du auch probieren? Du wirst so etwas wohl noch nie gekostet haben“

Feren spürte, wie Hitze in seine Wangen stieg. Es widerstrebte ihm, seinen König zu belügen und er zögerte mit der Antwort. Thranduil bewahrte ihn davor, nach einer Ausrede suchen zu müssen, indem er ihm die Platte abnahm und auf dem Tisch abstellte. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu Feren um. 

In seiner Hand lag eine der anderen Pralinen. Sie war mit Zimt bestäubt und dunkler als jene, die Thranduil probiert hatte.  
Feren regte sich nicht, als der König auf ihn zu kam. Er wusste nicht so recht, was er von der Situation halten sollte. Schon die Tatsache, dass der König eine so vertraute Form der Anrede verwendete, war ungewöhnlich. Bei Besprechungen oder wenn sie im Rat zusammentrafen, war er weit förmlicher.  
Und was war mit der üblen Laune, in der der König sich eben doch noch befunden hatte? Feren glaubte nicht daran, dass sie schon verflogen war. Dafür kannte er seinen König zu gut. 

„Hir nín?“, fragte er zögernd und erinnerte sich plötzlich an die Bürste, die nach wie vor unter seinem Arm klemmte. Schnell nahm er sie zur Hand.  
„Ich traf auf Euren Diener und… Erlaubt Ihr, dass ich Euch helfe Euer Haar zu glätten?“ Feren hoffte, dass sich seine Stimme fester anhörte, als sie in seinen Ohren klang. Er gehörte nicht zu dem Kreis von Dienern, Mägden und Dienstboten, die sich allein um den König und den Prinzen kümmerten. Eigentlich stand es ihm deshalb nicht zu, diese Frage zu stellen. Aber im Augenblick erschien es ihm die beste Möglichkeit zu sein, den König von seiner Frage abzulenken. 

Thranduil legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und betrachtete ihn eingehend. Dann erschien ein leichtes Lächeln in seinen Mundwinkeln. „Es scheint, als ob du immer dann zur Stelle bist, wenn ich ohne die Hilfe meiner Diener bin. Ich könnte die Strähnen auch alleine glätten, aber da du nun einmal hier bist, nehme ich deine Hilfe an.“

Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich und er trat noch näher an den Heerführer heran. Feren versuchte nicht zurückzuweichen. Sein Körper reagierte auf die unmittelbare Nähe des Königs und als ihm dessen Geruch nach Kiefern und Holz in die Nase stieg, spürte er, wie das Blut sich in seiner Mitte zu sammeln begann.  
Trotz aller Selbstbeherrschung zuckte er zusammen, als der König die Hand hob und mit der Spitze des Zeigefingers über den Lederharnisch strich, den Feren bei den Kampfübungen trug und noch nicht abgelegt hatte.  
„Ich sehe“, murmelte er, während sein Blick von seinem Finger zu Ferens Augen und wieder tiefer zu seinen Lippen wanderte, „dass du bereits von der Schokolade gekostet hast.“ 

Es klang mehr amüsiert als erzürnt und Feren wagte es, zu der mit ein wenig geschmolzener Schokolade bedeckten Fingerkuppe zu schielen. Ihm fiel siedend heiß ein, dass ja ein kleines Stück der Schokolade abgebrochen und heruntergefallen war, als die Magd sie ihm in den Mund geschoben hatte. Hatte es sich etwa in die Schnallen des Lederharnischs verfangen und war geschmolzen?  
Er stöhnte unterdrückt und ärgerte sich über seine eigene Nachlässigkeit.  
Seine Augen weiteten sich, als Thranduil die Fingerkuppe in den Mund steckte und sie ableckte. Der Anblick war so unerwartet sinnlich, dass er ein Stöhnen unterdrücken musste. Was geschah hier?

Bevor er sich wieder fassen konnte, wandte sich Thranduil ab und ließ sich auf einem Hocker nieder, der zwar Armlehnen aber keine Rückenlehne hatte. Dann schaute er über die Schulter zu Feren hinüber und schob sich die Praline in den Mund, die er noch immer in der Hand gehalten hatte. Auch hier blieb geschmolzene Schokolade an seinen Fingern zurück und er leckte sie genießerisch ab.  
„Wolltest du mir nicht das Haar bürsten?“, fragte 

Feren, froh darüber nur milden Spott und keinen Zorn in der Stimme zu hören, trat eifrig hinter den König. „Gewiss, Aran nín.“  
Einen Moment lang betrachtete er die gleichzeitig entspannt und wachsam wirkende Haltung des Königs, die breiten Schultern, der kräftige, gerade Rücken. Thranduil hatte die Arme auf die Armstützen des Hockers gelegt und schaute nun nach vorne. Die wirren Strähnen seines Haares waren ein einziges Chaos. 

Sich selbst zur Ordnung rufend, zwang er sich, sich allein auf die vor ihm liegende Aufgabe zu konzentrieren.  
Feren legte die Brüste zur Seite und begann damit, an den Spitzend beginnend, die Ästchen und das Laub aus den Strähnen zu sammeln. Er arbeitet sich dabei Stück für Stück vor und achtete darauf, nicht an den Haaren zu ziehen und, wenn es unumgänglich war, die Strähnen so festzuhalten, dass der König nichts davon merkte. 

Das Kunststück schien ihm zu gelingen und er merkte, dass sich Thranduil langsam entspannte. Seine Haltung wurde zunehmen wenige steif, weniger aufrecht und die Schultern sanken ein wenig herab.  
Es hatte den ganzen Tag nicht geregnet und da das Haar trotzdem feucht war, schloss Feren daraus, dass Tergon es zu waschen versucht hatte. Dieser törichte Junge.  
Es wäre einfacher gewesen alles aus dem trockenen Haar heraus zu sammeln.  
Feren seufzte, als er, sich näher an den Kopf selbst heranarbeitend, auf Schmutz und Erdklumpen traf. Wo um alles in der Welt war der König gewesen? 

Feren presste die Lippen zusammen, als ihm ein Gedanke kam. Der menschliche König war heute abgereist. Hatte Thranduil ihn begleitet? Hatten sie im Wald…?  
Der Zustand von Thranduils Haar sprach dafür, seine schlechte Laune dagegen, stellte Feren fest. 

Schließlich war aller grober Schmutz entfernt. Bürsten hätte dennoch wenig Sinn gehabt. Zu viel Erde hing noch darin.  
„Die Zeige und das Laub sind fort, Aran nín“, sagte Feren nach einem kurzen Zögern. Seine Stimme klang seltsam laut und er merkte erst jetzt, dass sie beide während der ganzen Zeit in einträchtigem Schweigen verharrt hatten. Nur das Knistern und Knacken der Glut hatte die Stille im Raum durchbrochen. 

Thranduil nickte leicht. „Aber es ist noch zu viel Erde darin, um es zu bürsten, nicht wahr?“  
Er wandte den Kopf und sah zu Feren auf. 

Feren schluckte. Es war seltsam, dass er einmal auf den König herunter sah, war dieser doch fast eine halbe Handspanne größer als er. Er nickte. 

Thranduil erhob sich in einer fließenden Bewegung. „Komm mit. Du siehst aus, als könntest du ein warmes Bad ebenfalls genießen.“ Er hob eine Hand und strich über Ferens Schläfe. Die Geste kam so unerwartet, dass der Heerführer zusammenzuckte und automatisch nach der Stelle griff, die der König berührt hatte. Er seufzte, als er über rauen Schmutz tastete. Wieder stieg ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht. 

Thranduil schmunzelte. „Schäme dich nicht. Immerhin kannst du von dir behaupten, nicht bei einer Torheit schmutzig geworden zu sein. Du hast mit den Rekruten trainiert? Wie stellen sie sich an?“

Feren, der dem abrupten Themenwechsel kaum folgen konnte, geschweige denn dem Chaos an Empfindungen, die der König in ihm auslöste, starrte ihn nur mit großen Augen an. 

Thranduil schien sehr genau zu wissen, was in ihm vorging und er schien die Verwirrung zu genießen, die er stiftete. Schalk blitzte in seinen Augen auf und er beugte sich vor, während seine Hand in Ferens Nacken glitt und ihn festhielt. Dann lagen seine Lippen über denen des Heerführers und er küsste ihn. War die Liebkosung zuerst behutsam, wurde sie schnell fordernder und Feren konnte gar nicht anders als nachzugeben, als die gewandte Zunge des Königs Einlass in seinen Mund forderte. 

Zu überrascht von dem plötzlichen, nicht unwillkommenen Kuss, griff er unwillkürlich nach dem König und hielt sich an seinen Schultern fest. 

Viel zu schnell löste sich der König von ihm und während Feren noch um seine Fassung rang, huschte ein zufriedenes Schmunzeln über die Miene des Königs. „Eindeutig Schokolade. Wusste ich doch, dass du davon genascht hast.“

Feren stockte der Atem. War das der einzige Grund für den Kuss? Weil er wissen wollte, ob er von den Köstlichkeiten etwas genommen hatte? Er erbleichte und wich einen Schritt zurück. Das heißt, er wollte es, doch Thranduils Hand in seinem Nacken stoppte ihn sehr effektiv.  
„Bleib“, murmelte Thranduil und drehte sich zu dem Tisch um, auf dem das Tablett stand. Er nahm eine Praline und strich damit über Ferens Lippen. 

Feren spürte, wie die von der Wärme des nahen Kamins weiche Schokolade eine Spur auf seinem Mund hinterließ und leckte unwillkürlich darüber. Im nächsten Moment geschah so viel auf einmal, dass er kaum folgen konnte: Thranduil stöhnte unterdrückt, presste ihn an sich, schob ihm die Praline in den Mund und presste gleich darauf seine Lippen gegen die Ferens. 

Empfindungen und Sinneseindrücke überschwemmten Ferens Verstand und jede Vernunft außer Acht lassend, schob er die Hände unter den Ausschnitt von Thranduils Gewand. Er hatte geahnt, dass der König darunter nichts trug und fand seine Vermutung bestätigt. 

Das Aroma der Schokolade mischte sich mit dem so vertrauten und vermissten Geschmack des Königs. Die warme, samtweiche Haut nach so langer Zeit wieder zu spüren, die kräftigen Arme, die ihn hielten, der durchtrainierte Körper, der sich gegen ihn drängte… das alles war zu viel. 

Feren ergab sich in den Kuss, erwiderte ihn mit wachsendem Verlangen. Nur vage nahm er wahr, dass Thranduil ihn behutsam in Richtung Bett dirigierte und erst als er den Rand der Matratze in seinen Kniekehlen fühlte, kam er wieder ein wenig zu Sinnen. 

Der Hauptmann löste sich von dem besitzergreifenden Kuss und suchte den Blick des Königs. Er hatte erwartet Verlangen, vielleicht sogar Begierde darin zu sehen. Die Sehnsucht und die Zärtlichkeit, die er zusätzlich erkannte, gaben seinen eigenen geheimen Wünschen neue Nahrung.  
Ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden ob richtig oder erwünscht war, was er tat, griff nun er nach dem König. Er umfasste dessen Gesicht mit beiden Händen und zog ihn zu einem Kuss an sich. 

Thranduil ließ ihn gewähren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Kapitel 21 gibt es eine Art Fortsetzung dieses Oneshots.


	20. Schnee - Thranduil, PG 6, Drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble mit 120 Worten

**Schnee**

 

Es funkelt und glitzert, als die Sonne ihre ersten Strahlen durch den erwachenden Wald schickt. Die Zweige sind mit einer dünnen Schicht Eis überzogen. Einige wenige, noch nicht von den Herbststürmen von den Ästen gerissenen Blätter tragen ein Kleid aus silbern schimmerndem Raureif.   
Dürre Grashalme schieben sich durch die weiße Decke, die sich auf dem Waldboden niedergelassen hat. 

Thranduil schreitet leichten Fußes darüber. Kaum eine Spur bleibt zurück, kaum ein Knirschen oder Rascheln ertönt. 

Erneut tanzen Flocken vom Himmel und lassen sich auf dem weißen Mantel, dem hellen Haar nieder. Seine Hände heben sich, recken sich den schweren Wolken über den kahlen Bäumen entgegen und er wispert uralte Worte. 

Die Wolken gehorchen und lassen ihre federleichte Last zu Boden sinken.


	21. Glück - Thranduil/Feren, PG 12-slash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In gewisser Weise ist dies die Fortsetzung von “Süßigkeiten“, geschrieben aus Ferens Blickwinkel.

**Glück**

Das Licht einer Kerze erhellt den Raum und wirft ihr ruhiges, bernsteinfarbenes Licht auf den Elb, der entspannt neben mir liegt. Seine Augen sind weit geöffnet und der silbrige Schimmer eines tiefen und traumlosen Schlafes liegt über den eisblauen Iriden.  
So tief, so vertrauensvoll, schlafen Elben nur, wenn sie sich absolut sicher fühlen.  
Es lässt ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in meiner Brust entstehen, ihn so zu sehen. 

Sein weißblondes Haar, jetzt wieder sauber, breitet sich wie Sonnenstrahlen auf den dunkelblauen Seidenkissen aus. Eine schmale und doch kräftige Hand liegt neben seinem Kopf, die andere hat er unter das Kissen geschoben, auf dem er ruht. 

Sein Atem ist ruhig und langsam, ebenso wie sein Herzschlag. 

Ich will ihn nicht wecken, da ich ahne, wie selten er wirklich tief schläft. Ich bin selbst müde, aber ich möchte dies hier nicht missen, möchte diese kostbaren Minuten nicht mit Schlaf vergeuden. 

Nur jetzt kann ich ihn ungehindert betrachten: die helle, makellose Haut, die großen, so ausdrucksvollen Augen, die dunklen, das Gesicht beherrschenden Brauen, volle Lippen, hohe Wangenknochen, das schmale und doch energische Kinn, elegant geschwungene Ohren, seidenweiches, weißgoldenes Haar. 

Einige Strähnen meines eigenen, braunen Haares liegen darüber. Es wirkt seltsam, beinahe unpassend. Als ob ich hier nicht hingehöre. Und doch bin ich hier. In seinem Bett, neben ihm. 

_Meinem König._

Ich bin sein Heerführer, sein Untertan. Aber nach dieser Nacht frage ich mich, ob ich vielleicht mehr für ihn sein könnte? 

Er hat mich in jener Nacht beim Erebor in seinem Zelt bei sich haben wollen und auch heute hat er mich gebeten zu bleiben. Gebeten, nicht befohlen.  
Er war anders als sonst und obwohl sein Diener ihn zornig gemacht hat, war nichts davon zu spüren, als ich zu ihm kam, um ihm die Pralinen zu bringen. 

Der süße, leicht bittere Geschmack liegt immer noch auf meiner Zunge. Er hat mich davon kosten lassen. Ein warmer Schauer rinnt über meinen Körper als ich mich daran erinnere, [style type="italic"]wie[/style] er sie mich hat probieren lassen: von seinen Lippen, geschmolzen auf seiner Haut, während unseres Liebesspieles und danach.  
Ich hätte nie vermutet, dass er so verspielt sein kann, so unbeschwert. Sein Lachen klingt noch in meinen Ohren, frei und offen. Vollkommen ohne die Selbstbeherrschung, die er sonst an den Tag legt. 

Er ist hemmungslos in seinem Verlangen. Das war mir nicht neu und ich hatte es erwartet. Aber er genießt auch und sein Körper ist unglaublich empfindsam.  
Nur die Berührung meiner Lippen und meiner Hände hatte ausgereicht, um ihn die Erfüllung finden zu lassen. 

Dann hat er mich in den Baderaum geführt und mir zugesehen, wie ich mich auszog, bevor ich zu ihm in das Becken stieg und sein Haar wusch. Es ist weich wie die feinste Seide. Er genoss es, als ich die Kopfhaut massierte und den Schmutz herausrieb. 

Danach… Kein Wunder ist er nun erschöpft. Meine Erfahrungen sind nicht sehr vielschichtig oder weitreichend und er war bisher der einzige Mann, mit dem ich diese Art der Intimität geteilt habe, von dem ich mich habe nehmen lassen. Ich bereue es nicht und auch wenn ich ein wenig wund bin, so spüre ich doch noch immer den Nachhall jener Empfindungen, die er mich hat erleben lassen. 

Er tut nichts ohne Grund, nichts ohne Überlegung oder Ziel. Er weiß, wie er mich dazu bringen kann, alles um mich herum zu vergessen und mich ihm hinzugeben. Aber auch er hat sich fallen lassen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er meine Liebkosungen genossen hat, dass sie ihm die Ruhe geschenkt haben, die ihn nun so entspannt schlafen lässt. 

Wird er mich wieder bei sich haben wollen? 

Ich rutsche vorsichtig näher an ihn heran. Ich will ihn nicht wecken, will ihn nicht stören. Dennoch möchte ich seine Wärme, seine Haut spüren. Er seufzt leise und legt einen Arm um mich, als ob er meine Nähe spürt.  
Aber meint er wirklich mich? Oder ist es eine Traumgestalt, die er nun umfangen hält?

Meine Kehle wird eng bei dem Gedanken, wieder nur [style type="italic"]irgend jemand[/style] für ihn zu sein. Er ist mehr für mich, das habe ich schon längst erkannt. 

Irgendwann werde ich ihn verlieren, das weiß ich. Aber ich möchte genießen, was ich nun habe, diesen Moment. Wärme steigt in mir auf und füllt mich aus, lässt mein Herz in meiner Brust weit werden. 

Ist das Glück? Dieser kleine Moment, in dem ich seinen Atem auf meiner Wange fühle und das Gewicht seines Armes auf meiner Hüfte? 

Er regt sich, kommt näher zu mir doch gleichzeitig schließen sich seine Lider. Er wird bald erwachen. 

Ich schmiege mich an ihn, auch wenn ich ihn damit vielleicht verärgere. Dieser Moment ist es mir wert. 

Sein Körper spannt sich an, als sein Bewusstsein in die Realität zurückkehrt, sein Atem wird schneller, sein Puls ebenso.  
Dann fühle ich seine Lippen auf meinen und seine Hand, die in mein Haar greift und mich festhält. „Bleib“, wispert er an meinem Ohr und ich spüre, dass er mich erneut begehrt.  
„Ich habe dich vermisst, melethron .“

Seine Worte sind so leise und zögernd, dass ich zuerst glaube, sie missverstanden zu haben.  
Hat er das wirklich gesagt? Nennt er mich wirklich seinen Liebhaber?  
Es ist schwer, in diesem Elb, der so voller Sehnsucht und Zärtlichkeit ist, den König zu erkennen, der mit einem Nicken ein ganzes Heer in die Schlacht führt und mit einem Handstreich über Leben und Tod entscheidet.  
Es ist ein vollkommen anderer Mann, der hier neben mir liegt. 

Ich richte mich langsam auf, um ihn besser ansehen zu können und bemerke die tiefen Narben auf seiner Wange und auch die unzähligen Narben, die seinen makellosen Körper bedecken. Er zeigt sich mir so, wie er ist, erkenne ich. 

Ich schlucke hilflos und streiche mit den Fingerspitzen über die vernarbte, längst verheilte Haut. Seine Augen schließen sich kurz und Schmerz huscht über seine Züge. Eine Erinnerung, weiß ich. Auch ich trage Narben und verberge sie. Ich weiß um den Zauber, den er anwendet, um seinem Volk das Bild zu zeigen, dass es von ihm sehen will. 

Nun jedoch zeigt er sich mir so, wie er ist. 

Ich kann ihn nur stumm ansehen und das Geschenk annehmen, dass er mir anbietet. Mein Atem stockt, mein Herz pocht heftig in meiner Brust und ich beginne zu Lächeln. Er schmiegt die Wange in meine Hand und zieht mich an sich, bis sich unsere Lippen berühren. 

Er zittert leicht und der Griff, mit dem er mich hält, ist fest und besitzergreifend, aber auch behutsam. Es gibt mir Halt und schenkt mir eine Wärme, die ich bisher nicht gekannt habe. 

So muss sich Glück anfühlen.


	22. Unnormal - Thranduil, PG 6, Drabble

**Unnormal**

Etwas war seltsam.   
Thranduil spürte es. 

Er hörte es im Wispern der Bäume und im Rascheln der Tiere.   
Etwas war in seinen Wald eingedrungen, das dort nicht hingehörte. Etwas Böses, Bedrohliches.

Es war mit den Zwergen gekommen. Lautlos. Schleichend.

Er lauschte in die Nacht hinaus, folgte den Geräuschen der Zwerge und wartete am Fluss auf sie.

Würde die zerstörte Brücke sie aufhalten? Würden die, die Sinne verwirrenden Zauber sie ablenken? 

Nein. Beides versagte.

Thranduil beobachtete, wie sie jedes Hindernis überwanden, wie sie stetig näher kamen. Das war nicht normal. Es irritierte ihn. 

Was trieb sie beharrlich vorwärts? Was lenkte sie?


	23. Wald - Thranduil, PG 6

**Wald**

 

Ein leises Rauschen begrüßt ihn. Die Blätter bewegen sich sacht im Wind. Sie drehen sich so, dass kein scharfer Sonnenstrahl und kein harter Windstoß ihn treffen können. 

Er schreitet unter den weit ausladenden Ästen und Zweigen über das weiche Moos. Es sind keine Fußabdrücke zu sehen, keine geknickten Äste verweisen dem Neugierigen auf die Spur. 

Langsam geht er durch den Wald. Schlanke Hände berühren hier eine schadhafte Stelle am Stamm einer Eiche und dort den geknickten Zweig einer Buche. Leise gemurmelte Worte lenken den Elbenzauber und heilen die Wunde. 

Ein Vogel lässt sich auf der in Sternenlicht und Seide gekleideten Schulter nieder.   
Eine zarte Berührung lässt auch hier eine Verletzung im Flügel verschwinden.

Die Köpfe der Blüten wenden sich ihm zu, als er weitergeht. Libellen tanzen vor ihm im Sonnenlicht und Bienen und Hummeln fächeln ihm Kühlung zu. 

Sperrige, knorrige Wurzeln, die sonst jeden Wanderer stolpern lassen, glätten sich und ebnen den Weg, als er tiefer in den Wald vordringt. 

Hier ist es düsterer, dunkler. 

Schatten haben sich über die Bäume gelegt und sie wispern nur noch leise zu ihm. Er spürt ihren Schmerz und ihre Furcht. Die Bäume wissen, dass Böses unter ihnen wandelt. Sie spüren das drohende Unheil und sie erzählen ihm davon. 

Er lauscht aufmerksam, während er weitergeht. Spinnenweben fesseln die Äste und lassen die Bäume ersticken. Er durchtrennt die klebrigen Fäden mit seinem Schwert. Unaufhörlich wispert er seine Zauber, um den Tieren und Pflanzen Mut und Hoffnung zu geben. Sie spüren seine Sorge. Sie danken es ihm mit ihren Liedern und er erfreut sich daran, obgleich sie nur zaghaft und leise erklingen. 

Er weiß, er kann das Böse nicht aufhalten, kann es allein nicht zurückdrängen. Er braucht Verbündete. Aber wer würde ihm helfen? Wer würde für Bäume und Tiere kämpfen? 

Eine Eule kommt zu ihm, erzählt ihm von den Zwergen. Sie hat auch den Maja gesehen.   
Ist dies der Weg, den er einschlagen muss? Hinaus aus der selbstgewählten Isolation?

Wird er sich den Menschen oder den Zwergen anschließen müssen, um seinen Wald zu retten? Um welchen Preis? 

Er kehrt zurück in jenen Teil des Waldes, der noch nicht vergiftet ist. Hier kann er für einen Moment in der Illusion leben, dass alles gut werden wird. 

Dann sieht er auch hier das Glitzern einzelner Spinnenweben in den Zweigen.


	24. Katze - Feren, Thranduil, PG 6, Drabble

**Katze**

Die Ohren sind aufmerksam nach vorne gerichtet. Die Schnurrbarthaare zittern und prüfen jeden Lufthauch. Die Schwanzspitze zuckt. Jeder Muskel des gedrungenen, geschmeidigen Körpers ist angespannt. 

Der Hirsch steht ebenso reglos. Auch er beobachtet aufmerksam die Schatten zwischen den Bäumen. Sie hören das Rascheln und Schaben der Chitinpanzer. Sie kommen näher, doch dann verharren sie. 

Etwas hat sie abgelenkt. Sie wispern, tuscheln. 

Die Wildkatze dreht den Kopf, schaut fragend zum Hirsch. Muskeln zucken unter dem beinahe weißen Fell des langbeinigen Tieres. Er senkt das Geweih und läuft los. 

Die Wildkatze folgt ihm. 

Sie kehren zurück zu den Hallen. König und Hauptmann.


	25. Zeit für mich - Thranduil/Feren, PG13-slash

**Zeit für mich**

 

Die Verhandlungen scheinen kein Ende zu nehmen. Elrond und Celeborn konnten wirklich ein und das gleiche Thema so lange besprechen, wie sie nicht mehr wussten, womit sie eigentlich begonnen hatten. 

Ich hatte genug. Mit einem Ruck stand ich auf und ging zum Fenster hinüber. Den beinahe geleerten Weinkelch nahm ich mit und lauschte nur noch mit halbem Ohr den Gesprächen.   
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie der frischgekrönte König Bard mir einen leidenden Blick zuwarf. Er hätte sich wohl ebenso gerne wie ich den endlosen Tiraden entzogen. 

Nun, aktuell ging es um die Grenze seines Landes und so konnte er sich schlecht davonmachen. 

Draußen war der Morgen in einen hellen, warmen Mittag übergegangen. Die laue Luft des beginnenden Frühlings brachte den Duft der nassen Erde und der aufbrechenden Knospen mit sich. Hätte ich die Wahl gehabt, hätte ich diesen Tag dafür genutzt, durch meinen Wald zu reiten. 

Ein Stück entfernt konnte ich eine der Lichtungen sehen, die Feren gerne zum Training der neuen Rekruten nutzte. Ich schaute ihnen einen Weile zu und so als ob er meinen Blick gespürt hatte, sah er herüber.   
Unsere Blicke trafen sich und ich konnte erkennen, dass er zuerst fragend, dann nachdenklich zu mir blickte. Er wusste um die Verhandlungen, die mich heute in den Hallen festhielten. Am Morgen hatte ich sein Angebot, einige der Anwärter in einem Trainingskampf zu testen deswegen abgelehnt.   
Ob er wohl wusste, um wie viel lieber ich auf seinen Vorschlag eingegangen wäre?  
Ich sah, dass er einen der Knappen herbeiwinkte und ihm einen Befehl erteilte. Der Junge rannte sofort los und kurz fragte ich mich, was es wohl so eiliges in den Hallen geben mochte. 

Elrond rief mich und meine Hand schloss sich unwillkürlich fester um den Weinkelch, den ich vom Tisch mitgenommen hatte. Ich leerte ihn in einem Zug und drehte mich dann um, um zu hören, was er von mir wollte. 

Noch bevor Elrond erneut das Wort ergreifen konnte wurde der Knappe, mit dem Feren eben noch gesprochen hatte, von einem Diener gemeldet.   
Mit einem Nicken ließ ich ihn eintreten. „Was gibt es?“, fragte ich kühl und kehrte an meinen Platz am Tisch zurück. 

Der Junge verneigte sich tief. „Aran nín, Feren schickt mich. Er sagt, ich soll Euch bitten, so schnell wie möglich zu der Birkenlichtung zu kommen, auf der er zurzeit mit den Kriegern trainiert.“

Ich warf ihm einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Eben noch hatte ich gesehen, dass auf der Lichtung alles in Ordnung war.   
„Weißt du auch, was der Grund dafür ist?“

Der Junge rang noch immer nach Atem, so schnell war er gelaufen. Erneut verbeugte er sich. „Das hat er mir nicht mitgeteilt, Aran nín. Es tut mir leid.“

„Schon gut.“ Ich entließ den Boten mit einem knappen Wink und wandte mich dann an die anderen beiden Elben und den Menschen. „Ihr seht, ich werde an anderer Stelle verlangt. Feren ist der Hauptmann meiner Garde und wenn er mich so eilig rufen lässt, muss es gute Gründe dafür geben.“

Ohne weiter auf den in Elronds Fall ärgerlichen, in Celeborns Fall irritierten und in Bards Fall neidischen Blick zu achten, verließ ich mit schnellen Schritten das Beratungszimmer. Warum auch immer Feren mich rufen ließ, es würde warten müssen, bis ich die aufwändige Zeremonienrobe abgelegt hatte. Sie war hervorragend geeignet um Botschafter zu beeindrucken aber vollkommen unnütz, wollte ich damit im Wald unterwegs sein. 

Schnell ging ich in meine Gemächer und tauschte den opulenten, samtenen Umhang gegen einen schlichteren und nur bis zu den Knöcheln reichenden aus dunklem, silberdurchwirktem Leinen. Mein Dolch und eines meiner Schwerter nahm ich ebenfalls mit. Auch wenn die Spinnen beinahe ausgerottet waren und so gut wie keine Orks mehr den Wald heimsuchten, so war es dennoch nicht ratsam sich unbewaffnet darin aufzuhalten. 

Nur wenige Minuten später eilte ich über die Brücke und wandte mich nach links, bis ich die Birkenlichtung erreichte. 

Die Krieger übten nach wie vor und ich entdeckte Feren erst, als ich einen Moment lang die Szene beobachtet hatte. Er stand im Schatten eines Holundergebüschs und winkte mich unauffällig näher, als er sah, dass ich ihn bemerkt hatte. 

Was sollte das? Ein wenig unwillig ging ich um die Kämpfenden herum und näherte mich ihm. Auch wenn er nun öfters mein Lager teilte und ich seine Gesellschaft dort zu schätzen gelernt habe, bedeutete das nicht, dass er sich nach Belieben jede Freiheit herausnehmen konnte. Ich war immer noch sein König. 

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?“, herrschte ich ihn an, als ich ihn erreicht hatte. 

Feren schien von meinem Zorn vollkommen unbeeindruckt zu sein. Er neigte nur leicht den Kopf zum Gruß und zog sich wortlos ein wenig tiefer in den Wald zurück. „Folgt mir“, raunte er. 

Ich wusste nicht so recht, ob ich ihn zurückrufen oder seinem Vorschlag folgen wollte. Die Neugierde ließ mich letzteres tun.   
Als ich das Dickicht des Waldrandes hinter mir gelassen hatte – Feren war einem schmalen Pfad gefolgt und ich ihm – staunte ich nicht schlecht. 

Feren stand dort und hielt mein Pferd am Zügel fest. Das Tier schnaubte, als es mich sah und wollte zu mir, was Feren ihm sofort erlaubte. 

„Ich habe nur darauf gewartet, dass Ihr am Fenster erscheint, Aran nín“, erklärte er mit vor Schalk blitzenden Augen. „Schon heute Morgen habt Ihr Euch darüber beklagt, wie langweilig und endlos die Verhandlungen sein werden und ich dachte, Ihr könntet sicher ein wenig Abwechslung gebrauchen.“

Gegen meinen Willen stahl sich ein leichtes Lächeln in meinen Wundwinkel, bevor ich meine Züge wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Wenn Feren es gesehen hatte, so zeigte er es nicht und bewies damit einmal mehr, wie klug er war. 

„Und was, wenn ich die Verhandlungen nicht hätte verlassen können? Du hast dem Boten keinen Grund für die Eile genannt.“

„Ihr habt gesehen, dass hier alle in Ordnung ist. Wenn Ihr nicht hättet gehen können, hättet Ihr meine Bitte ignoriert“, gab Feren unbeeindruckt zurück. „Nutzt die Zeit für einen Ausritt. Wenn Elrond oder Celeborn Euch suchen lassen, werde ich schon eine Ausrede finden.“

Ohne ein weiteres Wort schwang ich mich auf den Rücken des Pferdes, froh darüber, den Umhang gewechselt zu haben. Dann lenkte ich das Tier neben Feren. 

Er legte die Hand auf den Hals des Tieres und schaute zu mir hinauf. Freundschaft lag in diesem Blick. Ich nahm sein Kinn in die Hand und beugte mich hinab.   
Mit einem Kuss dankte ich ihm für die freie Zeit, die er mir verschafft hatte, bevor ich das Pferd wendete und in den Wald hineinritt.


	26. Lauernder Ärger - Thranduil, PG 6, Drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 120er-Drabble

**Lauernder Ärger**

 

Ein kalter Wind nimmt mir den Atem, lässt meine Hoffnung auf Frieden erstarren.  
Er weht aus dem Osten.

Mit jedem Jahr, das verstreicht, spüre ich ihn stärker.  
Mit jedem Jahr, das verstreicht, spüre ich es stärker.  
Spüre nur ich ihn?

Das Böse wurde nur geschwächt, nicht vernichtet, nicht zerstört. Es lauert, es wartet, es wächst.  
Es wird wiederkommen. Werden wir bereit sein?

Ich bin nicht bereit dafür. Zu oft habe ich schon gekämpft, zu viele habe ich sterben sehen für eine Freiheit, die keine ist.

In der Zurückgezogenheit habe ich mir den ersehnten Frieden erhofft, für mich, für meinen Sohn, für die Elben meines Volkes. War das vergebens?

Ein kalter Wind weht aus dem Osten.  
Er weht aus Dol Guldur.


	27. Niemals weinen - Thranduil, PG 6, Double-Drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double-Drabble

**Niemals weinen**

 

Er wendet sich ab. Nur seine Hand… seine Faust… greift noch in meine Richtung. Er entbietet mir den Elbengruß. 

Nicht die Umarmung, die er mir als Kind so oft gewährte. Die mir Trost gab und gleichzeitig so viel Schmerz bereitete. 

Er wendet sich ab. Sein Weg verläuft nicht mehr neben dem meinen. Zu viel ist geschehen. 

Er wendet sich ab, von den Erfahrungen und Erinnerungen, die ihn in den Hallen festhalten.   
Es sind meine Erfahrungen und Erinnerungen, die mich Nacht für Nacht aufschrecken lassen. Er hat sie nicht geteilt, kann nicht verstehen was mich zurückhält, was mich fesselt, mich lähmt. 

Das Grauen endet niemals. Es begleitet mich, wendet sich nicht ab von mir. 

Ich weiß, Tränen lassen den Schmerz nicht vergehen. Sie ändern nichts daran, dass es meine Seele zerreißt, dass es jede Hoffnung nimmt.   
Tränen lassen den Blick verschwimmen. Sie verfälschen den letzten Blick auf das, was gewesen war und nur das, was ist, ist noch erkennbar. Verzerrt von einem Schleier aus Schmerz. 

Tränen werden ihn nicht daran hindern, sich abzuwenden.   
Sie haben auch nicht verhindert, dass sie starb.

Sie stehen in meinen Augen, nehmen mir den Blick auf meinen Sohn. 

Ich blinzele sie fort. 

Ich werde niemals weinen.


	28. Gift - OC, Legolas, PG12

**Gift**

„Herrin! Ihr dürft das nicht tun!“

Sie hört die bittende Stimme, hört das Flehen darin.   
„Ich habe keine andere Wahl. Mein Leben für das seine. Er ist noch so jung, hat noch so viel vor sich“, murmelt sie.   
Ihr Schritt ist fest, auch wenn es in ihrer Seele schreit. 

Thranduil ist nicht da, um ihr bei ihrer Entscheidung beizustehen. Wird er es verstehen? Wird er ihr verzeihen können? Sie schickt ihre Liebe zu ihm, hofft, dass es ihn trösten wird. 

Selbst wenn sie überlebt… sie wird keine Kinder mehr empfangen können. Legolas war das einzige Kind, das das sie ihm hatte schenken können. Sie weiß, wie sehr Thranduil seinen Sohn liebt, wie viel Kraft er aus seiner bloßen Existenz zieht. Sie darf nicht zulassen, dass er stirbt. 

Auch Ihr Tod wird schwer für Thranduil zu ertragen sein. Aber sein Sohn wird ihn überleben lassen. Legolas wird ihm helfen, ihren Tod zu überwinden. Darin ist sie sich sicher. 

„Die schwarze Magie wird euch töten!“  
Wieder die flehende Stimme. Sie dringt nur noch schwach zu ihr durch. 

Sie hat das Bett ihres Sohnes erreicht. Das Gift hat sich in dem kleinen Körper ausgebreitete, hat bereits die Augen mit einem grauen Schleier überzogen.   
Es war ihre Schuld, dass er allein in den Wald gelaufen war.   
Es war ihre Schuld, dass ihn die Spinnen verletzt und vergiftet hatten. 

Sie knie sich neben ihren Sohn und nimmt den schmalen, fieberheißen Leib in die Arme. Dann beginnt sie, die uralten, verbotenen Worte zu singen. Sie spürt, wie sie zu wirken beginnen, fühlt, wie sie das Leben aus ihrem Körper saugen. Ihre Arme werden schwach und sie legt das Kind zurück. Ihre Stirn ruht auf seinem Leib. 

Sie spürt seinen kräftiger werdenden Herzschlag, fühlt seine tiefen Atemzüge, fühlt, wie Kraft und Spannung in den kindlichen Körper zurückkehren. 

Ihre Lider sind schwer. Sie kann sie kaum noch offen halten. Doch sie sieht noch den eisblauen Blick ihres Sohnes, sieht sein Lächeln. 

Sein leises, fragendes „Nana?“ ist das letzte was sie hört.


	29. Qual / Kummer / Leid / Schmerz - Thranduil, Legolas, PG 6

[style type=“bold“]Qual / Kummer / Leid / Schmerz[/style]

 

„Nana?“

Thranduil schrak aus dem Schlaf hoch und blinzelte einen Moment lang verwirrt. Dann bemerkte er die kleine Gestalt, die mit zaghaftem Stimmchen wiederholte. „Nana? Ada, wo ist Nana?“

Thranduil schloss für einen Moment lang die Augen, als der Schmerz in seiner Brust unerträglich wurde. Wie sollte er es ihm erklären? Wie sollte er es ihm begreiflich machen?   
Seine Nana sollte bei ihm sein. Für immer. Elben starben nicht einfach so.

Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, als er seinen Sohn zu sich rief. „Komm her, Legolas.“ 

Der Junge, kaum alt genug, um alleine durch die Hallen zu streifen und beinahe zu klein um in das hohe Bett zu klettern, kam zögernd näher. Er sah seinen Vater mit großen Augen an. Thranduil schlug die Decken zurück und stieg aus dem Bett. Mit zwei langen Schritten war er bei seinem Sohn und kniete sich vor ihn auf den mit einem dicken Teppich bedeckten Steinboden.   
Sie hatte diesen Teppich geknüpft… für ihn und für Legolas, damit beide keine kalten Füße bekamen. 

Thranduil biss sich auf die Lippen, als die Erinnerung erneut heißen Schmerz in ihm aufflammen ließ. „Komm, ion nín. Tithen lass-nín. Tol-tithen las“, flüsterte er, mit brüchiger Stimme.

Der schmale Kinderköper wirkte viel zu zart und zerbrechlich in seinen Armen, als sich der Junge an seinen Vater schmiegte. Sein feines, goldblondes Haar war zerzaust und er presste eine bunte Decke an sich. Auch sie hatte seine Mutter für ihn gefertigt. 

Thranduil zog einen Zipfel der schon schütteren und fast auseinander fallenden Decke über den bebenden Rücken seines Sohnes und hielt ihn fest an sich gepresst. 

Legolas war alles, was ihm geblieben war. Sein Sohn, ihr Sohn… ihr gemeinsames Kind.   
Er weinte in den Armen seines Vaters und klammerte sich schutzsuchend an ihn. 

Thranduil hielt ihn, während er sich selbst auf die Lippen biss, bis der bittere, metallische Geschmack von Blut seinen inneren Schmerz überdeckte. Legolas brauchte ihn. Er hatte nur noch seinen Vater.

Thranduil wusste, er würde es nicht ertragen, wenn er sich selbst seinem Schmerz stellte. Wenn er zuließ, dass seine Trauer und seine Einsamkeit von ihm Besitz ergriffen, würde sein Sohn auch ihn verlieren. Er war nicht stark genug, sich dem zu stellen. 

Alles was er tun konnte, war für seinen Sohn stark zu sein und die eigene Qual tief in seinem Inneren zu verbergen. Er wusste, es würde ihn erstarren lassen. Es würde ihn kalt und abweisend machen.

Aber hatte er eine Wahl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ion nín – mein Sohn  
> tihten lass-nín – mein kleines Blatt  
> tol-tihten nín – komm mein Kleiner


	30. Neugierig - Thranduil & Bard, PG 6

**Neugierig**

 

„Wer hat hier das Sagen?“

Bard wandte sich dem merkwürdigen Neuankömmling zu. Ein alter Mann, ganz in grau gekleidet, mit einem knorrigen, seltsam aussehenden Stab. Sein Blick war alt, weise und befehlsgewohnt, gleichzeitig nervös und voller Ungeduld.   
Er war so seltsam, so ungewöhnlich, dass er seine Aufmerksamkeit weckte.   
„Wer will das wissen?“

<<< 0 >>>

Das Gespräch im Zelt des Elbenkönigs ließ für Bard mehr Fragen unbeantwortet, als das es ihm Antworten lieferte.   
Wer oder was war dieser merkwürdige Mann? Wirklich ein Zauberer, als den Thranduil ihn bezeichnet hatte? Und warum schien der Elbenkönig so schlecht auf ihn zu sprechen zu sein?  
Einerseits schien ihm egal zu sein, was Gandalf ihm zu sagen hatte, andererseits stellte er seine Worte in Frage oder verweigerte ihm sogar die Mitarbeit. 

Bard nippte an dem Wein, den Thranduil ihm eingeschenkt hatte. Er war schwer und vollmundig. Der Geruch erinnerte ihn an die Fässer, die er über Jahre hinweg in das Waldlandreich geliefert hatte. Nun wusste er immerhin, wie der Wein schmeckte, den der König in rauen Mengen bezog. 

Sein Blick glitt über Thranduil. Der schwere, silberdurchwirkte Brokat und das dunkelrote samtene Futter umflossen die hochgewachsene Gestalt und ließen das helle Haar beinahe weiß wirken. Bard wusste nicht viel über den König. Er galt als temperamentvoll und eigensinnig, als genusssüchtig und dem Glanz von Edelsteinen und Geschmeiden verfallen. Was er sagte, wie er sich kleidete, wie er auftrat schien alles dieses Bild zu bestätigen. 

Bard glaubte nicht, dass das alles war. Warum sonst hätte er, zu Beginn des Winters, den Menschen Nahrungsmittel und Kleidung bringen sollen? Warum half er ihnen, wenn er auch ganz direkt mit den Zwergen hätte verhandeln können?   
Er wollte ein Geschmeide haben, das sich im Erebor befand, soviel hatte Bard begriffen. Doch warum? 

Bard stellte den Kelch zur Seite und straffte seine Gestalt, als er den Blick des Elben auf sich gerichtet fühlte. Er war neugierig auf ihn, aber das schien auch für den Elben zu gelten. 

Und war Neugierde nicht ein guter Grund, eine flüchtige Begegnung zu mehr zu vertiefen?   
Für Bard war es Grund genug. Er nahm den Kelch wieder an sich und hob ihn ein wenig an. „Darf ich?“, fragte er und schaute kurz zur Karaffe. 

Thranduil ließ sich wieder in seinem Thron nieder und nickte. Ein leises Lächeln lag in seinen Mundwinkeln.


	31. Regen - Bilbo Baggins, PG 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mit diesem Kapitel ist das erste Viertel der Stichworte geschafft.   
> Habt vielen Dank für die Favo-Einträgte und die Reviews. Das spornt an ;-)

**Regen**

 

„Du bist in den weichen Hügeln und Bächen des Shire geboren worden. Doch die Heimat liegt nun hinter dir, Bilbo Baggins. Die Welt erwartet dich.“

Bilbo schnaubte, als er an die Worte des Zauberers dachte. Er mochte ja ohne Taschentuch auf dieser Reise auskommen. Und vielleicht… aber nur vielleicht… ohne ein zweites Frühstück oder den Fünf-Uhr-Tee. Aber dies hier ging nun definitiv zu weit. 

Zuerst war es nur ein Tröpfeln gewesen.  
Bilbo hatte versucht sich davon zu überzeugen, dass die Luft einfach nur ein wenig feuchter war als gewöhnlich und ignorierte es so gut es ging. 

Dann waren die Tropfen größer geworden und schwerer. Sie waren so groß geworden, dass er jede einzelne von ihnen spürte, als sie auf seinen Kopf fielen, sein Haar nass machten und dann Rinnsalen gleich über sein Gesicht liefen. Natürlich machten sie an seinem Kragen nicht halt, sondern schlüpften hinein und liefen kalt und unangenehm über seinen Rücken und seinen Brustkorb. 

Auch seine Beine waren nass und das Fell des Ponys unter ihm triefte inzwischen geradezu.   
Die Tropfen waren sogar so groß, dass sie die Glut in Bofurs Pfeife auslöschten. 

Wenn das die Welt war, dann wollte er davon nichts wissen. Da wäre er lieber zuhause geblieben, in seiner gemütlichen Höhle, bei einem gemütlichen Tässchen Tee… und einem Taschentuch in Reichweite.

Aber hatte dieses unselige Abenteuer nicht erst mit einer Tasse Tee begonnen? Einer, die zu trinken er Gandalf eingeladen hatte? 

Vielleicht war Tee doch keine so gute Idee.


	32. Entweihung - Thranduil & Bard, PG 6, Drabble

**Entweihung**

 

Bard hört Thranduil zu. So scheint es zumindest. Der endlose Monolog plätschert an ihm vorbei. Es geht um Kleidung, um Auftreten, um Darstellung. 

Der Drachentöter und zukünftige König von Dale lässt den Blick über die prachtvolle, silberdurchwirkte Robe des Elbenkönigs gleiten. Er _ahnt_ ], was Thranduil meinen könnte. 

Eine Bewegung hinter dem Elb lenkt ihn ab und ein Grinsen beginnt an seinen Mundwinkeln zu zupfen. Er gibt vor zu husten und verbirgt sein Lachen hinter der Hand. 

Dann schaut er dem Hund nach, der sich zufrieden von dannen trollt, während sich der Elbenkönig ahnungsvoll umdreht und seine nun nasse Schleppe betrachtet.


	33. Sieh niemals zurück - Legolas, PG 6

**Sieh niemals zurück**

Endlich habe ich sie gefunden… sie und Kili.   
Meine Kehle wird eng, als ich sie bei dem sterbenden Zwerg knien sehe. 

Liebt sie ihn? Hat sie tatsächlich ihm ihre Seele geschenkt?   
Ich hatte an sie geglaubt, hatte ihr vertraut. Für sie habe ich meinen Vater angegriffen. Für sie habe ich ihn vor seinen Offizieren gedemütigt und unter Druck gesetzt. Wegen ihr habe ich alles, was ihm wichtig ist und was ihn ausmacht in Frage gestellt. 

Was habe ich nur getan? 

Meine Beine geben unter mir nach und ich taumele einen Schritt zurück, bevor ich an den rauen Felswänden Halt finde. 

Ich hatte begonnen mehr in ihr zu sehen. Sie war meine Ziehschwester. Sie hätte so viel mehr sein können. Doch sie hat sich von mir abgewandt. 

Sie hat gegen meinen Vater rebelliert, hat seine Politik nie gut geheißen. Ich hatte mich von ihren Gedanken, von ihren Worten anstecken lassen, war ihr gefolgt. 

Doch was ist der richtige Weg? Der ihre… oder der seine?   
Das Böse, das immer mehr von seinem Reich für sich erobert, wird nicht abwarten, bis er sich ihm entgegenstellt. Tauriel hat das erkannt.   
Aber er hat auch Recht damit, wenn er darauf beharrt, dass bereits zu viel Elbenblut geflossen ist. Welcher Weg ist der richtige?

Ich weiß es nicht und ich werde es nicht herausfinden, wenn ich bleibe. 

Seine Schritte erklingen in den Ruinen und ich straffe meine Gestalt. Er wird mich verbannen. Er muss es tun, wenn er nicht sein Gesicht verlieren will.   
Ich habe ihn offen herausgefordert… vor seinen Offizieren! 

Das werde ich ihm nicht auch noch antun. Ich werde gehen, bevor er mich verbannen kann, bevor er die Worte aussprechen muss. 

Langsam drehe ich mich um. Meine Schritte werden schneller, kräftiger, als ich ihm entgegen gehe. Dann sehe ich seine hochgewachsene Gestalt. Er ist voller Blut, doch es ist nicht sein eigenes. 

„Ich werde nicht zurückkehren“, sage ich so bestimmt wie ich kann, als ich an ihm vorbeigehe. 

Er spricht mich an, hält mich auf. Doch er hält mich nicht zurück. Er weiß, dass ihm keine andere Wahl bleibt. 

Ich kann nicht zurück. Zu viel wurde zerstört. 

Ich kann ihn nicht ansehen und wende mich ab, als ich den Schmerz in seiner Stimme höre.   
Doch wir wissen beide, dass es kein Zurück gibt.


	34. Provokation - Thranduil, Thror, PG 6

****rovokation

Thranduil sah zu dem hoch über ihm aufragenden Portal auf. Die beiden Zwerge, die daneben als Wachen postiert waren, gaben sich keine Mühe ihr überhebliches Grinsen zu verbergen. Sie wussten, wie alle Zwerge vermutlich, wie sehr der König der Elben es verabscheute, vor ihrem König katzbuckeln zu müssen. 

Und sie hatten Recht. Thranduil wäre lieber noch einmal dem Drachen gegenüber gestanden, als vor diesem überheblichen Wicht das Knie zu beugen. Diese Wahl stellte sich ihm aber nicht.   
Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, dann war ihm dennoch der Zwerg lieber. 

Seine Garde verharrte schweigend hinter ihm. Sie trugen ihre Schwerter an den Gürteln, doch selbst ohne sie wären sie eine tödliche Gefahr für die Zwerge gewesen, hätte diese es gewagt den Elbenkönig anzugreifen. 

Thranduil misstraute ihnen zutiefst und es hatte lange gedauert bis er bereit gewesen war, die wertvollen Steine von Lasgalen in ihre Hände zu geben, um daraus ein Geschmeide für seine Gemahlin anfertigen zu lassen.   
Er hatte zwar alles versucht, dies von elbischen Silberschmieden tun zu lassen, doch keiner von ihnen, egal wie groß seine Kunstfertigkeit auch sein mochte, war in der Lage gewesen die aus Sternenlicht bestehenden Steine zu bearbeiten. Nur die Zwerge konnten dies. 

So hatte er sich schließlich dazu durchgerungen, ihnen die Edelsteine anzuvertrauen. Es war ein Preis ausgehandelt und bezahlt worden und nun war der Tag gekommen, an dem Thranduil die zu einem Geschmeide verarbeiteten Edelsteine abholen sollte. 

Der Eingang zum Erebor ragte dunkel und drohend vor ihm auf, als die schwere, steinerne Tür nach innen schwang. Innen erwartete ihn das Licht von Fackeln und mit Spiegeln gelenktes Sonnenlicht. Auch seine Hallen wurden davon erleuchtet, so dass es ihn nicht, wie die Menschen, vor Ehrfurcht erstarren ließ. Er kannte das Geheimnis. 

Zwei weitere Zwerge, wie die Wachen in voller Rüstung gekleidet, näherten sich mit gemächlichen Schritten. Sie blieben vor Thranduil stehen und einer von ihnen musterte den ihn weit überragenden Elb. „So seid Ihr gekommen Euer Geschmeide abzuholen“, sprach er ihn an. Es klang gleichgültig und im selben Moment so überheblich, dass Thranduil an sich halten musste, um dem blasierten Zwerg nicht entsprechend zu antworten. Weil er seinem Temperament nicht traute, nickte er nur. 

Der Zwerg, sichtlich enttäuscht den Elbenkönig nicht provozieren zu können, winkte ihn ihm zu folgen.   
Thranduil tat es und machte sich wiederum einen Spaß daraus, dem Zwerg mit gemächlichen, dafür aber umso längeren Schritten zu folgen, was diesen zwang letztendlich schneller zu gehen, sollte ihn der Elbenkönig mit seiner Garde nicht überholen.   
Auf diese Weise gelangten sie von der Eingangshalle in ein Labyrinth aus Gängen und Gewölben. Anderes als seine eigenen Hallen, die aus einem natürlichen Höhlensystem bestanden, das im Laufe der Zeit ausgebaut und bewohnbar gemacht worden war, war der Erebor von den Zwergen bei ihrer Suche nach Gold und Edelsteinen förmlich ausgehöhlt worden. .Sie hatten Stollen um Stollen in den Berg getrieben und dabei ihre Wohnstatt geschaffen. 

Thranduil konnte kaum mehr die natürlichen Strukturen der Felswände erkennen, die in seinen Hallen bewahrt worden waren. Überall waren hier kantige, geometrische Verzierungen in den Stein geschlagen worden, wo in seine Hallen die natürlichen und weich geschwungenen Formen von Pflanzen dominierten. 

Der Geruch nach heißem Metall, Staub und Feuer lag in der Luft und erschwerte den Elben das Atmen. Den Zwergen schien es nichts auszumachen, dass ihre Luft rauchgeschwängert war und das Licht teilweise nur als trüber Schimmer in die Kammern drang. 

Schließlich erreichten sie den Thronsaal, wo Thror, flankiert von seinem Sohn, etlichen Mitgliedern des Hofstaates und Dienern am Ende eines Steges auf einem erhöhten Thron saß. Hinter ihm funkelte in einer ebenfalls mit geometrischen Mustern verzierten Steinplatte ein riesiger Edelstein. Von der Decke hereinfallendes Licht brach sich in ihm und tauchte den Zwergenkönig in weißes Licht. Es wurde jedoch von der schwarzen Kleidung, dem grauen, mit Metallplatten und Gold verzierten Bard und dem aus dunklem Stein bestehenden Thron geradezu verschluckt. 

Thranduil überquerte den Steg, der zum Thron führte und blieb in einiger Entfernung stehen. Nahe genug, um dem Zwergenkönig den Respekt zu erweisen, den dieser forderte und weit genug, um nicht allzu sehr zu ihm aufsehen zu müssen. Seine Garde aus vier Elben verharrte reglos hinter ihm. 

Der Elbenkönig neigte leicht den Kopf zum Gruß, was Thror mit unbewegter Miene erwiderte. Dann hob er die Hand, was einen der Diener vortreten ließ. Er trug eine eichene, mit schwerem Eisen beschlagene Schatulle vor sich. Seine Miene war undeutbar, als er langsam die Treppe vor dem Thron herabstieg und auf Thranduil zuging. Allerdings blieb er so weit von ihm entfernt stehen, dass der Elbenkönig gezwungen war näher zu kommen, wollte er einen Blick in die Schatulle werfen. 

Er hob ärgerlich den Blick zu Thror, der ihm nun mit einem überheblichen Schmunzeln zunickte. Wieder zügelte Thranduil sein Temperament und nur wer ihn kannte, konnte in den zusammengepressten Lippen seinen Unmut erkennen. Aber er wollte dieses Geschmeide haben und er würde es sich nicht nehmen lassen, einen Blick darauf zu werfen, bevor die Schatulle für den Transport versiegelt wurde. 

Als er den Zwerg erreicht hatte, öffnete dieser die Schatulle und ein helles Glitzern und Gleißen empfing Thranduil. Da lag sie… die Kette, die er für seine Gemahlin entworfen hatte. Die Mitte bildete ein Herz aus Mithril und Edelsteinen. Gehalten wurde es von verschiedenen Ornamenten und hauchzarten Kettengliedern. Jede Form, jeder verarbeitete Stein, jedes Gebilde hatte eine Bedeutung für Thranduil und er hatte alles, was er empfand, in die Gestaltung des Schmuckes einfließen lassen. 

Er kam nicht umhin, die Kunstfertigkeit der Zwerge zu bewundern, denn die Kette übertraf seine Erwartungen. Gebettet auf den übrigen Edelsteinen, lag sie wie ein gestaltgewordener Traum und die Erinnerung an ihre gemeinsame Liebe in der Schatulle.   
Verblüfft und überwältigt von der Schönheit des Geschmeides hob Thranduil den Blick. Thror musterte ihn mit finsterer Miene und als der Elbenkönig die Hand hob, um das Geschmeide aus der Schatulle zu nehmen, klappte der Zwerg den Deckel zu. 

Thranduil konnte die Finger gerade noch wegziehen, bevor sie von dem zuschlagenden Deckel eingeklemmt wurden. Er starrte Thror ungläubig an.   
„Was hat das zu bedeuten?“, verlangte er zu wissen, doch Thror lächelte nur. 

Es war ein kaltes, gieriges Lächeln.   
„Ihr habt gesehen, was wir angefertigt haben. Doch wir vermissen noch immer den vereinbarten Preis“, gab Thror mit gleichmütiger Stimme zurück. 

Thranduil sah, wie Thorin, Thrors Enkel, zu dem Zwergenkönig aufsah, Verwirrung und Unverständnis im Blick. Dies war nicht abgesprochen, erkannte Thranduil. Es war eine spontane Entscheidung des Zwergenkönigs. Eine Entscheidung, die, so begriff Thranduil ebenfalls, nicht mit Worten aufzuheben war. 

Er schaute zu dem über dem Kopf des Königs in den Stein eingelassenen Edelstein. Der Arkenstein.   
Er hatte davon gehört und auch, dass die Gier nach Gold und Edelsteinen in dem Zwergenkönig ins Unermessliche gestiegen war, seit das Herz des Berges gefunden worden war. 

Es machte keinen Sinn darauf hinzuweisen, dass der Preis abgesprochen und beglichen worden war. Thror würde es leugnen.   
Thranduil warf einen letzten Blick auf die Schatulle und schwor im Stillen, sie irgendwann zu bekommen. Wenn es sein musste mit Gewalt. Hier und jetzt weitere Worte darüber zu verlieren war sinnlos. 

Thror würde ihn nur weiter provozieren und Thranduil wusste, dass sein Temperament dann mit ihm durchgehen würde. Aber anders als der Zwerg, dessen Lebenszeit begrenzt war, konnte er warten. Seine Zeit würde kommen, vielleicht früher, als Thror oder die anderen glaubten. 

Bevor er sich umwandte, hob er noch einmal den Blick zu dem Arkenstein.   
„Eure Gier wird Euer Verderben sein, König unter dem Berg.“


	35. Mechanisch - Legolas, PG 6

**Mechanisch**

Mein Vater ist ein König, wie es keinen zweiten je gab: Er bestimmt über Leben und Tod wie es ihm gefällt. Er ist kapriziös und opulent. Er umgibt sich mit Reichtum und edlen Dingen. Er findet Gefallen an Oberflächlichkeit und feiert Feste, die den Wald mit Licht und Lachen, mit Musik und Tanz durchdringen. 

Doch er selbst ist kalt und unnahbar. Er ist so weit fort und distanziert wie die Sterne, die sich in seinen Augen widerspiegeln und deren Glanz er auf seiner Kleidung trägt. 

Er ist in all dem so berechenbar wie ein Uhrwerk. 

Da ist nichts lebendes, nichts Lebendiges in ihm.   
Keine Wärme liegt in den eisblauen Augen, kein echtes, von Herzen kommendes Lächeln deformiert die makellosen Züge. 

Selbst als er mich sieht, nach dem Kampf, voller Blutspritzer und erschöpft.   
Da ist nichts in seinen Augen.   
Nur die Gier nach dem Geschmeide. Es funkelt und glänzt so wie er, doch es ist ebenso kalt wie er. 

Tauriel hat erkannt, wie sehr er alle in seinem Bann hält. Wie sehr er alles verhindert und unterbindet, was die Ordnung seiner Welt stören könnte. Wir alle sind Räder in seinem Uhrwerk, in seinem Mechanismus und seine Kälte hat alles erstarren lassen. 

Was würde geschehen, wenn eines der Zahnräder einfach verschwindet? Was, wenn es geht? Was, wenn ich gehe? 

Ich will kein Rädchen mehr sein, das sich nach seinem Willen bewegt. Ich will fort aus jenem Mechanismus, der sich nur um ihn als Zentrum dreht und sich doch nicht weiterbewegt. 

Wird dann der Mechanismus unterbrochen?


	36. Halte meine Hand - Thranduil/Feren (slash angedeutete), PG 12

**Halte meine Hand**

 

„Wo ist Aran Thranduil?“ Feren hielt einen der Wachposten zurück, der ihm auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek über den Weg lief. Dort war die letzte Stelle, an der er den König noch suchen könnte und er ahnte, dass er ihn dort auch nicht würde finden können. 

„Das weiß ich nicht“, gab der Elb zurück und runzelte fragend die Stirn. „Stimmt etwas nicht? Wenn einer weiß, wo er zu finden wäre, dann seid doch für gewöhnlich Ihr das?“

Feren verdrehte die Augen. „Ich bin Hauptmann seiner Garde und nicht sein Wachhund. Ich weiß eben nicht, wo er ist. Würde ich sonst fragen?“  
Er merkte selbst, wie ungeduldig seine Stimme klang und es scherte ihn nicht im Geringsten. 

Thranduil war ein verantwortungsvoller und aufmerksamer König, auch wenn dies kaum jemand wahrnahm oder zu würdigen wusste. Es kam selten vor, dass er nicht aufzufinden war und noch seltener, dass Feren tatsächlich nicht wusste, wo er sich aufhielt. Denn meist war er es, der dem König eine Verschnaufpause verschaffte. 

Seit sie bei jenen Verhandlungen damit durchgekommen waren, dass Feren ihn zum Trainingsplatz gerufen hatte, um ihm die freie Zeit für einen Ausritt durch den im Frühling wiedererwachenden Wald zu ermöglichen, um genau zu sein. Es war ihr Geheimnis… ein vergleichbar kleines neben dem, dass Feren inzwischen mehr war als ‚nur‘ der Hauptmann der Garde. 

Aber auch er wusste nicht immer, was der König tat oder wo er sich aufhielt. Was er jedoch definitiv wusste war, dass er nicht mit König Bard zusammen unterwegs war. Denn dieser wartete im großen Saal auf den Elbenkönig. 

Das konnte nur eines bedeuten: Thranduil musste etwas zugestoßen sein. Nur wo? Und wann?

Feren ließ den Wachposten stehen und eilte weiter. Wie erwartet war auch die Bibliothek leer. Er hatte in den Gemächern nachgesehen, in den Grotten, hatte die diversen kleinen und größeren Gärten von Dienern überprüfen lassen und auch sämtliche andere Räume, die der König zu betreten pflegte. Auch jene Bereiche, die er sonst nie betrat – die Küche oder die Dienstbotentrakte – waren durchsucht worden. Galion selbst hatte jeden Winkel des Weinkellers kontrolliert. 

Thranduil blieb unauffindbar. 

Feren hatte inzwischen das große Eingangstor erreicht. Er wusste, Thranduils Lieblingshengst stand noch im Stall und auch von den anderen Pferden fehlten nur jene, die von der Patrouille für einen Ritt zur äußeren westlichen Grenze heute Morgen aus dem Stall geholt worden waren. Der frei im Wald lebende Hirsch ließ sich um diese Jahreszeit nicht blicken und Thranduil ritt ihn nur, wenn er damit seine einzigartige Stellung anderen gegenüber beweisen wollte. 

Doch nichts von diesen Überlegungen brachte ihn näher an die Antwort auf die Frage heran, die er sich seit dem Morgen unaufhörlich stellte: Wo war der König?

Die beiden Wachen am Tor musterten ihn aus den Augenwinkeln und Feren zwang sich dazu, seine Mimik neutral zu halten. Es genügte, dass der Rat über das Verschwinden des Königs informiert war. Die Diener ahnten vielleicht etwas, waren aber loyal genug, um nichts nach außen gelangen zu lassen. Vorerst zumindest. 

Feren starrte ratlos durch das offen stehende Tor hinaus. Die Brücke über den Waldlandfluß lag als ebener Pfad vor ihm und er hörte das Rauschen des tiefen und schnell fließenden Gewässers. Sein Blick glitt über den Waldsaum auf der anderen Seite der Felsspalte und eine vage Idee formte sich hinter seiner Stirn. 

Als der König das letzte Mal verschwunden war, war sein Haar nach seiner Rückkehr voller Laub, Zweige und Schmutz gewesen. Auch wenn Feren in jener Nacht sein Liebhaber geworden war – nachdem er ihm geholfen hatte, sein Haar wieder sauber zu bekommen – hatte er nie erfahren, wie es überhaupt hatte so schmutzig werden können.   
Seine Vermutung war, dass Thranduil an jenem Tag den menschlichen König ein Stück auf dessen Heimweg begleitet hatte und beide das Alleinsein dazu genutzt hatten, sich im Wald dem Liebesspiel hinzugeben. Für Feren schien das die einzige Erklärung zu sein, denn das Haar des Elbenkönigs hatte ausgesehen, als hätte er sich auf dem Boden gewälzt. Inzwischen wusste er nur zu gut, wie leidenschaftlich sein königlicher Liebhaber war und so hatte er keine Zweifel an seiner Theorie gehabt. Bis heute. Denn König Bard war zu den regelmäßig stattfindenden diplomatischen Treffen erschienen und wartete nun schon den halben Tag reichlich vergebens auf den Elbenkönig.   
Wenn Thranduil und Bard tatsächlich mehr teilten, als die offen gezeigte Freundschaft, so sollten sie doch beisammen sein, oder? 

Ferens Herz schlug schneller, als er den Gedanken weiterspann: Und was wäre, wenn sein König dem Menschen entgegengereist war und unterwegs einen Unfall erlitten hatte oder überfallen worden war? 

Der Hauptmann wusste, dass Thranduil auch ab und an in seiner magischen Gestalt im Wald unterwegs war. Menschen oder Zwergen erschien er dann als ein weißer Hirsch, so wie er selbst eine Wildkatze zu sein schien. Sie änderten natürlich ihre körperliche Form nicht, sondern konnten nur, wie alle Elben, Einfluss auf das nehmen, was andere wahrnahmen. 

Thranduils Magie war dabei so stark, dass er sogar unvorbereitete Elben täuschen konnte. Wer ihn jedoch kannte, sah höchstens ein Flimmern um ihn herum.   
Hin und wieder jagten Menschen verbotener Weise im Wald. Was wenn…. ?

Ferens Atem stockte und sein Herzschlag setzte für einen Moment aus, um dann umso heftiger wieder einzusetzen. Er wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und stürmte zurück in die Hallen, um seine Waffen zu holen. Neben einem der Wachen stoppte er kurz. „Informiere Athelion. Er soll sofort je zehn Mann in jede Himmelsrichtung aussenden und sie nach Wilderen Ausschau halten“, gab er einen Befehl von dem er hoffte, er würde nicht zu viel Aufsehen erregen. Athelion würde hoffentlich wissen, wonach sie eigentlich suchen sollten. Er vertraute seinem Stellvertreter und wusste, er konnte sich auf ihn verlassen. 

Der Wächter lief sofort los, um den Auftrag auszuführen, während der zweite mit seinem Horn einen anderen auf dessen Posten rief.   
Früher hatte Feren selbst einer jener Elben gewesen, die mit dem Horn Signale oder Befehle weitergaben. Doch das war lange her. 

Wenige Minuten später war er, bewaffnet mit Dolch, Pfeil und Bogen im Wald unterwegs. Er hatte darauf verzichtet ein Pferd zu nehmen, denn er war schneller, wenn er sich in den Bäumen vorwärtsbewegte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, in welche Richtung er sich wenden sollte und ließ sich deshalb von seinem Instinkt leiten. Sollte sein König wirklich auf Wilderer gestoßen sein, dann konnte das am ehesten in der Nähe des langen Sees geschehen. Der Wald war von allen anderen Seiten aus noch immer zu verwachsen und beinahe unpassierbar, als dass Menschen freiwillig hineingingen. 

Feren wusste nicht, wie lange er schon unterwegs war. Immer noch lief er leichtfüßig über die Äste und Zweige, vorangetrieben von seiner Sorge. Das Laub der Bäume hatte sich inzwischen voll entfaltet und die Bäume und Tiere des Waldes grüßten den Elb. Er lauschte auf das Wispern um ihn herum. Hin und wieder hatte er angehalten und hatte Vögel oder Eichhörnchen befragt. Keiner konnte ihm sagen, ob der König hier vorbeigekommen war. 

Eine innere Unruhe ergriff ihn und das Gefühl, dass Thranduil in Schwierigkeiten steckte. Es gab kein Seelenband zwischen ihnen, keine Verbindung, die es ihm ermöglicht hätte, auf diese Weise Kontakt zum König aufzunehmen. Das hätte nur seine Gemahlin gekonnt, mit der er, soweit Feren wusste, ein solches Band geteilt hatte.

Doch woher kam dann der Drang, seine Schritte in eine bestimmte Richtung zu lenken? Feren hinterfragte es gar nicht erst, sondern lief einfach weiter. Inzwischen hatte er einen Bereich des Waldes erreicht, den er bisher nur sehr selten betreten hatte. Er war stark verwachsen und Felsen und Klippen machten das Vorankommen hier schwierig, weshalb diese Gegend meist umgangen wurde. Hohe Felswände schoben sich aus dem Waldboden und bildeten tiefe, schmale Täler, die sich zu einem wahren Irrgarten verzweigten. 

Feren blieb am Eingang eines solchen Tales stehen. Es war mehr eine Klamm zwischen den Felswänden. Der Boden, bedeckt von Laub und Moos, schluckte jeden Laut. Ein Eichelhäher landete auf einem Ast neben Feren und beäugte den Elben neugierig. 

Dieser wandte sich dem Vogel zu. „Sag, hast du unseren König hier gesehen?“

Der Vogel legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete Feren. „Wer bist du, dass du so nach dem König suchst?“, gab er dann nicht unfreundlich zurück. 

„Sein Hauptmann und… sein Freund“, antwortete Feren. Es machte keinen Sinn dem Vogel gegenüber nicht ehrlich zu sein. Er würde jede Zurückhaltung, jede Halbwahrheit spüren und dann vielleicht nicht antworten. 

Der Eichelhäher senkte langsam den Kopf. „Du bist ihm gefolgt. Ich habe dich beobachtet“, hielt er ihm vor. „Du trägst Waffen bei dir!“ Das klang nun schon beinahe anklagend. 

Feren nickte. „Um ihn zu schützen, sollte er in Gefahr sein. Doch sag… ist er hier?“   
Seine Knie drohten vor Erleichterung nachzugeben, als der Vogel erneut bestätigend den Kopf senkte. „Er ist oft hier. Er war auch früher oft hier. Dann lange Zeit nicht mehr.“

Feren konnte mit dieser rätselhaften Antwort nicht viel anfangen, beschloss aber, später genauer darüber nachzudenken, was sie bedeuten mochte. „Bringst du mich zu ihm?“, bat er stattdessen.

„Du wirst ihn schon selbst finden müssen“, beschied ihm der Eichelhäher und flog, seinen typischen Warnlaut ausstoßend, davon. 

Feren wusste, dass es sinnlos war, ihn zurückhalten zu wollen. Diese Vögel waren einfach zu eigensinnig. Mit einem Seufzen nahm er seinen Dolch zur Hand und noch einmal tief durchatmend, schloss er die Augen. Er konzentrierte sich auf seinen König, versuchte etwas von dessen Aura in seiner Umgebung wahr zu nehmen.   
Er spürte das Leben in den Bäumen und übrigen Pflanzen um ihn herum, fühlte Atem und Herzschlag der unzähligen Tiere und dann… als er schon gar nicht mehr daran glaubte, doch noch etwas zu finden, spürte er auch jenes helle Leuchten, dass er mit Thranduil in Verbindung brachte. 

Er lief los, zielstrebig der Richtung folgend, die ihm sein Unterbewusstsein vorgab. 

Der Felsspalt wurde rasch enger, so dass er sich förmlich hindurchzwängen musste. Dennoch ging er unbeirrt weiter. Nur wenige Pflanzen wuchsen auf den schattigen, feuchten Felsen: Moose und einige kleine Farne. Aber auch die Ranken einer Brombeere hatten Platz für ihre Wurzeln gefunden und Feren stutzte kurz, als er etwas Helles an den dornigen Zweigen bemerkte. Es waren einige lange, hellgoldene Haare, die sich darin verfangen hatten und auch wenn er vorher schon sicher gewesen war, seinen König hier zu finden, so ließ dies nun die letzten Zweifel verklingen.

Schnell eilte er weiter und achtete dabei nicht darauf, dass sein eigenes Haar sich in den Dornen verfing. Der Weg wurde etwas breiter, doch nun sah er sich einem Weißdorngestrüpp gegenüber. Ein schmaler Pfad war hineingeschlagen worden und als er die Wunden an den Zweigen betrachtete erkannte er, dass sie noch nicht sehr alt, aber auch nicht frisch waren. 

Langsamer werdend ging er mit gezücktem Dolch vorsichtig hindurch. Die Zweige und Dornen der Sträucher schienen ihn zurückhalten zu wollen und er begann zu ahnen, woher die Dornen in Thranduils Haar gestammt hatten, als er seine eigenen braunen Strähnen mehr als einmal wieder befreien musste. Auch hier fand er wieder einige hellgoldene Haare. 

Schließlich öffnete sich der schmale Pfad zu einer Lichtung. Sie war von steilen Felswänden umschlossen und eine riesige Kletterrose war in einen abgestorbenen Baum hinaufgewachsen, so dass ihre langen, stachelbewehrten Ranken die dürre Krone vollkommen einhüllten. Noch blühte sie nicht, aber es musste ein unglaublicher Anblick sein, wenn sich die unzähligen Knospen öffneten. Der Duft würde in diesem kleinen Felsenkessel eingefangen werden und… 

Ferens Gedanken kehrten von dem unerwarteten Anblick der Rose in die Gegenwart zurück, als er die Gestalt bemerkte, die auf dem mit Laub bedeckten Boden kniete. 

Er hatte Thranduil gefunden. 

Der König schien ihn noch nicht gesehen zu haben, denn er verharrte reglos. Er war damit beschäftigt, eine steinerne, vollkommen mit Efeu überwucherte Bank von den Ranken zu befreien. Unwillig die Pflanze dabei zu beschädigen, löste er mit behutsamen Bewegungen die Haftwurzeln Stück für Stück vom Stein ab und entwirrte die Verzweigungen. Sein Haar, ja seine ganze Kleidung, war dabei wieder in beinahe jenem Zustand, der Feren schon einmal ratlos gemacht hatte. 

Feren machte eine unwillkürliche Bewegung und zuckte zusammen, als unter seinen Füßen ein Zweig knackte. Sofort sprang Thranduil auf die Füße und wirbelte zu ihm herum, sein Schwert in der Hand. Er ließ es sinken, als er ihn erkannte. 

Sein Blick verhärtete sich und beinahe unwillig sah er Feren an. „Wie kommst du hier her?“, verlangte er zu wissen und Feren zuckte unter dem stechenden Blick zusammen. „Ich bin Euch gefolgt, Aran nín, weil ich mich um Euch sorgte.“ 

Thranduil schien über die Antwort überrascht zu sein und legte den Kopf ein wenig schief. Gleichzeitig senkte sich die Spitze seines Schwertes zu Boden, was Feren aufatmen ließ. Dennoch war Unwillen und Zurückhaltung in der Körpersprache des Sindar erkennbar. 

Dies hier musste ein besonderer Ort für den König sein, erkannte Feren.  
In einer demütigen Geste neigte er den Kopf und sank auf ein Knie. „Vergebt mir, Hîr nín. Es war nicht meine Absicht, Euch zu stören. Ich war in Sorge um Euer Wohlergehen und habe nach Euch gesucht“, erklärte er ruhig.   
Er mochte Thranduils Liebhaber sein, aber er war auch nicht mehr als das. Es stand ihm nicht zu, den König zu bedrängen oder ihn aufzusuchen, wenn dieser allein sein wollte. 

Leises Rascheln verriet ihm, dass der König näher kam und er sah auf, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. „Steh auf, Feren.“

Der Elbenkönig schob sein Schwert in die Scheide zurück, während Feren sich erhob. Sein Blick war nachdenklich und schien in eine weit zurückliegende Vergangenheit zu sehen. „Niemand weiß von diesem Ort und auch du wirst darüber schweigen“, bestimmte er. Seiner Stimme fehlten aber die Kraft und die Stärke, die sonst darin lagen, wenn er einen Befehl erteilte. Es klang mehr wie eine Bitte.   
Einsamkeit umgab den König wie einen Mantel und Feren trat unwillkürlich auf ihn zu. Er wusste nicht, was dies hier für ein Ort war und es war in diesem Moment auch nicht wichtig. 

Sein Blick fiel auf die Hand, die noch immer auf dem Schwertknauf lag. Sie zitterte und Feren nahm sie in seine beiden Hände, bevor er sie an die Lippen hob und die Fingerknöchel sanft küsste. 

Thranduil ließ es geschehen, doch sein Blick kehrte aus der Vergangenheit zurück und er beobachtete Feren schweigend. Auch als Feren seine andere Hand ebenfalls ergriff, regte er sich nicht. 

Feren sah schließlich auf und erschrak, als er Kummer und Schmerz in den schönen Zügen sah. Der Elbenkönig weinte nicht, aber die Tränen ließen seine Augen schimmern. „Du kannst es nicht wissen“, murmelte er leise und seine Finger schlossen sich fest um die Ferens, „aber sie hat an der gleichen Stelle genau das gleiche getan, wie du jetzt.“

Ferens Augen wurden groß, als er erkannte, _wo_ sie sich aufhielten. Er spürte das leichte Zittern in den Händen des Elbenkönigs, als dieser tief Luft holte. „Wenn du nun schon einmal hier bist, kannst du mir auch genauso gut helfen“, bestimmte er und löste seine Hände aus dem Griff Ferens. „Folge mir.“

Feren blieb dicht hinter Thranduil, als dieser sich einer, halb hinter einer weit ausladenden Buche verborgenen Säule zuwandte. Der Elbenkönig blieb davor stehen und Feren stellte sich neben ihn. Die Säule war über und über mit Efeu überwuchert und Moos und Farne hatten sich darauf festgesetzt, so dass außer der runden, aufrechten Form nichts zu erkennen war. Die Säule selbst erschien ihm jedoch recht niedrig zu sein und er verstand nicht, welchen Zweck sie hatte. Er konnte keine zweite erkennen und auch sonst nichts, was Teil eines Bauwerks hätte sein können. 

Die Ahnung, die ihn bereits vor wenigen Minuten beschlichen hatte, bestätigte sich, als Thranduil die Hand hob und die Säule am oberen Ende mit den Fingerkuppen berührte, so wie er die Wange seiner Gemahlin berührte hatte. Feren fühlte sein Herz schwer werden. Legolas irrte sich, wenn er glaube, es gäbe kein Grabmal seiner Mutter: Sie standen direkt davor. 

Wieder sah Feren, dass Thranduils Hände zitterten, ja dass nun sein ganzer Körper bebte. Die Schultern sanken nach vorne und er neigte den Kopf, so dass sein Haar nach vorne fiel und sein Gesicht verbarg. Es musste ihn viel Kraft kosten, überhaupt her zu kommen und der Zustand des Ortes allein zeigte schon an, dass seit Jahrhunderten niemand mehr hier gewesen war. 

Als ob Thranduil Ferens Gedanken gehört hätte, wisperte er plötzlich: „Bard brachte mich dazu, wieder herzukommen. Wir sprachen über seine Frau, die bei der Geburt Tildas gestorben war. Er findet Trost darin, sich an einem Ort an sie zu erinnern, den sie beide gerne aufgesucht hatten. Es gibt kein Grabmal von ihr, aber er sieht sie in seinen Kindern.   
Legolas ist fort, aber seine Worte erinnerten mich an diesen Ort hier und…“

Seine Stimme brach und beinahe als ob er um Ferens Beistand bat, streckte er die Hand seitlich nach hinten, so dass Feren sie ergreifen konnte. Er folgte der wortlosen Bitte.   
Thranduils Knie gaben nach, als er sich der Trauer erneut stellte, die ihn nun mit voller Wucht ergriff und er sank zu Boden. Feren folgte ihm und ließ seine Hand auch dann nicht los, als Thranduil sich zur Seite kippen ließ und sich, die Beine mit den Armen umschlingend, zusammenrollte. 

Feren wusste nicht, wie lange er so neben dem still trauernden Elbenkönig ausgeharrt hatte. Er wusste, er konnte nichts tun, um ihm den Schmerz zu nehmen. Aber er konnte bei ihm sein und ihm zeigen, dass er nicht allein war. Er konnte seine Hand halten. 

Und er tat es.


	37. kostbarer Schatz - Legolas, PG 6, Drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Drabble gehört zu einem anderen Kapitel, das aber noch folgt. Findet ihr heraus auf welches?

„Das Geschenk, das ich für dich habe, Legolas, ist ein Bogen der Galadrhim. Nur einem unserer Verwandten aus dem Waldlandreich steht es zu, ihn zu besitzen.“

Legolas hörte noch immer die sanfte Stimme Galadriels, während er mit den Gefährten langsam den Fluss entlang paddelte.   
Der Bogen war ein Kunststück, ein Meisterwerk der Bogenbaukunst. Als er ihn spannte, lag er in seiner Hand, als wäre er für ihn gemacht worden. 

Der Bogen gab ihm Kraft und er spürte, dass eine alte, wundervolle Magie auf ihm lag. Ja, er würde ihn mit bedacht und Sorgfalt führen. Er würde sich seiner würdig erweisen.


	38. Augen - Thranduil, PG6, Drabble

**Augen**

Sie sehen mich an. Vieles kann ich in ihnen erkennen. Vieles liegt in ihnen und es mag stimmen, dass sie der Spiegel der Seele sind. 

Da ist der Respekt derjenigen, die mir untertan sind. Da sind Ehrfurcht und Bewunderung. Ich erkenne aber auch Ablehnung oder Furcht, ebenso wie Hass und Spott in den Augen meiner Feinde.   
Überraschung liegt in jenen, die mich unterschätzt haben. 

Freundschaft finde ich nur selten, doch auch das gibt es noch manchmal für mich. 

Und Liebe…? Ich sah es einst, doch diese Augen sind erloschen. 

Ein anderes Augenpaar, braun, nicht blau, hat jenen Platz nun eingenommen.


	39. Verlassen - Legolas, PG 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Idee zu diesem Oneshot stammt von Greanleaf’s Daughter. Hab vielen Dank dafür!

**Verlassen**

Er ist gnadenlos… herzlos und kalt. Sein Wort gilt nicht viel gegenüber einem Ork. Er verbiegt es, wie es ihm gefällt.  
Das Leben eines Zwerges interessiert ihn nicht. Selbst das Leben aller Zwerge ist ihm gleichgültig.  
Selbst der Ork ist ihm gleichgültig, obwohl er wichtige Informationen hatte. Ich bin mir sicher, er hätte uns noch mehr erzählt. 

Ich sehe ihm nach, als er mit langen Schritten über den Steg geht. Der Rücken ist gerade, der Kopf hocherhoben. Er schreitet so schnell aus, dass sein Haar und sein Umhang hinter ihm schwingen. 

Ich bleibe allein zurück. Was war es, worüber der Ork gesprochen hat? Was meinte er mit _den Flammen des Krieges_?  
Drachen? Das halte ich für unwahrscheinlich.  
Also tatsächlich Krieg? Gegen wen? Und weshalb?

Die Zwerge? Es sind nur dreizehn. Wahrlich ein gewaltiger Gegner!

„Was meint er mit den Flammen des Krieges?“

Mein Vater schien zu wissen, was der Ork meinte. Ich lasse den Kopf angewidert fallen und wende mich von der Leiche ab. Schwarzes Blut bildet eine Lache und ist meinem Stiefel schon so nahe gekommen, dass ich einen Schritt zurücktrete.  
Ein fauler, ekelerregender Geruch liegt in der Luft und ich wende mich ab. 

Die Schritte meines Vaters stocken, doch er wendet sich nicht um. „Es bedeutet, dass eine Waffe entfesselt wird, die so gewaltig ist, dass sie alles zerstören wird, was sich ihr in den Weg stellt.“  
Er setzt seinen Weg fort, während er Befehl gibt die Grenzen des Reiches zu verschließen. 

Was hofft er damit zu erreichen?  
Glaubt er wirklich, er könnte damit das Böse aufhalten, dass sich mehr und mehr in unserem Reich breit macht?

Wieder huscht mein Blick zum Steg hinüber. Mein Vater hat den Thronsaal bereits verlassen. Der dumpfe Klang der zufallenden Eichentür hallt noch durch die weitläufige Halle. Die Wachen stehen reglos und schweigend da. Es ist, als ob sie gar nicht vorhanden wären.  
Ich zwinge mich, meine vor Wut und Frust zusammengebissenen Zähne zu öffnen, meine Kiefer zu lockern. Es ärgert mich, dass ich wieder nur mit halben Wahrheiten und nur einem Bruchteil an Informationen stehen gelassen wurde. 

Wann ist er endlich bereit, mich an dem zu beteiligen, was mein Recht ist? Ich bin der Kronprinz. Sollte ich nicht darüber informiert sein, welche Gefahren unserem Reich drohen?  
Sein Verhalten sagt mir, dass er mehr weiß… dass er genau verstanden hat, was der Ork meinte.  
Wird er handeln?  
Wird er die Worte ignorieren, wie er bisher auch jede Warnung ignoriert hat? 

Warum lässt er mich mit all dem allein?


	40. Träume - Thranduil, PG 12

**Träume**

 

Mein Pferd folgt gehorsam den anderen Reitern. Sie stürmen über die weite Ebene, gehüllt in den von den Hufen hochgepeitschten Staub der Steppe. Von Ferne müssen wir wie eine Dunstwolke, wie ein Sandsturm wirken. Oropher hatte eine ganze Armee aufgebracht, um sich dem zu stellen, was uns am Rand des Gebirges erwartete. Auch Krieger der anderen Elbenreiche werden dort sein.   
Gemeinsam werden wir diese Verkörperung des Bösen bekämpfen und besiegen… Sauron wird von der Oberfläche Mittelerdes getilgt werden und mit ihm alle Kreatur und alle Gefahren, die er heraufbeschworen hat.   
Euphorie packt mich und ich treibe mein Pferd noch mehr an. 

Dies ist die erste große Schlacht, in der ich dabei bin. Ich, der Prinz von Mirkwood. Hier kann ich endlich beweisen, dass ich ein Krieger bin… dass ich zu mehr tauge, als Wunden zu versorgen. Ich bin nicht der Heiler, als den meine Mutter mich sehen will. Ich will kämpfen und für die Sicherheit jener Elben sorgen, die sich mir und meinem Vater anvertraut haben. 

Hier kann ich mich endlich beweisen. 

Wir reiten weiter, lassen den Staub der Ebene hochwirbeln, bis der Horizont in grauem Dunst verschwindet. 

<<< O >>>

Schmerz durchfährt meine Wange mit glühenden Stacheln und lässt mich aufschrecken. Ich blinzele, doch ich kann die Augen nicht öffnen. Etwas Helles, Festes liegt darüber. Eine Hand legt sich auf meinen Arm, eine Stimme versucht mich zu beruhigen. Der Rand eines Bechers wird an meine Lippen gehoben und ich trinke durstig. Das Wasser brennt in meiner Kehle und es schmeckt bitter. 

Was ist das… wo bin ich?   
Ich will schreien, will antworten einfordern und bekomme keinen Ton heraus. Wieder umhüllt mich grauer Dunst.   
Reite ich noch immer über die Ebene?

<<< O >>>

Wieder reite ich. Bäume fliegen an mir vorbei, Zweige peitschen in mein Gesicht, Moos und Erde wird von den Hufen des Hirsches nach oben geschleudert. Sein Geweih schabt an den Stämmen und den Ästen entlang. Nur knapp kann er durch eine Lücke laufen ohne damit an einer jungen Tanne hängen zu bleiben. Ich treibe ihn weiter. Ich weiß, ich werde zu spät kommen. Ich fühle, dass sie mir entgleitet. 

Ihre Seele grüßt mich… ihre Liebe streicht ein letztes Mal über mich, dann ist sie fort. Ich will schreien, will sie zurückhalten, will nach ihr greifen…. und verharre schweigend und reglos. Dunkle Schatten umhüllen mich, umfangen mich wie zäher, klebriger Morast. 

Ich will mich darin fallen lassen… will dem Ziehen nachgeben, dass mich mit sich nehmen will. Fort ins Vergessen. Fort von dem Schmerz. Fort von den zerronnenen Träumen. 

<<< O >>>

Der Nebel hebt sich und ich spüre eine kleine Kinderhand, die sich fest um meine Finger schließt. Wir gehen gemeinsam durch den Wald. Grüne, junge Blätter begrüßen uns und der Duft der Frühlingsblüten hüllt uns ein. Vögel begleiten unseren Weg und helle Sonnenstrahlen lassen dein Haar wie Gold glänzen. 

Der Wald ist friedlich und voller Leben. Die Schatten der Vergangenheit sind fort und auch wenn wir allein zurückgeblieben sind, so wird doch nichts uns trennen können. Mein Sohn… du bist alles, was mir geblieben ist… alles, was ich brauche. 

Ich schließe die Augen und lasse den hellen Sonnenschein mein Gesicht wärmen.

<<< O >>>

Wärme liegt auf meinem Gesicht. Angenehm und beruhigend. Der Dunst meiner Gedanken lichtet sich und ich lasse ihn wie zerfließenden Nebel hinter mir, als ich langsam hindurchgehe. Eine Stimme ruft mich, doch ich zögere. Ist auch das nur eine Illusion? Ein Trugbild? Eine Hoffnung, die mir zwischen den Fingern zerrinnen wird, wie so oft zuvor? 

Nein. Ich will das nicht mehr. Ich will mir nicht noch einmal Hoffnungen machen und Träume nähren, die mir dann doch wieder genommen werden. Zögernd mache ich einen Schritt zurück, kehre um in die diffuse Dunkelheit. Es ist kalt dort. Einsamkeit umhüllt mich und bedeckt mich. Dies ist mir gewiss. Es wird mir nicht genommen werden.   
Die Stimme erklingt wieder. Weit entfernt ist sie. Sie lockt mit Versprechungen, umgarnt mich mit aufblitzenden Bildern von Nähe. Ich höre Lachen… Musik erklingt. Dunkle Augen locken mich. Braunes Haar… Hände, die mich halten.

Ich mache einen zögernden Schritt, dann verharre ich wieder. Die Töne verklingen, die Melodie erstirbt. Sie ist weitergezogen, hat mich erneut zurückgelassen. Auch dies war nur ein Traum, der mir genommen wurde.


	41. Prellungen - Thranduil/Feren, slash, PG 12

**Schwarz und Blau (grün und blau, Prellungen)**

Thranduil beobachtete seinen Hauptmann der Garde aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, während dieser, zusammen mit den anderen Hauptmännern des Heeres besprach, ob und wie sie die Verwundeten in die Hallen transportieren sollten. Es waren, angesichts der Übermacht, die sie förmlich überrannt hatte, vergleichsweise wenige. Doch die Klingen dieser merkwürdigen Wesen waren teilweise mit Gift getränkt gewesen, so dass jeder noch so kleine Schnitt eine größere Gefahr darstellte, als die Wunde es allein schon tat. 

Dank ihrer Vorbereitungen und der schon seit Jahrzehnten andauernden Vorbereitungen der Krieger auf diesen Kampf, den Thranduil hatte seit langem kommen sehen, waren nur sehr wenige gefallen.   
[style type=“italic“]Die Schlacht unter den Bäumen[/style], wie sie, nur wenige Stunden nach ihrem Ende bereits genannt wurde, hatte dieser Abteilung von Sarumans Schergen einen empfindlichen Verlust eingebracht. Nur wenige waren entkommen und das Blut dieser Wesen – Uruk-hais, wie sie sich offenbar selbst nannten – tränkte nun den Boden des Waldes. 

Dieses Bataillon würde nun nicht mehr zu den anderen stoßen können, die am Minis Tirith um die Freiheit aller Völker Mittelerdes kämpften. Legolas war dort, wusste Thranduil, und die Ungewissheit über seine Sicherheit ließ ihn kaum Ruhe finden. Er konnte nicht bei ihm sein, aber er hatte hier getan, was ihm möglich war und sie waren erfolgreich gewesen. 

Der Sieg war nicht nur ein Sieg um des Siegens willen gewesen. Es war ein Sieg, den sie gegen Saruman erkämpft hatten und die Freude und Erleichterung darüber war in den Kriegern und Offizieren spürbar. 

Alle, sogar Feren, der sonst eher durch seine ruhige Art auffiel, waren in Jubel ausgebrochen. Nun jedoch war er still und noch mehr in sich gekehrt, als gewöhnlich.   
Thranduil ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Er war sein Hauptmann der Garde und sein Liebhaber, was jedoch die wenigsten wussten. Was niemand wusste war, dass sie auf eine ruhige, unauffällige Art Freunde geworden waren. 

Und so kalt und unnahbar Thranduil sich auch geben mochte, so sehr er sich auch davor scheute anderen sein Herz zu öffnen, so sorgte er sich doch um seine Freunde. 

Er hörte der Besprechung der Offiziere scheinbar unbeteiligt zu, während er an seinem Kelch mit Wein nippte. Den Rückzug zu organisieren war deren Aufgabe und er stellte fest, dass sie sich ohne viele Worte einig waren. Jeder kannte seinen Platz und seine Aufgaben und da keiner von ihnen gefallen oder schwer verwundet worden war, gab es nichts, was neu geregelt werden musste. 

Schließlich endete die Besprechung und die Offiziere verabschiedeten sich mit einem Gruß von ihrem König, um ihren Aufgaben nachzugehen. Auch Feren ging und Thranduil hielt ihn nicht zurück. Es wäre zu auffällig, zu ungewöhnlich gewesen. Aber er ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen und so sah er, wie schwerfällig und mühsam er sich bewegte. 

 

~ O ~

Einen halben Tag später war das Gros des Heeres wieder an den Hallen angelangt. Die Schwerverwundeten, die zuerst abtransportiert worden waren, waren bereits von den Heilern versorgt worden und diese kümmerten sich nun um jene, die nur vergleichsweise leichte Blessuren davongetragen hatten.   
Thranduil hatte nicht zu ihnen gehört – er hatte nicht einen Kratzer erhalten – und so hatte er sich die Freiheit genommen, sich nach der Ankunft in den Hallen in seine Gemächer zurückzuziehen. 

Er war müde. Das harte Training, dem er sich in den letzten Monaten verstärkt unterzogen hatte, seit Galadriels und Elronds Boten ihn über die sich zuspitzenden Entwicklungen unterrichtet hatten, hatte ihn gut auf die Schlacht vorbereitet. Es hatte ihn aber nicht vor der Erschöpfung bewahrt, die der Kampf mit sich brachte. 

Thranduil ließ sich von einem Diener aus seiner Rüstung helfen und entspannte sich dann im heißen Wasser eines Bades. Ferens Blässe und seine ungelenken Bewegungen gingen ihm dabei nicht aus dem Kopf. War er verletzt? Oder war es nur seine Erschöpfung? 

Der Hauptmann war während des gesamten Kampfes daran beteiligt gewesen. Er selbst hatte erst später ebenfalls eingegriffen und sogar er spürte die Auswirkungen. 

Nach seinem Bad kleidete sich Thranduil wieder in Beinlinge und Tunika. Ein schwerer Umhang aus silberdurchwirktem dunkelbraunem Brokat und kniehohe Stiefel vervollständigten die Kleidung, in der er wenig später erneut durch die Hallen wanderte. Er wusste, die Elben mussten ihn sehen und sie brauchten die Bestätigung, dass alles gut gegangen war. Das Wort allein, dass er unverletzt zurückgekehrt war, genügte den wenigsten.   
Er sah, dass seine Annahmen richtig waren, als er in die erleichterten Gesichter blickte, die ihm auf seinem Weg begegneten. 

Einige Zeit später fand er sich dann in einem Gang wieder, den er nur selten betrat. Es war still hier und nur wenige Gemächer befanden sich in diesem Teil der Hallen. Das seines Liebhabers war eines davon. 

Er zögerte kurz, als er sich der Tür näherte und blickte sich um. Keiner von ihnen beiden wollte, dass ihr Verhältnis allzu bekannt wurde und so war es meist Feren, der den König in seinen Gemächern aufsuchte, weil dieser ihn zu einer Besprechung oder wegen anderer Dinge, die die Garde betrafen, zu sehen wünschte. Und zu Thranduils Gemächern gab es mehrere geheime Zugänge, die nur dem König bekannt waren… und inzwischen auch Feren. 

Doch heute Nacht wollte Thranduil ihn nicht zu sich rufen lassen. Es würde den jüngeren Elb unter Zugzwang setzen und egal wie unbekümmert ihr Umgang miteinander inzwischen sein mochte: Feren sah es noch immer als seine Pflicht an, seinem König zu Diensten zu sein. So gerne Thranduil dies sonst annahm, heute wollte er davon nichts wissen. 

Aber er musste wissen, ob es Feren gut ging. 

Leise öffnete er die schwere, reich mit geschnitzten Ranken verzierte Tür und glitt lautlos hindurch. Er schloss sie mit einem leisen Klicken hinter sich und sah sich in dem dunkel daliegenden Wohnraum um. Auch aus dem angrenzenden Schlafraum drang kein Licht. 

Thranduil durchquerte mit langen Schritten beide Räume und späte in den Baderaum. Auch hier war Feren nicht.   
Etwas ratlos ließ sich der König dann auf einen Sessel beim Kamin sinken, in dem noch ein wenig Glut für Wärme sorgte. Die Winternacht war kalt und der Zustand des Feuers sagte ihm, dass lange niemand in diesen Räumen gewesen war. Er selbst fand es unangenehm kühl, erschöpft wie er war, und so legte er einige Scheite nach und schürte die Glut erneut an, bis ein helles, einladendes Feuer brannte. 

Dann setzte er sich bequem in den Sessel und wartete. 

~ O ~

Es dauerte beinahe zwei Stunden, bis sich die Tür erneut öffnete. Feren kam mit schlurfenden Schritten herein, ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen und lehnte sich mit einem schmerzhaften Keuchen dagegen. Thranduil konnte ihn gut erkennen, da der Schein des Feuers seine inzwischen beinahe graue Haut beleuchtete. 

Feren hatte die Augen geschlossen und lehnte kraftlos gegen die Tür. Er schien Kraft zu sammeln und der Eindruck bestätigte sich, als er sich mit einem tiefen Atemzug vom Holz abstieß und in seinen Schlafraum hinüberschlurfte. Seine Schritte waren langsam und schwer und sein Atem kam in kurzen, flachen Atemzügen. 

Thranduil erhob sich alarmiert, als Feren an ihm vorbei war und wollte ihn eben ansprechen, als der Hauptmann herumfuhr und einen Dolch auf ihn richtete. Er ließ ihn sofort fallen, als er erkannte, wer da so unvermutet in seinen Räumen erschienen war. 

„Aran nín“, keuchte er erschrocken und Thranduil packte geistesgegenwärtig zu, als Feren zu schwanken begann. 

„Was ist mit dir?“, fragte Thranduil und ließ seinen Blick über die Gestalt des anderen Elben gleiten. Wie schon Stunden zuvor konnte er keine offene Wunde an ihm entdecken. Aber nun, beleuchtet vom Feuerschein, der seinen Blick offenbar darauf lenken wollte, bemerkte er eine tiefe Delle im Brustharnisch des Hauptmannes, die vorher von seinem Umhang verborgen worden war.

Er hob den Blick und sah forschend in Ferens Gesicht. „Was ist das?“ Er ließ einen Arm los und legte die Hand gegen das eingedrückte Metall. Wenn es den Brustkorb darunter nicht verletzt hatte, so musste doch das Metall gegen die Rippen drücken und die Haut aufgerieben haben. Das war sicher schmerzhaft, erklärte aber nicht den Zustand Ferens. 

Feren holte zischend Atem, als Thranduil seine Hand gegen den Brustharnisch drückte und wich zurück. „Bitte, Aran nín… ich…“

„Ich bin nicht deshalb hier“, unterbrach ihn Thranduil, „sondern weil ich wissen wollte, ob mit dir alles in Ordnung ist. Glaubte Feren wirklich, er wollte nach diesem Tag seine Dienste als Liebhaber einfordern? Für wie gefühllos hielt er ihn? 

Feren schien vor Erleichterung in sich zusammen zu sinken, schnappte aber gleich darauf nach Luft. 

Ohne weitere Worte dirigierte Thranduil ihn in den Schlafraum und auf das Bett. „Leg dich nieder, bevor du zusammenbrichst. Hast du etwas gegessen?“

Feren setzte sich auf die Matratze. Er nickte schwach und begann damit, seine Armschienen zu lösen. Seine Finger zitterten jedoch so stark, dass er die Schnallen nicht lösen konnte.   
Thranduil setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett und zog ihm Beinschienen und Stiefel auf, bevor er die Beine anhob und auf dem Bett ablegte. Feren war so gezwungen sich hinzulegen. Er stöhnte leise auf und biss sich auf die Lippen. 

Thranduil musterte ihn, nun deutlich besorgter. Mit raschen, geübten Handgriffen löste er den Umhang von den Schultern und öffnete die Riemen, die den Brustharnisch mit der Rückenpanzerung verbanden. Als er die kunstvoll verzierten Metallplatten vom Körper des Hauptmanns abhoben sah er den Blutfleck, der die Tunika im Bereich der Rippen dunkel färbte. 

Er holte zischend Luft und arbeitete mit zusammengezogenen Brauen flink weiter. Es erzürnte ihn, dass Feren seine Verletzung nicht hatte behandeln lassen, sondern weiter seinen Pflichten nachgekommen war. Aber er wusste auch, dass dies genau die Reihenfolge war, die Ferens Wesen entsprach. Das war es auch, was ihn zu einem so wertvollen Mitglied seiner Garde machte. 

Er half Feren sich aufzusetzen und nahm ihm auch den Rest der Rüstung ab. Feren hatte für diesen Kampf von Thranduil ein Kettenhemd aus Mithril erhalten und es mochte ihm geholfen haben, Schlimmeres zu verhindern. Aber es war auch schwer und es half nicht gerade dabei Druckstellen oder wunde, aufgeriebene Haut zu vermeiden. Zudem war Feren es schlicht nicht gewohnt, ein Kettenhemd zu tragen. 

Thranduil zog ihm die metalldurchwirkte Tunika aus und auch das Kettenhemd. Feren ließ alles wortlos über sich ergehen, aber er war unnatürlich blass und ein leichter Schweißfilm lag auf der kalten Haut. Sein Atem ging nur flach und er schien so wenig wie möglich Luft zu holen.   
Zudem hatte er vor Schmerzen aufgestöhnt, als Thranduil den vorderen Teil des Harnischs abgehoben hatte.   
Die Delle war tief in seinen Körper gepresst gewesen und Thranduil rechnete inzwischen sicher damit, eine Verletzung vorzufinden. 

Nun trug Feren nur noch die gepolsterte Tunika und seine Beinlinge. Er zitterte merklich und legte mit einer schwachen Geste eine Hand auf die Thranduils. 

Thranduil verharrte und setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett. „Entspann dich“, beruhigte er ihn und strich ihm mit seiner freien Hand über die Wange. „Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass du verletzt bist?“

Feren schloss gequält die Augen und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Zu viele…. Aufgaben“, murmelte er. 

Thranduil schloss resigniert die Augen. Er wusste, es würde nichts bringen darüber mit Feren zu diskutieren. Er würde es nicht einsehen, dass er sich und unter Umständen auch der Garde oder dem Heer schadete, wenn er eine, wenn auch nicht lebensbedrohliche, Wunde unbeachtet ließ. Zudem war Feren im Augenblick alles andere als in der Verfassung ausgerechnet deswegen von seinem König zurechtgewiesen zu werden. Die Zeit dafür würde kommen und das wussten sie beide. 

Feren benötigte einige Minuten, bis er sich wieder soweit in der Gewalt hatte, dass Thranduil ihn erneut in eine sitzende Position bringen und ihm auch die zweite Tunika ausziehen konnte. 

Thranduil war nicht überrascht, die vom Kettenhemd an vielen Stellen aufgeriebene und wunde Haut zu sehen. Was ihn jedoch vor Schreck aufkeuchen ließ, war der riesige blaue Fleck, der sich über den gesamten rechten Brustkorb Ferens erstreckte. 

Er ließ Feren behutsam wieder auf die Matratze zurücksinken und strich dann mit seinen Fingerspitzen in einer hauchzarten Berührung über die Verletzung. Seine gesamte Konzentration richtete sich nun auf die Prellung und das Gewebe. In seiner Jugend einst als Heiler ausgebildet – was kaum jemand über ihn wusste – konnte Thranduil selbst feststellen, wie groß die Verletzung war. Es hatte ihm bei so manchem Kampf oder bei Unfällen bei der Jagd gute Dienste geleistet und so scheute er sich auch jetzt nicht, seine Fähigkeiten für seinen Liebhaber einzusetzen.   
Die Haut war durch die eingedellte Rüstung aufgerieben worden, doch der Schlag selbst hatte eine Rippe gebrochen und zwei weitere ebenfalls verletzt. 

Feren hatte die Augen zusammengepresst und atmete kaum. Die Untersuchung, so behutsam sie auch war, bereitete ihm Schmerzen und Thranduil spürte, dass der Bereich über der Wunde anzuschwellen begann. Der durch die eingedellte Rüstung verursachte Druck hatte dies bis jetzt verhindert, erkannte Thranduil. Und es mochte auch die Schmerzen zurückgehalten haben, die Feren nun mit voller Wucht erfassten. 

„Atme ruhig und nicht zu tief“, wies er ihn an, während er aufstand. „Aber bleib ruhig liegen. Ich bin gleich zurück.“

Thranduil wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern eilte mit raschen Schritten aus den Gemächern. An der Tür vergewisserte er sich, dass ihn niemand sah. Dann lief er, so schnell es möglich war ohne Aufsehen zu erregen, in seine eigenen Gemächer. Dort angekommen packte er einige Salben und Verbandsmaterial in ein Tuch und verknotete es zu einem Bündel. Einen Heiler zu rufen wäre sinnlos, da diese mit den anderen Verwundeten beschäftigt waren. Diese Wunden konnte er selbst behandeln. 

Feren hatte die Augen geschlossen und lag reglos auf seinem Bett, doch Thranduil sah beim Näherkommen, dass er haltlos zitterte und kalter Schweiß seinen bloßen Oberkörper bedeckte.   
„Ich bin zurück“, sprach er ihn an und breitete den Inhalt des Bündels neben dem Verletzten aus. Dann holte er eine Schüssel mit warmem Wasser und einige Tücher aus dem Baderaum  
.  
So ausgestattet wusch er zunächst Gesicht und Oberkörper seines Hauptmannes, was dieser wortlos aber mit vor Scham roten Wangen über sich ergehen ließ. Thranduil unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln und beugte sich vor, um Feren einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu drücken.   
„Nun brauchst du einmal Hilfe. Lass mich sie dir angedeihen“, bat er leise und wartete, bis Feren sichtlich erstaunt knapp nickte. 

Die vom Kettenhemd aufgeriebenen Stellen tupfte er behutsam ab und behandelte sie dann mit einer der Salben, die er mitgebracht hatte.   
Feren ließ ihn bei all dem nicht aus den Augen und waren seine Züge zuerst vor Schmerzen und Erschöpfung verzerrt, so lösten nun Erleichterung und Verwunderung die Empfindungen ab. Thranduil ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Er arbeitete schweigend weiter, während er sich an seine so viele Jahrtausende zurückliegende Ausbildung erinnerte. Er hatte nichts vergessen und dankbar für seine gestrengen Unterweiser bat er stumm um die Hilfe der Valar, um auch die schwerere Verletzung richtig behandeln zu können. 

Auch auf die geschwollene und blutunterlaufene Haut über der gebrochenen Rippe trug er die Salbe auf und ließ dann seine Hand einige Minuten dort mit gespreizten Fingern ruhen. Er übte keinen Druck aus und doch holte Feren zischend Luft, als das Gewicht der Hand allein im Schmerzen bereitete. 

„Ich werde die Knochen später heilen lassen, doch dies hilft den Schmerz aus der Haut zu nehmen“, erklärte Thranduil leise und strich mit der freien Hand über Wangen, Hals und Arm seines Liebhabers. „Versuche dich zu entspannen. Schlaf, wenn du kannst. Ich bleibe, bis es dir besser geht“, versprach Thranduil. 

Die Liebkosungen schienen ihren Zweck zu erfüllen. Feren schloss die Augen und ließ sich, ganz auf seinen König vertrauend, in einen erschöpften Halbschlaf fallen.   
Thranduil beobachtete in stumm. Es war lange her, dass er für einen anderen so direkt hatte sorgen können. Legolas war es gewesen, den er zuletzt mit seinen Heilkräften geholfen hatte und da war es ein gebrochenes Bein nach einem missglückten Sprung vom Baum gewesen. Legolas war damals noch ein Kind gewesen… es war Jahrhunderte her. 

Seine Gemahlin, selbst in der Heilkunde bewandert, hatte seine Hilfe nie benötigt und bei jenem einem Mal, da sie mit Hilfe dunkler Magie eine Wunde, die Legolas Leben bedroht hatte, auf ihren eigenen Leib gezogen hatte, hatte auch er ihr nicht helfen können. Die dunkle Magie und das Gift in der Wunde waren zu stark gewesen. Es hatte ihrem Sohn das Leben gerettet, doch sie war gestorben. 

Thranduil ließ für einen Moment den Kummer zu, der in seiner Seele emporquoll. Es tat immer noch weh und er vermied es, daran zu denken. So wie er es bisher auch vermieden hatte, seine Heilkräfte einzusetzen. 

Er öffnete die Augen und betrachtete den vor sich hin dämmernden Elb vor sich. Feren war der erste, der seit jenem Ereignis davon profitierte und Thranduil stellte erstaunt fest, dass es ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen war, einem anderen zu helfen. Feren jedoch…. er war ihm ein Freund und Vertrauter geworden und wem, wenn nicht ihm, sollte er sich so weit öffnen?

Die Schwellung wurde langsam weniger und die Hitze in dem verletzten Gewebe ließ nach. Es war Zeit, sich um die anderen Wunden zu kümmern, stellte Thranduil fest. 

Langsam hob er die Hand vom Brustkorb ab und löste dann die Verschnürungen von Ferens Beinlingen. Der Hauptmann regte sich nur leicht, als Thranduil sie ihm auszog und begann den Rest seines Körpers zu waschen. Die schlanke, sehnige Gestalt seines Liebhabers gefiel ihm und er ließ es sich nicht nehmen, ihn ausgiebig zu betrachten. Nur selten hatte er wirklich die Gelegenheit dazu. Doch er dachte gar nicht daran, in erregen oder verführen zu wollen. 

Feren wäre dazu im Augenblick schlicht nicht in der Lage und es wäre grausam, dies von ihm zu fordern. Und er selbst war ebenfalls viel zu erschöpft. 

Als auch die von den metallenen Beinschienen verursachten Druckstellen behandelt waren, räumte Thranduil die Waschschüssel und die Salben zur Seite. Dann legte er noch etwas Holz nach und legte seine Umhang ab. Er faltete ihn und legte ihn zusammen mit seiner Tunika auf einen Stuhl. Die Stiefel stellte er daneben ab, behielt aber die Beinlinge an. Es würde für Feren Signal genug sein, dass er nicht bei ihm war, um etwas von ihm zu fordern. 

Dann breitete er die Decke über den nun unruhig schlafenden Elben. Sein ganzer Körper war von größeren und kleineren Blutergüssen übersaht, hinzu kamen die Druckstellen vom Kettehemd und die Verletzung der Rippen. 

Thranduil wusste, dass sein Hauptmann die nächsten Tage im Bett verbringen würde, auch wenn er ihm vermutlich den Befehl dazu geben musste. Die Prellungen würden schnell heilen und auch die gebrochenen Knochen, aber es würde nicht über Nacht geschehen. 

Was er jedoch dazu tun konnte, würde er tun. 

Damit kletterte er neben Feren in das Bett, das deutlich schmäler war als sein eigenes. Er schmiegte sich an den schlafenden Elben und legte ihm eine Hand auf die verletzten Rippen.   
Leise, um ihn nicht zu wecken, begann er dann ein Lied zu singen, dass seine heilkräftige Magie in die Haut und die Knochen würde dringen und sie heilen lassen. Es war eine für Feren schmerzhafte und für ihn selbst anstrengende Prozedur. Aber sie würde dafür sorgen, dass Feren bis morgen zumindest würde freier Atmen können. Die Knochen würden sich wieder verbinden und die Gefahr, dass sie die Lunge verletzten, würde gebannt sein. 

Das zumindest konnte er für ihn tun.


	42. Teamarbeit - Feren, Bard, PG 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nach all den eher traurigen und bedrückenden Oneshots wollte ich einmal etwas anderes und Greenleafs Daughter schlug das Thema dieses Oneshots vor - vielen Dank dafür! 
> 
> Und irgendwie passt dieser Oneshot zu Weihnachten. In diesem Sinne… ein Frohes Fest Euch allen!

**Teamarbeit**

 

Feren beäugte die merkwürdigen Gebilde mit einer gehörigen Portion Misstrauen. Er war zwar oft in Esgaroth gewesen, aber auf etwas so Merkwürdiges war er bisher dort noch nie gestoßen. Nun, die Menschen des Langen Sees lebte nicht mehr in der kargen, nur auf das notwendigste beschränkten hölzernen Stadt im See, sondern hatten die Ruinen von Dale zu neuer Blüte erstehen lassen. Und nicht nur ein Elbenkönig wusste schöne Dinge zu würdigen, wie es schien. 

„Und? Was sagt Ihr?“ König Bard schaute ihn mit einem verschmitzten Funkeln in den Augen an. „Ich weiß ja, dass es ein bei Elben eher unbekannter Brauch ist, aber dem Baum geschieht nichts dabei und es funkelt und glitzert einfach zu schön.“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob…“

„Kommt schon. Macht mit. Ich weiß, dass Ihr als Hauptmann der Garde öfters in Thranduils Arbeitszimmer seid. Ihr könnt Euch doch bestimmt hineinschmuggeln.“

Feren schnaubte empört. „Ich _schmuggele_ mich nicht in das Arbeitszimmer meines Königs“, gab er indigniert zurück. _Ins Arbeitszimmer nicht_ , dachte er dabei bei sich, _in die anderen Räume schon._ Aber das musste er dem menschlichen König ja nicht unbedingt offenbaren. 

„Woher habt Ihr die Tanne überhaupt?“, hakte er nun nach. Ja, er wollte Zeit schinden, um sich darüber klar zu werden, ob er bei diesem Streich mitmachen sollte. Auch wenn er nicht dem Zweck diente, seinem König einen Schabernack zu spielen oder ihm gar zu schaden, war er sich doch nicht sicher, ob das Ergebnis Thranduil gefallen würde.

„Von den Hängen des Erebor. Daín hatte nichts dagegen, dass wir einige der Tannen ausgegraben haben. Wir wollen sie nach dem Winter wieder eingraben. Dann allerdings hier in der Stadt, wo sie einen festen Standort bekommen werden und jedes Jahr erneut geschmückt werden können.“

„Jedes Jahr?“ Feren musterte den irritierend bunten Baum erneut. Die Bräuche der Menschen waren wirklich seltsam. 

„Ja natürlich. Es bringt Farbe und Frohsinn in diese trübe Jahreszeit. Händler haben mir berichtet, dass in anderen Siedlungen der Menschen sogar Kerzen an den Zweigen befestigt werden. Dann leuchten die Bäume in der Dunkelheit und…“ Bard brach in seiner begeisterten Schilderung ab, als er das wachsende Entsetzen in den Zügen des Elben sah.  
„Keine Kerzen?“, fragte er dann mit vorsichtig gehobenen Augenbrauen. 

Feren schüttelte den Kopf. „Definitiv keine Kerzen!“, stellte er mit fester Stimme klar. „Diese… Gebilde belasten den Baum nicht, aber Kerzen würden mit ihrer Hitze den Zweigen schaden“, fügte er hinzu, als er das nun sichtlich enttäuschte Gesicht des Menschen sah. 

Überhaupt schien der König von Dale in dieser Sache anders zu reagieren, als Feren es von ihm kannte. Je länger sie nun schon über dieses Thema sprachen, umso mehr erschien er ihm jünger zu werden. Lag ein Zauber auf diesen Gebilden? 

Bard ging um den bunt geschmückten Baum herum und Feren folgte ihm unwillkürlich. Auch auf der anderen Seite waren diese… Dinge… in die Zweige gehängt worden. Wie auch immer sie genannte wurden. 

Feren hob eine Hand und ließ die Fingerkuppen in einer sanften Bewegung über die glatte, gewölbte Oberfläche einer gläsernen Kugel gleiten. Sie schien sehr leicht zu sein, denn ihr Gewicht zog den Zweig so gut wie gar nicht nach unten. Das Licht der Kerzen im Raum spiegelte sich in ihr und Feren musste zugeben, dass es tatsächlich ein schöner Anblick war. 

Aber… würde Thranduil das ebenso sehen? 

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und die Kinder des Königs stoben herein. Das heißt, eigentlich war es nur Tilda und eine ihrer Freundinnen, die in vollem Lauf hereinrannten und es nur mit Mühe schafften, nicht in den geschmückten Baum zu laufen, der mitten im Zimmer stand. Bain und Sigrid folgten ein wenig gemessener.  
Sie vergaßen aber ihre Contenance, als sie den Baum sahen. 

„Da!“ rief Sigrid aus und schlug die Hände vor dem Gesicht zusammen. Sie strahlte förmlich und fiel ihrem Vater dann um den Hals. Auch Bain jubelte und begann zusammen mit Tilda und dem anderen jungen Mädchen um den Baum herum zu tanzen. Sigrid schloss sich ihnen nur einen Moment später an. 

Feren sah dem Treiben mit offenem Mund zu.  
Nun, auch so eine Reaktion hatte er in Esgaroth nie zu Gesicht bekommen. Und wenn es schon die älteste, eigentlich ruhige und vernünftige Tochter des menschlichen Königs so aus der Fassung bringen konnte, dann konnte es vielleicht auch dem Elbenkönig gefallen. 

Feren nickte langsam. 

Bard, dem die Geste nicht entgangen war, grinste breit. „So stimmt Ihr zu? Helft Ihr mir?“

Der ernste, würdevolle Hauptmann der Garde nickte erneut und begann zu grinsen. 

* . *  
. _\/ \/_ .  
\ \ / /  
-==>: X :<==-  
/ _/ \\_ \  
' /\ /\ '  
* . *

Feren schaute sich unbehaglich um. Nein, es war niemand zu sehen und er rechnete auch nicht damit, dass zu dieser Uhrzeit einer der Elben, die in den Hallen lebten, diesen Gang benutzen würde.  
Er führte zu einem kleinen Garten, der, verbunden über zwei weitere Gänge zu einem selten genutzten Seiteneingang der Hallen führte.  
Die Tür öffnete sich zu seiner Erleichterung vollkommen lautlos und Feren schlüpfte hindurch. Dann hastete er durch den Gang. Auch der Garten war leer. Hier wurden Kräuter angebaut, doch jetzt im Winter, lag alles unter einer dicken Schneedecke. Sie würden Spuren darin hinterlassen und er hoffte, dass sie keinen Verdacht erregen würden. Noch schlechter wäre allerdings, wenn die Tanne einige Nadeln auf der makellosen, weißen Oberfläche verlieren würde. 

Warum hatte er sich nochmal auf diesen Irrsinn eingelassen? Die Idee, sich zu diesem eher kindischen Streich mit dem menschlichen König zu verbünden, war ganz sicher nichts, auf das er von sich aus gekommen wäre. Aber nun hatte er zugestimmt und es widersprach seinem Ehrgefühl ein einmal gegebenes Versprechen zu brechen.  
Feren runzelte unwillig die Stirn und schaute sich erneut um, als er den zweiten Zugang zum Garten erreichte. Auch diese Tür ließ sich leicht öffnen und er erlaubte es sich, kurz durchzuschnaufen, als sie wieder hinter ihm geschlossen war. 

Den Rest des Weges brachte er in einem schnellen Laufschritt zurück. Wie sie es abgesprochen hatten, erwartete Bard ihn bereits auf der anderen Seite der schmalen Seitentür. 

„Da seid Ihr ja“, begrüßte ihn der Mensch und drückte ihm eine Kiste in die Hand. „Das ist der Schmuck. Er ist zu zerbrechlich, als dass ich den Baum mit dem Schmuck zusammen hätte herbringen wollen.“ Den Baum selbst hatte er mit einigen Schnüren so zusammengebunden, dass die Zweige nicht abstanden. Der Wurzelballen war in einen steinernen Topf eingepflanzt worden. Feren bedauerte den Baum und strich kurz in einer beruhigenden Geste über die weichen Nadeln. Er hoffte, dass er die Prozedur überstehen würde.

„Kommt… wir müssen hinein, bevor uns die Wachen sehen. Sie kommen gleich wieder hier vorbei.“  
Feren zog Bard in den schmalen Eingang ohne darauf zu achten, dass es für diesen, zusammen mit dem Baum, reichlich eng wurde. 

Bard protestierte nicht, sondern zwängte sich gehorsam an dem Elben vorbei. Der Gang selbst war dunkel und ohne jede Beleuchtung. Feren, der wusste, dass der Mensch deshalb nicht so gut sehen konnte wie er selbst, klemmte sich die Kiste unter einen Arm und ergriff den Arm des Menschen mit der anderen Hand.  
„Wir müssen uns beeilen. Aran Thranduil ist um diese Zeit nicht in seinen Räumen, aber es ist jederzeit möglich, dass er die Besprechungen unterbricht und hinaufkommt.“

Bard nickte nur und folgte dem Elben stumm. Sie ließen die Gänge hinter sich und auch in dem Garten begegnete ihnen niemand.  
Erst als sie bereits die Tür erreicht hatten, die in den offiziellen Bereich der Hallen führte, hörten sie Schritte und Stimmen. Der Elb und der Mensch pressten sich in eine schattige Nische, wobei sich die eng zusammengebundenen Zweige der Tanne beinahe unsichtbar in ein Mosaik einfügten, das an dieser Stelle die Wand schmückte. 

Sie hielten die Luft an und wagten es nicht, sich zu rühren bis der Gang vor ihnen wieder leer war.  
Feren strich sich mit der Hand über die Stirn und atmete tief durch. 

Er schaute sich um und lauschte, dann fasste er einen Entschluss. Der Mensch Bard würde vermutlich ohnehin den Unterschied zwischen den öffentlichen und den geheimen Zugängen innerhalb der Hallen nicht erkennen und es war auf jeden Fall besser, wenn sie nicht gesehen wurden. 

„Folgt mir“, wies er ihn an und öffnete dann eine unscheinbare Tür, die sich so perfekt in die steinerne Wand einfügte, dass sie leicht übersehen werden konnte.  
Der Gang dahinter war schmal und an der feinen Staubschicht konnte man sehen, dass er nur selten benutzt wurde. Allerdings führe eine deutliche Spur aus Fußabdrücken am Boden entlang. Hier und da wurde der Gang durch hereingeleitetes Sonnenlicht erhellt. Es war dämmrig und dennoch hell genug, dass Feren das amüsierte Grinsen des Menschen sehen konnte. Er sagte nichts, doch die Gedanken standen so deutlich auf dessen Stirn geschrieben, dass Feren nur die Augen verdrehte und nach vorne deutete.  
„Von hier aus kommen wir direkt in die Gemächer. Aber wir müssen dennoch leise sein. Der Gang führt an mehreren anderen Räumen vorbei und man könnte uns hören.“

Bard nickte, noch immer grinsend. Er folgte Feren so lautlos wie es möglich war, wenn man einen schweren Steinkübel samt Baum schleppen musste. 

Als Feren über die Schulter zurücksah, bemerkte er die Schweißtropfen auf dem Gesicht des Menschen und er blieb stehen. „Gebt mir den Baum und nehmt Ihr die Kiste“, schlug er vor. Bard, sichtlich froh darüber seine Last los zu werden, nickte nur knapp. Er stellte den Baum ab und nahm Feren die Kiste ab. 

Nun kamen sie etwas schneller voran, was Ferens Nervenkostüm gut tat. Er atmete auf, als sie die ihm so vertraute Tür erreichten. Leise stellte er den Baum ab und lauschte an dem glatten Holz. Er wusste, Thranduil konnte sich vollkommen lautlos verhalten wenn er wollte, aber manchmal konnte man ihn durchaus in seinen Gemächern hören. 

Im angrenzenden Raum war alles ruhig.  
„Bleibt zurück“, wisperte Feren dennoch an den Menschen gewandt, bevor er langsam die Tür aufschob. Er huschte in den privaten Wohnraum seines Königs hinein, späte in Bade- und Schlafraum und zuletzt auch in das Arbeitszimmer. Dort fiel sein Blick auf den Riegel, der sich von innen vorlegen ließ. Er beschloss, dass es besser wäre sicher zu gehen und legte ihn um. Dann kehrte er zu der geheimen Tür zurück und winkte den Menschen in den Raum. 

Bard, der noch nie in Thranduils privaten Gemächern gewesen war, sah sich kurz um und pfiff leise durch die Zähne, als er die prachtvollen Schnitzereien und Steinmetzarbeiten an Wänden und Möbeln, die wertvollen Stoffe und die dicken Teppiche sah. 

Dann stemmte er erwartungsvoll die Hände in die Hüften. „Nun? Wo sollen wir das gute Stück aufstellen? Hier, oder im Arbeitszimmer?“

Feren sah sich etwas ratlos um. Das Arbeitszimmer gehörte zu jenen Räumen, in denen Thranduil durchaus auch einmal Gäste empfing oder die von Mitgliedern seines Hofstaates betreten wurden. Stand die Tür offen, konnte man auch in den angrenzenden Wohnraum sehen, in dem sie sich gerade befanden. Feren, der vermeiden wollte, dass jemand außer ihm und Bard von dieser Überraschung für den König erfuhr, schüttelte den Kopf. 

„In den Schlafraum. Nur dort kommt sonst keiner hinein und wenn Aran Thranduil mit diesem Streich nicht einverstanden ist, sollte besser niemand davon erfahren.“

Bard hob fragend die Augenbrauen, drang aber nicht weiter in Feren vor. Stattdessen nickte er mit einer Geste des Kopfes zum Baum hinüber. „Geht Ihr voran. Ich weiß nicht, wohin es geht.“

Feren, zu sehr in Gedanken mit der Frage beschäftig, ob das was sie vorhatten eine gute Idee sei, bemerkte das amüsierte Grinsen des Menschen nicht, als er vollkommen selbstverständlich den Baum in den Schlafraum hinüber brachte. 

Die Vorhänge vom Betthimmel waren bis auf eine schmale Öffnung zugezogen, durch die die Wärme des Feuers hineingelangen konnte. Durch den Spalt konnte man die dicken, weichen Decken, die seidenen Kissen und einige Felle erkennen.  
Feren errötete, als er den ein wenig anzüglichen Blick bemerkte, mit dem der menschliche König ihn musterte. Zu seiner Erleichterung sagte er jedoch nichts dazu, dass Feren unwillkürlich sofort zum Bett gesehen hatte.

„Nicht zu nahe am Kamin, würde ich sagen. Die Wärme bekäme dem Baum sicher nicht gut“, schlug er vor. 

Feren nickte. „Dort drüben?“, fragte er und zeigte auf eine Ecke zwischen dem Fenster und dem Bett. 

Bard nickte. „Gute Idee.“ Er stellte die Kiste ab und rieb sich die Hände. „Dann mal los.“

* . *  
. _\/ \/_ .  
\ \ / /  
-==>: X :<==-  
/ _/ \\_ \  
' /\ /\ '  
* . *

Eine Stunde war wie im Flug vergangen, während Elb und Mensch gemeinsam die Tanne in ihrem Topf im Schlafraum des Königs aufstellten, die Zweige von den Seilen befreiten und wieder behutsam in Form bogen. Dann war Bard auf einen Stuhl gestiegen und hatte an der Spitze damit begonnen, die fragilen Glasgebilde an den Zweigen zu befestigen, die Feren ihm zureichte. 

Jedes einzelne war in dünne Stoffe eingewickelt worden, um es vor dem Zerbrechen zu schützen und der Elb staunte über die zarten, teilweise farbenfrohen und wunderschön glänzenden Gegenstände. Meist waren es Kugeln, aber auch Vögel waren dabei, deren lange, gebogene Federschwänze sacht wippten, wenn Bard den Zweig berührte, auf dem sie befestigt waren.  
Auch die eine oder andere Glocke war dabei, die, wenn man sie leicht schüttelte, ein leises Klingeln von sich gab.  
Einige der Gebilde waren auf der Innenseite mit Silber beschichtet worden, so dass sie das Licht zurückwarfen und im Licht von Kerzen und Kaminfeuer funkelten und glitzerten. 

Hinzu kam der volle, aromatische Duft, den die Tanne nun, da sie von ihren Fesseln befreit worden war, von sich gegeben hatte. Feren hatte die Verwunderung des Baumes gespürt und hatte ihn mit einem leisen Lied beruhigt. Der Elb hatte so leise gesungen, dass es der Mensch nicht gehört, oder wenn, nicht darauf reagiert hatte. 

Nach und nach leerte sich die Kiste und der Baum erstrahlte im Glanz des bunten Schmuckes. Schließlich waren sie fertig und Bard stellte den Stuhl an seinen Platz zurück. Dann trat er neben Feren, der den Baum still betrachtete. 

Das von den Kugeln reflektierte Licht schimmerte in den Augen des Elben und ein sanftes Staunen lag in seinen Zügen. Der Baum, der in der eher schlichten Stube des Menschen so fehl am Platz gewirkt hatte in seinem prachtvollen Schmuck, schien hier in den eleganten und Thranduils Reichtum widerspiegelnden Räumen des Königs so gut hineinzupassen, als hätte er nie zuvor an den Hängen des Erebor gestanden. 

„Und? Was denkt Ihr?“, fragte Bard nach einer Weile. 

„Er passt besser in diese Räume, als ich gedacht hätte“, gab Feren leise zu. „ich hoffe nur, Aran Thranduil kann dies ebenso schätzen. Die Bäume sind ihm heilig.“

„Dem Baum geschieht nichts und die Schönheit des Schmuckes wird ihm sicher gefallen“, beruhigte ihn Bard .Sein Blick glitt durch den opulent ausgestatteten Raum. „Selbst wenn ich es nicht wüsste, dass diese Räume Thranduil gehören, hätte ich es vermutet. Sie passen zu ihm, ebenso wie der Baum.“ Seine Stimme war leise und freundlich, als er Feren eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
„Kommt, bringt mich besser zurück. Nicht dass Ihr noch Ärger deswegen bekommt, weil ich Euch hierzu überredet habe. Auch wenn es mir gefällt, mit Euch zusammenzuarbeiten.“

Er zwinkerte Feren zu und dieser lachte leise. 

 

*  
/ . \  
/' . . '\  
/' . '\  
/' . '' . '\  
/ . ' . ' . \  
/ ' . ' ' . ' . \  
^^^[_]^^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Word-Grafiken stammen alle von dieser Seite: http://chris.com/ascii/


	43. Noch stehend - Bard, PG 12, Drabble

**Noch vorhanden /Noch stehend**

 

Lebe ich noch?   
Die Luft ist heiß und schwer vom Rauch. Flammen lodern aus einem Gebäude neben mir… und vor mir.   
Schreie dringen zu mir durch, wie durch Nebel. Undeutlich, verzerrt. 

Eine Hand packt mich an meinem Arm. 

„Komm, Da! Wir müssen hier weg!“

Meine Beine zittern. Ich kann mich kaum aufrecht halten.   
Aber da ist Jubel… und Hände, die mir auf die Schultern klopfen. 

Der Drache ist tot!  
Die Wahrheit ist in meinem Kopf, doch mein Verstand braucht einen Moment, bis er sie akzeptiert, bis er begreift. 

Der Drache ist fort und wir leben noch!   
Wir haben ihn besiegt!


	44. Sterbend - Thranduil, PG 6, Drabble

**Sterbend**

Tränen standen in meine Augen.   
Tränen der Wut. Ich hielt sie zurück.

Warum?  
Warum!

Ich fiel neben ihm auf die Knie, griff nach seiner Hand, berührte das kühle Metall der Rüstung. 

Er rang um Atem, blutiger Schaum stand auf seinen Lippen. Er wisperte Worte des Abschieds. 

Trost?

Alles war verloren… er würde sterben. Er starb. Dort neben mir, in meinen Händen. 

Mit ihm starb ein Teil von mir. 

Hoffnung?   
Was ist das? 

Das Böse ist übermächtig. Es wird uns zerstören. Wenn nicht jetzt, dann bald, wenn es wieder an Kraft gewonnen hat. 

Ich spüre es in Dol Guldur erneut erwachen.


	45. Zwei Wege - Thranduil, PG 6, Drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 120er-Drabble

**Zwei Wege**

Tauriel starrt mich an. Wut, dann Verzweiflung im Blick. Sie kämpft für das, was sie für richtig hält.   
Legolas steht auf ihrer Seite.  
Nicht auf der meinen. 

Zwei Wege öffnen sich vor mir. 

Soll ich zurückkehren zu dem, was war? Zu dem, was dabei ist, zu zerbrechen, sich aufzulösen. Zu dem, was mich gefangen hält?  
Oder soll ich jenen Weg wählen, der mit dem Tod des Drachen begonnen hat?  
Hinaus in ein neues Zeitalter, eine andere, veränderte Welt?

Zwei Wege stehen mir offen. 

Ich schaue mich um, sehe das sinnlos vergossene Blut.   
Aber ich erinnere mich auch an die Hoffnung in den Augen der beiden jungen Elben. Ich sehe die Zukunft.

Es gibt nur einen Weg, den ich wählen kann.


	46. Illusionen - Thranduil/Feren, PG 16 slash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dies ist, sozusagen, die von einigen erhoffte Fortsetzung zu "Teamarbeit". Ich wünsche Euch viel Vergnügen damit.

**Illusionen**

 

Das Fest war in vollem Gange. Wintersonnenwende, wie es die Menschen nannten. Mereth e-mîl – das Fest der Liebe – wie es von den Sindar und Tawarwaith genannt wurde. 

Thranduil lehnte sich auf den weich mit Moos ausgelegten steinernen Thron zurück, der vor vielen Jahrhunderten schon in diesem Teil des Waldes und auf dieser Lichtung aufgestellt worden war. Eis überzog die Zweige und Äste der Bäume, die die weitläufige Waldwiese umstanden. Die wenigen Grashalme, die aus der dicken Schneedecke herauslugten, waren dürr und braun und von den vielen Füßen oftmals umgeknickt, die tanzend darüber hinweg wirbelten. 

Einer der Diener hatte ihm einen Becher mit heißem Met gebracht und er nippte an dem süßen Getränk. Es erinnerte ihn an andere Mittwinterfeste. Feste, bei denen neben dem seinen ein zweiter Thron gestanden hatte. 

Die Elben und auch die Menschen nannten dieses Fest das Fest der Liebe. Es beendete das alte Jahr und hieß das neue willkommen. Die Sonne würde vom nächsten Sonnenaufgang an wieder jeden Tag ein wenig länger am Himmel stehen, ein wenig mehr Wärme und Licht bringen. Sie stand für die Fruchtbarkeit und die Freude. 

Die Elben feierten dies, indem sie sich mit jenen, die ihnen am Herzen lagen, dem Essen, dem Tanz, dem Gesang und – später am Abend – der Liebe hingaben.   
Rings um die Lichtung waren zu diesem Zweck gemütliche Zelte oder Lagerstätten aufgestellt worden. Es stand jedem frei, sie zu benutzen und in früheren Jahren war auch Thranduil unter jenen gewesen, die sich nach und nach von den Feiernden zurückzogen. 

Doch seit langem war ihm das nicht mehr vergönnt gewesen. Er hätte eine andere Elbin oder einen Elb aus der Gemeinschaft der Feiernden auswählen können, doch es hatte ihn nicht gereizt. So war es zu einer Tradition geworden, dass er still und allein auf seinem Thron saß, während die anderen sich vergnügten. 

Manchmal… wenn die Einsamkeit in Nächten wie diesen zu sehr an ihm nagte… dann gab er sich der Illusion hin, dass in der fröhlichen Gruppe vor ihm jemand auch für ihn bestimmt war. Ein Elb oder eine Elbin, die darauf wartete, sich mit ihm zurückzuziehen. Es war ein süßer und gleichzeitig schmerzhafter Gedanke, denn Thranduil wusste, dass zwar viele ihn begehrten und nur allzu gerne an seiner Seite gewesen wären, aber dies nur weil er der König war. 

Er hatte es versucht. Es hatte Liebhaber und Geliebte in seinem Leben gegeben, doch nur allzu schnell war ihm stets bewusst geworden, dass es die Macht oder das Ansehen waren, die eine Liaison mit dem König mit sich brachten, die die Elben und Elbinnen angezogen hatten. Ihn, den Mann, wollte niemand sehen. Seine Schönheit, seine Eleganz waren dabei nur eine angenehme Dreingabe. Seine Narben, seinen Kummer, die Last, die er trug, wollte niemand mit ihm teilen.

Er hatte es aufgegeben und hatte sich darin gefügt, dass ihm seine Träume und Illusionen blieben.   
Würde es in dieser Nacht anders sein?  
Sein Blick wanderte über die Mitglieder des Hofstaates und die Tawarwaith, die aus ihren weiter entlegenen Dörfern hergekommen waren, um mit den anderen zu feiern. Alle trugen Masken, so dass er ihre Gesichter nicht erkennen konnte. Bei manchen wusste er, wer sich hinter den Blättern, Blüten oder Tiergesichtern verbarg, bei anderen nicht. Es spielte keine Rolle. 

Er wusste welche Maske Feren trug, denn sie waren einander auf dem Weg zum Fest begegnet. Thranduil war sich aber auch sicher, dass er den Hauptmann jederzeit auch dann erkannt hätte, wenn er nicht schon vorher gewusst hätte, dass dieser jenes Tier ausgewählt hatte, dass er auch nutzte, wenn er sich vor den Blicken der Menschen verbergen wollte: die Wildkatze. 

Es passte zu ihm, stellte Thranduil fest und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Feren war sanft und genoss es berührt zu werden. Aber er konnte auch schnell reagieren, sich erfolgreich und tödlich zur Wehr setzen und war gnadenlos mit seinen Feinden, wenn es sein musste. Er war ein Krieger und ein Kämpfer, auch wenn man ihm das auf dem ersten Blick nicht ansah. Und so wie auch die Wildkatze für sich allein in den Wäldern lebte, so war auch Feren kein Elb, der sich allzu oft in der Gesellschaft der anderen aufhielt.   
Thranduil wusste jedoch, dass er früher am Abend hier gewesen war. Nun konnte er ihn nicht mehr in der Menge der Tanzenden und Feiernden entdecken. 

War er schon in eines der Zelte verschwunden?

Sein Blick wanderte hinüber und er erspähte die vielen, durch die blattlosen Bäume schimmernden Zeltwände und langen Vorhänge. Sie waren bunt eingefärbt worden und wurden von Laternen im Inneren erhellt, so dass sie fröhliche, farbige Lichtinseln in dem nächtlichen Winterwald bildeten.   
Dabei waren rot und grün, weiß und gelb die am häufigsten vorkommenden Farben. Blau, als die königliche Farbe unter den Elben, wagte kaum jemand zu verwenden. 

Thranduil richtete sich ein wenig auf dem bequemen Thron auf. Der Gedanke an seinen Liebhaber versetzte ihm einen Stich und ließ einen unangenehmen Kloß in seiner Kehle entstehen. Vor einigen Tagen hatten sie sich zum letzten Mal geliebt und Thranduil, der begonnen hatte, sich in die Zärtlichkeiten und die Leidenschaft des anderen Elben fallen zu lassen, hatte insgeheim gehofft, Feren würde auch diese Nacht mit ihm verbringen. Ihn nun nirgends zu sehen, ließ ihn enttäuscht und einsamer als je zuvor zurück. 

Er schalt sich selbst einen Narren. Feren war zu nichts verpflichtet. Er teilte freiwillig das Bett des Königs und es stand ihm frei, es zu verlassen, wann immer er wollte. Thranduil fand keinen Gefallen daran, einen anderen zu zwingen, ihm zu willen zu sein und hatte dies nie getan. Feren jedoch hatte eine Saite in ihm zum Klingen gebracht, die lange brach gelegen hatte und ein winziger Hoffnungsfunke hatte in Thranduil zu glimmen begonnen. Zu viele einsame Jahre lagen hinter ihm, zu viele Sorgen und Gedanken, die er mit niemandem hatte teilen können.   
Feren war sein Liebhaber und manchmal gab sich Thranduil der Illusion hin, dass er auch sein Freund, sein Gefährte, sein könnte. 

Er wusste, dass dieser Gedanke selbstsüchtig war. Feren war nicht gebunden. Er war frei, eine Gemahlin oder einen Partner zu wählen und Thranduil wusste, dass der jüngere Elb das irgendwann tun würde. Er selbst war noch immer an seine Gemahlin gebunden, auch wenn sie schon seit langer Zeit tot war. Das Band blieb bestehen und wenn sie die Gnade der Wiedergeburt von den Valar erhalten hatte, würde sie in Valinor auf ihn warten. Es war ein schmaler, ein kleiner Trost und das einzige, an das er sich in langen und kalten Nächten klammern konnte, wenn er allein in seinen Gemächern darauf wartete, dass die Nacht vorüberging. 

Auch deshalb hatte er es sich selbst lange verwehrt, mehr als nur kurze Affären einzugehen. Feren hatte sich jedoch in sein Bewusstsein geschlichen und seine selbstgewählte Isolation durchbrochen.   
Es war ein Traum, ein Wunschgedanke und doch wärmte er den Panzer aus Eis, den Thranduil um sich herum errichtet hatte. 

War es so falsch, sich der Illusion hinzugeben, dass es für ihn jemanden gab? 

Thranduil schloss die Augen, als Bitterkeit und Schmerz in ihm überhandnahmen. Nein, es würde für ihn niemanden geben, nicht heute Nacht und auch in keiner anderen Nacht. 

Kaum einer der Feiernden beachtete ihn, als er sich schweigend auf den Rückweg zu seinen Hallen machte. 

<<< O >>>

Die Hallen lagen ruhig und beinahe verlassen da. Nur zwei Wachen grüßten ihn, als er lautlos die Brücke überquerte und durch das hohe Portal trat. Dahinter erwartete ihn der vertraute Glanz der Bernsteinlampen. Er vermisste die fröhlich bunten Farbinseln der Zelte, die ihn auf seinem Rückweg begleitet und den Weg erhellt hatten. Er war taub gewesen für die Laute der Zärtlichkeit und der Lust, die ihn ebenfalls begleitet hatte, wusste er doch, dass es dies für ihn heute Nacht nicht geben würde. 

Langsam und mit schweren Schritten wanderte er über die Stege und verschlungenen Pfade, bis er seine Gemächer erreichte. Auch hier grüßten ihn die üblichen Wachen und er schickte sie fort. Er würde allein bleiben in dieser Nacht und er wollte nicht, dass außer ihm selbst, ein anderer davon wusste. Nicht in dieser Nacht, in der das Fest der Liebe gefeiert wurde. 

Er schnaubte zynisch, als er die schwere, mit kunstvollen Schnitzereien verzierte Eichentür hinter sich schloss und den Riegel vorlegte. Es machte keinen Sinn, sie offen zu lassen. Auch Feren würde in dieser Nacht nicht kommen. 

Er ließ den schweren und mit weichem, weißen Pelz gefütterten Umhang achtlos zu Boden fallen, streifte dann die Stiefel von den Beinen. Nur noch in Tunika und Beinlingen bekleidet ging er in seine private Bibliothek und füllte aus der dort auf einem Tisch bereitstehenden Karaffe einen Kelch mit schwerem Dorwinion.   
Mit dem Kelch in der Hand ließ er sich dann in einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin sinken. Das Feuer und der Wein würden seine Gesellschaft sein und ihm Wärme und Geborgenheit schenken. Wie so oft. 

Sein Kopf sank gegen die Rückenlehne und er spürte den leichten Stirnreif aus Mithril. Beinahe achtlos streifte er ihn ab und ließ ihn zu Boden fallen. Er wollte in dieser Nacht kein König sein, wollte nicht die Verantwortung und die Last der Krone spüren.   
War es denn zu viel, dass er sich ein wenig von dem auch für sich wünschte, was die Elben dort draußen im Wald lachen und singen ließ? 

Er leerte den Kelch in wenigen Zügen und füllte ihn erneut, trank dann, bis die Karaffe leer war. Die Wirkung des Weines setzte stärker und schneller ein, als er es sonst gewohnt war, hatte er doch in den letzten Monaten kaum noch so viel getrunken, bis ihn der Rausch seine Einsamkeit vergessen ließ. Es war nicht nötig gewesen, denn Feren war oft bei ihm gewesen und hatte mit seiner Gegenwart und seinen Zärtlichkeiten die Schatten verdrängt. 

Heute jedoch umhüllten sie ihn und Thranduil fühlte sich, als würden sie ihn ersticken. Fast glaubte er, ihr Gewicht auf seinen Schultern fühlen zu können. Mit einer wütenden Geste warf er den Kelch von sich und scherte sich nicht darum, dass er scheppernd gegen die Ummantelung des Kamins prallte und einige Tropfen des Roten Weines zischend im Feuer verglühten. 

Seine Bewegungen waren schwer vom Wein und er sah ein, dass er sich besser niederlegen sollte, wollte er morgen nicht zum vom Wein verursachten Kopfschmerz noch einen verspannten Rücken haben. Er lachte bitter auf, denn auch dieses Wissen hatte ihm die Erfahrung zu vieler einsamer Nächte beschert. 

Er wollte sich aus dem Sessel hochstemmen, merkte dann aber, dass er sich das Gewicht auf seinen Schultern nicht nur einbildete. Etwas lag schwer darauf und der Schreck ließ jede Wirkung des Alkohols sofort verfliegen. Thranduil verharrte reglos und richtete alle Sinne auf den- oder diejenigen, die offenbar hinter ihm stand und die Hände, die auf seinen Schultern lagen. 

Er zuckte zusammen, als Lippen seine empfindsame Ohrmuschel berührten und einige Strähnen dunkelbraunen Haares über seine Schulter nach vorne fielen. „Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wann Ihr mich bemerken würdet“, raunte eine vertraute Stimme und Thranduil stöhnte auf, als Verlangen und ein Gefühl der Wärme und Erleichterung jede Bitterkeit in seinem Bewusstsein fortschwemmten. 

„Feren“, murmelte er und drehte den Kopf, um seinen Geliebten zu küssen. „Warum bist du nicht bei den anderen?“, fragte er dann. 

Feren kam um den Sessel herum und kniete sich über Thranduils Beine, so dass er rittlings auf ihm saß. Seine Lippen spielten mit denen seines Königs und seine Finger woben sich in die weißgoldenen Strähnen. „Warum sollte ich?“, murmelte er schließlich. Er war Thranduil so nahe, dass dieser die Worte auf seinen Lippen spüren konnte. 

Thranduil schlang die Arme um ihn und zog ihn an sich, verbarg sein Gesicht am Hals seines Geliebten. Die weichen, dunklen Strähnen strichen über seine Haut wie eine Liebkosung. Ein Schauer rann durch seinen Körper und Tränen der Erleichterung brannten in seinen Augen. Er blinzelte sie fort, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete. „Ich hatte dich unter den Tanzenden gesehen… früher am Abend.“

Feren legte die Hände an Thranduils Wangen und strich sanft mit den Daumen über die weiche Haut. „Ich war dort, ja. Aber ich bin schon bald hierher zurückgekehrt. Ich wollte nicht, dass ein anderer sich Hoffnungen macht.“  
Wieder küsste er Thranduil, ließ seine Lippen die des Königs erkunden und tastete mit seiner Zungenspitze über die zarte Haut, bis Thranduil nachgab und ihn willkommen hieß. Beide Elben stöhnten leise auf, als das Verlangen in ihnen anwuchs und mit ihr der Wunsch nach mehr. 

Feren stand auf und streckte Thranduil eine Hand entgegen, zog den größeren Elb dann auf die Füße. Thranduil, dessen Knie vom Wein und vom Verlangen weich waren, umfasste Ferens Hüfte um sich zu stützen. Der Hauptmann lachte leise. „Ich bin wohl gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen, wie?“, neckte er den merklich angetrunkenen Elbenkönig. 

„Nur gut, dass du es warst und kein anderer“, gab Thranduil ernst zurück. 

Feren schüttelte resolut den Kopf, während er mit geschickten Fingern die Verschnürung der Tunika öffnete. „Kein anderer hätte sich in diesen Räumen aufhalten können, hir nín . Ihr hättet es sofort gemerkt.“

„Du hattest dich sogar direkt hinter mir aufhalten können, ohne dass ich dich bemerkt habe“, wehrte Thranduil ab. Und es stimmte. Er war sich ganz und gar nicht sicher ob er, gefangen in seiner Bitterkeit und seinen trüben Gedanken überhaupt gemerkt hätte, wenn jemand in seinen Räumen gewesen wäre. 

„Ja… weil ich Euch vertraut bin.“ Feren ließ sich nicht beirren. Die Tunika war nun offen und er zog sie seinem König über den Kopf. Das weißblonde Haar fiel wie ein Schleier auf seine Schultern und Feren schob es mit den Fingerkuppen auf den Rücken zurück. Er berührte Thranduil kaum und doch sandte die Liebkosung einen Schauer über dessen Körper.   
„Glaubt mir. Ihr hättet die Anwesenheit eines anderen bemerkt. Und zudem hätten die Wachen niemanden hereingelassen.“ 

Thranduil hob alarmiert den Kopf. „Sie haben dich hindurchgelassen?“

Feren lachte leise. „Natürlich. Es sind Offiziere der Garde. Es sind die gleichen, die immer dann Wache halten, wenn ich zu Euch komme und ich weiß, dass sie schweigen werden.“ Braune Augen suchten und hielten den besorgten Blick der eisblauen Augen fest. „Vertraut mir, hir nín. Niemand weiß, dass ich bei Euch bin.“ 

Thranduil schloss die Augen, als erneut Kummer in ihm entstand. Sie hatten nie darüber gesprochen und doch wusste Feren, dass Thranduil diese Liaison geheim halten wollte? Er zwang ihn zur Heimlichkeit. Vielleicht auch dazu, seinen Freunden Halbwahrheiten oder Lügen zu erzählen. Das war es nicht, was er gewollt hatte. Es genügte, dass er selbst ein Leben im Verborgenen führen musste, hinter dem König, hinter dem Herrscher.   
Wieder spürte er Ferens Lippen an seiner Kehle und dann an seiner Wange, seinen Augenlidern. Die Berührung war hauchzart und so leicht wie das Streicheln eines Schmetterlingsflügels. Mit ihrer Sanftheit nahm sie seinen Kummer mit sich fort. 

„Es wäre nicht gut, wenn jeder hiervon wüsste, hir nín. Für mich nicht und für Euch nicht. Ich würde es nicht anders wollen“, hörte er die ruhige Stimme seines Offiziers.  
Die warmen, vom Schwertkampf rauen Hände legten sich an seine Taille und die Lippen wanderten nun über seine Schlüsselbeine, die Schultern und seinen Oberkörper, während Feren sich langsam vor ihm auf die Knie sinken ließ. 

Thranduil liebte, was Feren im Begriff stand zu tun, doch nicht heute Nacht. Er wollte heute kein König sein, sondern ein Elb, der das Fest der Liebe mit jenem genoss, der ihm nahe stand. Seine Hände umfingen Ferens Oberarme und er zog ihn wieder nach oben. 

Nun war er es, der die Lippen des anderen suchte und ihn zärtlich küsste. Ferens Kleidung - er trug lediglich einen Umhang, den er mitgebracht haben musste - war schnell geöffnet und glitt mit einem Rascheln von seinen Schultern. Die helle Haut, ebenso makellos wie seine eigene, schimmerte golden im Widerschein des Feuers und Thranduil ließ sich damit Zeit, sie zu erkunden.   
Es war nun beinahe ein Jahr her, dass Feren zum ersten Mal sein Lager geteilt hatte. Ein Jahr, das für Thranduil schnell vergangen war. Er wusste, dass sein Geliebter vor ihm nie mit einem anderen dies geteilt hatte und so wie beim ersten Mal machte dieser Gedanke ihn auch heute trunken vor Zärtlichkeit. 

Feren war sehr empfindsam und er reagierte auf jede Liebkosung, auf jede Berührung, auf jeden Kuss und jeden sanften Biss. Als Thranduil bei seinen Hüften angekommen war, inzwischen kniete er vor seinem Geliebten, schwankte Feren leicht. Er hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und atmete schnell und flach. Seine Hände lagen auf Thranduils Schultern und hatten sich teilweise in die weißgoldenen Strähnen gekrallt. 

Thranduil schmiegte sein Gesicht gegen die weiche Haut an Ferens Hüfte. Wärme erfüllte ihn und eine innere Ruhe, die er lange nicht mehr gekannt hatte. Er spürte, dass Feren ihn ansah. Langsam hob er den Kopf und blickte zu dem dunkelhaarigen Elben auf. 

Die braunen Augen sahen ihn fragend an. „Aran nín?“, wisperte Feren leise und Thranduil schüttelte nur knapp den Kopf. Er wusste selbst nicht, was er fühlte, was ihn zögern ließ, was er dachte. Wie sollte er Feren eine Antwort auf etwas geben, dass ihn selbst verwirrte?  
Um ihn – und sich – abzulenken, ließ er seine Lippen und seine Zunge über Ferens Gemächt gleiten. Das Verlangen ließ ihm schwindelig werden und Ferens leises Stöhnen half nicht dabei, ihn selbst zu beruhigen. 

Kurz entschlossen stand er auf, streifte seine Beinlinge ab und drängte Feren dann rückwärts gegen eine Wand, bis er sich an ihn pressen konnte und seinen ganzen Körper an dem seinen fühlte.   
Feren umfing ihn mit einer Umarmung und schlang, den Widerstand der Wand ausnutzend, seine langen Beine um Thranduils Hüfte, Sie küssten sich hungrig und ohne jede Zurückhaltung. 

Thranduil spürte, dass seine Selbstbeherrschung zu bröckeln begann. Doch warum noch länger zögern?   
Er umfing Feren, der sich instinktiv festhielt, und machte sich mit ihm auf den Weg in seinen Schlafraum. 

Helles Kerzenlicht ließ ihn kurz aufsehen. Für gewöhnlich brannte hier um diese Stunde nur das Feuer im Kamin und eine oder zwei Kerzen. Nun war der Raum von gut zwei Dutzend Kerzen erhellt und der Duft einer Tanne schlug ihm entgegen. Thranduil stoppte unvermittelt und lockerte den Griff, mit dem er Feren hielt. 

Sein Liebhaber, der mit einer ähnlichen Reaktion gerechnet hatte, lachte leise und stellte sich neben ihn. Er musterte den Elbenkönig erwartungsvoll und eine Spur unsicher, wie Thranduil mit einem Seitenblick bemerkte. Doch dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den ungewöhnlichen Anblick:   
Neben seinem Bett stand eine Tanne! 

Sie war, wie er jetzt erst bemerkte, offenbar ausgegraben und in einen ausreichend großen Kübel gepflanzt worden. Dem Baum selbst schien dies nichts auszumachen, denn er zeigte keine Anzeichen, dass er darunter litt. 

Thranduil ging langsam näher heran und betrachtete irritiert die bunten Glaskugeln und farbenfrohen Ornamente, die in den Zweigen befestigt worden waren. Das Licht der Kerzen spiegelte sich in ihnen und ließ sie durch die Nadeln hindurch schimmern und glitzern.   
Er hob die Hand und berührte behutsam einen der gläsernen Vögel. Der lange Schwanz aus Pfauenfedern wippte elegant und der Vogel schien seine Flügel öffnen zu wollen, so sehr funkelte das kunstvoll geblasene Glas. 

Der Elbenkönig drehte sich sprachlos zu Feren herum, der noch immer abwartend dort stand, wo Thranduil ihn auf den Boden gestellt hatte. Nun kam er näher und blieb vor Thranduil stehen.   
„Bard zeigte mir dies bei meinem letzten Besuch in Dale“, erklärte er leise. „Er schlug vor, Euch damit zu überraschen und ich habe ihm geholfen, den Baum hier aufzustellen. Es ist ein… ein Brauch der Menschen und…“ Ferens Stimme verklang unsicher, als Thranduil ihn weiterhin starr und schweigend ansah. 

In Thranduils Kopf schwirrten die Gedanken durcheinander und so bemerkte er erst verzögert, dass seine Überraschung auf Feren ganz anders zu wirken schien. Schnell trat er auf ihn zu und zog ihn zu einem Kuss an sich.   
„Ich zürne euch deswegen nicht. Der Baum ist wunderschön und es ist euch wahrlich gelungen, mir eine Überraschung und eine Freude zu bereiten“, erklärte er ihm. „Es ist nur…“ Sein Blick huschte zum Baum zurück und für einen Moment verlor er sich in dem bunten Schimmern der farbigen Glaskugeln. „Als ich dort allein im Wald auf meinem Thron saß und die bunt leuchtenden Zelte durch die Bäume hindurch sah…“ 

„Ich bin hier“, gab Feren ruhig zurück und nahm Thranduils Gesicht in seine beiden Hände. Konnte er die widerstreitenden Gefühle in ihm erkennen, fragte sich Thranduil, als er in die braunen Augen sah, die ihn sanft und freundlich ansahen.   
Nicht wissend, wie er erklären sollte, was er fühlte, beugte sich Thranduil vor und küsste ihn. 

<<< O >>>

Später, sehr viel später, lag Thranduil entspannt und schläfrig in seinem Bett. Feren hatte sich an ihn geschmiegt und ein Arm lag schwer auf Thranduils Hüfte, während der Kopf seines Liebhabers unter seinem Kinn auf seiner Schulter ruhte. Er schlief, befriedigt und ermattet von ihrem Liebesspiel. 

Thranduil wollte nicht schlafen. Noch brannten einige der Kerzen und ließen die farbigen Ornamente in den Zweigen der Tanne bunt schimmern. Für Thranduil war es, als läge er in einem jener Zelte und als wäre er umgeben von all denen, die er früher am Abend beobachtet hatte und denen er sich dennoch nicht zugehörig gefühlt hatte.   
Es war eine Illusion gewesen und die Erleichterung darüber, dass es doch jemand für ihn gab, ließ ihn lächeln.


	47. Familie - Thranduil/Feren (angedeutet), Celeborn/ Galadriel, PG 6

**Familie**

 

„Er war hier?“ Thranduil funkelte Galadriel wütend an. Seine eisblauen Augen blitzten und er wirbelte so schnell herum, dass einige Strähnen seines langen Haares um ihn tanzten. „Und du hast ihn nicht aufgehalten?“

Galadriel nippte an ihrem Weinkelch und sah ihn beinahe gleichmütig an. Ein feines Lächeln lag in ihren Mundwinkeln. „Was hätte ich tun sollen? Er ist erwachsen und trifft seine eigenen Entscheidungen. Du hättest das schon längst erkennen müssen und ihm die Freiheit gewähren müssen, nach der er verlangt hat“, gab sie mit seidenweicher Stimme zurück. Sie würde keinen Widerstand dulden, erkannte Feren. 

Er selbst hielt sich im Hintergrund. Er war als Thranduils Gardehauptmann mit nach Lothlorien gekommen und er war froh, dass weder Galadriel, noch Celeborn oder einer der anderen Elben wusste, dass er auch der Liebhaber des Elbenkönigs war. Er wollte so wenig wie möglich zwischen die Malsteine geraten. 

Die Schönheit der Lady Galadriel hatte ihn zuerst betört und er hatte kaum die Augen von ihr nehmen können, als sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet waren. Seither jedoch hatte er ihren unbeugsamen Willen kennen gelernt, der dem Thranduils in absolut gar nichts nachstand. Ihr Temperament, wenngleich ruhiger wie das des Elbenkönigs, war ebenso leicht entflammbar und brannte ebenso lichterloh. Doch gleichzeitig hatte sie etwas Übernatürliches und beängstigend Magisches an sich. 

Der Streit zwischen den beiden Herrschern dauerte nun schon einige Zeit. Celeborn, der gleichzeitig Galadriels Gemahl und Thranduils Cousin war, hielt sich diplomatisch zurück. Er hörte beiden zu, schwieg jedoch konsequent. Auch dann, wenn er direkt angesprochen wurde. 

Feren fand diese Haltung angesichts der beiden Streithähne gar nicht so falsch. 

Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf, als er eine Bewegung neben sich spürte und bemerkte, dass Celeborn seinen Platz verlassen hatte und zu ihm gekommen war. „Folgt mir, Feren. Dies hier kann noch eine Weile dauern.“ Ein feines Lächeln lag auf dem Gesicht des Elbenlord und er betrachtete die beiden, sich temperamentvoll und inzwischen auch fantasievoll streitenden Elben. 

Feren folgte ihm aus dem Talan hinaus in einen offenen Bereich in der Baumkrone einer mächtigen Linde. Hier nahmen sie auf bequemen Stühlen Platz. Celeborn winkte einem Diener, der ihnen einen leichten, fruchtigen Wein brachte. Helle Sonnenstrahlen brachen durch das grüne Laub der Baumkronen und tauchten die beiden Elben in ihr Licht. 

Der Gardehauptmann nippte an seinem Wein und sah sich nachdenklich um. 

„Lothlorien ist vollkommen anders, als der Düsterwald, nicht wahr?“, kommentierte Celeborn nicht ohne Stolz. 

Feren nickte. „Es ist heller hier, weniger düster und… bedrohlich“, stimmte er ihm vorsichtig zu. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, was diese Unterredung zu bedeuten hatte. Aus einiger Entfernung konnte er noch immer Thranduils tiefe, laute Stimme und Galadriels helle, im Gegenzug leise aber schneidende Stimme hören. Er war froh, dass sie nicht die Gemahlin Thranduils war. Die beiden hätten sich, wären sie gezwungen gewesen längere Zeit in gegenseitiger Gesellschaft zu verbringen, vermutlich zerfleischt. 

Celeborn legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und lauschte dem Streitgespräch. Ein Schmunzeln glitt über seine Züge. „Ignoriert die beiden am besten, Feren. Sie streiten immer erst einmal, wenn sie aufeinander treffen.  
Galadriel ist nicht mit Thranduils Politik des Rückzugs und der Defensive einverstanden. Sie ist der Meinung, das aufkommende Böse muss bekämpft werden und glaubt Thranduil würde sich aus Feigheit und Eigensinn aus allem heraushalten wollen. Er hingegen wirf ihr vor seine Warnungen missachtet zu haben und dass sie durch die Macht, die ihr Elbenring ihr verleiht, mit längst nicht so viel Problemen zu kämpfen hat wie er.  
Beide haben auf ihre Weise recht und schon deshalb werden sie nie zu einer Einigung kommen, stur wie sie sind.“

Feren seufzte leise. Er war, während er dem Streit gefolgt war, zu der gleichen Erkenntnis gekommen.  
„Und was denkt ihr?“, fragte er nun dennoch. Der Elbenlord hatte ihn neugierig gemacht. Er schien neben seiner Gemahlin still und unscheinbar zu sein, doch Feren hatte gelernt, dass kaum etwas so war, wie es den Anschein hatte und schon gar nicht, wenn es um Politik ging. 

Celeborn zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich möchte nicht in Thranduils Stiefeln stecken. Er tut was er kann, oder glaubt zu können. Seine Ressourcen sind weitaus größer als die Lothloriens und er führt als einziger Elbenlord ein vollständiges Heer. Elrond hat beinahe nur ausschließlich Bogenschützen und wir haben nur eine vergleichsweise kleine Reiterstaffel und einige Hundert Bogenschützen und Schwertkämpfer. Kein Vergleich zu den Tausenden an Kriegern, die Thranduil aufbieten kann.“

„Das Heer ist längst nicht mehr so groß, wie Ihr vermutet“, gab Feren zurück. „Die Schlacht am Erebor hat viele Opfer gefordert.“

Celeborn neigte den Kopf. „Da mögt Ihr Recht haben. Ihr wisst mehr darüber als ich.“ Er hob seinen Kelch und trank gleichmütig davon, während ein Stück oberhalb von ihnen etwas mit einem Klirren zu Bruch ging. 

Ferens Kopf ruckte hoch. Er konnte nicht sagen, wer von den beiden für die Scherben verantwortlich war. Zutrauen würde er es beiden. 

„Ihr kennt Legolas?“

Feren nickte überrumpelt, als Celeborn ihn wieder zu ihrem Gespräch zurückrief. „Er war mein Vorgesetzter in der Führung der Garde, zusammen mit Tauriel“, bestätigte er. 

„Ah… Tauriel. Die Waise.“ Celeborn nickte langsam. „Sie war schon immer ein Heißsporn. Galadriel und ich haben bereits darauf gewartet, dass sie aus Thranduils Fängen ausbricht.“

„Sie ist in den Morgennebeln vergangen“, gab Feren kalt zurück. Er mochte Celeborn immer weniger. War ihm der Elb zunächst kühl und zurückhaltend erschienen, so hielt er ihn nun für arrogant. 

Eine geschwungene Braue hob sich langsam. „So? Wie das?“

Feren nippte an seinem Wein. „Wenn Ihr mehr wissen wollt, muss ich Euch bitten, Aran Thranduil danach zu fragen. Es steht mir nicht zu, darüber zu sprechen“, konterte er ungerührt, als er die ärgerlich zusammengezogenen Brauen bemerkte. Es gab ihm ein kleines Triumpfgefühl, den Elbenlord abblitzen zu lassen. 

„Und wie denkt Ihr über Legolas? Er ist der gleiche Hitzkopf wie sein Vater, nicht wahr?“ 

Feren verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Wein. „Ihr glaubt nicht ernsthaft, dass ich Euch darauf eine Antwort gebe, oder?“, brachte er hervor, als er wieder Luft in seine Lungen bekam. Wofür hielt dieser Elb sich? Was wusste er schon von Legolas, oder von Thranduil? Was wusste er von den Problemen, mit denen die beiden königlichen Elben zu kämpfen hatten? Ganz abgesehen von den Dingen, die zwischen ihnen vorgefallen sein mochten? 

Plötzlich lächelte Celeborn und zu Ferens Verblüffung verneigte sich der Lord vor ihm. „Ich sehe, Ihr seid meinem Cousin ein treuer und ergebener Gefolgsmann, Feren. Nehmt mir meine Worte und meine Scharade nicht übel. Aber ich wollte Euch testen und ich muss sagen, Ihr habt den Test glorreich bestanden.“

Feren musste ihn reichlich verblüfft angesehen haben, denn Celeborn brach in ein silbrig klingendes Lachen aus. Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, schenkte er Feren Wein nach.  
„Sorgt Euch nicht um Thranduil und Galadriel. Im Grunde respektieren sie einander und jeder weiß um die Verantwortung und die Bürde, die der andere trägt. Aber eines von dem, was ich vorhin sagte stimmt: ich möchte wirklich nicht an Thranduils Position sein.  
Er ist seinem Volk ein weiser und gerechter Herrscher und hat einen hohen Preis dafür bezahlt.“

Wieder klirrten Scherben und Celeborn warf einen Blick in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war.  
„Du hast WAS getan?“, hörten sie Thranduils plötzlich eisige Stimme und Celeborn seufzte leise. 

„Nun hat sie es ihm also gesagt“, murmelte er. 

„Was gesagt?“, verlangte Feren zu wissen. Celeborn verwirrte ihn. Und er mochte es nicht, wenn mit ihm Spielchen gespielt werden. Gleich wie ehrenhaft die Motive sein sollten. 

„Galadriel hat jedem der Ringgefährten eine Waffe oder ein Geschenk mit auf den Weg gegeben, das ihnen helfen wird, ihre Mission zu erfüllen. Legolas erhielt den Bogen von Galadriels Schwester, ohne jedoch um seine Bedeutung zu wissen. Sie hatte in ihrem Spiegel gesehen, dass nur dieser Bogen ihm die Kraft geben würde, das durchzustehen, was vor ihm liegt.“

Feren beugte sich neugierig vor. „Was hat es mit diesem Bogen auf sich?“ 

Der Elbenlord musterte ihn merklich überrascht. „Ihr wisst es nicht?“

„Was weiß ich nicht?“

Celeborn seufzte leise. „Thranduil und seine ewige Geheimniskrämerei. Ich könnte darauf wetten, dass er Legolas auch darüber nichts gesagt hat“, grollte er. 

„Nun sprecht schon!“, forderte Feren, nun selbst ungeduldig. 

„Galadriel und Thranduils Gemahlin waren Schwestern. Das ist mit ein Grund, warum die beiden sofort zu streiten beginnen, wenn sie sich begegnen. Galadriel gibt Thranduil noch immer die Schuld am frühen Tod ihrer Schwester, weil sie ihm in den Düsterwald gefolgt ist… gegen den Willen der Eltern wohlgemerkt.  
Der Bogen nun ist aus einem Holz geschnitzt, das aus Valinor stammt. Niemand weiß, von welchem Baum das Holz stammt und niemandem ist es bisher gelungen, einen Bogen mit ähnlichen Eigenschaften anzufertigen. Nur Galadriels Schwester konnte ihn spannen. Sie war eine Meisterin im Bogenschießen und hat dieses Talent ganz offensichtlich ihrem Sohn vererbt. Er konnte den Bogen auf jeden Fall ohne Probleme spannen, als Galadriel ihn ihm gegeben hat.“

Feren ließ sich gegen die Rückenlehne seines Stuhls zurückfallen. Mit vielem mochte er gerechnet haben, doch damit nicht. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er das Gehörte verarbeitet hatte. Schließlich sah er zu Celeborn hinüber. „Legolas weiß nicht um die Bedeutung des Bogens?“

Celeborn schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn Thranduil ihm nichts davon erzählt hat, dann nein.“

Feren schüttelte langsam den Kopf. In seiner Brust formte sich ein Kloß und er hoffte für Legolas, dass dieser die besondere Bedeutung des Bogens zumindest spüren konnte. Es musste Magie darauf liegen, wenn nur seine Mutter ihn hatte spannen können und nun auch er. 

„Thranduil war nie fähig über seine Gemahlin zu sprechen und Legolas hat, zumindest als er jünger war, jeden den er kannte nach ihr gefragt, um wenigsten etwas über seine Mutter zu erfahren“, murmelte er leise. „Um das Geheimnis des Bogens zu wissen… es wäre ein Schatz für ihn gewesen.“

Celeborn schaute ihn mit großen Augen an, dann glitt sein Blick zu dem Talan, in dem sein Cousin und seine Gemahlin noch immer lautstark zu hören waren. 

„Davon haben wir beide nichts gewusst“, sagte er leise und in seinen Augen schimmerte Mitleid mit dem Elbenkönig, der so verbissen das wenige zu schützen versuchte, das ihm noch geblieben war und dessen Welt Stück für Stück auseinander brach.


	48. Künstlicher Mensch - Thranduil/Feren (angedeutet, kein slash), PG 16

**Künstlicher Mensch**

 

Feren war froh, dass Thranduil diese Schlacht hatte kommen sehen und seine Elben, sein Heer und seine Garde darauf vorbereitet hatte. Die Krieger waren stark, gut ausgerüstet und trainiert und jeder, der fähig und willens war sich und die seinen mit einer Waffe zu verteidigen, war in Kampftechniken unterrichtete worden, egal ob einfacher Elb oder Krieger, egal ob Mann oder Frau. Thranduil wollte seinem Volk keinem Risiko aussetzen und als sich die Berichte gehäuft hatten, dass eine Übermacht unterwegs war, hatte er nicht länger gezögert.

Feren wusste, dass es auch die Sorge um seinen Sohn und die Ringgefährten war, die Thranduil diesen Schritt hatte tun lassen. Dieser Teil des Heeres war auch auf dem Weg, um die Menschen und die anderen freien Völker Mittelerdes zu vernichten.  
Sie würden nicht den Krieg gewinnen können, aber sie konnten dem Gegner empfindliche Verluste beibringen. Verluste, die vielleicht für jene, die auf die Hauptmasse der Gegner stießen, einen Vorteil verschaffen mochten.

Feren kämpfte wie ein Berserker und auch alle Krieger um ihn herum kannten keine Gnade. Der Gestank von Blut, Erbrochenem, Exkrementen und schlicht Furcht war unerträglich. Hinzu kam das, was diese schauderhaften Gestalten ausdünsteten.  
Dies waren keine Orks, da war sich Feren sicher. Auch wenn man sie im ersten Moment dafür halten konnte. Aber sie waren größer, kräftiger, grausamer. Sie kannten nur ein Ziel und das wollten sie erreichen. Wer oder was sich ihnen dabei in den Weg stellte, war ihnen gleichgültig. Ihr eigenes Leben schien ihnen gleichgültig zu sein.  
Es jagte Feren eisige Schauer über den Rücken, wenn er in ihre merkwürdig verzerrten und entstellten Gesichter sah. Die weißen Abdrücke einer Hand, die jeder von ihnen trug, verliehen ihnen etwas Unheimliches. 

Er entdeckte die hochgewachsene Gestalt seines Königs mitten unter den Kriegern und schlug sich zu ihm durch. Er wollte ihn schützen, so gut dies angesichts der schieren Masse an Gegner möglich war.  
Thranduil hatte sich zunächst nicht am Kampf beteiligt, sondern hatte von einer etwas erhöhten Position aus und mit der Hilfe von Boten, die Geschehnisse überwacht und seine Einheiten gelenkt.

Der Wald selbst hatte sein Übriges dazu getan, die Gegner in die Irre zu führen. Thranduil hatte mächtige Zauber gesprochen, die Wege hatten verschwinden, Bäche über die Ufer treten und Bäume und Dickicht so anwachsen lassen, dass sie zu unüberwindlichen Hindernissen wurden. Der Wald war zu einem Irrgarten geworden.  
Lange hatte er die Kreaturen nicht aufhalten können. Aber es hatte ausgereicht, ihnen wertvolle Zeit zu verschaffen, die die Elben nutzen, um sich in die bestmöglichen Stellungen zu bringen. Ihre Taktik schien erfolgreich zu sein.

Für einen Moment herrschte Ruhe um sie her, als Feren Thranduil erreichte. Der König war voller schwarzer Blutspritzer, sein Haar war, obwohl an diesem Tag mit Zöpfen in Zaum gehalten, zerzaust und voller Schmutz. Seine Rüstung trug die Spuren der gegnerischen Klingen, aber er schien nicht verletzt zu sein.

Thranduil entdeckte ihn und Feren fühlte neue Kraft in sich, als er Sorge und Erleichterung in den schönen Zügen seines Königs sah. “Es geht dir gut?”, fragte er heiser und Feren nickte knapp. Für mehr blieb keine Zeit, aber es genügte. Anderes war wichtiger. “Was sind diese Kreaturen?”, keuchte er und schlug nach einem Gegner, der auf sie zugestürmt kam. Sein Kopf landete vor Thranduils Füßen. Der König sah darauf hinunter, Ekel und Abscheu waren in seiner Miene klar erkennbar.  
“Was auch immer sie sind, sie sind keine Kreaturen Illuvatars. Das Böse hat sie erschaffen und so die Valar wollen, werden sie mit dem Bösen untergehen!”


	49. Waise - Thranduil, Tauriel, PG 6

**Waise**

 

“Wieder ein Angriff der Orks?” Thranduil runzelte die Stirn und beugte sich auf seinem Thron ein wenig nach vorne. „Wie viele?“

Der Bote senkte voller Trauer den Kopf. Er wusste, dass der König nicht nach der Anzahl der Angreifer fragte und Thranduils Miene verfinsterte sich, als er die Antwort hörte: „Alle, Aran nín. Das gesamte Dorf wurde ausgelöscht.“

Thranduil unterdrückte nur mit Mühe den Drang aufzuspringen und selbst nach seinen Schwertern zu greifen. Die Patrouille, auf deren Weg das überfallene Dorf gelegen hatte, hatte die Orks schon längst verfolgt und jeden Einzelnen von ihnen zur Strecke gebracht. Sie hatten den stehenden Befehl dazu und keiner von ihnen kannte Gnade. Nicht mehr!

„Alle, bis auf ein Kind“, fuhr der Bote leise fort, der die undankbare Aufgabe erfüllen musste, den König zu unterrichten. 

„Ein Kind? Wo ist es?“

„Bei den Heilern, Aran nín. Es ist ein Mädchen, kaum ein Jahre alt. Sie wurde unter dem Leib ihrer toten Mutter gefunden, hat selbst aber nur Prellungen vom Sturz.“

„Lasst sie mir bringen, sobald sie von den Heilern versorgt worden ist“, bestimmte Thranduil. 

Er gab dem Boten einen Wink und dieser zog sich mit einer tiefen Verbeugung zurück. Dann lehnte er sich in seinen Thron zurück.   
Es war nicht der erste Überfall dieser scheußlich aussehenden und stinkenden Kreaturen. Die Elben wussten mit ihnen umzugehen und erwehrten sich ihrer schon seit Jahrhunderten – und das erfolgreich. Doch seit über Dol Guldur immer mehr dunkle Schatten aufzogen, waren sie mutiger und unverfrorener geworden. Ihre Zahl wuchs stetig und gleich wie viele von Elben getötet wurden, schien ihre Zahl beim nächsten Aufeinandertreffen noch größer geworden zu sein. 

Inzwischen versuchten sie den Elben aus dem Weg zu gehen und waren dazu übergegangen, Reisende und Händler im Wald zu überfallen, oder die weiter entfernt von den Hallen liegenden Siedlungen. Thranduil hatte zwar alle Elben, die noch immer im Wald lebten, dazu aufgefordert sich näher bei den Hallen oder sogar in den Hallen selbst nieder zu lassen, doch nur wenige waren dem bisher nachgekommen. 

Die Tawarwaith waren ein stolzes und eigenständiges Elbenvolk. Sie dienen zwar ihrem König und gehorchten ihm, doch sie wollten auch ihre Selbstständigkeit und bisher hatte beides gleichzeitig gut funktioniert. Thranduil wusste, wie er mit ihnen umgehen musste. 

Dass die Orks nun aber immer weiter in den Wald vordrangen und wohl inzwischen kühn genug waren, ganze Siedlungen anzugreifen, bedeutete, dass er andere Maßnahmen würde ergreifen müssen. Seine Garde war zu klein, um alle Siedlungen zu schützen. Deshalb würde er die Elben erneut auffordern, näher bei den Hallen - und damit in Sicherheit - ihre Siedlungen zu errichten. 

Ein ganzes Dorf… 

Seine Gedanken kehrten zu jenem Dorf zurück. Er kannte es, war ab und an auf der Jagd hindurchgeritten. Es war nicht groß gewesen, ein Dutzend, in die Bäume gebaute Talans, mehr nicht. Nur ein Kind hatte überlebt. 

Thranduil beschloss, dies zu nutzen um den anderen Tawarwaith ein Signal zu geben. Er würde dieses Mädchen als Ziehvater annehmen. Wenn die stolzen und auf ihre Unabhängigkeit bedachten Tawarwaith das sahen, würden sie hoffentlich verstehen, dass er um ihre Sicherheit besorgt war und sie nicht einengen wollte, wie die Gerüchte es besagten. Er wusste um die Vermutungen und Halbwahrheiten, die unter den Elben die Runde machten. Als ihr König musste er darüber Bescheid wissen. Er konnte jedoch nichts tun, um sie zu unterbinden. 

Nichts, außer dieses Kind bei sich aufzunehmen und für es zu sorgen, als wäre es seine eigene Tochter. Es wäre ein Zeichen und, wie er hoffte, eines, das vielleicht auch in sein Leben wieder etwas Licht brachte. 

Das Geräusch eiliger Schritte ließ ihn aufsehen und er beobachtete mit Spannung und ein klein wenig Unbehagen eine Heilerin, die sich mit einem Bündel auf dem Arm dem Thron näherte. Sie verbeugte sich am Fuß der Stufen und Thranduil erhob sich. 

Das Bündel in ihren Armen regte sich und eine Strähne rötlich braunen Haares rutschte heraus.   
Thranduil ging die Stufen herab und trat näher heran.   
„Der Name des Mädchens lautet Tauriel, Aran nín“, informierte ihn die Heilerin. „Eine der Mägde kannte die Eltern. Sie wäre gerne bereit, die Kleine…“

„Nein“, unterbrach Thranduil sie scharf und nahm ihr das Bündel ab. Es war lange her, dass er ein so kleines Kind auf dem Arm gehalten hatte. Sie war kein Säugling im eigentlichen Sinne mehr und würde ohne Amme auskommen können. Doch sie war noch klein genug, um sich wie einer in seinen Arm zu schmiegen.   
Er hielt das Kind auf einem Arm und schob mit den Fingern behutsam das Tuch auseinander, das das Gesicht des Mädchens halb verbarg. Große, dunkelbraune Augen schauten ihn ruhig und eine Spur neugierig an. Eine dicke Schramme zog sich über ihre Stirn, halb verborgen von dem dicken, kastanienbraunen Haar. 

„Tauriel“, wiederholte Thranduil den Namen des Kindes. „Ich werde mich selbst um sie kümmern“, verkündet er dann, während er mit dem Kind im Arm wieder auf seinen Thron zurückkehrte. „Lasst die Magd rufen, die auch Legolas als Kindermädchen betreut hat“, ordnete er dann an. Seine Augen ruhten auf dem zarten Kindergesicht. „Ich hoffe, dass ich diese Entscheidung nicht bereuen werde“, murmelte er und strich zart mit einer Fingerkuppe über die weiche Wange.


	50. Streifen- Bard, Bürgermeister, Alfrid, PG 6, Drabble

**Streifen**

„Hm“, brummte er und drehte sich mit einem kritischen Blick vor dem Spiegel. „Und du glaubst wirklich, das schmeichelt mir?“

„Aber ja, aber ja!“, versicherte Alfrid kriecherisch und wuselte beflissen um den Bürgermeister herum. Er zupfte hier, strich dort eine Falte glatt und genehmigte sich hinter dem feisten Rücken einen Bissen Braten von dessen Teller.

„Ich weiß nicht so recht… sie sind doch etwas schmal.“ 

Bard verdrehte die Augen und umfasste die Stangen seines Kerkers. 

Alfrid schaute zu ihm hinüber. „Aber nein. Schaut… sogar ihn machen sie schlank. Sehen die Kerkerstäbe nicht genauso aus, wie die Streifen auf Eurer Kleidung?“


	51. Die Regeln brechen - Bilbo, Thorin, PG 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Dialog zu Beginn des Oneshots stammt aus „Der Hobbit – Die Schlacht der fünf Heere“ und wurde von mir nur übersetzt.

**Die Regeln brechen**

 

„Einer von ihnen ist ein Dieb… einer von ihnen betrügt mich!“

Bilbo sah Thorin mit großen Augen an und wunderte sich, warum Thorin seine kargen Antworten und sein Zögern nicht als das erkannte, was es war: ein riesenhaftes schlechtes Gewissen. 

Andererseits… der Zwergenprinz.. nein Zwergenkönig hatte sich verändert. Bilbo hatte es lange nicht wahrhaben wollen, aber er musste sich nun dem stellen, was er nicht länger ignorieren konnte. Nicht, wenn er nicht alles aufs Spiel setzen wollte. 

„Thorin“, sprach er ihn eindringlich an und hoffte, die Aufmerksamkeit des Zwerges von seinem Misstrauen abzulenken. „Die Aufgabe wurde vollbracht. Ihr habt den Berg zurückerobert. Ist das nicht genug?“

„Betrogen von einem meines Volkes.“ Thorin schien ihn gar nicht gehört zu haben. Seine Stimme war rau und voller Groll. 

Bilbo gab nicht auf. Er versuchte weiterhin den Freund, den er in Thorin geglaubt hatte zu haben, zu erreichen: „Ihr habt Euer Versprechen gegeben. Den Menschen der Seestadt. Ist der Edelstein wirklich mehr wert, als Eure Ehre? Mehr als unsere Ehre? Ich war auch dort… ich habe für Euch gesprochen!“

„Ich weiß und ich danke Euch dafür“, gab Thorin mit einem freundlichen Lächeln zurück. Dennoch war es klar, dass es ihm nun vollkommen gleichgültig war. „Doch dieser Schatz im Berg gehört nicht den Menschen der Seestadt.“

Bilbo erkannte, dass er nicht weiterkommen würde. Es war eingetreten, wovor er gewarnt worden war: Thorin war der gleichen Gier nach Gold verfallen, die auch schon seinen Großvaters ins Verderben gestürzt hatte. 

Jede Vernunft, jede Logik hatte den Zwerg verlassen und war von Paranoia und Gier ersetzt worden. Sie waren nur vierzehn. Eine lächerlich kleine Streitmacht angesichts der Übermacht der Menschen, die sich, betrogen um ihren Anteil am Schatz und durch den Verlust ihrer Stadt im See, zornig und rachsüchtig in den Ruinen von Dale auf einen Kampf vorbereiteten.  
Und die Elben waren auch noch da. 

Bilbo wusste nicht so recht, wie er deren Anwesenheit deuten sollte. Waren sie als Freunde der Menschen hier? Oder waren sie gekommen, um für sich selbst etwas zu erkämpfen?

Beides war möglich. Als Bilbo in den Hallen gewesen war, hatte er die Gerüchte um ein Geschmeide gehört, das Thror dem Elbenkönig einst verweigert hatte. Es war gut möglich, dass Thranduil deshalb hergekommen war. Ohne den Drachen, der den Schatz bewachte, war der Weg frei geworden.  
Menschen und Elben würden sicher nicht zusammen kämpfen. Oder doch?

Bilbo lief unruhig in den dunklen Gängen des Erebor auf und ab. Was sollte er tun? Er schien der einzige zu sein, der nicht von der Gier nach dem Gold ergriffen worden war. Die anderen Zwerge unterstanden Thorins Befehl und auch wenn es ihnen nicht gefallen mochte, welche Veränderungen mit ihrem Herrscher vor sich gingen, so konnten sie doch nicht gegen seinen Willen handeln. 

Er konnte Thorin nicht überzeugen und auch die anderen Zwerge konnten das nicht. Thorin würde es auf einen Kampf ankommen lassen und nahm ihrer aller Tod in Kauf. Das durfte nicht passieren!

Aber **er** unterstand dem Zwergenkönig nicht!  
Bilbos schmale Schultern strafften sich und hätte er seine Daumen in seine Hosenträger einhaken können, so hätte er es getan. Ein Gedanke war in seinem Kopf aufgeblitzt. Ein Gedanke, so unverfroren und kühn, dass nur ein Hobbit aus der unerhört abenteuerlustigen Familie der Beutlins ihn würde ausführen können.

Seine Finger konnten zwar keinen Halt in den Hosenträgern finden, aber sie schoben sich unter seine Jacke und tasteten nach dem Stein, den er in ein Tuch eingewickelt hatte. 

Sie konnten diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen, so wie es stand. Aber er konnte die Regeln ändern.


	52. Spiele - Thranduil, Bard, PG 6

**Spiele**

 

“Aber ich habe die längsten Haare und außerdem sind sie blond.”

“Du bist aber ein Mädchen!”

“Na und? Auch Mädchen können kämpfen!”

“Du aber nicht.”

“Oh..du. Du mit deinem Strubbelhaar kannst du höchstens ein böser Ork sein.”

Thranduil sah sich, durch die lauten Kinderstimmen aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, suchend um. Bis zum nächsten Treffen mit dem Drachentöter und Daín war ihm noch etwas Zeit geblieben, die er genutzt hatte um bei Tageslicht durch die Ruinen zu wandern. Frischer Schnee hatte die Spuren des Kampfes vor einigen Tagen endgültig zugedeckt. Die Toten waren ihrer letzten Ruhe übergeben worden und die Überlebenden begannen damit, ihr Leben neu zu ordnen.

Es faszinierte den Elbenkönig, wie schnell vor allem die menschlichen Kinder sich in ihrer neuen Situation zurecht fanden. Je jünger sie dabei waren, desto einfacher schien es für sie zu sein.  
Auch deshalb war er den Stimmen der Kinder gefolgt, als er hörte, dass sie vom Kämpfen sprachen. Und welche Bedeutung hatte die Farbe des Haares dabei?

Er bog um die Ecke eines noch recht stabil wirkenden Gebäudes, als er sich plötzlich einer Schar menschlicher Kinder gegenüber sah. Es mochte gut ein Dutzend sein und keines von ihnen erschien ihm älter als die jüngste Tochter des Drachentöters.

Die Kinder bemerkten ihn sofort und unterbrachen ihren Streit, der inzwischen handgreiflich geworden war. Die beiden Streithähne, ein blondes Mädchen mit tatsächlich recht langem Haar und ein etwas älterer Junge mit wilden schwarzen Locken, rappelten sich vom Boden auf.

Thranduil betrachtete die ihn erwartungsvoll anblickenden Kinder. Da er nicht genau wusste, worum es ging, aber aus der Erfahrung mit seinem Sohn wusste, dass es aussichtslos war herausfinden zu wollen, wer der Schuldige oder was der eigentliche Auslöser eines kindlichen Streites war, beschränkte er sich darauf, die Kinder schlicht anzusehen und abzuwarten.

Je länger das Schweigen anhielt, desto mulmiges wurde den Kindern und Thranduil sah, dass sie am liebsten davon gelaufen wären. Aber ihre Neugierde schien sie zurück zu halten.

Das blonde Mädchen fasste sich als erste ein Herz. Sie trat einen Schritt vor und blickte teils scheu, teils mit wissbegierigen Augen zu ihm auf.  
“Ihr seid der Elbenkönig, nicht wahr?”, sprach sie ihn an und Thranduil nickte.

Das Mädchen schaute sich triumphierend zu ihren Kameraden um und grinste breit. 

“Seht ihr?”, fragte sie die anderen Kinder, “er hat genauso lange Haare wie ich.”

Thranduil hörte ein eindeutig amüsiertes, wenn auch unterdrücktes Schnauben hinter sich. Er wusste, dass Feren ihm mit einer weiteren Wache in einigem Abstand gefolgt war, konnte aber nicht sagen, welchen der beiden Elben die Worte des Kindes belustigten.

“Warum ist das wichtig?”, wandte er sich an das Mädchen und ignorierte seine Begleiter.

“Na, wir wollen Elben gegen Orks spielen und es gibt ja wohl keine Elben mit schwarzen Ringelhaaren”, klärte ihn das Mädchen mit ernster Miene auf. 

Nun musste selbst Thranduil ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken, als er den Grund für den Streit zu verstehen begann.  
Er nickte ernst und gab vor, über die Behauptung nachzudenken. “Nun, es ist durchaus so, dass es Elben mit blonden, braunen, schwarzen oder rötlichen Haaren gibt. Wir alle tragen langes Haar und bei manchen ist es glatt, bei anderen gelockt. Es macht auch keinen Unterschied, ob es einem Jungen oder einem Mädchen gehört und beide dürfen den Umgang mit Waffen ererbten und in meinem Heer oder der Garde dienen, wenn sie es wünschen.”

Während er sprach, hatte er dir Kinder beobachtet und gesehen, wie sich Triumph und Enttäuschung bei allen in rascher Folge abwechselten.  
“Doch sagt mir”, fuhr er fort, “warum ist es so wichtig, wer welche Rolle übernimmt?”

Die Kinder schwiegen und tauschten betreten Blicke. Offenbar hatte keines eine Antwort darauf und wieder war es das Mädchen, welches das Wort ergriff.  
“Die Elben sind die Guten und haben uns geholfen. Die Orks sind die Bösen und das will doch keiner sein.”

Auch der Junge schien seine Stimme wieder gefunden zu haben. “Die Elben, die wir haben kämpfen sehen, hatten alle helles Haar.”

Darauf hatte auch Thranduil keine Antwort parat.

“Es ist ein Spiel”, erklang da die Stimme des Drachentöters hinter ihnen. Er schlenderte näher und musterte die bunt gemischte Gruppe von Kindern. “Seht mal”, sagte er und deutete auf Feren, “dieser Krieger hier hat auch gekämpft und sein Haar ist braun. Außerdem ist es vollkommen egal, wie jemand aussieht. Er kann immer beides sein. Gut und Böse. Und erinnert ihr euch an die Zwerge? Sie haben zuerst gegen uns und die Elben gekämpft und dann haben sie uns und den Elben geholfen, die Orks zu vertreiben. Habt ihr gar nicht an sie gedacht?”

Die Kinder tauschten verblüffte Blicke und verfielen dann in eine lebhafte Diskussion.

Bard lachte still und winkt Thranduil, ihm zu folgen. Gemeinsam entfernten sie sich von den Kindern und blieben dann wieder stehen.  
“Es sind Kinder. Sie vergessen schnell, was sie eben noch gegeneinander aufgebracht hat, wenn es etwas Neues auszuprobieren und zu entdecken gibt.”

Thranduil nickte. Er wusste wie leicht die Stimmung und die Meinung eines Kindes zu beeinflussen waren und wie rasch sie sich ändern konnten. Nur eines verstand er nicht. “Weshalb wiederholen Sie im Spiel, was sie erst vor wenigen Tagen so schrecklich durchlebt haben?”

“Auch das ist die Art von Kindern. Manche ihrer Spiele dienen allein dem Zeitvertreib, doch vieles, was sie beschäftigt, wiederholen Sie in ihren Spielen. Ganz besonders dann, wenn es furchtbare Erlebnisse waren. Sie spielen sie dann so oft nach, bis sich Spiel und Realität in ihrer Erinnerung vermischen und die Ereignisse ihren Schrecken verloren haben.”

Die Kinder stoben lachend und rufend an ihnen vorbei und waren schon wieder so in ihrem Tun vertieft, dass sie die drei Elben und den Menschen gar nicht beachteten.

“Manchmal wünschte ich mir, auch den Erwachsenen wäre diese Gabe noch gegeben. Wie viel einfacher wäre Manches, könnte man ihm im Spiel das Grauen nehmen”, murmelte Bard und sah ihnen nach.


	53. Platzangst - Thranduil & Bard, PG 6

**Klaustrophobie**

 

Thranduil atmete neben mir tief durch. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, wie sein Blick unauffällig über die Felswand glitt, die sich, von dieser Stelle aus gesehen, unendlich weit über uns erhob. Beide Flügel des hohen, steinernen Tores standen weit offen und eine wider Erwarten warme Luft strömte uns entgegen. Sie roch nach Asche und Glut, nach heißem Stein und Metall.   
Seine Nasenflügel bebten und für einen Sekundenbruchteil stand Widerwillen in seinen Zügen. Dann straffte sich seine Gestalt und er trat neben mir durch den Eingang. 

Der Zwerg Balin war uns entgegengekommen und hatte uns begrüßt. Nun wartete er geduldig, bis wir ihm folgten. König Daín hatte uns zu Verhandlungen in den Erebor eingeladen. Dies war die dritte Besprechung, die wir abhielten und es war nur logisch, dass wir dazu dieses Mal seine Hallen aufsuchten.   
Die erste Verhandlung hatte im Lager der Elben stattgefunden. Diese hatten, offenbar extra zu diesem Zweck, ein großes Zelt errichtet. Ich hatte eigentlich angenommen, wir würden uns im Zelt des Elbenkönigs treffen, in dem ich selbst ihn stets aufsuchte. Dem war jedoch nicht so.   
Das zweite Treffen fand zwei Wochen später in einer Halle des ehemaligen Patrizierhauses statt, das Sigrid für uns in Dale beansprucht hatte. Mir war es zu groß und zu prächtig erschienen aber sie hatte recht daran getan, wie ich inzwischen erkannte hatte: Die Menschen sahen mich als ihren König und Anführer an. Ob ich diese Position wollte oder nicht, stand dabei nicht zur Debatte. Es war sinnlos, sich dagegen zu wehren und so hatte ich mich gefügt. Allein wäre mir diese Aufgabe zu groß, zu unlösbar gewesen. Ich war mein Leben lang Händler, Wilderer und Fischer gewesen. Die Fallstricke und Windungen der Diplomatie, der Politik und der Taktik waren für mich so undurchsichtig wie der Nebel über dem See an einem Wintermorgen. Deshalb war ich froh, dass sich Thranduil bereit erklärt hatte, mir mit Rat und Tat zur Seite zu stehen. 

An jenem Abend im Zelt, als wir am Vorabend der Schlacht noch eine Weile beisammen saßen, hatte ich ihn richtig eingeschätzt. Seine Neugierde auf mich war ebenso groß gewesen, wie meine und wir hatten keine Probleme gehabt Gesprächsthemen zu finden.   
Ich hatte ihm von meinen Kindern und meiner Frau erzählt, von dem Leben in Esgaroth, von meinen Querelen mit dem Bürgermeister und Alfrid. Im Gegenzug berichtete mir Thranduil von seinem eigenen Sohn, von seinen Hallen, den Spinnen in seinem Wald – ich hatte von ihnen nichts gewusst aber geahnt, dass etwas mit dem Wald nicht stimmte – und den anderen Elbenreichen, die ich nur aus alten Geschichten kannte. Es war faszinierend gewesen, der weichen, tiefen Stimme zu lauschen und diesem uralten und gleichzeitig alterslosen Geschöpf gegenüber zu sitzen.   
Ein Teil dessen, was man über ihn sagte, mochte stimmen. Gleichzeitig war der Elbenkönig vollkommen anders, als die Menschen ihn in den Geschichten und Liedern über ihn und sein Reich portraitierten. 

Bei den beiden ersten Verhandlungen war es auch um sein Reich gegangen und so war er zwangsläufig zugegen gewesen. Als ich ihn nun bat auch bei dieser dritten Zusammenkunft dabei zu sein, hatte er gezögert. Der Grund war mir rätselhaft geblieben und er hatte schließlich beinahe unwillig zugesagt, mich als Ratgeber zu begleiten. 

Sein Zögern alarmierte mich deshalb. Ich wusste, er fürchtete den Zwergenkönig nicht und wir gingen auch nicht allein in den Erebor. Einige ehemalige Mitglieder von des Bürgermeisters Stadtwache hatten sich mir als Garde angeschlossen und auch Thranduil wurde von einem halben Dutzend, zwar unauffällig aber dennoch eindeutig bewaffneten Elben begleitet. 

Während wir einen langen Gang entlang gingen, beobachtete ich Thranduil aus den Augenwinkeln. Seine Haut war heller als die jedes Menschen, den ich kannte, doch heute schien er mir besonders blass zu sein. Es konnte aber auch an den diffusen Schatten liegen, die die Fackeln warfen, dass seine Haut wirkte als läge ein grauer Schleier darüber. Seine Hände hatte er vor seinem Körper übereinander gelegt. Besser gesagt lag eine Hand locker über der anderen, die er zur Faust geballt hatte. Und, so fiel mir nun auf, waren seine Bewegungen nicht ganz so fließend und weich, wie ich es von ihm kennen gelernt hatte. Es war etwas ruckartiges, hartes darin, fast so, als müsse er sich zwingen vorwärts zu gehen. 

Ich hatte erwartet im Inneren des Berges nur von Fackeln erhellte Schächte und Kammern vorzufinden. Stattdessen wurden wir durch hohe Gänge geführt, die teilweise sogar durch Tageslicht erhellt wurden. Ich fand dafür keine andere Erklärung, als dass es mit der Hilfe von Spiegeln hereingeleitet wurde. Dennoch war es dämmrig und es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich mich nach dem hellen Sonnenschein draußen, an die Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatte.   
Dann erkannte ich, dass sie zunächst merkwürdig erscheinenden Rillen und Schatten an den Wänden kunstvolle, in den Stein geschlagene Muster ergaben. 

Die Luft war schwer von den ungewohnten Gerüchen, die von den riesigen Schmelzöfen stammten. Es störte mich nicht sonderlich, denn es erinnerte mich vage an den schweren Holzrauch, der manchmal wie eine Glocke über Esgaroth gelegen hatte. Die Wärme war allerdings unangenehm und ich spürte, dass ich zu schwitzen begann. Ein wenig neidisch blickte ich zu Thranduil. Inzwischen wusste ich, dass Elben weder Kälte noch Hitze sonderlich spürten und beides kaum Auswirkungen auf sie hatte. 

Balin führte uns durch ein scheinbar endloses Labyrinth und ich gewann mehr und mehr den Eindruck, dass wir uns im Kreis bewegten. Thranduil schien es nicht zu kümmern, wenn er es überhaupt bemerkte. Sein Blick war starr geradeaus gerichtet und er folgte dem Zwerg wortlos und ohne jede sonstige Regung. Überhaupt war seine Miene beinahe schon zu beherrscht. Ich wusste, dass er von den Zwergen nicht viel hielt und seine Abneigung war bisher lediglich unter höflicher Selbstkontrolle verborgen gewesen. Nun bedeckte eine Maske sein Gesicht. 

Ich hatte jedoch keine Zeit weiter über dieses merkwürdige Verhalten nachzudenken, als Balin sich zu uns umdrehte und ein wenig verlegen dreinblickte. „Der Weg zu den königlichen Hallen ist eigentlich um einiges kürzer. Aber der Drache hat so viel Verwüstung angerichtet, dass der direkte Zugang in Gefahr steht einzustürzen. König Daín wollte seine Gäste dieser Gefahr nicht aussetzen, deshalb der lange Umweg. Jetzt sind wir aber am Ziel.“

Er wandte sich wieder um und nun erst bemerkte ich die Tür, die sich kaum sichtbar in die Felswand schmiegte. Sie war aus dem gleichen Material gefertigt und war kaum zu sehen. Deshalb, und aufgrund der Erklärung Balins, vermutete ich, dass es sich um einen Seiten- oder Dienstboteneingang handelte. 

Meine Vermutung bestätigte sich, als die Tür aufschwang und wir die riesige Halle erblickten, die sich dahinter erstreckte. Der Thron Daíns stand rechts von uns, während links der eigentliche Zugang zu sehen war. Ein goldener Glanz erfüllte den hohen Raum und mein Atem stockte, als ich den vollkommen aus Gold bestehenden Boden sah.   
Daíns Beraterstab war bereits vollständig versammelt und Balin gesellte sich zu ihnen. Vor dem Thron war ein Tisch mit drei Stühlen aufgestellt worden und Balin bedeutete uns näher zu kommen. 

Wir begrüßten einander und ich stellte zufrieden fest, dass Thranduil nun ruhiger wirkte als zuvor. Die Maske war von seinem Gesicht verschwunden und seine übliche, den Zwergen gegenüber etwas hochnäsige Art kam wieder zum Vorschein. Es war klar, dass er die Zwerge noch immer nicht sonderlich mochte, doch Daín kümmerte das herzlich wenig, denn auch er hielt sich nicht darin zurück wenn er Gelegenheit bekam, sich negativ über die Elben auszulassen. Beide standen sich in dieser Sache in nichts nach und trotzdem herrschte so etwas wie ein gegenseitiger Respekt unter ihnen. Sie würden keine Freunde werden, das war mir von Anfang an klar gewesen, aber sie würden sich auch nicht den Krieg wegen einer Nichtigkeit erklären. Das war ein guter Anfang, fand ich. 

Die Verhandlungen selbst verliefen ruhig und den Umständen entsprechend gesittet. Thranduil war zwar lediglich als mein Berater anwesend und nicht, um selbst Verhandlungen zu führen. Das hielt ihn aber nicht davon ab, auch für sich und sein Reich den einen oder anderen Vorteil herauszuschlagen, als sich die Gelegenheit dazu bot. Es störte mich nicht und mehr als einmal musste ich ein Grinsen hinter der Hand verstecken, wenn Daín und Thranduil in eine so eloquent geführte Beleidigungstirade verfielen, dass ich manchmal kaum folgen konnte, was genau sie sich eigentlich an den Kopf warfen. Spitzohrige Prinzessin und kleinwüchsiger Gnom waren wohl noch die harmlosesten Bezeichnungen, die ich an diesem Tag hörte.   
Ohne Thranduils Beistand hätte ich allerdings einen deutlich schwierigeren Stand gehabt und so ignorierte ich das Gezänke der beiden. 

Die Stunden schritten schnell voran und als wir alle Punkte geklärt hatten, machten wir uns müde auf den Rückweg. Wieder ging es durch die endlos erscheinenden Gänge. Draußen musste bereits die Nacht angebrochen sein, denn es war nun auch in den Gängen, wegen des fehlenden Sonnenlichts, deutlich dunkler. Balin ging mit einer Fackel voran und an den Wänden waren ebenfalls in regelmäßigen Abständen welche befestigt. Dazwischen gab es aber immer wieder Abschnitte in denen es ohne Balins Fackel stockdunkel gewesen wäre. 

Thranduil, der wie alle Elben auch in der Nacht sehr gut sehen konnte, ging dennoch mit festen Schritten, während ich in diesen Bereichen eher zögernd voranging. Der Boden war nicht ganz eben und einmal stolperte ich sogar. Nur das rasche Zupacken Thranduils, der wieder neben mir ging, bewahrte mich vor einem Sturz. Überrascht stellte ich dabei fest, dass seine Hand kalt und klamm war. Er ließ mich sofort wieder los, als ich mein Gleichgewicht zurückgewonnen hatte. Balin hatte meine Schwierigkeiten bemerkt und kam mit der Fackel einige Schritte zurück. 

„Habt Ihr Euch verletzt?“, fragte er besorgt und ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich bin nur gestolpert.“   
Balin schien damit zufrieden zu sein, aber er blieb näher bei uns, so dass der Weg besser ausgeleuchtet war. Dadurch sah ich aber nun auch den feinen Schweißfilm, der auf Thranduils Stirn glänzte. Seine Lippen waren zusammengepresst und ich hörte, dass er schnell und hektisch atmete. Er sah gerade aus, so dass er meinen Blick wohl nicht bemerkte.   
Seine sichtlich zitternden Hände lagen wieder vor seinem Körper und wieder war eine davon zur Faust geballt. 

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte ich so leise, dass er mich gerade würde noch hören können, meine Stimme aber weder unsere jeweilige Garde noch Balin erreichte. 

Thranduils Kopf ruckte zu mir herum und er sah mich aus großen Augen beinahe erschrocken an, bevor er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Ich nickte nur knapp, als ich erkannte, was mit ihm los war.   
Ein wenig erstaunte es mich, dass ausgerechnet der Elbenkönig unter Klaustrophobie leiden mochte, lebte er doch selbst in einem unterirdischen Palast. Hier jedoch, in den engen, düsteren Gängen, die zudem noch mit stickiger, überwarmer Luft angefüllt waren, fühlte selbst ich mich nicht wohl. Unter dem Vorwand erneut zu stolpern griff ich nach seiner Hand und drückte sie beruhigend.   
„Wir sind gleich wieder draußen“, raunte ich. „Bleibt neben mir.“ Ich legte die Hand auf Thranduils Arm. Der Weg, der hier offenbar ebenfalls von dem wütenden Drachen in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war, war aufgerissen und uneben. Die notdürftig reparierten Stellen gaben mir den Vorwand den ich brauchte, um Thranduil stützen zu können.   
Seine angespannte Haltung lockerte sich ein wenig und er atmete nun tiefer, wie ich erleichtert feststellte. Jetzt verstand ich sein Zögern, als ich ihn bat mich heute zu begleiten.   
Balin führte uns eine gewundene Treppe hinauf, an die ich mich noch vom Herweg her erinnerte und ich atmete ebenfalls erleichtert auf. Wir würden wirklich gleich wieder das Eingangstor erreichen. Thranduils musste das auch erkannt haben, denn seine Schritte wurden schneller. Mit seinen langen Beinen wäre es ein leichtes für ihn, Balin zu überholen und ich hielt ihn sanft zurück. 

Sein Kopf fuhr herum und er sah mich fragend und ein wenig unwillig an, während ich nur leicht den Kopf schüttelte. „Gleich“, murmelte ich. Ich spürte, wie sehr er zitterte und seine Haltung, wenngleich nicht mehr so verkrampft wie gerade eben, war dennoch so steif, dass seine Bewegungen hölzern waren. Die Dunkelheit in den Gängen, so sehr sie seinen Zustand auch verstärken mochte, bewahrte ihn gleichzeitig auch davor, von den Elben und Menschen hinter uns gesehen zu werden. 

Dann hatten wir die riesige Doppeltür erreicht und traten hindurch. Ich blieb dabei neben Thranduil und wechselte, als wir draußen waren, noch einige belanglose Worte mit Balin. Der Blick des Zwerges ruhte dabei mit einem teils amüsierten, teils verwirrten Aufdruck auf meiner Hand, die noch immer auf Thranduils Arm lag.   
Es war mir gleichgültig, was der Zwerg denken mochte. Es schien mir als wäre meine Hand das einzige, das Thranduil davor bewahrte, nicht die Fassung zu verlieren. Sein ganzer Körper war starr und er rang mühsam um Atem. Dabei hatte er sich so von den anderen Elben und Menschen abgewandt, dass sie sein Gesicht nicht sahen. Ich konnte die lange Übung darin erkennen und so etwas wie Mitleid regte sich in mir. 

Balin verabschiedete sich und die Tore des Erebor schlossen sich wieder hinter ihm.   
Ich ließ Thranduils Arm los und schweigend stiegen wir auf unsere Pferde, die uns in raschem Tempo zurück nach Dale brachten. Bevor wir den Stadtrand erreichten, sprach ich den Elbenkönig an: „Begleitet mich noch ein Stück. Ich möchte noch etwas unter vier Augen besprechen.“ 

Er nickte und wir entließen unsere jeweilige Garde. Ich lenkte mein Pferd wieder ein Stück fort von den Ruinen, bis ich die Überreste eines alten Gartens erreichte. Es gab hier einen teilweise eingestürzte Pavillon, der von Efeu und Rosen überrankt wurde und so ganz guten Schutz vor neugierigen Blicken bot. 

Thranduil folgte mir schweigend. Vor dem Pavillon hielten wir unsere Pferde an und stiegen ab. „Setzt Euch“, wies ich den Elben an und deutete auf eine der steinernen Bänke im Inneren des Pavillons, während ich die Pferde an einem Baum anband. 

Die Augen des Elbenkönigs waren geschlossen und er kämpfte sichtlich um seine Selbstbeherrschung. Wenn ihn die erlebte Enge im Erebor auch jetzt noch so mitnahm, musste er sehr darunter leiden, erkannte ich.   
„Birgit hat es auch nie ertragen, sich in dunklen oder engen Räumen aufzuhalten“, sagte ich leise und trat zu ihm. „Es hat ihr manchmal geholfen, wenn sie sich eine sonnige Wiese vorstellte, oder sich auf etwas konzentrierte, das nichts mit ihrer Umgebung zu tun hatte.“ 

Ich selbst kannte das Gefühl nicht, aber Birgit hatte mir die Panik beschrieben, die sie ergriff, wann immer sie unter ihrer Klaustrophobie litt. Es war nur selten vorgekommen, aber wenn, dann hatte es sie so heftig überfallen, dass sie nur noch flüchten konnte. 

Ich ließ Thranduil nicht aus den Augen, vermied es jedoch ihn zu berühren. Zwischen uns war eine zaghafte Freundschaft entstanden. Es mochte sie festigen, dass ich nun von dieser Schwäche des Elbenkönigs wusste, oder es mochte sie zerbrechen lassen. Noch immer konnte ich den rätselhaften und vielschichtigen Elben nur schwer einschätzen und die Zeit mochte zeigen, wie sich alles entwickeln würde. 

Langsam normalisierte sich seine Hautfarbe und der leichte Abendwind trocknete den Schweiß auf seiner Stirn. Seine starre Haltung wurde weich und gewann gleichzeitig die für ihn typische Geschmeidigkeit zurück. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und stand dann auf. Sein Blick hielt mich auf meinem Platz fest, als er mich ernst ansah.   
Ich nickte stumm, als ich den Wunsch in seinen Augen sah. Ich würde hierüber schweigen. Zu leicht konnte es ihn in Gefahr bringen, wenn sein Geheimnis bekannt werden würde. 

„Es wird niemand etwas von mir erfahren“, sprach ich meine Gedanken aus. 

Sein „Danke“ war leise und ehrlich und ich spürte, dass es das Tor zu einer einzigartigen Freundschaft öffnete.


	54. Ein Geheimnis behalten - Bilbo, PG 6, Drabble

**Ein Geheimnis behalten**

Bilbo legte die Hand von außen auf seine Jacke. Er fühlte den Stein, der darin in einer Innentasche verborgen lag. 

Kalt und schwer wie Thorins Blick. 

Kalt und schwer wie dessen Anschuldigungen, die den Falschen galten. 

Kalt und schwer, wie der Klumpen, der ihm die Kehle zuschnürte. 

Kalt und schwer wie die Alpträume, die ihn in den wenigen Stunden, in denen er Schlaf finden konnte, schweißgebadet und keuchend aufschrecken ließen. 

Kalt und schwer wie das Seil in seiner Hand. Ein letztes Zögern, dann warf er es über die steinerne Brüstung. 

Kalt und schwer war die Felswand, an der er hinabkletterte.


	55. Stadt - Thranduil/Feren, Bard, Daín, PG 12 (slash erwähnt, nicht explizit)

**Stadt**

Thranduil blieb stehen und sah sich um. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich erinnerte, wie das Gebäude eins ausgesehen hatte, vor dem er nun stand. Es war, verglichen mit den Nachbarhäusern, in einem recht guten Zustand. Allerdings fehlten die gläsernen Fensterscheiben und farbig angestrichenen Fensterläden. Die Malereien auf der Hauswand waren so sehr verblasst, dass es Schatten im Putz hätten sein können. Der hölzerne Balkon, der im ersten Stock die gesamte Front geschmückt hatte, war ebenfalls verschwunden und mit ihm der Schatten, den er im Sommer auf die Straße geworfen hatte. 

Schon früher war er in diesem Haus ein- und ausgegangen und er schmunzelte, als er daran dachte, wer früher hier gewohnt hatte. 

„Aran nín?“, riss ihn Feren aus seinen Gedanken. Sein Heerführer blickte ihn abwartend an, während er neben der offenen Tür stand. 

Es war nicht Sommer, sondern Winter und ein eisiger Wind pfiff durch die Gassen und durch die Überreste der einstigen Handelsstadt hindurch. 

Thranduil sah ein, dass er mit seinem Zögern den Menschen im Inneren des Gebäudes nur kalte Räume bescheren würde. Mochten auch die Elben nicht so leicht frieren – Menschen und Zwerge taten es. 

Mit raschen, aber doch gemessenen Schritten ging er an Feren vorbei und betrat den halbdunklen Raum. Die Decke war niedrig und er zwang sich, nicht unwillkürlich den Kopf einzuziehen. Allerdings war er froh, dass er den Stirnreif aus Mithril trug und nicht die hohe Krone. Mit ihr wäre er mit Sicherheit an einem der von Ruß und Alter geschwärzten Deckenbalken hängen geblieben. 

„Ah.. das seid Ihr ja, Thranduil. Habt Ihr den Weg nicht gefunden?“, wurde er lautstark von Daín begrüßt. Der Zwerg saß, mit einem hölzernen Humpen vor sich, aus dem es säuerlich nach Bier roch, an einem grob gezimmerten Tisch. Einer der Zwerge, die Thorin begleitet hatten, waren bei ihm, dazu einer seiner Offiziere. Auch sie hatten Bier vor sich, dazu die Überreste eines einfachen Males aus Fleisch und Brot. 

Thranduil ignorierte ihn und wandte sich mit einem leichten Neigen des Kopfes an den Menschen, der bei seinem Eintreten aufgestanden und ihm entgegen gekommen war. „Bard“, begrüßte er ihn. „Ihr habt Euch eine interessante Stube für die Verhandlungen auserkoren.“

„Willkommen, Lord Thranduil“, gab der Mensch zurück. Er trug noch immer die eher derbe Kleidung, in der Thranduil ihn als Händler kennen gelernt hatte. Nur ein Umhang aus dicker Wolle, der wirkte als stamme er aus dem Fundus des ehemaligen Bürgermeisters, lag um seine Schultern. 

Thranduil hatte den schmierigen Menschen nicht gemocht und seinen Handlanger Alfrid noch viel weniger. Die protzig-opulente Kleidung, mit der Ersterer herumzustolzieren pflegte, hatte ihn abgestoßen. Zudem war sie nur selten sauber oder ohne Risse gewesen. Der Umhang, den Bard nun trug, jedoch war gründlich gebürstet worden und er konnte sehen, dass, offenbar in Eile, einige der unpassenden Borten abgetrennt worden waren. Nun war er schlicht, sauber und wärmte den ehemaligen Händler. 

Thranduil musterte ihn kurz. Er wirkte müde und seine Wangen waren noch hagerer, als sonst. Aber seine Augen blitzten wach, wenngleich auch Schatten unter ihnen lagen. Nun, die letzten Tage waren für den Menschen nicht einfach gewesen. Hatte er doch zuerst gegen den Drachen gekämpft, dann die Menschen aus der brennenden Stadt geführt und in Dale neue Zuflucht gesucht. Die gut gemeinten, aber vergeblichen Verhandlungen und die letztendlich gescheiterten Hoffnungen hatten ihren Tribut gefordert. Der Kampf letztendlich, hatte ihn seiner letzten Kraftreserven beraubt. 

Nur eine Nacht lag zwischen den Kämpfen und den heutigen Verhandlungen, die Daín hatte einberufen lassen. In Dale. 

Thranduil warf dem zufrieden vor sich hin grinsenden Zwerg einen abschätzenden Blick zu. Er selbst hätte dem Menschen ein oder zwei Tage Ruhe gegönnt. Was schadete es, wenn er sich erst einmal um sein eigenes Volk kümmern konnte? 

Daín war aber hartnäckig geblieben und Bard hatte dieser Unterredung zugestimmt. Thranduil war deshalb der Einladung gefolgt. Allerdings stand er selbst vor dem Problem, dass viele seiner Ratsmitglieder gefallen oder verwundet waren. Legolas und Tauriel, die ihn als Hauptmänner der Garde hätten begleiten können, waren fort und die Offiziere des Heeres wurden bei den Kriegern gebraucht, um sich um die Organisation des Lagers zu kümmern. 

Deshalb hatte er Feren, den Nachfolger im Rang nach Legolas und Tauriel, als seinen Begleiter bestimmt.   
Der junge Elb, nur wenige hundert Jahre älter als Legolas, war dem Befehl gefolgt, doch Thranduil hatte ihm angesehen, dass ihm nicht wohl war in seiner Haut. Er hatte kaum Erfahrungen in der Diplomatie und die Winkelzüge, die solche Gespräche nötig machten, waren ihm fremd.   
Gleichwohl besaß er einen wachen Verstand und genug Mut, um zu sagen, was er dachte. 

Darüber hinaus… Thranduil schloss kurz die Augen, als er sich für einen kostbaren Moment den Luxus erlaubte, in den Erinnerungen der letzten, gemeinsam verbrachten Nacht zu schwelgen. Auch hierin war Feren unerfahren gewesen und doch mutig genug, sich seinem König hinzugeben. Für Thranduil, dem es schwer gefallen war, sich dem Grauen der eben erst erlebten Schlacht zu entziehen, war es eine Nacht voller Leidenschaft, Zärtlichkeit und, so seltsam es klang, der Geborgenheit gewesen. Nichts davon war noch länger Teil seines Lebens und er hatte das unverhoffte Geschenk genossen, das Feren ihm angeboten hatte. 

Ein weiterer Mann betrat den Raum und Thranduil kehrte wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Der Mensch trat zu Bard und sprach kurz mit ihm. Er trug einige Pergamentrollen bei sich und der Drachentöter, wie Thranduil ihn insgeheim nannte, deutete auf den Tisch. „Legt die Unterlagen dort ab, Erik.“  
Dann wandte er sich an die Elben und die Zwerge. „Wir sind vollzählig und können nun beginnen. Bitte nehmt Platz.“ Ein kurzes amüsiertes Schmunzeln blitzte in seiner Miene auf, als er Thranduil ansah. 

Der Elbenkönig ahnte, dass sich Bard auf die Zwerge bezog, die es sich bereits gemütlich gemacht hatten. Sigrid, die älteste Tochter des Drachentöters huschte herein und räumte flink die Überreste der Mahlzeit ab, während Bain, ihr Bruder, Karaffen mit Wasser und Wein und Zinnbecher brachte. Dann verschwanden die Kinder. 

Thranduil setzte sich Daín gegenüber an den Tisch, Feren nahm zu seiner Linken Platz, während Erik den Stuhl zu Thranduils Rechten wählte. Bard blieb am Kopfende des Tisches stehen. 

„Ich möchte die Herrscher der benachbarten Reiche begrüßen, König Daín und König Thranduil.“ Er atmete tief durch und schien nicht zu wissen, wie er fortfahren sollte, sprach aber weiter, als Daín das Wort ergreifen wollte. „Die alte Handelsstadt Dale wurde von Smaug einst in Trümmer gelegt, doch bietet in ihren Ruinen den Menschen des Langen Sees Zuflucht. Der Winter ist hart und wird noch lange andauern, so dass die wenigen Räume, die genutzt werden können und ausreichend Schutz gegen die Unbill des Wetters bieten, nicht auf Dauer ausreichen.   
Ich bitte deshalb im Namen der Menschen um die Hilfe der Zwerge und der Elben, um besser Unterkünfte bauen zu können.“

Er setzte sich und nickte Thranduil kurz zu, der ihm ruhig zugehört hatte. Es gefiel dem Elbenkönig, dass die Rede des Menschen zwar holprig und ungeschliffen, dafür aber ehrlich und ohne Schnörkel war.   
„König Thranduil“, fuhr der Mensch dann fort, „hat den Menschen bereits mit Nahrungsmitteln, Kleidung und Decken Hilfe gewährt und die erste Not gelindert.   
Die Menschen haben den Versprechungen Prinz Thorins geglaubt, dass er sie mit Reichtum belohnen und helfen würde, Esgaroth zu neuer Blüte zu bringen. Smaug, eben von Thorin und seinen Begleitern aufgeschreckt, hat Esgaroth zerstört, so dass uns nicht geblieben ist und wir nur das nackte Leben hatten retten können.“

Er machte eine kurze Pause und musterte nun die Zwerge, die ihn von zwei Seiten finster und von einer Seite ein wenig reuig ansahen.   
„Ich wende mich deshalb in erster Linie an Euch, König Daín, mit meiner Bitte um Unterstützung beim Aufbau von Dale.“

„Und was ist mit den Schäden, die der Drache im Erebor angerichtet hat?“, polterte Daín. „Die müssen ebenso repariert werden und auch das kostet Zeit und Muskelkraft.“

„Wobei Ihr und Eure Zwerge im Berg vor den schneidenden Winden und der Nässe des Winters geschützt seid, die Menschen in den Ruinen jedoch beinahe schutzlos sind“, warf Thranduil ein. Er konnte selbst nicht sagen, warum er sich auf Bards Seite stellte. Mit dem Menschen verband ihn nicht viel und er kannte ihn so gut wie nicht. Einige Gespräche und einen Becher Wein war alles, was sie bis jetzt miteinander geteilt hatten. Die offene, unverblümte Art und der Mut des Mannes gefielen dem Elbenkönig jedoch und da er die Zwerge von je her verabscheute, lag seine Haltung nahe. 

Erik verschränkte finster die Arme, schwieg jedoch, Feren beobachtete stumm jeden der Anwesenden und die beiden Zwerge, Balin und einer der Offiziere Daíns, schienen abzuwarten, was Daín dazu sagte.   
Auch Thranduil wartete gespannt ab, verbarg seine Gedanken aber hinter einer ausdruckslosen Miene. Er wusste, jeder der ihn sah, würde denken, er wäre gelangweilt. 

Daín bließ die Backen auf und wollte auffahren, dann besann er sich und atmete tief durch. Ein listiges Funkeln er schien in seinen Augen. „Warum gewährt Ihr den Menschen nicht Unterschlupf in Euren Hallen, König unter den Eichen und Buchen? Dort war der Drache nicht und es muss nichts repariert werden.“

„Ich werde den Verletzten, den Kindern und den Frauen gerne Unterschlupf gewähren, bis der Frühling kommt. Doch dann wird ihre Arbeitskraft für die Gärten und die Äcker gebraucht werden. Bis dahin sind aber die Gebäude noch nicht wieder aufgebaut, wenn die Menschen es aus eigener Kraft leisten sollen. Es sind zu viele von ihnen gefallen.“

Bard warf dem Elbenkönig einen dankbaren Blick zu, schwieg jedoch. Feren schnaufte neben Thranduil und hob den Kopf. Er fixierte den Zwerg und schien vollkommen unbeeindruckt von dessen Äußeren und seinem Auftreten zu sein. „Erlaubt mir Euch daran zu erinnern, König unter dem Berg, dass Ihr nur deshalb noch einen Berg habt, weil die Menschen und Elben gemeinsam mit Euch gegen die Orks gekämpft haben.“ 

Thranduil musste ein amüsiertes Lächeln unterdrucken. Die Worte, so ruhig und freundlich gesprochen, dass sie auch ein Kompliment hätten sein können, verfehlten ihre Wirkung auf den Zwergenkönig nicht. Dessen Mund klappte auf und er starrte Feren einen Moment lang sprachlos an.   
„Das ist eine Frechheit“, fuhr er dann auf. Eine Hand legte sich auf seinen Arm und stoppte ihn. Sie gehörte Balin. 

Der alte Zwerg war Thranduil noch aus jener Zeit bekannt, da Thror im Erebor regiert hatte und schon damals war er ruhig und besonnen gewesen. „Auch wenn es uns nicht gefällt“, raunte er dem Zwergenkönig zu, „so haben die Elben doch recht, mein König. Sie standen uns bei und ohne ihre Schwerter hätte die Orks uns sogar in den Erebor hinein verfolgt.“

Daín starrte Balin finster an. „Ich denke,“ brummte er, „ich werde das mit meine Beratern besprechen.“ Damit erhob er sich und ging mit den beiden Zwergen hinaus. 

Feren wartete, bis sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss. „Verzeiht, Aran nín“, sagte er dann so leise und auf Sindarin, dass die Menschen ihn nicht verstehen konnten. „Meine Einmischung war…“

„… genau zur rechten Zeit gekommen und mit den richtigen Worten. Zu hast weise gehandelt, Feren“, unterbrach ihn Thranduil und schenkte ihm einen freundlichen Blick. Bevor er mehr sagen konnte, kehrten die Zwerge auch schon wieder zurück. An Daíns Miene war abzulesen, dass er mit der Entscheidung nicht glücklich war, sich aber wohl dem Wunsch der Menschen fügen würde.

Sie setzten sich wieder und Daín sah zu Bard. „Wir sind einverstanden, Euch beim Aufbau von Dale zu helfen. Aber“, seine Stimme hob sich und ein Grinsen lag auf seinen Zügen, „wir fordern im Gegenzug auch etwas von den Menschen.“

„Und was sollte das sein?“, fragte Bard, der seine Erleichterung gut zu verbergen wusste. Thranduil, der den Menschen nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte, erkannte sie lediglich an den etwas weniger angespannten Wangenmuskeln. Daín, der dem Menschen heute zum ersten Mal gegenübersaß, würde es übersehen, schloss Thranduil. 

„Ich vermute, sie wollen Nahrungsmittel. [style type=“italic“]Im[/style] Berg wächst nicht viel und auch Nutzvieh gedeiht dort schlecht“, warf Thranduil mit einem Lächeln ein.   
Daín sandte ihm einen zornigen Blick, hielt sich aber bemerkenswert gut zurück, während Bard langsam nickte. „Ich habe etwas Ähnliches vermutet. Erik“, wandte er sich an seinen Begleiter und dieser reichte ihm eine der Pergamentrollen, die er mitgebracht hatte. 

Thranduil hatte es für Pläne gehalten und war nun angenehm überrascht, dass es sich wohl um bereits vorbereitete Verträge handelte. Der Mensch lernte schnell. 

Bard entrollte das Dokument und schob es zu Daín über den Tisch. „Wir gewähren Euch einen fünften Teil der kommenden Ernte und den fünften Teil des schlachtreifen Nutzviehs, für jeden zehnten Teil der Stadt, der bis zum Frühjahr wieder aufgebaut worden ist. Darüber hinaus bieten wir Euch an, auch zukünftig Feldfrüchte und Vieh in den Erebor zu liefern, wenn Ihr Euch im Gegenzug einverstanden erklärt, Euren Handel über uns abzuwickeln.“

Thranduil hob beeindruckt eine Braue. Es lag also ganz an den Zwergen, wie viel Nahrung sie bekommen würden. 

Daín las sich das in Westron aufgesetzte Dokument durch. „Und was, “ fragte er danach mit einem listigen Grinsen, „wenn wir die Stadt bis zum Frühjahr komplett wieder aufbauen? Bekommen wir dann die gesamte Ernte und all Euer Vieh?“

Bard schüttelte den Kopf und beugte sich vor. Er nahm eine der anderen Schriftrollen zur Hand. Als er sie auf dem Tisch ausrollte sah Thranduil, dass es sich um eine alte Karte Dales handelte, die teilweise verändert und um einige Gebäude ergänzt worden war. Vor allem in einem Teil der Stadt, in der es nicht einmal mehr Ruinen, sondern nur noch Schutthaufen und einige wenige Mauerreste gab, sollten neue Gebäude entstehen. Eines davon sollte sogar drei Stockwerke haben und komplett aus Stein errichtet sein. 

Bard stand auf, beugt sich über die Karte und zeigte mit dem Finger auf das Gebäude. „Dies hier soll eine große Versammlungshalle werden und auch meine Kinder und ich werden dort wohnen. Wir benötigen einen Hafen, Wehranlagen und Verteidigungstürme. Es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass die Orks erneut versuchen werden, am Fuß des Erebor entlang einen Weg in die noch freien Gebiete Mittelerdes zu erobern. Wenn sie es wieder versuchen, werden es die Menschen sein, die Eure Haut verteidigen, König [style type=“italic“]unter[/style] dem Berg.“

Thranduil, der merkte, dass Bard nicht nur ein vortrefflicher Bogenschütze, sondern auch ein gewiefter Händler und ein überraschend guter Stratege war, lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Auch die Gegenwart Ferens, der dem nun entbrennenden Wortgefecht zwischen Zwergen und Menschen gelassen zuhörte, trug zu Thranduils Gemütsruhe bei. Feren zum neuen Hauptmann der Garde zu machen, war eine Momententscheidung und, so gestand sich Thranduil ein, nicht durchdacht gewesen. Im Nachhinein war er aber froh darüber. 

Die beiden anderen noch verbliebenen, rangniedrigeren, Hauptmänner der Garde waren hitzköpfiger, unüberlegter in ihrer Wortwahl und manchmal zu eifrig mit dem Schwert. Feren hingegen war besonnen und zurückhaltend und würde er nicht die Rüstung tragen, hätte man in ihm eher einen Gelehrten als einen Krieger vermutet. Aber Thranduil hatte ihn kämpfen sehen und er wusste, wie sehnig und muskulös sein Körper war. 

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Zwerge und Menschen schließlich eine Einigung erzielten, die beide Seiten zufrieden stellte. Dieser Erik, ein ebenso ruhiger Zeitgenosse wie Feren oder Bard, hatte gleichfalls großes diplomatisches Geschick bewiesen – sogar noch ein wenig mehr als der Drachentöter. 

Thranduil hatte sich unterdessen mit den anderen, inzwischen ebenfalls aufgerollten Plänen beschäftigt und festgestellt, dass auch Gärten und Grünflächen in der Stadt entstehen sollten. Auch Flächen für Nutzvieh und Ackerbau nahe der Gebäude waren berücksichtigt worden. Eine weitere Neuerung war eine Kanalisation, die helfen würde Schmutzwasser und Unrat schnell aus der Stadt zu befördern. 

Dale würde sich verändern, stellte er fest. Einst war er durch die engen, von zumeist zweigeschossigen steinernen Gebäuden gebildeten Gassen gegangen. Der Gestank war an manchen Tagen unerträglich gewesen, gleich wie sehr sich die Menschen auch mühten, die Stadt sauber zu halten. 

Nachdenklich sah er auf die Pläne. So wie sich diese eine Stadt innerhalb kurzer Zeit veränderte… würde sich auch Mittelerde so verändern, dass es wirklich keinen Platz für Elben mehr geben würde? Sollte Elrond Recht behalten damit, dass ihre Zeit zu Ende ging? 

Thranduil wollte nicht daran glauben. Er hatte nie etwas anderes gekannt als Mittelerde, hatte nie in Valinor gelebt und auch das Licht der zwei Bäume hatte er nie gesehen. Sein Streben war es, zu bewahren, was sie hatten und in den alten Traditionen und Bräuchen fortzudauern. 

War aber wirklich alles Neue schlecht und schädlich? Die Veränderungen, die die Menschen für Dale geplant hatten, ließen ihn darüber nachdenken.


	56. Warten - Thranduil, Feren, PG 6

**Warten**

Es war vorüber. Eine merkwürdige Stille lag über den Hallen.

Feren ging, langsam, da seine verletzten Rippen noch immer schmerzten, über den langen Steg, der ihn zum Thron seines Königs bringen würde.

Während er der hell erleuchteten Plattform immer näher kam, betrachtete er die stille Gestalt, die dort mit übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen und scheinbar entspannt gegen die geschnitzte Lehne zurückgelehnt saß.

Die Anspannung, das Warten der letzten Monate, hatten ihren Tribut gefordert. Feren wusste, wie wenig der König geruht hatte in dieser Zeit. Jeden Bericht, jeden Brief hatte er mit Sorge und Spannung erwartet, immer gewahr, eine schlechte - DIE schlechte - Nachricht zu erhalten, die er am meisten fürchtete.

Es hatte an seinen Nerven gezerrt.

Schließlich hatten sich die Hinweise verdichtet, dass eine weitere Armee der, wie sie inzwischen wussten, von Sauron nur zu diesem Zweck gezüchteter Uruk-hais von Dol Guldur aus nach Minas Tirit aufbrechen wollte.  
Der König hatte nicht länger gezögert. Schon lange hatte er etwas Derartiges geahnt und hatte seine Elben darauf vorbereitet. Feren war dankbar für diese Umsicht, die ihnen letztendlich nur wenige Tote und Verletzte beschert hatte.

Sie waren siegreich gewesen.

Nun aber, als die Anspannung vorüber und die Gefahr gebannt war, legte sich ein bleiernes Tuch über das Elbenreich. Still und schwer unterdrückte es jedes laute Wort. Keine Melodie drang darunter hervor und ein Lachen noch viel weniger.

Feren war sich nicht sicher, ob Thranduil es überhaupt bemerkte. Erschöpft und kraftlos verrichtete er seine Aufgaben. Er war präsent, doch sein Herz war schon lange nicht mehr vollständig bei den Elben seines Reiches, wusste Feren.

Thranduil wartete.

Er wartete bereits seit Jahrzehnten und hatte er zu Beginn noch gelassen die wenigen Berichte empfangen, die von seinem Sohn zu ihm drangen, so war im Lauf der Zeit seine Sorge gestiegen.

Feren fühlte sich schuldig.

Er selbst war es gewesen, der Thranduil die Nachricht hatte überbringen müssen, dass sich Legolas der Gemeinschaft des Rings angeschlossen und auf dem Weg war, den Hobbit auf seiner gefährlichen Queste zu begleiten.  
Elrond hatte Thranduil um seine Teilnahme am weißen Rat gebeten. Thranduil hatte abgelehnt und Feren mit einigen Lords nach Imladris geschickt, um Elrond mitzuteilen, dass sich Thranduil nicht verpflichten würde, den Beschluss des Rates Folge zu leisten. Zu oft war er von den anderen elbischen Herrschern ignoriert und ausgeschlossen worden.

Es war ein Fehler gewesen und Feren hatte Thranduil inständig gebeten, ihn zu begleiten. Der König hatte sich geweigert und zum ersten Mal, seit Feren der Freund und Liebhaber des Königs geworden war, stand ein handfester Streit zwischen ihnen. Wäre es anders gekommen, wenn Thranduil dort gewesen wäre?

Legolas hatte ebenfalls von der Zusammenkunft des weißen Rates erfahren und war Feren, in Begleitung von Aragorn, zuvorgekommen.  
Seinen Rang als Prinz ausspielend - er stand ihm noch immer zu, auch wenn Thranduil ihn nach seinem offenen Widerstand in den Ruinen von Dale hatte aus seinem Reich verbannen müssen, um nicht das Gesicht zu verlieren - hatte er die Lords und Feren postwendend zurückgeschickt und war selbst als Vertreter seines Vaters vor dem Rat erschienen.

Feren war geblieben und hatte versucht über Elrond auf den Prinzen einzuwirken. Doch auch das war fehlgeschlagen. Der Hauptmann und die Lords mussten schließlich in die Hallen zurückkehren.

Anders als Feren es erwartet hatte, war Thranduils berüchtigtes Temperament nicht aufgeflammt. Er war ruhig geblieben. Zu ruhig.

Und das hatte sich seither nicht geändert.

Nichts vermochte mehr, das ohnehin seltene Lächeln auf die Lippen des Königs zu zaubern. Kein Fest munterte ihn auf und Feren fand ihn oft, zu oft, trunken vom Wein in seinen Gemächern.

Thranduil wartete.

Gerüchte von einem Sieg der Menschen und der aus Imladris gesandten Elben erreichten sie. Doch es war keine Nachricht über Legolas Schicksal eingetroffen.

Nur von einem der Ringgefährten wussten sie, dass er den Tod gefunden hatte und das schon zu Beginn der Queste. Was aus Legolas geworden war, oder wohin er sich gewandt haben mochte, wussten sie nicht.

Alles was sie tun konnten, war zu warten.


	57. Wild entschlossen - Tauriel, Thranduil, PG 12

**Wild entschlossen**

Sie hörte den klagenden, alles durchdringenden Ton des Hornes. Ungläubig wandte sie sich um und starrte zurück zu dem Platz in den Ruinen, den sie eben erst hinter sich gelassen hatte.   
Sie konnte die silberne Rüstung Thranduils ausmachen und einige der Offiziere.   
Vor ihr, an den Hängen sah sie Kili und Fili… auch Thorin war dort oben wusste sie. Und Azog!

Was sollte sie tun? Der Ton – der Befehl – rief sie zurück und der über lange Jahrhunderte antrainierte Gehorsam ihrem König gegenüber wollte schon die Oberhand gewinnen, als sie sich an die warmen, braunen Augen Kilis erinnerte. Sie wollte und konnte ihn nicht allein lassen. Nicht nach dem, was er für sie geworden war. 

Wieder erklang das Horn und Wut quoll in ihr empor. Wut auf einen König, der sich mitten in der Schlacht, kurz vor dem alles entscheidenden Kampf, aus dem Staub machte. Hatte er etwa gefunden, weshalb er hergekommen war? Das Geschmeide? War das alles, was ihn interessierte?

Sie schnaubte zynisch. Es würde zu ihm passen, dass ihm alles andere egal war, dachte sie bitter. Er lebte nur für seinen Tand und in seinem eigenen Narzissmus. Das Leid und der Kummer anderer waren ihm egal, solange er bekam was er haben wollte. 

Wütend fuhr sie auf dem Absatz herum und eilte zu dem kleinen Platz zurück. Sie würde ihn zwingen, den Zwergen weiterhin zu helfen. Warum hatte er überhaupt erst zu ihren Gunsten eingegriffen, wenn er sich jetzt heimlich wie ein Dieb in der Nacht davonstehlen wollte? 

Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass er Kili, Fili und Thorin ihrem Schicksal überließ. 

Sie blieb am Eingang zum Platz stehen, als sie ihn mit einigen der Offiziere auf sich zukommen sah. Ein Ork sprang hinter einigen Mauerresten hervor und er köpfte ihn mit einer beiläufigen Bewegung seines Schwertes. Es verlangsamte nicht seinen Schritt, doch er verharrte, als sie ihn ansprach. 

„Keinen Schritt weiter!“ Ihr Blick bohrte sich in den seinen und zwang ihn inne zu halten. „Ihr werdet Euch nicht abwenden, nicht dieses Mal“, zischte sie.

„Geh mir aus dem Weg“, gab er abfällig zurück und sie versuchte an sein Mitgefühl zu appellieren, versuchte ihn erkennen zu lassen, dass er die Zwerge nicht ihrem Schicksal überlassen konnte. Schon einmal hatte er sich abgewandt, schon einmal nicht eingegriffen, als er ein ganzes Volk hätte retten können. 

Seine Kälte, seine Gleichgültigkeit ließen ihren Atem stocken und sie hob wütend den Bogen um ihn aufzuhalten. Der Pfeil zeigte auf sein Herz und sie schleuderte ihm entgegen, was sie schon vor langer Zeit erkannt hatte.   
„Ihr denkt Euer Leben ist mehr wert als das der Zwerge? Es ist keine Liebe darin. Es ist keine Liebe in Euch!“

Thranduil war langsam näher gekommen, während er sich mit seinem Zynismus, den sie zu hassen gelernt hatte über die vergleichsweise kurze Lebensspanne der Zwerge lustig machte. Nun war er nahe genug heran, dass ihr Pfeil nicht fehl gehen würde. 

Sie würde ihn stoppen. Sie würde verhindern, dass er sich von den Zwergen abwandte.   
Seine Miene erstarrte und kalte Wut erschien in seinen Augen. 

Dann hob er das Schwert. 

Sie zuckte zusammen, als er mit einer fließenden, aus der Schulter kommenden Bewegung zuschlug. Ihr Bogen zersprang in ihren Händen und sie fühlte den Schlag in ihren Armen. 

„Was weißt du von Liebe“, zischte Thranduil zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch. Er setzte die Spitze seines Schwertes auf ihre Brust. „Nichts! Was du für diesen Zwerg empfindest, ist nicht real.“

Tauriel starrte auf die Klinge hinab, die so dicht vor ihrer Kehle war und hob dann den Blick zu dem Elben auf, der sie wie eine Tochter in seinen Hallen hat aufwachsen lassen. Schmerz lag in seiner Miene, als er langsam den Kopf schüttelte. „Du dankst, dass du ihn liebst? Bist du bereit für ihn zu sterben… für diese Liebe zu sterben?“

Sie schwankte, als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie im Begriff gewesen war zu tun. Hatte er Recht? Was empfand sie für Kili? Was für die anderen Zwerge?

Bevor sie sich darüber klar werden konnte, wurde das Schwert des Königs von einer anderen Klinge nach unten geschlagen, fort von ihrer Kehle. 

„Wenn du sie verletzt, wirst du mich töten müssen!“, erklang die kalte Stimme Legolas neben ihnen, der seinen Vater wütend anstarrte. Tauriel stand reglos daneben und versuchte zu verstehen, was hier geschah. Legolas, der immer auf der Seite seines Vaters gestanden hatte… half ihr? Er schien wild entschlossen, sich auf ihre Seite zu stellen und sich von der eigennützigen Haltung seines Vaters abzuwenden. 

Thranduil starrte ihn stumm an und reagiert auch nicht, als sich Legolas zu ihr umdrehte. Er nickte ihr knapp zu. „Ich werde dich begleiten“, bot er ihr an und sie drehte sich um, nahm damit sein Angebot an. 

Nun würden sie Kili retten können.


	58. Opfer - Thranduil, PG 6, Drabble

**Opfer**

 

„Weil sie wahrhaftig war.“ 

Thranduil sah die Elbin an, die er als seine Ziehtochter aufgenommen hatte. Einst war sie Mittel zum Zweck gewesen, um die Waldelben dazu zu bewegen, in die sichere Nähe seiner Hallen umzusiedeln.   
Es war gelungen. 

Nun saß sie neben dem toten Zwerg, dem sie ihre Seele geschenkt hatte, weil er, Thranduil, ihr seinen Sohn als Gefährten verweigert hatte. Auch sie würde nun sterben. Ein weiteres Opfer, das der Kampf fordern würde. 

Wofür war er in den Kampf gezogen?   
Wegen eines Schmuckstückes? 

Er hat weit mehr und weit Wertvolleres verloren.   
Zu viele Opfer hatte seine Verblendung gefordert!


	59. Bittersüß  - Legolas (POV), PG 6

**Bittersüß**

Es ist ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, den Wald wieder vor mir zu sehen. Dunkel ragen die alten, ehrwürdigen Bäume vor mir auf. Ihre Zweige bewegen sich im leichten Sommerwind und der Duft von Buchen, Birken, Tannen und Eichen weht zu mir her. 

Gimli brummt neben mir, aber er lässt mir die Zeit, die ich brauche. Nicht viele Worte müssen zwischen uns fallen. Wir wissen, was der andere denkt oder fühlt. 

Auch der harzige, warme Duft von Kiefern wird von den lauen Winden zu mir getragen. Es ist ein Duft, der mich an andere Zeiten erinnert. 

Zeiten, in denen ich noch nichts wusste von den Kämpfen, die ich bestreiten würde und in denen ich nichts von all dem Schrecken ahnte, dem ich begegnen würde. Nichts von Balrogs oder Trollen, nichts von Zwergen oder Drachen, nichts von den Schreien Verwunderter und dem Grauen einer Schlacht. 

Nein, die Kiefern brachten mir Erinnerungen an sonnige Tage zwischen Blumen und Schmetterlingen, an Wanderungen zwischen tief verschneiten Bäumen, an fröhliche Feste und einen großen Elben in prachtvollen Gewändern, der mit einem sanften Lächeln und einem liebevollen Blick meine Hand festhielt. 

Es waren schmerzliche Erinnerungen, denn ich weiß, dass ich selbst Schuld daran trage, dass mich die eisblauen Augen zuletzt voller Zorn angesehen haben. Sie waren so kalt, so fremd gewesen, dass ich, als ich ihn das letzte Mal sah, seinem Blick nicht begegnen konnte. 

Ich habe mich ihm entgegengestellt, habe ihn herausgefordert und seine Befehle ignoriert. Ich habe dem König den Gehorsam verweigert. Beim ersten Mal, als ich gegen seine Order die Grenzen des Waldlandreiches verließ und Tauriel folgte, ließ er sie verbannen. Kein Wort fiel darüber, dass auch ich hätte verbannt werden müssen. Stattdessen schickte er sie fort, weil sie seine Politik des Rückzugs nicht gut hieß, wie ich damals dachte. Ich stelle mich auf ihre Seite, denn es machte mich wütend und ich verstand lange nicht, warum er nicht einsah, dass seine Haltung falsch und ich im Recht war. 

Tauriel hatte erkannt, dass wir nicht länger untätig verharren durften und ich war ihr gefolgt. Nun aber, nach allem was ich bisher erlebt habe, weiß ich, dass auf seine Art auch mein Vater Recht gehabt hatte. 

Auch deshalb war ich wieder hier. Um Abbitte zu leisten. Ich wollte, nein ich musste um seine Vergebung bitten. Aber würde er sie mir gewähren? 

In den Ruinen von Dale… mitten in der Schlacht, als er unser Volk in Sicherheit hatte bringen wollen, da habe ich ihn gezwungen weiter zu kämpfen. Viele Elben starben danach… zu viele. Auch Tauriel starb, wenn auch nicht durch Azogs Klinge, so doch durch die Wunden, die der Tod Kilis in ihre Seele riss. 

Noch immer stehe ich zögernd vor dem Elbentor. Die Bäume werfen ihre Schatten auf den Weg dahinter, der sich im Zwielicht des Waldes verliert. Früher war mir dies vertraut, heute schreckt es mich. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich allein hineingehen würde in diesen Wald, der meine Heimat ist. 

Ich sehe auf Gimli hinab. Er steht neben mir, auch sein Blick gleitet über das vor uns liegende, aus Bäumen gebildete Tor. „Wenn du nicht hineingehst“, brummt er, „kann er dich nicht fortschicken. Aber er kann dich auch nicht willkommen heißen.“ 

Seine Worte rütteln mich wach. Gimli hat Recht. Es ist bitter zu wissen, dass ich meinem Vater vielleicht nicht willkommen sein werde. Aber zu hoffen, dass es anders ist, erfüllt mich mit süßer Vorfreude. 

„Lass es uns herausfinden“, sage ich.


	60. Ablehnung - Thranduil, Tauriel, PG 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Dialoge stammen aus „Der Hobbit“, die Gedanken stammen aus meiner Feder.

**Ablehnung**

„Das Schicksal anderer Reiche ist nicht von Interesse für mich!“  
Seine Stimme war kühl und belehrend, als ob ich noch immer ein junges Ding wäre, das von der Welt keine Ahnung hatte. Wie konnte er so kaltblütig, so gleichgültig sein?   
Ich verstand es nicht. Sah er denn nicht, dass er sich nicht länger vor dem verschließen konnte, was um sein Reich herum geschah?   
Die Spinnen wurden immer zahlreicher, immer wagemutiger. Wir mussten sie dort bekämpfen, woher sie kamen und nicht nur die vorderste Front, die uns zu überrennen drohte. Wie viele kamen nach ihnen? Kam noch etwas anderes nach ihnen? Etwas Gefährlicheres?

Bevor ich meine Gedanken sammeln und ihm dies versuchen konnte begreiflich zu machen, wandte er sich ab. Seine nächsten Worte irritieren mich.   
„Legolas sagte, du hättest heute gut gekämpft.“

Von ihm, oder Legolas gelobt zu werden, war ein so rares Ereignis, dass ich mich unwillkürlich geschmeichelt fühlte und ihn erfreut anlächelte.   
Thranduil erwiderte meinen Blick und ein sanfter Ausdruck erschien in seinen Augen. Aber da war auch etwas Wachsames, Berechnendes darin. „Er hat begonnen, sich für dich zu interessieren.“

Nur mit Mühe konnte ich verhindern, dass mein Mund vor Verblüffung aufklappte. Legolas? Er war mir nicht so erschienen, als würde er sich für mich interessieren. Eher war es doch so, dass er an allem was ich tat, etwas auszusetzen hatte. Vor allem, seit ich mich mit diesem Zwerg unterhalten hatte.   
Warum er ihnen gegenüber so ablehnend war, war mir ein Rätsel. Sicher, es gab da diese uralte Fehde zwischen Elben und Zwergen, aber ich war mir sicher, dass dies vor allem eine Fehde zwischen Thranduil und den Zwergen war. Leider hatte Legolas die Sichtweise seines Vaters übernommen, ohne sie je zu hinterfragen. Dabei war es durchaus interessant zu erfahren, was die Zwerge hergeführt haben mochte und was sie vorhatten. 

Oder wusste Thranduil mehr als ich? Immerhin war Legolas sein Sohn.   
Der Gedanke daran, dass Legolas mehr in mir sehen könnte, ließ mein Herz höher schlagen. Aber ich musste wissen, wie Thranduil über eine solche Verbindung dachte. Immerhin war Legolas sein einziges Kind und er würde, sollte Thranduil etwas zustoßen oder sollte er sich entscheiden nach Valinor zu gehen, seinen Thron erben. 

„Ich versichere Euch, mein Lord, Legolas sieht in mir nicht mehr als einen Hauptmann der Garde.“ Es war die Wahrheit, so wie ich sie bisher gesehen habe.“  
Wenn Thranduil mehr wissen sollte, oder mehr plante, so würde er mir sicher einen Hinweis auf seine Pläne geben und ich hoffte, ihn mit meiner Aussage zu einer Stellungnahme herauszufordern. 

„Das habe ich auch so gesehen. Nun bin ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher.“ 

Er ging an mir vorbei und wandte mir den Rücken zu. Ich war froh darüber, hatte ich so doch Zeit mich zu fassen. Seine Worte, das, was er damit andeutete, machten mich sprachlos. Sollte das wirklich heißen, er würde Legolas erlauben um mich zu werben? 

Mein Herz schlug bis zum Hals und ich atmete einige Male tief durch, um mich wieder zu beruhigen. Ich musste Gewissheit haben.   
Meine Stimme bebte, als ich voller Hoffnung erwiderte: „Ihr würdet Eurem Sohn sicher nicht erlauben, sich an eine einsame Waldelbin zu binden.“

Ich wagte es nicht, mich umzudrehen um ihn anzusehen, doch die Ablehnung schwang so deutlich in seiner Stimme mit, dass ich die Antwort gar nicht mehr gebraucht hätte. „Nein, du hast Recht. Das würde ich nicht erlauben. Dennoch sorgt er sich um dich. Mach ihm keine Hoffnung, wo keine ist.“

Meine Kehle wurde eng. Warum tat er mir das an? War ich so wenig wert? Er hatte mich als seine Ziehtochter in die Hallen aufgenommen und nie hatte er in die Freundschaft zwischen Legolas und mir eingegriffen. Wir waren wie Geschwister gewesen und nun, da mehr daraus werden könnte, wies er mich ab? Tränen begannen in meinen Augen zu brennen. 

Ich brachte nur noch einen gemurmelten Gruß zustande, bevor ich aus dem Gemach eilte.  
Die Genugtuung mich weinen zu sehen, würde ich ihm nicht gewähren!


	61. Märchen - Bard, Bain, Tilda, Sigrid, PG 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diese Geschichte spielt einige Zeit vor den Ereignissen, die im „Der Hobbit“ beschrieben werden.

**Märchen**

 

„Da…. erzähl uns ein Märchen!“

„Ja… erzähl uns vom Düsterwald. Bitte Da.“

Bard seufzte leise und steckte die Decke um seine beiden jüngsten Kinder fest. Auch wenn es für Bain einem riesigen Zugeständnis gleichkam, mit seiner jüngeren Schwester in einem Bett zu liegen, so war es aus Platzgründen die einfachste Lösung… und die beiden konnten sich auf diese Weise wärmen. 

Der Winter war eisig in diesem Jahr und hielt bereits länger an, als es die Menschen in Esgaroth vermutet hatten. Der Frühling ließ auf sich warten. Nun jedoch, seit drei Tagen, tobten heftige Stürme. Der Wind fuhr in starken Böen durch die Gassen und Kanäle, peitschte den See auf und bog und schüttelte die Bäume, die am Rand des Düsterwaldes standen und die Grenze zwischen dem Gebiet der Menschen und jenem unheimlichen, dunklen Wald bildeten. 

Bard war einer der wenigen, die sich regelmäßig hineinwagten. Doch auch er mied den eigentlichen Wald und nutzte den Waldlandfluss, um mit seinem Lastkahn zu der Anlegestelle zu fahren, an der er mit den Elben Handel trieb. 

Nur wenn er jagen ging, wildern um genau zu sein, betrat er den Wald und jedes Mal war er von neuem froh, wieder heil zurück zu kommen. Er konnte nicht einmal sagen, woran es lag, dass keiner der Menschen gerne in den Wald hineinging. 

An den Elben konnte es nicht liegen. Sie waren, wenn auch meist bewaffnet und jedem Eindringling in den Wald gegenüber mürrisch und unfreundlich gesinnt, nicht offen aggressiv oder angriffslustig. Sie verließen den Wald nie und kaum jemand hatte sie bisher gesehen. 

Bis auf Bard. 

Eine kräftige Böe rüttelte an den Dachschindeln und pfiff durch die undichten Fensterläden. Staub wirbelte auf und tanzte im Licht der einzelnen Kerze, die er angezündet hatte, damit sich seine Kinder im Dunkeln und bei dem heftigen Sturm draußen nicht fürchteten. 

Die Tür wurde leise aufgeschoben und Sigrid trat herein. Sie hatte ihr Schultertuch um sich gelegt und fror sichtlich. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, kletterte sie neben ihre Geschwister in das Bett und kuschelte sich an Tilda, die ohne Zögern die Decke mit ihrer Schwester teilte. 

Bard sah ihnen schweigend und mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln zu. Früher, als die Kinder noch kleiner waren, hatten sie sich in kalten, unheimlichen Nächten wie diesen gemeinsam in das Bett gekuschelt und sich Geschichten erzählt: er, seine Frau, Sigrid und Bain. 

Er zog sich einen Schemel heran und setzte sich neben das Bett.   
Wenigstens mit einer Geschichte würde er sie ablenken können und vielleicht legte sich der Wind ja in der Zwischenzeit, so dass sie schlafen konnten?

„Hört einmal auf den Wind“, begann er mit leiser Stimme und sprach dabei so geheimnisvoll, dass die Kinder unwillkürlich still wurden und lauschten.   
„Hört ihr das Rauschen und Pfeifen? Wie es durch die Häuser singt und an den Türen und Fenstern rüttelt? Da sind die Geister des Winters, die ihre kalte und klamme Hand auf alles legen wollen, was warm und gemütlich ist. Aber da ist auch der Frühling.   
Erinnert ihr euch an die warmen Sonnenstrahlen? An die Blumen und die zarten, frischen Blätter an den Bäumen und Sträuchern? Die Feen, die Boten des Frühlings, lassen all das neu wachsen.“   
Die Kinder, die sich unter der Decke noch enger aneinander gekuschelt hatten, nickten eifrig und sogar auf Sigrids Gesicht erschien ein sehnsüchtiges Lächeln, als sie sich an die Wärme des Frühlings erinnerte.   
„Wusstet ihr, dass es der Elbenkönig ist, der die Feen des Frühlings herbeiruft?“

„Du machst dich über uns lustig“, rief Bain entrüstet. „Der Elbenkönig ist alt und griesgrämig und er hockt in seiner Höhle und trinkt den Wein, den du ihm bringst.“

Bard schüttelte den Kopf. „Ganz und gar nicht.“ Er hatte den Elbenkönig nie gesehen und wusste nicht, wie er aussah. Es waren die Kellermeister und Köche, die Verwalter und der Seneschall, mit denen er zu tun hatte. Mit ihnen trieb er seinen Handel. Wären sie nicht größer, zierlicher und irgendwie zarter gewesen, hätte man diese Elben für Menschen halten können. Natürlich waren da die langen Haare – alle Elben schienen lange Haare zu haben und so manches Mal hatte er nicht sagen können, ob er Mann oder Frau vor sich hatte, wenn sie ihm den Rücken zuwandten. Und die spitzen Ohren waren anders. Aber sonst… ja, sie hätten Menschen sein können.   
Es gab aber auch die Geschichten aus alter Zeit. Geschichten von schönen Elben, voller Güte und Sanftmut, so rein und anmutig, dass kein Mensch sie anblicken konnte. Sein eigener Vater hatte ihm einst, als er noch jünger als Bain gewesen war, von einem Elbenkönig erzählt, der einer jener Elben war und sein Volk voller Liebe, Sanftmut und in weiser Voraussicht regierte. Er hatte von Liedern und Tänzen, von fröhlichen Festen und bunten Lichtern erzählt, die den Wald in ein Wunderland verwandelt hatten. 

„Ja wisst ihr denn nicht, dass der Elbenkönig so schön und jung ist wie der Frühling selbst? Er trägt eine Krone aus Zweigen, geschmückt mit Beeren und Blüten. Seine Gewänder sind aus Mondlicht und Sternenstaub. Sie sind prächtig anzusehen, wenn er durch seinen Wald schreitet. Und die Tiere des Waldes gehorchen und folgen ihm und jede Blüte neigt sich ihm zu und jedes Blatt wendet sich, so dass ihn die Sonne nicht blendet oder der Wind sein goldenes Haar zerzaust. Das grün der Bäume und Pflanzen leuchtet auf, wenn er vorbeigeht und die schönsten und farbenprächtigsten Teppiche aus unzähligen Blüten erstrecken sich zu seinen Füßen“, sponn Bard die Mär weiter, die ihm noch aus den Erzählungen seines Vaters in der Erinnerung geblieben war. 

Bain runzelte die Stirn, schwieg aber, während Tilda und sogar Sigrid förmlich an seinen Lippen hingen. Es gab so wenig Schönes und Kostbares in ihrer Welt, dass schon der Gedanke an den geheimnisvollen Elbenkönig ausreichte, die Fantasie anzuregen und zumindest den Mädchen ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zu zaubern. 

„Und wie ruft der Elbenkönig den Frühling?“, wollte Tilde nun wissen. Der eisige Wind war vergessen, der nach wie vor an den Fenstern vorbeistrich. 

„Er hat eine Flöte aus feinstem Silber. Sie ist so lang wie dein Arm und so zierlich, dass man sie kaum sehen kann. Er spielt darauf wunderbare Melodien. Die Feen des Frühlings hören sie und kommen. Sie vertreiben die Geister des Winters und erobern die Wälder und Wiesen, die Bäche und Seen für sich zurück, damit die Natur wieder wachsen und blühen kann.   
Hör genau hin, dann kannst du es selbst hören“, gab Bard zurück und tat selbst, als würde er lauschen. Er wusste, er würde nichts hören und auch die Kinder nicht. Aber der Gedanke hatte dennoch etwas Tröstendes. Die Idee, dass da jemand war, der den Winter und damit Kälte und Not für einige Monate fortschicken konnte. 

„Ich höre nichts“, schmollte Tilda nach einigen Atemzügen und Bain knuffte sie in die Seite. „Natürlich hörst du nichts. Weil es da nichts zu hören gibt. Da ist nur der Wind, der…“  
Bain unterbrach sich und sein Kopf ruckte herum, während er sichtlich verblüfft lauschte. 

Auch Bard strengte nun seine Ohren an und wirklich... es schien, als würde man in dem tosenden Sturm eine Melodie hören können. Es waren nur einzelne Töne, die hin und wieder hindurchdrangen. Aber sie waren hell und klar. Ihre Reinheit ließ Bilder von Libellen und Sonnenlicht, von Märzenbechern und Veilchen entstehen. 

Sigrid schaute verblüfft zu ihrem Vater und sie tauschten einen Blick. Seine Älteste war vernünftig und realistisch genug um zu wissen, dass Bard sich den flötenspielenden Elbenkönig nur ausgedacht hatte. Er war nicht real. Und doch waren da diese Fetzen einer Melodie.

Tildas Augen weiteten sich und ihre kleinen Hände umklammerten aufgeregt den Rand der Decke. „Der König spielt!“, rief sie aus. „Hört ihr? Er spielt und er ruft die Feen herbei und bald ist Frühling.“

„Ja, Tilda“, bestätigte Bard lächelnd. Er wusste natürlich, dass der Wind diese Töne verursachte und doch gab er sich selbst einen Moment lang der Illusion hin. „Der Elbenkönig spielt und ruft die Feen. Bald wird es wärmer werden und dann verschwindet der Schnee.“

Sie lauschten noch eine Weile den leisen, wunderschönen Tönen, die sich von weit her einen Weg zwischen den tosenden und lärmenden Böen suchten. Bard blieb bei seinen Kindern sitzen, bis schließlich auch Bain die Augen zufielen. Sein Sohn, der Skeptiker, hatte am längsten gelauscht und in seiner Miene hatten sich Hoffnung, Zweifel und ein beinahe schon vergessenes, kindliches Staunen abgewechselt. Nun schlief auch er. 

Bard steckte die Decke noch einmal um die drei herum fest und stand dann leise auf. Es war eigentlich sinnlos bei diesem Wetter im See etwas fangen zu wollen. Die Not und Hunger hatten ihm aber keine andere Wahl gelassen und so hatte er am Abend seine Fischreusen ausgelegt. Nun, da die Kinder schliefen und sicher vom Frühling und dem Elbenkönig träumten, würde er nachsehen gehen, ob sich doch ein Fisch oder ein Aal in den Körben verfangen hatte.   
Er hatte selbst kaum noch auf den Sturm geachtet. Deshalb war er überrascht, als er vor die Tür trat und ihn eine angenehme Ruhe empfing. 

Der Sturm hatte sich gelegt und trotz der späten Stunde schien die Luft weniger kalt, weniger eisig zu sein. Er atmete tief durch, bevor er die Haustür hinter sich zuzog und sich auf den Weg zu seinem Kahn machte. Er lag fest vertäut nicht weit vom Haus entfernt und Bard seufzte erleichtert als er sah, dass der Sturm ihn nicht beschädigt oder, was noch schlimmer gewesen wäre, nicht fortgerissen hatte. 

Er band die Halteleine los, sprang vom Steg aus an Bord und stieß sich mit einer langen Stake vom Liegeplatz weg hinaus auf den See. Während er zu den flacheren Gebieten nahe dem Ufer hinüberglitt, schaute er sinnend zum Waldrand hinüber. 

Die Bäume standen dunkel und drohend wie eine schwarze Wand, die alles Licht und jede Wärme zu schlucken schienen. Selbst die Sterne funkelten über dem Wald weniger, so als würden sie ihr Licht verstecken. 

Da bemerkte er eine Bewegung im Unterholz. Etwas Helles war dort und Bard reckte sich, um über das Schilfgras am Ufer hinweg besser sehen zu können, was es war. Einer der weißen Hirsche, die er ab und an sah, wenn er mit seinem Boot zu dem Steg der Elben fuhr?

Nein, das war kein Hirsch, entschied er dann. Es musste einer der Elben sein. Doch er war groß und ganz in weiße Gewänder gekleidet. Selbst sein Haar schien weiß zu sein. Wäre er nicht vor dem dunklen Wald gestanden, hätte er ihn im Schnee, der die Wiese davor bedeckte, nicht gesehen. So aber zeichnete sich die schlanke, große Gestalt nur allzu deutlich vor dem dunklen Hintergrund ab. Der Mond schob sich in diesem Moment zwischen einigen Wolken hervor und etwas am Gewand des Elben oder etwas, das er in der Hand hielt, blitzte kurz auf. Oder war das einer der Wintergeister? Gab es sie tatsächlich?

Die Gestalt dort drüben, keine fünfhundert Schritt entfernt, sah so anders aus, als die Elben, die Bard kannte, dass er sich nicht sicher war. Er konnte nicht einmal sagen, ob es ein Mann oder eine Frau war.  
Die Gestalt stand reglos und schaute auf den See hinaus zur Stadt hinüber. Hatte sie ihn gesehen, oder den Kahn? Bard schluckte und duckte sich. Der Anblick war ihm unheimlich und er wünschte sich, er hätte seine Fischreusen nicht ausgerechnet an dieser Stelle abgelegt.   
Der kiesige Grund des Ufers schrammte unter dem Boden seines Kahns entlang und verlangsamte die Fahrt, während der Bug zwischen das Schilf glitt. Bard musste sich nun auf den Kahn konzentrieren, wollte er nicht im morastigen Uferbereich stecken bleiben. Er stoppte die Fahrt geschickt mit der Stake. Dann sah er noch einmal zum Wald hinüber, der nun wieder dunkel und abweisend wie immer war. 

Die Gestalt war verschwunden, doch ein weicher, sanfter Windhauch strich wie ein Versprechen des nahenden Frühlings über sein Gesicht.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bevor Ihr fragt: es gibt eine Fortsetzung… irgendwie… doch, ja… ich glaube, das kann man so nennen.


	62. Djinn - Thranduil, Bard, PG 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Djinn, oder auch Dschinn, sind der Definition nach in der arabischen Welt so ziemlich das gleiche, was Feen oder Elfen in der nordischen Sagenwelt sind: gute oder böse Geister, die zusammen mit den Menschen die Welt bevölkern und diesen schaden oder ihnen helfen.   
> Ich verzichte deshalb in diesem Oneshot auf Zauberlampen oder die üblichen drei Wünsche… oder doch nicht? Lest selbst.   
> Die Anfangszene stammt aus „Der Hobbit“. Ob sie nur in der Extended Version vorkommt, kann ich leider nicht sagen. Falls sie jemand nicht kennt, hier ein Link zur Szene: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_gRPY23mv_o

**Djinn**

„Morgen Alfrid. Was gibt es Neues?“ Bard bahnte sich seinen Weg zwischen den am Boden sitzenden und liegenden Menschen hindurch. Zu viele waren verwundet, zu viele waren hungrig und das Klagen und Weinen der Frauen und Kinder erinnerte ihn unablässig daran, dass sie Nahrung und Verbandmaterial brauchten. Und alles andere. 

Sie hatten bei ihrer Flucht aus der brennenden Stadt zu wenig retten können, oftmals nur das blanke Leben. Die Nacht war unruhig gewesen und damit erfüllt, zu sichten was sie hatten. Kaum jemand war bereit mit ihm die Last der Verantwortung zu tragen und so war er gezwungen gewesen, Alfrid die Nachtwache anzuvertrauen. 

Er rechnete nicht damit, dass viel geschehen würde und so war es ein geringes Risiko gewesen den einstigen Handlanger des Meisters mit dieser Aufgabe zu betrauen. Andererseits war Alfrid vergleichsweise und er war unverletzt. Es wurde Zeit, dass er seinen Anteil am Wohl der Menschen trug, hatte er sie doch lange genug im Namen des Meisters gepiesackt und drangsaliert. 

Bard hatte den speichelleckerischen Mann erreicht. Er mochte ihn nicht und Eru möge ihn davor bewahren, ihm zu vertrauen. „Irgendwelche besonderen Vorkommnisse im Lauf der Nacht?“

Alfrid öffnete die bequem verschränkten Arme und rappelte sich auf. „Es war eine ruhige Nacht“, nuschelte er. „Nichts entgeht meiner Aufmerksamkeit.“ Er folgte Bard, als dieser aus der Tür trat und wäre beinahe in ihn hineingelaufen, als der Drachentöter wie angewurzelt stehen blieb. 

„Außer eine Armee von Elben“, murmelte Bard ironisch und ließ den Blick über den unglaublichen Anblick vor sich schweifen. 

Es mussten Hunderte sein! Sie füllten in gleichmäßigen Reihen den Platz vor der großen Halle und auch die Ruinen rings herum waren voll von ihnen. Sie standen auf jedem Platz, der irgendwie dafür geeignet war. Ihre goldenen Rüstungen schimmerten in der Morgensonne, das lange, blonde oder braune Haar fiel lang über ihre Schultern. Ihre Waffen – Schwerter, Speere und Pfeil und Bogen – zeugten davon, dass sie nicht hier waren um Verhandlungen zu führen. Aber was wollten sie dann? 

Keiner von ihnen regte sich bis auf eine einzige Bewegung mit der sie bei seinem Erscheinen Haltung angenommen hatten. Er konnte ihre Gesichter nicht erkennen, denn sie trugen Helme, die Stirn, Nase und Wangen bedeckten und nur die Augen, Mund und Kinn freiließen. Sie waren auch beinahe alle von gleicher Größe. Dies und die absolute Stille, die auf dem Platz lag, ließ das Ganze unwirklich und surreal erscheinen. Sie hätten genausogut Geister sein können und nichts an ihnen erinnerte an die Elben, mit denen er für gewöhnlich Handel trieb.

Bard überwand seine Überraschung schnell. Zudem sah er, dass die Elben keinen der Menschen am Vorbeigehen hinderten, als einige aus einem anderen Eingang der Halle traten und auf einem freigelassenen Weg durch die Reihen der Elben hindurchgingen. 

Dennoch stieg er wachsam die Stufen zum Platz hinunter. Als er die vorderste Reihe der Elben erreicht hatte, wichen zwei rechts und links zurück indem sie sich zur Seite drehten. Die hinter ihnen stehenden Elben taten es ihnen in einer fließenden Bewegung gleich und es entstand ein Weg vor Bard, der ihn geradewegs durch die Elben hindurchführte. Während er der stummen Einladung folgte, musterte er die stoischen Mienen oder besser gesagt, das was er unter den reich verzierten Helmen davon erkennen konnte. 

Er hatte beinahe den freigelassenen Hauptweg erreicht, als er das Geräusch herannahender Pferdehufe und ein Fuhrwerk hörte. Überrascht sah er auf, als ein riesiger, hellbrauner Hirsch durch die Ruinen hindurch auf ihn zugetrabt kam. Doch noch erstaunlicher war der Elb, der auf dem Hirsch ritt.   
Gekleidet in weich fließende, schimmernde Stoffe saß er hoch aufgerichtet auf dem Tier. Sein Blick ging kühl und überlegen über das weit ausladende und mit spitzen Enden versehene Geweih hinweg, während er gleichmütig die Zügel führte. Das lange, weißgoldene Haar fiel in glatten Strähnen über die Schultern und den Rücken. Er war groß und gekleidet in eine reich mit Ranken ziselierten Rüstung. Der obere Teil des schwarzen Umhangs bestand aus Metallplatten, die wie die Federn eines Vogels ineinandergriffen und Schultern und einen Teil des Rückens bedeckten. Zwei lange silberne Schwerter hingen an seiner Hüfte.   
Er hielt den Hirsch neben Bard an, der gerade noch verhindern konnte, dass ihm vor Verblüffung der Mund offen stand. Er wusste, wer da so unverhofft in die Ruinen geritten gekommen war. Auch wenn er ihm nie begegnet war, so konnte es doch nur der Elbenkönig sein.   
„Mein Lord Thranduil. Wir haben nicht erwartet Euch hier zu sehen!“

Der Elbenkönig schaute beinahe gleichgültig auf ihn herab. „Wir hörten, dass die Menschen Hilfe benötigen.“ Ein schmales Lächeln ließ die Züge weicher und freundlicher erscheinen. Er blickte in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war und nun sah auch Bard die Fuhrwerke, die voll beladen mit Nahrungsmitteln eben heranfuhren. Die Menschen, die sich neugierig um ihn herum versammelt hatten, eilten den Elben entgegen und nahmen dankbar die so notwendig gebrauchten Gaben an.   
Dankbarkeit erfüllte Bard und er trat näher an den Hirsch heran. „Ich weiß nicht, wie wir Euch für Eure Hilfe danken sollen. Dies ist unsere Rettung.“ 

Der Elbenkönig stand ihm auf seinem Hirsch nun frontal gegenüber und musterte den Menschen über das Geweih hinweg. Seine Miene war beherrscht und abweisend und nichts von der Freundlichkeit, die für einen Moment lang darin gelegen hatte, war noch zu sehen.   
„Wir sind nicht wegen Euch hier. Ich kam um etwas zurückzufordern, das mir gehört.“

Bard schluckte. Waren die Worte auch beinahe sanft und seltsam nachsichtig, so lag doch eine merkwürdige Kälte in dem Blick der eisblauen Augen. Die Züge des Elbenkönigs waren hart, die weichen Lippen zu einem Strich zusammengepresst und er wischte Bards Dank mit einer unwilligen Geste fort. 

„Es sind Edelsteine im Berg. Weiße Edelsteine aus purem Sternenlicht.“   
Eis lag in dieser Stimme und der Wille zurückzubekommen, was er haben wollte. Er würde sich nicht scheuen in den Kampf zu ziehen erkannte Bard, was auch immer es war, dass der Elbenkönig begehrte. 

Thranduil wendete den Hirsch und gab seinen Kriegern ein Zeichen, so dass alle sich gleichzeitig in Bewegung setzten. 

Es war, als würde sich eine Welle in Bewegung setzen und ein Schauer lief über Bards Rücken. Nein, auch wenn sie den Menschen ähnlich sahen, waren es keine Menschen erkannte er. Und auch wenn ihr König ihnen in ihrer größten Not geholfen hatte, so war doch etwas Kaltes und Unbarmherziges an ihm, das ihn ebenfalls von den Menschen und vielleicht auch von den meisten Elben abhob. Er war so schön, wie es in den alten Liedern und Märchen von ihm hieß und so wie die alten Geschichten vor den Elben und ihrer Grausamkeit warnten, so erkannte auch Bard nun, dass Thranduil mehr war, als es im ersten Moment schien. Er war wie ein Geist. Sichtbar und doch schwer zu fassen. 

Doch Bard war ein Mensch, der in der Realität lebte. Er glaubte nicht an Geister und noch weniger daran, dass sie nur gut oder nur böse waren.   
Bard runzelte die Stirn und trat einige Schritte auf den Hirsch zu, so dass er seine Hand an dessen Hals legen konnte. „Wartet. Ihr wollt in den Kampf ziehen wegen ein paar Edelsteinen?“

Der Elbenkönig zügelte seinen Hirsch und schaute abermals auf den Menschen hinunter. „Die Edelsteine gehören den Elben und ich werde sie mir holen. Niemand hindert mich noch länger daran.“

„Wartet! Wir sind Verbündete in dieser Sache, denn auch die Menschen haben einen Anspruch auf den Schatz im Erebor. Lasst mich mit Thorin sprechen.“

Ein ungläubiger Ausdruck erschien in der Miene des Elbenkönigs. „Ihr seid bereit mit einem Zwerg zu verhandeln?“, fragte er sichtlich erstaunt. 

Bard nickte ernst. „Um einen Krieg zu vermeiden? Ja!“

Thranduil zögerte einen Moment lang, dann hob er die Hand und die Elbenkrieger blieben sofort stehen. Sie taten es alle gleichzeitig und Bard war sich sicher, dass sie ihren König nicht angesehen hatten. Sie hatten ihn gar nicht sehen können, zumindest einige nicht, mit ihren Helmen und angesichts der Tatsache, dass viele ihm den Rücken zukehrten. Dennoch hatten sie sein wortloses Kommando sofort befolgt. 

Bard sah zu dem Elben auf, der den Blick gleichmütig erwiderte.   
Waren dies wirklich Wesen aus Fleisch und Blut? Bard war sich nicht mehr so sicher, während ihn die eisblauen Augen festhielten. 

Er atmete tief durch und unterbrach den Blickkontakt. Dann trat er von dem Hirsch zurück, bevor er mit einer vagen Geste auf die Ruinen deutete. „Hier gibt es nicht mehr viele Möglichkeiten Schutz zu finden. Bleibt, wenn Ihr wollt und errichtet mit Euren Elben ein Lager in den Ruinen. Ich werde Thorin aufsuchen und ihm unserer Forderungen vorbringen.“

Thranduil schnaubte. „Ihr solltet Euch eher für einen Kampf rüsten.“ Damit drückte er seinem Hirsch die Fersen in die Seiten und trabte davon. Die Elben folgten ihm schweigend.


	63. Herbeiwinken - herausfordern, Thranduil, Daín, PG 12

**herbeiwinken - herausfordern**

 

Er bot einen absurden Anblick auf diesem Wildschwein. Das war kein Reittier, das ein Elb jemals in Erwägung gezogen hätte. Als er auf einer kleinen Anhöhe am Hang anhielt – was wohl dazu beitragen sollte, dass man ihn besser sah – richtete er sich im Sattel auf und begann seine lächerliche Rede.   
Wir sollten uns aus dem Staub machen. Also bitte! Was glaubte dieser Gnom eigentlich? Wofür hielt er sich?

Meine Bogenschützen würden dieser Ansammlung von zu kurz geratenen… Wichten schon beweisen, wer sich hier besser von dannen machen sollte. 

Mithrandir schob sich nach vorne, den Hobbit wie immer dicht auf den Fersen. Er versuchte zu verhandeln, natürlich. Sollte er doch. Ich sah es Daín an, dass er den Kampf wollte. Er würde sich nicht umstimmen lassen. 

Seine Drohungen schüchterten die Menschen ein und ich konnte ihre unruhigen und ängstlichen Bewegungen hören. Bard tat sein Möglichstes, um sie zu beruhigen. 

Dies war nicht sein Kampf. Die Zwerge würden mir gehören! Vor allem, nachdem Daín mich einen treulosen Waldkobold genannt hatte. Ich ließ ihn sehen, dass seine Worte mich nicht trafen und stellte mit Genugtuung fest, dass mein überlegenes Lächeln ihn eher noch mehr reizte.  
Gut! Das war es, was ich hatte erreichen wollten. 

Ich fürchtete ihn und seine Krieger nicht. Sie würden nicht an meine Elben herankommen, klein und gedrungen, wie sie waren und die Bogenschützen würden sie in Schach halten.   
„Lasst sie herankommen! Wollen wir doch sehen, _wie weit_ sie kommen“, rief ich. 

Daín kehrte auf seinem skurrilen Wildschwein zurück zu seinen Kriegern. Seine Worte waren dennoch laut zu vernehmen. „Ihr denkt wohl, Eure Drohungen schrecken mich, hübsche, spitzohrige Prinzessin.“

 _Komm nur!_ , dachte ich und wollte mir den Hohn gar nicht verkneifen, der sich sicher auch auf meinen Zügen ausbreitete. _Komm nur und lass dir zeigen, was eine hübsche, spitzohrige Elbenprinzessin mit dir anstellt, wenn du in die Reichweite ihrer Schwerter kommst!_

 _Komm nur_ und wir werden sehen, wer am Ende lächelt.


	64. Amputation/Abtennung - Isildur, PG 12, Drabble

**Amputation / Abtrennung**

 

Der Ring blitzt an der Hand, Feuerschein lässt ihn hell aufglühen.   
Er ist die Quelle der Macht… seiner Macht!

Er hebt das Schwert mit letzter Kraft. Nur ein Rest ist es noch, zerschlagen von der Hand des Feindes… des Bösen

Sein Arm ist schwach, erschöpft. Sein Blick zieht sich zusammen, sieht nur noch dieses eine Ziel. 

Der Ring. Er muss ihn besitzen. 

Saurons Macht ist gebrochen, wenn er ihn nicht mehr hat. Er wird besiegt sein. 

Seine Kraft bündelt sich, fließt in sein Schwert und er schlägt zu. 

Ein Schrei, ein Klirren und er hält den Ring in der Hand.


	65. Krümmen, verdrehen, verzerren - Thranduil, PG 12, Drabble

**Krümmen, verdrehen, verzerren**

Der Wald litt

Wo einst gerade, starke Äste wuchsen, krümmten und bogen sie sich nun in Richtungen, die unmöglich schienen. Wurzeln reckten sich aus der Erde, Zweige gruben sich in den Boden. 

Der König sah es und er konnte doch nichts tun. 

Er fühle den Schmerz des Waldes. Er fühlte das Grauen, das die Bäume erfasst hatte.   
Sie ahnen, sie wussten, dass etwas Schreckliches geschah. 

Krank waren sie, verkümmert, verzerrt. 

Die Rinde nahm Farben an, die so grell und unnatürlich waren, dass es schmerzte sie anzusehen.

Es war keine Krankheit, die den Wald erfasst hatte. 

Es war das Grauen selbst.


	66. Selbstmord, Thranduil/Feren, PG 18 slash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNUNG: minor original character death.**  
>  Aber bei dem Stichwort ist das fast zu erwarten oder? Keine Sorge, es trifft keinen unserer Lieblinge. 
> 
> Wer mal wieder etwas über und mit Thranduil und Feren lesen wollte, kann sich freuen, denn es geht hier (fast) nur um die beiden.  
> Wer keinen expliziten Slash mag, sollte trotzdem zumindest das letzte Kapitel nach den '# # #' lesen, denn hier kommen noch einige wichtige Informationen zu Ferens Vergangenheit. 
> 
> Und nun... viel Spaß!

**Selbstmord**

Thranduil bemerkte sofort, dass sich jemand in seinen privaten Gemächern aufhielt. Und er wusste auch, wer es war. Der feine Duft nach Nelken, der für diesen Elben so typisch war, lag wie ein feiner Schleier in der Luft, als er sich seinem Schlafraum näherte. Feren war hier?

Thranduil ging lautlos durch seinen Wohnraum und hinüber in den Schlafbereich. Die Decken im Bett waren zurückgeschlagen, wie er durch die offenstehenden Bettvorhänge sehen konnte. Doch abgesehen von den Decken und den zahlreichen Kissen war es leer. Wo war der Elb? Thranduil konnte spüren, dass er noch im Raum war und blickte sich suchend um. Da sah er einige dunkle Haarsträhnen, die über die hohe Rückenlehne eines der beiden Sessel vor dem Kamin sichtbar waren. 

Lautlos trat er um die Sessel herum und lächelte unwillkürlich, als er den zusammengerollt schlafenden Elben sah.  
Das Feuer im Kamin beleuchtete die helle Haut und ließ das braune Haar rötlich schimmern, so dass es Thranduil an Kastanien erinnerte. Feren trug nur eine Tunika und Beinlinge, die bloßen Füße hatte er auf die Sitzfläche gezogen und die Arme um die Knie geschlungen. Seine Wange hatte er an die Rückenlehne des Sessels geschmiegt. Ein trüber Schatten lag über seinen geöffneten Augen und verriet Thranduil, wie erschöpft sein Heerführer sein musste. 

Er wusste, dass er sehr viel von dem noch jungen und eigentlich unerfahrenen Gardisten verlangte. Nachdem sowohl Tauriel, als auch sein Sohn die Garde verlassen hatten… sein Reich verlassen hatten, erinnerte er sich mit einem leichten Stich… war Feren der ranghöchste Hauptmann gewesen und er hatte auf Thranduils Befehl hin die Führung der Garde übernommen. Er machte seine Sache sehr gut und war nicht zu stolz, sich bei den langgedienten Hauptmännern des Heeres Rat und Hilfe zu holen. Dennoch forderte die Aufstockung von beidem, Garde und Heer, viel Aufmerksamkeit und Zeit. Feren überwachte zudem nach wie vor die Ausbildung neuer Anwärter für die Garde und trainierte sie teilweise sogar selbst, wenn er die Zeit dazu fand. Und neben all dem war er seit einigen Wochen der Liebhaber des Königs, der, so gestand sich Thranduil ein, ebenfalls viel Zeit von dem jungen Elben forderte.

Thranduil schmunzelte, als er sich einen Kelch Wein einschenkte und Feren stumm zuprostete. Feren war jung, wenn auch längst nicht so jung wie sein Sohn. Trotzdem regte sich so etwas wie der Beschützerinstinkt des Älteren dem Jüngeren gegenüber in ihm, als er die im Schlaf noch weichen Züge des Heerführers sah.

Wenn sie sich einander hingaben war davon nichts zu sehen und Feren kam ihm, nachdem er anfangs unsicher und zögernd gewesen war, nun leidenschaftlich und ohne Scheu entgegen. Anders als seine Diener, die sonst auch in dieser Hinsicht seine Bedürfnisse erfüllt hatten, schreckte Feren nicht davor zurück, ihn aus eigenem Antrieb heraus zu küssen oder zu liebkosen. Dies vor allem, so hatte Thranduil erkannt war es, was er vermisst hatte und was er am Zusammensein mit Feren genoss.

Thranduil stellte den noch halbvollen Kelch zur Seite und streifte lautlos seine Kleidung ab. Er begehrte Feren und schon der Anblick des Elben genügte, um ihn für das Liebesspiel bereit zu machen. Doch nicht heute, entschied Thranduil. Feren war erschöpft und er brauchte den Schlaf dringend. Weshalb er dennoch in sein Schlafgemach gekommen war, war Thranduil ein Rätsel. 

Pflichtgefühl? Der Gedanke hinterließ einen bitteren Nachgeschmack und Thranduil hoffte, dass dies nicht der einzige Grund war, warum Feren zu ihm kam.  
Thranduil hatte nach jener einen Nacht im Zelt, als er sich in seiner eigenen Erschöpfung und Einsamkeit nach Gesellschaft gesehnt und Feren in sein Lager genommen hatte, lange gezögert den Elben zu seinem Liebhaber zu machen. Bittere Erfahrungen hatten ihn in der Vergangenheit gelehrt, dass niemand ihn nur als den Elben sah, der er war, sondern in erster Linie als den König. 

Der Status eines königlichen Liebhabers schien, so hatte Thranduil erkannt, mit dem Wunsch nach Privilegien verbunden zu sein. Es hatte nie lange gedauert, bis die Elben versucht hatten die unterschiedlichsten Dinge zu erreichen oder zu bekommen und ihre Anwesenheit in seinem Lager schien sie in deren Augen dazu zu berechtigen. Bei Elbinnen war die Gefahr noch größer gewesen, da er nie sicher sein konnte, ob sie tatsächlich die Kräuter nahmen, die eine Empfängnis verhinderten. Und was er ganz gewiss nicht anstrebte war, durch die Geburt eines Kindes dazu gezwungen zu sein, eine neue Königin einzusetzen.  
Feren war anders. Er kam zu ihm, weil er es wollte, so schien es. Niemals hatte er bisher etwas gefordert oder einen Gefallen erbeten. Nie einen Wunsch Thranduils abgeschlagen oder sich ihm entzogen.

Thranduil, nun unbekleidet, trat behutsam an den Sessel heran. Feren war immerhin ein ausgebildeter Krieger mit schnellen und tödlichen Reflexen, der seine Position und seinen Rang mit Talent, Fleiß und Können errungen hatte. Ihn unverhofft aus so tiefem Schlaf zu reißen, konnte auch für Thranduil gefährlich werden. Dass er allerdings immer noch schlief, obwohl sich Thranduil bereits seit geraumer Zeit in seiner Nähe aufhielt, sprach wiederum dafür wie dringend der Hauptmann den Schlaf brauchte… und auch dafür, dass er sich in Thranduils Gemächern sicher fühlte.

Er trat leise hinter den Sessel und beugte sich seitlich so über die Lehne, dass Feren ihn nicht erreichen konnte, sollte er, aus dem Schlaf aufgeschreckt, um sich schlagen. Dann strich er sanft mit den Fingerkuppen über die Wange des Elben. “Feren”, murmelte er sanft, “wach auf.”  
Wie er es erwartet hatte, war der Elb sofort hellwach und fuhr herum. Sein Arm holte zu einem Abwehrschlag aus und Thranduil packte geistesgegenwärtig das auf ihn zu schnellende Handgelenk, bevor er getroffen wurde. “Feren!”, rief er ihn erneut beim Namen und der Elb, nun vollkommen bei Bewusstsein, zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Seine Augen weiteten sich als er erkannte, wen er im Begriff gestanden war anzugreifen. Er ließ die Hand sinken. “Hir nín!”, keuchte er und wurde sichtlich blass. “Verzeiht… ich…”

“Schon gut”, winkte Thranduil ab und kam um den Sessel herum. “Es beruhigt mich eher zu sehen, dass deine Reflexe stark und zuverlässig sind.”

Feren schien vor Erleichterung in sich zusammen zu sinken. Er schob die Beine von der Sitzfläche und wollte aufstehen, wurde aber von Thranduil daran gehindert, der sich vor ihn kniete. Der König sah mit scheinbar ernster Miene zu dem verwirrten Elben auf, doch in seinen Augen blitzte der Schalk. Thranduil genoss den Augenblick, denn auch dies war etwas, was er sich nur mit Feren gestattete. Niemand anderem gegenüber, selbst Legolas nicht, hatte er es sich erlaubt seine verspielte Seite zu offenbaren. Bei Feren war das anders, denn er zeigte ihm gegenüber immer den Respekt, den er als König erwartete, egal wie sehr sie miteinander lachen mochten.

Feren suchte fragend seinen Blick und seine Pupillen verdunkelten sich, als er den Hunger in den Augen des Königs sah. Er lehnte sich in dem Sessel zurück, während der König mit beiden Händen über seine Beine strich.

Thranduil genoss es, die sehnigen Muskeln unter seinen Händen zu fühlen und lächelte, als er das aufkeimende Verlangen in seinem Heerführer erkannte. Ferens Atem ging schneller, als er sich dessen Geschlecht näherte. Thranduil hatte das, was er nun vorhatte, noch nicht mit Feren geteilt und er war gespannt, wie der Elb reagieren mochte. Feren schien der Auffassung zu sein, dass er dem König Lust zu bereiten hatte und er selbst an zweiter Stelle kam, wenn überhaupt. An und an mochte das stimmen, doch Thranduil genoss es durchaus, die Rollen einmal umzudrehen. Es hatte bisher jedoch nur selten jemanden gegeben, dem er diese Gunst hatte gewähren wollen.

Ferens Hände krallten sich in die Armlehnen des Sessels und er keuchte erschrocken, als Thranduil seinen Mund gegen die sichtbare Wölbung in Ferens Schoß presste und ihn durch den dünnen Stoff der Tunika hindurch zu liebkosen begann. “Aran nín… was?” Feren stöhnte und wölbte sich ihm unwillkürlich entgegen. Zu überraschend, zu unverhofft war das, was der König mit ihm tat. 

Thranduils Lippen verzogen sich zu einem wölfischen Grinsen, das Feren freilich nicht sehen konnte. Er nestelte den Verschluss der Beinlinge auf und schob den Bund tiefer, bis er das sich ihm entgegenwölbende Geschlecht befreit hatte. Er blies sanft über das geschwollene Glied und schaute auf. Ferens Augen waren geschlossen und er keuchte, während er sichtlich um seine Fassung rang. “Sieh mich an”, bat Thranduil leise, aber doch so bestimmend, dass Feren keine andere Wahl blieb. Seine Lider öffneten sich flatternd und der unfokussierte Blick der großen, braunen Augen richtete sich auf Thranduil.

Ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen, senkte Thranduil den Kopf, so dass er sein Vorhaben ausführen konnte. Der nun viel stärkere Duft nach Nelken und der unmissverständliche Geruch seiner Erregung, ließen auch Thranduil nicht unbeeinflusst. Sein eigener Körper bebte in der Erwartung dessen, was kommen würde. Es war ein Genuss, den sich Thranduil nur sehr selten im Lauf seines Lebens erlaubt hatte. Seine Lippen schlossen sich um das harte, warme Geschlecht und Feren wimmerte. Sein Körper bebte und eine Hand glitt wie von selbst in das lange Haar des Königs.

Thranduil spürte, wie sehr sich Feren dagegen wehrte, seinen Instinkten nachzugeben. Er nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab, indem er die Hand ergriff, die sich nach wie vor in die Armlehne krallte und an seinen Kopf legte. Eine Welle des Verlangens erfasste Feren und er schob sich seinem König entgegen, während er ihn mit einer Mischung aus Faszination, Unglauben und blanker Lust anstarrte. Seine Lippen öffneten sich und er atmete keuchend, während er zusah, wie sich die weichen Lippen seines Königs um ihn schlossen.

Thranduil stöhnte leise. Er schmeckte die Lust des Elben vor sich, konnte dessen Verlangen beinahe selbst spüren. Ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen, begann er mit dem harten Glied zu spielen. Er ließ seine Lippen und seine Zunge darüber tanzen, saugte und knabberte an der straff gespannten Haut und genoss das Aroma der ansteigenden Lust.

Seine eigene Hand glitt währenddessen in seinen Schoß und wiederholte dort das, was er seinem Liebhaber mit Lippen und Zunge angedeihen ließ, mit seinen Händen.  
Feren schien es zu bemerken, denn seine Augen weiteten sich und der Griff, mit dem er den Kopf seines Königs festhielt, verstärkte sich.  
Seine Lippen bewegten sich, doch es kam kein Laut hervor.

Thranduil richtete sich auf und küsste ihn hungrig, ließ seinen Liebhaber sein eigenes Aroma schmecken. Feren drängte sich ihm entgegen und schlang die Beine um Thranduils Hüften, währen er sich an ihm rieb.  
Thranduil ließ ihn einen Moment lang gewähren, genoss die ungehemmte Berührung, doch dann löste er sich wieder von ihm und sank auf die Fersen zurück.  
Wieder schlossen sich seine Lippen um das Gemächt seines Liebhabers und Feren stöhnte lustvoll, während er sich den Liebkosungen entgegen drängte.

Thranduil spürte, dass der Elb nicht mehr weit davon entfernt war, die Erfüllung zu finden und verstärkte sowohl den Druck seiner Lippen als auch den seiner Hand in seinem Schoß.  
Feren stöhnte nun laut und wand sich. Seine zweite Hand umfing Thranduils Schulter und die langen, kräftigen Finger pressten sich in die sehnigen Muskeln. “Thranduil”, wisperte Feren und seine Augen waren so voller Verlangen und einem anderen Gefühl, das Thranduil in seiner eigenen Lust nicht benennen konnte. Aber es ließ ein warmes, angenehmes Gefühl in seinem Inneren entstehen. 

Im nächsten Moment weiteten sich Ferens Augen und er schien den König fortschieben zu wollen. Thranduil gab nicht nach, sondern nahm so viel vom Gemächt seines Liebhabers in den Mund, wie er konnte und stöhnte dann selbst, als er gemeinsam mit ihm die Erfüllung fand.  
Als das Beben in Ferens Körper abklang und der salzige, cremige Geschmack seinen Mund füllte, ließ Thranduil das nun weiche Gemächt aus seinem Mund gleiten und lehnte den Kopf gegen den Oberschenkel des Elben. Er ruhte sich einen Moment aus. Nur ihr heftiger, sich langsam beruhigender Atem und das Knacken des Feuers im Kamin waren im Raum zu hören.

Es waren angenehme, beruhigende Geräusche und Thranduil stellte fest, dass es ihm mehr Ruhe schenkte, als hätte er Feren wie sonst in seinem Lager genommen. Und… hatte er ihn tatsächlich beim Namen genannt? Feren hatte das bisher nie getan, zumindest nicht ohne ein _hir nín_ oder _Aran nín_ hinzuzufügen.  
Es war etwas, was Thranduil nicht mehr missen wollte. Träge hob er den Kopf und schaute zu den Elben auf, der erschöpft im Sessel lehnte. Erst jetzt spürte Thranduil die Hand, die sanft über seinen Kopf strich und mit seinen Haaren spielte. Es war angenehm und intimer als alles, was sie bisher miteinander geteilt hatten.  
“Bleib bei mir”, bat er leise und impulsiv. Seine Hand ergriff die freie Hand des Elben und führte sie an seine Lippen.  
Feren sah ihm zu. Er schien entspannt zu sein und wusste doch gleichzeitig ganz offensichtlich nicht, was er von der Situation halten sollte.

# # #

Thranduil seufzte leise und stand auf, zog Feren dabei mit sich auf die Füße. “Komm, legen wir uns nieder.”  
Feren folgte ihm wortlos und schmiegte sich mit dem Rücken gegen ihn, wie er es meist tat, während Thranduil die Decken über sie zog. Er schlang einen Arm um Ferens Hüfte und zog den Elben dicht an sich heran. Ferens Arm legte sich über seinen und er verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. Sie schwiegen und hingen ihren Gedanken nach, während sie die Nähe des anderen genossen.  
“Ich danke Euch”, sagte Feren schließlich leise.

Thranduil verstärkte kurz den Druck seines Armes. Er hatte das Gesicht in Ferens Haaren vergraben und hob nun den Kopf. “Du gibst mir die Freiheit, dies zu tun”, gab er ernst zurück.

Feren versteifte sich und drehte sich dann in seinen Armen um, bis er ihn ansehen konnte. Er schob eine Hand unter den Decken hervor und legte sie an Thranduils Wange, auf der die Narbe vom Drachenfeuer klar erkennbar war. Schon lange verbarg Thranduil sie nicht mehr vor ihm und Feren wusste, wie viel Vertrauen ihm der König damit entgegen brachte.  
“Ich habe keine Grund, nicht bei Euch zu bleiben”, erklärte er.

Thranduil genoss die Zärtlichkeit einen Moment lang, löste dann seinen Griff um Ferens Hüfte und drehte sich auf den Rücken. “Es steht dir frei zu gehen. Mit den anderen… nach Valinor”, presste er heraus. Die Worte schienen ihn zu ersticken.  
Seit Tagen, seit er von Elrond die Nachricht erhalten hatte, dass viele der Noldor aus Imladris der Einladung Círdans folgen würden das vermutlich letzte Schiff zu besteigen, dass von den grauen Anfurten aufbrechen würde, ließ ihn der Gedanken nicht los.

Er selbst würde bleiben. Es gab in Valinor nichts, was ihn zu sich rief und solange Legolas noch in Mittelerde weilte, würde er selbst es nicht verlassen. Er hatte seinen Sohn seit der Schlacht am Erebor nicht mehr gesehen und nur selten erreichte ihn Kunde darüber, wo er sich aufhielt. Nun hatte er sich der Gemeinschaft des Rings angeschlossen, wie die Gruppe genannt wurde, die sich bei einer Versammlung des weißen Rates bereit erklärt hatte, dem Halbling dabei zu helfen, den Ring zu vernichten, der schon einmal so viel Leid über Mittelerde und über ihn selbst gebracht hatte. Es war gut möglich, dass er Legolas ebenfalls an ihn verlieren würde. Dennoch wollte er Feren nicht an sich binden und dafür gab es Gründe.  
“Ich weiß, dass du deine Verlobte bei einem Spinnenangriff verloren hast. Sie wartet auf dich”, brachte er hervor und hoffte, dass sein Kummer nicht in seiner Stimme zu hören war. 

Er liebte Feren nicht, aber er war ihm ein Freund und Vertrauter geworden. Er war inzwischen weit mehr als ein Untertan, der zugegen war, um seine körperlichen Bedürfnisse zu stillen. Das war er schon in der ersten Nacht nicht gewesen, die sie geteilt hatten.  
Der Mensch Bard hatte sich ihm damals ebenfalls angeboten. Er musste seine Einsamkeit gespürt haben, doch Thranduil hatte ihn abgewiesen. Ebenso wie zwei Mägde und einen der niederen Diener, die ebenfalls bei ihm gewesen waren.  
Feren jedoch… er war nicht deshalb oder aus einem Pflichtgefühl heraus zu ihm gekommen und die ehrliche Sorge in seinem Blick, als er Thranduil gemustert hatte, hatte etwas in ihm aufbrechen lassen, das viele Jahrhunderte verschlossen gewesen war. Thranduil wagte es nicht, sich ihm vollkommen zu öffnen. Was sie nun teilten war aber genug, um seine Sehnsucht nach Nähe und Zärtlichkeit zu besänftigen. Auch deshalb wollte er ihn nicht verlieren. 

Feren musterte ihn still. Konnte er seine Gedanken erraten? Thranduil wusste es nicht, aber er sah den Kummer, der über die ebenmäßigen Züge glitt. Dann beugte sich Feren vor und küsste ihn sanft, bevor er sich wieder zurücksinken ließ. Sein Kopf ruhte nun auf Thranduils Schulter und seine Hand lag über dem Herzen seines Königs.  
“Es stimmt”, sagte er leise. “Meine Verlobte starb bei einem Spinnenangriff. Aber nicht, weil sie ihnen nicht hätte entkommen können, sondern weil sie es so gewollt hatte.” Seine Hand bebte und Thranduil hielt sie fest. Er wollte mehr wissen, aber er ahnte, dass er den Elben nicht drängen durfte. Nicht bei etwas, das diesem so nahe war. 

Feren schien seine Zurückhaltung zu begrüßen. Er atmete einige Male tief durch, dann begann er zu erzählen “Gwalind war mir von unseren Eltern zugesprochen worden, als wir beide noch kaum erwachsen waren. Wir kannten uns schon lange, aber es gab nichts, was uns verband. Unsere Eltern jedoch hielten die Verbindung für ideal und sie hätte beiden Familien Vorteile gebracht. Mir war es gleichgültig und Gwalind schwieg zu allem. Sie zögerte allerdings, ihre Zustimmung zur Bindung zu geben. Ich selbst stand damals noch in der Ausbildung zum Gardisten und mir war es nur recht, konnte ich mich so doch auf das Training und den Unterricht konzentrieren.  
Eher durch Zufall erfuhr ich, dass sie ihr Herz einem anderen geschenkt und bereits öfters bei ihm gelegen hatte. Damit hatte sie das Versprechen gebrochen, dass unsere Eltern für uns ausgesprochen hatten.  
Ich wollte sie freigeben, doch dann starb ihr Geliebter bei einem Angriff einer Gruppe Orks. Sie konnte seinen Tod nicht verwinden und versuchte nach Valinor zu gelangen. Círdan wies sie ab, weil sie ihr Herz nicht mir geöffnet hatte, der ihr verspochen worden war. Sie kehrte zwar zurück, doch mied mich mehr als zuvor.  
Die Spinnen vermehrten sich unterdessen und griffen immer öfter Elben an, die im Wald unterwegs waren. Eines Morgens dann erschien sie in meiner Kammer und sagte, dass sie in den Wald gehen und nicht zurückkehren würde. Sie wollte nach Valinor und wenn dieser Weg nur über die Hallen Mandos führen würde, so wollte sie ihn gehen. Ich versuchte, sie zurück zu halten, doch sie entwand sich mir. Ich folgte ihr, aber ich fand nur noch ihren leblosen Körper, bereits halb von den Spinnen in einen Kokon eingewickelt. Ich brachte sie zurück zu ihren Eltern und sie bestätigten mir, dass Gwalind seit dem Tod ihres Geliebten von einer Todessehnsucht ergriffen worden war, die sie nicht hatten auflösen können. Selbst die Heiler wären machtlos gewesen.”

“So hat sie den Selbstmord gewählt”, stellte Thranduil bitter fest. Seine Arme schlossen sich um Feren. Die Stimme des Elben war ruhig und beinahe teilnahmslos gewesen. Thranduil ahnte aber, wie es in ihm aussehen mochte. 

“Selbst wenn sie inzwischen in Valinor ist, so ist ihr Geliebter auch dort. Sie wird mich auch dort ablehnen”, murmelte Feren, das Gesicht an Thranduils Hals vergraben. “Ihr jedoch…”  
Er sah auf und suchte den Blick seines Königs. “Ich glaube, Euch liegt etwas an mir und ich… “ Er schluckte und eine feine Röte überzog seine Wangen. Aber er wich dem Blick der eisblauen Augen nicht aus. “Ihr seid mehr für mich, als mein König.”


	67. Schmusedecke - Thranduil/Thranduils Gemahlin, PG 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und hier folgt gleich das nächste Kapitel für all jene, die keinen Slash mögen.   
> Jetzt dürften sich all jene freuen, die ein bisschen mehr aus Thranduils Zeit mit seiner Gemahlin wissen wollten. 
> 
> Die Decke, um die es geht, ist übrigens schon einmal erwähnt worden. Wisst Ihr noch in welchem Kapitel?

**Schmusedecke**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> melethril-nín – meine Geliebte


	68. Raufbold - Thranduil, Legolas, PG 6, Double-Drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double-Drabble

**Raufbold**

 

Die drei Jungen standen vor Wut zitternd vor ihm. Die Haare zerzaust, die Kleidung schmutzig und teilweise zerrissen, die Fingerknöchel blutig geschlagen. 

„Und? Welche Erklärung habt Ihr für Euer Verhalten?“ Thranduil fixierte die beiden Halbwüchsigen und den Knaben, die seinem Blick unbehaglich auswichen. 

„Er hat angefangen!“ Sie sagten es gleichzeitig, funkelten sich an und wollten schon wieder aufeinander losgehen. 

„Schluss jetzt!“, befahl der Elbenkönig und erhob sich. Groß ragte er vor ihnen auf, als er auf sie zuging und sie langsam umrundete. Vor seinem Sohn blieb er stehen.   
„Es ziemt sich nicht, sich wie Hunde um einen Knochen zu balgen. Ihr seid alt genug, Euren Zwist mit Worten zu lösen. Und du, Legolas, solltest als Prinz mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen. Elladan und Elrohir sind Gäste in unseren Hallen, vergiss das nicht.“

„Ja, Ada“, murmelte der Knabe betreten und auch die Zwillinge senkten beschämt die Köpfe.

„Geht jetzt und klärt euren Disput… ohne Fäuste!“  
Thranduil sah ihnen nach, als sie die Halle verließen und atmete tief durch. 

„Sagt der Elb, der als Elbling dafür bekannt war, seine Kleidung schneller bei einem handgreiflichen Streit zu zerreißen, als dass neue genäht werden konnte“, murmelte Elrond und trat feixend aus dem Schatten einer Säule.


	69. Belästigung /Störung/ Verdruss /Schikane, Alfrid, Bürgermeister, PG 6, Double-Drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double-Drabble

**Belästigung /Störung/ Verdruss /Schikane**

 

„Eine Prophezeiung? Wer hat diesen Unsinn angefangen?“

Alfrid sah auf die ruhig im Mondlicht liegende Stadt hinunter. „Die Leute, Sire. Sie versammeln sich in den Gassen. Sie tuscheln auf den Plätzen davon, dass der Zwergenkönig in den Berg zurückkehren wird und die Flüsse wieder voller Gold sein werden.“

„Flüsse aus Gold? Was für ein Unsinn!“ 

Alfrid drehte sich um und betrachtete den Bürgermeister, der, wie jeden Abend, die Zeit damit verbrachte sein Gold zu zählen. Die Armut der Menschen in Esgaroth interessierte ihn nicht. Alfrid interessierte sie im Grunde auch nicht. Er lebte ganz gut als der Handlanger und persönliche Assistent des Bürgermeisters. 

Dennoch… dieser Bard. Er brachte nur Ärger. Alfrid ahnte, dass es dieses Mal ein Ärger besonderer Art werden würde. Er wusste einfach, dass der Händler irgendwie in das Getuschel verwickelt war. Und Bard stand für Ärger

„Wenn Ihr das sagt, Sire.“ Alfrid kehrte in den Raum zurück. „Aber es ist lange her, dass die Menschen solche Reichtümer gesehen haben. Die alten Legenden geben ihnen Hoffnung.“ 

Ein Beutel mit Münzen landete schwungvoll auf der übervollen Waage. Der Bürgermeister zögerte kurt, tat dann die Worte mit einem Schulterzucken ab. 

Alfrid wusste, dass der Bürgermeister seine Warnungen nicht beherzigen würde.


	70. Lüstern/lasziv - Thranduil/Feren, PG18-slash

**Lüstern/lasziv**

 

Thranduil wusste, dass er Ferens Selbstbeherrschung überstrapaziert hatte. Er erkannte es in dem Augenblick, als die Tür zu seinem Baderaum aufflog und ein bebender Elb hereingestürmt kam. 

Thranduil lehnte sich siegessicher lächelnd gegen den Rand des Beckens zurück. Er hatte seine Liebhaber ganz offensichtlich da, wo er ihn haben wollte.   
Viel zu lange schon hatte er versucht Feren aus der Reserve zu locken. Es war nicht so, dass der jüngere Elb scheu oder schüchtern gewesen wäre, nachdem er einmal begriffen hatte, dass es Thranduil durchaus willkommen war, wenn er seinerseits den Körper des Königs berührte und ihm mit seinen Lippen oder Händen Lust bereitete. 

Bis jetzt war es jedoch immer Thranduil gewesen, der ihn in seine Gemächer hatte rufen lassen und er war es gewesen, der die Initiative ergriffen hatte. Allerdings war Feren ein Elb, dem Thranduil schon vertraut hatte, bevor er zu seinem Liebhaber geworden war – immerhin war er nach Legolas und Tauriel der dritte Hauptmann der Garde und war nun, nachdem beide nicht mehr in seinem Reich lebten, an die oberste Position aufgestiegen. 

Thranduil wusste, dass Feren ihn begehrte und er hatte wissen wollen, wie weit er ihn reizen musste, bis der Elb von sich aus aktiv wurde und seinem Verlangen nachgab. 

Begonnen hatte es damit, dass er ihn am Morgen während der wöchentlichen Dienstbesprechung der Garde kaum aus den Augen gelassen hatte. Thranduil wusste, dass das den Elben nervös machte. Er hatte deshalb darauf geachtet, ihn nicht streng oder allzu starr anzusehen, aber er hatte seinen Blick auch kaum auf einen der anderen Hauptmänner gerichtet. 

Feren hatte es äußerlich gelassen über sich ergehen lassen. Er hatte sich dennoch verraten: Thranduil hatte gesehen, dass sein Blick anfangs fragend, dann zunehmend irritiert gewesen war. 

Später, als sie gemeinsam mit zwei Gesandten aus Lothlorien das Mittagsmahl einnahmen - zu seiner Freude gab es Spargel - hatte er jede einzelne der weichen Stangen in einer Weise verzehrt, die den beiden Gesandten das Blut in die Wangen… und an andere Stellen… getrieben hatte. Feren war auch hier gleichmütig geblieben, aber er verschluckte sich genau zweimal.

Die Dienstbesprechung der Garde gleich darauf hatte Feren mit zitternden Händen verlassen. Thranduil hatte die ganze Zeit dicht neben ihm gestanden. Da Thranduil seinen Streich schon am Morgen vorbereitet hatte, hatte er sich von seinem Diener mit Ölen einreiben lassen, von denen Thranduil wusste, dass sie Ferens Verlangen anregten. Der Duft hatte ihn wie eine Wolke umgeben und war nicht ohne Wirkung auf seinen Liebhaber geblieben. 

Gegen Abend sah er ihn dann bei einer Audienz wieder. Er verbrachte sie auf seinem Thron. Gekleidet in kniehohe Stiefel, eine bodenlange Tunika und seinen silberdurchwirkten Umhang, hatte er auf Beinlinge verzichtet. Nur Feren hatte es, rein zufällig natürlich, zu sehen bekommen, als er sich auf dem Thron niederließ und die Beine übereinander schlug. Die nackte Haut seiner Schenkel… und vermutlich mehr… war dabei für den Hauptmann gut zu erkennen gewesen, während die Tunika ihn vor den Blicken anderer verbarg. 

Während der Audienz hatte er dann immer wieder die Position gewechselt und da sein kleines Spielchen auch auf ihn selbst nicht ohne Wirkung blieb, hätte er gar nicht still sitzen bleiben können. 

Feren waren die Schweißperlen auf der Stirn gestanden. Den Menschen, denen die Audienz gegolten hatte, war das vermutlich nicht aufgefallen, stand Feren doch direkt neben einer Feuerschale, in der glühende Kohle für Wärme sorgte. Dass Elben, waren sie unverletzt, Wärme oder Kälte kaum spürten, wussten die wenigsten Menschen. 

Thranduil aber hatte es gesehen und er hatte auch den von Feren ausgehenden und zunehmend ansteigenden Duft seiner Erregung wahrgenommen. Seine Lippen hatten gekribbelt und er hatte sich voller Verlangen darüber geleckt. Es brachte ihm ein gerade noch unterdrücktes Keuchen seines Liebhabers ein, so leise, dass es die Menschen wohl auch nicht gehört hatten. 

Dennoch schien sich Feren besser unter Kontrolle zu haben, als Thranduil vermutet hatte. Nun war der Abend angebrochen und sein Liebhaber war noch immer nicht erschienen. Thranduil hatte eigentlich eher damit gerechnet, dass Feren in den königlichen Gemächern auf ihn warten würde. 

Ihn selbst hatte sein eigenes laszives Verhalten so erregt, dass er diese Nacht ganz sicher nicht allein verbringen wollte. Er wollte Feren aber ebenso wenig zu sich rufen lassen und stand nun vor einem Dilemma. 

Auf der Suche nach Entspannung, ohne sie in sinnlichen Berührungen zu finden, ließ er sich von einem Diener ein Bad bereiten und schickte diesen dann fort.   
Er entkleidete sich sogar selbst, denn er wollte nicht, dass ihn jemand anderes als sein Liebhaber in diesem hocherregten Zustand sah. Seufzend stieg er in das mit warmen, mit duftenden Essenzen versetzten Wasser und wusch sich. 

Die Wärme und der Geruch verschiedener Blüten und Kräuter halfen ihm dabei, die verspannten Muskeln zu lockern.   
Langsam ließ er dann seine Hand über seinen Brustkorb und den Bauch gleiten, fühlte seine eigene, glatte Haut. Für einen Moment stellte er sich vor, es wären Ferens Hände, als ihn das Geräusch einer ins Schloss fallenden Tür aufschrecken ließ. Bevor er aus dem Becken steigen konnte, sah er, wer da so ungestüm in seine Gemächer gekommen war. 

Feren. 

Der Elb stand, vor Verlangen bebend, im Eingang zum Baderaum und fixierte seinen königlichen Liebhaber mit einem Blick, der dessen Atem stocken ließ. 

Thranduil erstarrte, als er den entschlossenen Ausdruck in den vor Verlangen beinahe schwarzen Augen sah.   
Mit fliegenden Bewegungen entkleidete sich der Elb und stieg dann ebenfalls in das Wasserbecken. Er ging durch das Wasser auf Thranduil zu. Langsam, so wie sich ein Raubtier an seine Beute anschleichen würde und es ließ Thranduil erschauern.   
Er wusste, eine Handbewegung würde genügen und Feren würde nachgeben, würde zurückweichen. 

Würde er das?

Thranduil war sich plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher, als Feren näher kam und seine Züge im vom warmen Wasser aufsteigenden Dunst deutlicher erkennbar waren. Seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet und er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, leckte dann mit der Zungenspitze über die Stelle. Sein Blick war starr auf Thranduils Gesicht gerichtet während er sich Schritt für Schritt näherte. Er bewegte sich so langsam, so fließend, dass sich das Wasser beinahe nicht kräuselte und doch kam er schneller näher, als es Thranduil lieb war. Der Blick seines Liebhabers war dabei so fesselnd, so starr, dass sich Thranduil wie ein Gefangener fühlte. 

Meist war er es, der auf der anderen Seite der Schwertspitze stand und sich nun wie jener zu fühlen, der um sein Leben bangen musste, weckte seine Fluchtinstinkte. Mochte Feren auch von ruhigem und fröhlichem Charakter sein, so war er doch ein ausgebildeter und in seiner Beherrschung der Waffen tödlicher Krieger. Ja er brauchte nicht einmal eine Waffe, um einem anderen gefährlich zu werden, egal ob Elb oder nicht. 

Thranduil fühlte den Rand des Beckens hinter sich und schwang sich mit einer raschen Bewegung hinauf, so dass er auf dem Rand saß. Bevor er jedoch auch die Beine aus dem Wasser ziehen konnte, war Feren heran und hielt ihn mit einem harten Griff an der Hüfte fest. 

„Wohin?“, fragte er mit leiser Stimme. Es schwang ein Unterton darin mit, den Thranduil noch nie an ihm gehört hatte und er schluckte trocken. Hatte er Feren unterschätzt? Hatte er ihn zu weit getrieben? 

Er hätte ihn leicht abschütteln und sich ihm entwinden können. Aber sich seiner selbst und seiner Fähigkeiten im Zweikampf sicher, wollte er trotz des mulmigen Gefühls, das ich in ihm breitmachte abwarten, was Feren weiter vorhatte. Die ungewohnte Situation und die Anspannung ließ die Erregung, die ihn schon den ganzen Tag lang begleitet hatte, noch mehr ansteigen.   
Er bekam die Antwort sofort, als Feren ihn nach vorne und damit dichter an sich heranzog und mit einer raschen Bewegung zwischen seine Beine trat. 

Auch dies war nichts, was er bisher getan hatte und Thranduils Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Dann stöhnte er auf, als Feren sich vorbeugte und ihn hart und gierig küsste. Einer seiner Arme schlang sich um die Taille des Königs, während die andere in dessen Haar griff und ihn so festhielt, dass er den Kopf nicht drehen konnte. 

„Dies ist es doch, was Ihr mit Euren lasziven Spielchen bezweckt habt, nicht wahr?“, murmelte Feren an seinen Lippen, bevor er ihn erneut küsste. 

Thranduil nickte herausfordernd und versuchte seine Arme zu befreien, um Feren seinerseits festhalten zu können. Sein Liebhaber ließ es nicht zu, sondern hielt ihn so, dass er sich kaum bewegen konnte.   
Die Lippen wanderten nun an Thranduils Hals hinab zum Schlüsselbein und weiter über den Brustkorb. Er wusste genau, welche Stellen am Körper des Königs besonders empfindsam waren und nutzte dieses Wissen nun gnadenlos aus. Es war eine süße Folter und Thranduil, noch immer von der plötzlichen Aggressivität seines Liebhabers überrascht, ließ es sich mit einer Mischung aus Erregung und Verwunderung gefallen. 

Ferens Griff in seinem Haar löste sich und glitt zu Thranduils Schoß. Ohne jede Zurückhaltung begann er dann dort damit, Thranduil noch weiter zu erregen. 

Der König warf den Kopf in den Nacken und gab jede Gegenwehr oder Zurückhaltung auf. Er ließ sich zurücksinken, bis seine Ellenbogen auf dem harten Steinboden Halt fanden. Halb liegend und halb aufgerichtet, die Beine rechts und links von Ferens Hüfte noch im Wasser hängend, beobachtete er seinen Liebhaber aus beinahe geschlossenen Augen. Die Leidenschaft trug ihn mit sich fort und so registrierte er die Berührung zuerst kaum.   
Erst als der Druck an dem verborgenen Zugang zu seinem Körper höher wurde, als Feren ihn dort beinahe unverfroren berührte, regte sich ein vager Protest in ihm.   
Niemand hatte das zuvor getan! Dennoch… was die Finger an – und inzwischen in – seinem Körper taten war viel zu angenehm, viel zu lange insgeheim erwünscht, als dass er Feren hätte wirklich ernsthaft abwehren wollen.

Es war nicht so, dass er noch nie zuvor den Wunsch gespürt hatte, das Gemächt eines anderen in sich zu fühlen. Doch wenn er diesem Wunsch nachgegeben hatte, dann hatte er sich stets selbst vorbereitet und er war es auch gewesen, der die Bewegungen gelenkt und die Begegnung gesteuert hatte. Feren wusste das und doch schien er sich nun nicht davor zu scheuen, eben dies zu tun. 

Thranduil wurde von dem Strudel aus Gedanken, Empfindungen und Verlangen fortgerissen. Sein Atem ging keuchend und die Kraft seiner Arme verließ ihn, so dass er sich auf den Boden zurücksinken ließ. Seine Hände tasteten haltlos über die glatte Fläche, bis Feren eine der Hände ergriff und ihre Finger miteinander verschränkte. Er schob sich über seinen König und küsste seinen Hals und den Oberkörper, wanderte dann tiefer hinab bis zu der zarten Haut in der Leiste. 

Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, fühlte Thranduil den bekannten und gleichzeitig unvertrauten Druck am Zugang zu seinem Körper. Er stöhnte leise und schlang die langen Beine um Feren, um ihn dichter an sich zu ziehen.   
Er hatte bisher nie einem seiner Liebhaber genug vertraut, um die Kontrolle über dies hier aufzugeben. Nur Feren war anders… ihm vertraute er. 

Thranduil biss sich auf die Lippen und sein Körper bäumte sich lustvoll auf, als Feren in ihn glitt. 

~^~v~^~

Es war bereits spät in der Nacht, als Thranduil aufwachte. Leicht überrascht stellte er fest, dass er, eingewickelt in die weichen Decken und darunter nackt, in seinem Bett lag. Sein Haar war noch feucht und ein leichtes, unmissverständliches Empfinden in einem Teil seines Körpers erinnerte ihn daran, dass er tatsächlich nicht geträumt hatte, dass Feren zu ihm gekommen war. 

Thranduil reckte sich genüsslich. Er fühlte sich, trotz dem er wenig geschlafen hatte, ausgeruht und entspannt. Auch dies war eindeutig Ferens Verdienst und er fragte sich, wo sein Liebhaber sein mochte. Sein typischer Duft nach Nelken lag noch zu schwer in der Luft, als dass er vor längerer Zeit den Raum verlassen hatte und gleichzeitig war das Bett neben Thranduil leer und die Matratze kalt. 

Der Elbenkönig zögerte nicht lange. Sich nicht um seinen bloßen Körper kümmernd – es war warm im Raum und wer sollte ihn schon sehen, der ihn nicht schon etliche Male unbekleidet gesehen hatte – verließ er das Bett und ging in den Wohnraum hinüber. 

Er entdeckte Feren sofort. Er jüngere Elb hatte sich in einem der Sessel beim Kamin zusammengerollt und starrte stumm in die Flammen. Er schien Thranduil zuerst ignorieren zu wollen, doch dann sah er auf, als dieser näher kam. 

Sorge stand in den braunen Augen, als er beinahe furchtsam zu seinem König aufsah. Thranduil lächelte ihn an und ließ sich in den anderen Sessel sinken. Er zuckte kurz zusammen, als die Bewegung ein unangenehmes Stechen durch seinen Körper sandte, entspannte sich dann aber und lehnte sich zurück. 

Er schob eine Hand zu Feren hinüber, der sie langsam ergriff. 

„Du hattest Recht, Feren“, murmelte Thranduil nach einer Weile, in der sie stumm den Flammen im Kamin zugesehen hatten, „ich habe es herausgefordert und es war genau das, was ich gewollt habe.“   
Er sah zu Feren hinüber, der ihn nun ruhig anblickte. Die Unsicherheit war aus seiner Miene verschwunden und der Griff seiner Hand verstärkte sich. Es war tatsächlich das, was sie beide gebraucht hatten, erkannte Thranduil. 

Er schloss die Augen und ließ sich in der Gewissheit in einen leichten Schlaf gleiten, dass Feren es ihn wieder gelehrt hatte, zu vertrauen.


	71. Besessenheit - Thranduil, Thorin, PG 12, Drabble

**Besessenheit**

 

„Ihr habt einen Weg hinein gefunden. Ihr sucht nach etwas, das Euch das Recht zu Herrschen einbringt. Das Königsjuwel. Den Arkenstein.“

Thranduil wich ein wenig zurück, nahm den Druck von Thorin. Er war sich seines Sieges gewiss. 

Der Zwerg wich seinem Blick aus und Thranduil wusste, er hatte gewonnen.  
Sie beide wollten etwas haben, etwas besitzen. 

Jeder Gedanke, jeder Wunsch drehte sich um diesen Gegenstand und obgleich Thorin etwas anderes begehrte als er selbst, so hatten sie doch den gleichen Gegner, den es zu besiegen galt.

Er würde den Zwerg gehen lassen… damit er den Drachen aus dem Weg räumte.


	72. Bauer im Schach - Thranduil, Bard, PG 12

**Bauer im Schach**

 

Thranduil lehnte sich genüsslich zurück und nippte an seinem Weinkelch. „Ihr habt ein Spiel mitgebracht?“, erinnerte er Bard an eine Bemerkung, die dieser früher am Tag hatte so beiläufig fallen lassen, dass Thranduil gewusst hatte, dass er ihr eine größere Bedeutung beimessen sollte. 

Bard lächelte und legte ebenfalls das Besteck auf den nun leeren Teller zum Zeichen, dass er satt war. „Ja“, gab er eifrig zurück. „Ich hatte es in den Flammen verloren geglaubt, die Esgaroth vernichtet hatten. Aber wie es schien hatte Bain es sich schon lange vorher ausgeliehen und in eines seiner Verstecke gebracht, die er sich mit seinen Freunden am Ufer angelegt hatte. Vor einigen Wochen dann hat er sich daran erinnert und hat es für mich geholt. Es hatte meinem Großvater gehört und ich kann mich vage daran erinnern, dass dieser einmal sagte, auch er hätte es von einem Vorfahren erhalten.“ 

„So scheint es ein Stück von großem Wert zu sein.“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es wirklich wertvoll ist. Es besteht nur aus Holz… aber wartet… ich zeige es Euch.“

Thranduil wartete geduldig, während Bard sich in sein Gastgemacht begab und das Spiel holte. Auch wenn die Elben des Eryn Lasgalen und die Menschen des Langen Sees seit Jahrhunderten Nachbarn waren und Handel miteinander trieben, so hatten sich doch ihre Gesellschaften und ihre Kulturen darüber hinaus kaum berührt oder gar miteinander vermischt. Die Paare, die sich in dieser Zeit aus beiden Völkern gebildet hatten, konnte Thranduil an einer Hand abzählen. Es mochte Elben geben, die den Kontakt zu den Menschen pflegten. Er selbst hatte nie dazu gehört und außer Girion, Bards Vorfahren, hatte ihn mit keinem von ihnen etwas verbunden, das einer Freundschaft nahe gekommen wäre.   
Natürlich wusste er, dass die Menschen spielten und er hatte von Kartenspielen oder Brettspielen gehört, sie jedoch nie selbst gesehen oder gar ausprobiert. Mit Girion hatte er nie über dergleichen Dinge gesprochen, dazu sahen sie sich zu selten. 

Er winkte einige Diener herbei und ließ die Reste des reichlichen Abendessens und das Geschirr abtragen. Eine Schale mit Obst und ein Tablett mit Gebäck, sowie dazu passender Wein wurden stattdessen gebracht. 

Die Diener waren eben damit fertig geworden, als Bard wieder zurückkam. Er trug eine sorgfältig in Öltuch eingeschlagene Kiste bei sich. Sowohl das Tuch, als auch die Kiste, die daraus zum Vorschein kam, als Bard es behutsam auseinander schlug, waren sichtlich alt. Die Kiste, eine Schatulle, wie Thranduil jetzt sah, war einst farbenfroh bemalt gewesen. Nun waren die Farben verblasst und an vielen Stellen abgeplatzt. Das Schloss klemmte ein wenig, da sich das Holz merklich verzogen hatte, ließ sich aber dann doch öffnen. 

Bard hob als erstes zwei flache, längliche Bretter heraus, die an einer der Längsseiten mit einem dünnen, ebenfalls schon brüchigen Leder so versehen waren, dass man beide auseinanderklappen konnte und ein quadratisches Spielfeld erhielt. Er legte es zwischen sich und Thranduil auf den Tisch und der Elbenkönig betrachtete es interessiert. 

Insgesamt 64, je zur Hälfte aus hellem und dunklem Holz bestehende ebenfalls quadratische Felder waren kunstvoll in einen schmalen, mit Zahlen und Buchstaben versehenen Rahmen eingelassen worden. Der Sinn der Anordnung blieb Thranduil zunächst verborgen, aber er erkannte in den Buchstaben eine sehr alte Form des Westron. 

„Dieses Spielbrett scheint tatsächlich sehr alt zu sein“, bestätigte er Bards Vermutung und strich sanft über das glattpolierte Holz. Es waren Kratzer und Scharten darauf, aber man konnte sehen, dass es dennoch stets gut gepflegt worden war. „Selbst ohne das Alter ist es eine wunderbare Handwerkskunst“, lobte er. „Die Intarsien sind sehr kunstvoll ausgeführt worden.“

„Ihr wisst nicht, um welches Spiel es sich handelt?“, fragte Bard und begann damit einige fein geschnitzte Spielfiguren aus mehreren Schichten Stoff auszupacken, zwischen denen sie unter dem Spielbrett in der Schatulle gelegen hatten. 

„Nein. Ich habe ein solches Brett noch nie gesehen“, gab Thranduil zu. Er beugte sich näher heran und nahm eine der geschnitzten Figuren in die Hand. Sie mochten etwa eine halbe Handspanne messen, wobei er die größte der Figuren an sich genommen hatte. Er konnte einen, in eine angedeutete Robe gekleideten Mann erkennen, der eine stilisierte Krone auf dem Kopf trug und ein Zepter in der Hand hielt. Eine andere, ein wenig kleinere Figur schien die zugehörige Königin zu sein. 

Die anderen Figuren ließen sich nicht so leicht identifizieren, wie er gleich darauf feststellte. Die eine erinnerte ihn an eine Säule, eine andere an ein Reh oder einen Pferdekopf. Die beiden anderen Arten – ebenfalls Figuren, von denen die eine ein Art Speer hielt und die andere einfach nur dazustehen schien – gaben ihm Rätsel auf. 

Er sah zu, wie Bard alle Figuren auspackte und bemerkte, dass es jede Figur in hellem und dunklem Holz gab und das mit Ausnahme der Könige und Königinnen, die beide nur in jeder Farbe je einmal vorhanden waren, es von allen anderen Figuren mehrere gab. 

„Wie nennt sich dieses Spiel?“, erkundigte er sich, während er einige Weintrauben naschte. 

Bard sah schmunzelnd auf und nahm sich selbst eine Erdbeere. „Ich kenne es als Schachspiel, aber es mag auch andere Namen tragen. Manchmal sehen die Figuren auch anders aus, aber ihre Bedeutung ist immer die gleiche.“ Er nahm den König zur Hand und stellte ihn auf eines der Felder am äußeren Rand. „Dies ist der König, die Königin steht ihm zur Seite und sie werden auf beiden Seiten flankiert von Läufer, Pferd und Turm.“ Er fügte die entsprechenden Figuren hinzu. „Vor ihnen, als Schutz und für taktische Züge, stehen die Bauern.“ 

Thranduils Brauen zogen sich zusammen, während Bard mit flinken Bewegungen alle Figuren an ihren Platz stellte. „Bauern für die Taktik? Die anderen Figuren scheinen mir eher kriegerischer Natur zu sein und sie tragen auch Waffen… diese dort zumindest.“ Er zeigte auf einen Läufer und Bard nickte. „Ich gehe deshalb davon aus, dass in diesem Spiel ein Kampf simuliert wird. Doch dazu Bauern einzusetzen, erscheint mir keinen Sinn zu ergeben.“

„Nicht?“ Bard sah ihn mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf und einem nachsichtigen Lächeln an. „Auch Bauern können wichtig sein. Oder habt Ihr vergessen, wie die Menschen aus Esgaroth an der Seite Eurer elbischen Krieger gegen die Orks gekämpft haben?“

„Natürlich nicht.“ Thranduil funkelte ihn entrüstet an, wurde dann aber still, als ihm aufging, was Bard meinte. Er betrachtete die Aufstellung der Figuren und nahm dann einen der Bauern zur Hand. Nachdenklich drehte er ihn in der Hand, bevor er ihn zurückstellte.   
„Wie sind die Regeln dieses Spiels?“

Bard erklärte es ihm ausführlich und Thranduil stellte schon nach kurzer Zeit fest, dass es etwas Ähnliches auch in seiner Kultur gab. Die Züge, die die Figuren in dem Spiel der Menschen machen konnten, waren jedoch ungleich komplexer und ermöglichten weit mehr taktische Finessen. Dass es trotzdem, oder gerade deswegen, auch für ihn mit seiner scheinbar unendlich langen Erfahrung im Kampf schwer zu spielen war, sah er erst nach der dritten verlorenen Partie ein. 

Während Bard die Figuren für die vierte Partie aufstellte, drehte Thranduil erneut einen der Bauern in der Hand. „Wie es scheint, muss ich Euch zustimmen“, murmelte er. „Die Bauern wirken so unscheinbar und austauschbar und dennoch wäre es gefährlich, ihre Rolle zu übersehen oder zu missachten. Und wie im wahren Leben können sie für den König wichtig werden“, ergänzte er, sich daran erinnernd, dass in zwei der drei verlorenen Spielen Bard einen Bauern hatte zu einer Königin machen können. 

Seine Gedanken glitten, durch Bards Erwähnung an die Schlacht am Erebor, in jene Vergangenheit zurück. Er war überrascht gewesen, wie erfolgreich und wagemutig sich die einfachen Menschen aus Esgaroth gegen die Orks zur Wehr gesetzt hatten. Viele waren gestorben, das konnte niemand leugnen. Aber auch Elben und Zwerge hatten dort ihr Leben gelassen, obgleich sie besser bewaffnet, besser durch Rüstungen geschützt und durch langjährige Übung und Ausbildung auf dem Kampf vorbereitet gewesen waren.   
Aber er erinnerte sich auch an die Stunden nach dem Kampf. An die Nacht, die er in den Armen eines seiner Hauptmänner verbracht hatte. Er war einer von vielen gewesen. Ein Elb, aber in der Rolle eines Bauern. Austauschbar. Oder doch nicht? 

Warme, braune Augen, die ihn aufmerksam und besorgt musterten, huschten durch seine Erinnerung ebenso wie die Sicherheit und Trost bringende Berührung von, durch Schwertkampf rauer Hände. 

Als er in sein Zelt gekommen war, war Feren einer von vielen gewesen. Aber er hatte es als jemand verlassen, den Thranduil nicht mehr so bald vergessen würde.   
„Bereit für ein neues Spiel?“, riss ihn Bard aus seinen Gedanken. 

Thranduil sah auf und nickte dann. Es war sein Zug. Er nutzte den Bauern in seiner Hand, um ihn um ein Feld nach vorne zu rücken und begegnete dann Bards amüsiert-wissendem Schmunzeln mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue. 

Nein. Für ihn würde Feren kein Bauer mehr sein. Er war bereit für ein neues Spiel!


	73. Ich kann nicht - Thranduil&Legolas, Thranduil/Feren (ohne slash), PG 12

**Ich kann nicht**

Legolas betrachtete die stille Gestalt. So vertraut waren ihm die breiten Schultern, der kraftvolle, gerade Rücken, das weißgoldene Haar. Er schluckte, um den Klos aus seinem Hals los zu werden. Langsam ging er näher heran. 

Sein Vater musste ihn gehört haben – er hatte immer gewusst, wenn sein Sohn in seiner Nähe war - doch er regte sich nicht. Sein Blick ging weiterhin hinaus. Legolas stellte sich neben ihn. Auch er sah nun den Wald vor sich liegen, der sich grün und gesund bis zum Horizont vor ihnen erstreckte. Dort glitzerte das schmale Band des Langen Sees und der Schatten des Erebor ragte in den Himmel. Jahrzehnte waren vergangen, seit Legolas an seinen Hängen begonnen hatte, seinen eigenen Weg zu gehen. 

Nun näherte sich auch dieser dem Ende. Zu groß war die Sehnsucht in ihm geworden und es gab nichts mehr, was ihn in Mittelerde hielt. Aragorn war gestorben, Arwen war ihm nur ein Jahr später gefolgt. Gimli und Frodo waren von den Valar eingeladen worden, ihn zu begleiten und auch Galadriel hatte sich entschlossen, diese letzte Reise anzutreten. 

Es gab nur eine Person, die er vermissen würde. 

Die Hand seines Vaters hatte sich fest um das Zepter geschlossen. Weiß traten die Knöchel hervor und nur sie verrieten, wie aufgewühlt er war. Weder sein Atem, der so ruhig und gleichmäßig floss wie immer, noch seine reglose Miene oder der starke Herzschlag verrieten etwas. 

„Werde ich dich wiedersehen?“, fragte Legolas leise. Es war die Stimme eines Kindes, die Stimme eines Sohnes, der wusste, dass er den Vater verlieren würde. 

Thranduil regte sich nicht. Beinahe glaubte Legolas, er hätte ihn nicht gehört. Dann, mit einem bebenden Atemzug drehte der Elbenkönig den Kopf. Seine Züge hatten sich nicht verändert. Sie waren so schön und alterslos, wie Legolas es kannte. Doch in seinen Augen lagen Kummer und Schmerz. 

Er betrachtete seinen Sohn, ließ den Blick über die Gestalt des Kriegers gleiten, der er war. Legolas war ebenso wenig ein Prinz gewesen, wie sein Vater in dessen Jugend. Doch anders als dieser war er nie gezwungen gewesen, die Last der Krone zu tragen. Es hatte ihn weich und freundlich, offen und neugierig bleiben lassen. 

Dennoch hatte Legolas sein eigenes Fürstentum gegründet und er wusste nun um die Verantwortung, die sein Vater seit Jahrtausenden trug. Der Sohn hatte erkannt, teilweise durch bittere Erfahrungen, dass er ihm oft Unrecht getan und seine Taten und Worte falsch beurteilt hatte. 

Sie hatten darüber gesprochen, als er in die Hallen zurückgekehrt war, um sich endgültig von ihm zu verabschieden. Tage und Nächte hatten sie damit verbracht und in Legolas waren Zweifel darüber aufgeglommen, ob er wirklich gehen sollte. 

Doch die Zeit schritt voran und der Tag der Abreise näherte sich. Er durfte nicht mehr länger zögern, nur diese Stunde blieb ihm noch. 

Langsam schlossen sich die Augen seines Vaters und seine verkrampfte Hand öffnete sich. Polternd fiel das Zepter zu Boden. Legolas zuckte nicht zusammen und mit Tränen in den Augen sah er, wie die Maske von seinem Vater abfiel. Narben wurden sichtbar, die Thranduil all die Jahre über auch vor ihm verborgen hatte. Kummer, Schmerz und Einsamkeit huschten über sein Gesicht. 

Legolas ging näher und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern. Er erhob sich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte seinem Vater einen Kuss auf die Stirn, wie er es als Kind oft getan hatte. 

„Begleite mich“, bat er impulsiv. Seine Hand zeigte hinaus auf den Wald. „Sie brauchen dich nicht mehr. Das Böse ist besiegt, das Zeitalter der Menschen ist angebrochen und bald wird kein Platz mehr für uns Elben auf Mittelerde sein.“

Sie hatten auch dies oft besprochen, doch stets war Thranduils Antwort die gleiche gewesen: „Ich kann nicht.“

Es hatte Legolas wütend und frustriert gemacht. Er hatte es nicht verstanden und er begriff es noch immer nicht. 

Die Arme seines Vaters schlossen sich um ihn und Legolas ließ sich gegen den kräftigen Körper sinken. Lange war es her, dass Thranduil seinen Sohn so gehalten, ihn getröstet und behütet hatte. 

Legolas atmete tief den vertrauten Duft nach Kiefern und Buchen ein, der für ihn stets gleichbedeutend mit Geborgenheit, Liebe und Schutz gewesen war. 

Er spürte die Kraft, mit der sein Vater ihn hielt und er wusste, dass es ein Abschied für immer sein würde. Oder für eine sehr, sehr lange Zeit. 

Behutsam löste er sich aus der Umarmung und schaute zu seinem Vater auf. Tränen standen in den eisblauen Augen und Bedauern lag darin. Dennoch wisperte Thranduil erneut, die Worte, die Legolas zu hassen gelernt hatte: „Ich kann nicht.“

Der Prinz riss sich los und wich mit plötzlich aufflammender Wut einige Schritte zurück. „Warum?“, schrie er. „Was hält dich hier noch? Nana ist schon so lange tot. Vielleicht wartet sie in Valinor schon auf dich. Denkst du daran gar nicht?“

Thranduil senkte den Kopf. Seine Arme, die noch einen Moment lang zur Umarmung erhoben verharrt hatten, sanken langsam herab. Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und nun sah Legolas die Tränen, die über die Wangen seines Vaters liefen. 

Nie hatte er ihn weinen, nie ihn klagen oder trauern sehen. 

„Um wen weinst du?“ Die Erkenntnis traf ihn hart, dass nicht er oder seine Mutter es waren, die seinem Vater so nahe standen, dass er dafür ein Leben ohne Sorgen in Valinor hinauszögerte. 

Thranduil antwortete nicht und Legolas erinnerte sich an die Wärme der Umarmung, an die Sicherheit, die Geborgenheit während er zusah, wie die Tränen glitzernde Spuren auf den Wangen seines Vaters hinterließen. 

Er wollte näherkommen, wollte ihn trösten und brachte es gleichzeitig nicht fertig, sich zu rühren. So fragil und zart wirkte sein sonst stolzer und willensstarker Vater in diesem Moment, dass er fürchtete, eine Berührung würde ihn wie Kristall zerspringen lassen.   
Langsam begann er zu ahnen, wie einsam das Leben des Elbenkönigs war. Alle Verluste, alle Kämpfe und alle Schicksalsschläge hatte er allein durchstehen müssen.

Jeder war zu ihm gekommen, um von ihm Rat und Hilfe zu bekommen. Er hingegen war allein gewesen und selbst die anderen Elbenlords hatten ihm nur widerwillig zur Seite gestanden. Erst dann, als es schon beinahe zu spät gewesen war, hatten sie ihren Teil erfüllt. Und wo waren sie jetzt? 

Wieder war Thranduil allein. 

Da war niemand an seiner Seite, der ihn hielt. Niemand, der ihn tröstete oder mit ihm lachte, niemand, der seine Tränen trocknete. 

Legolas spürte, dass auch sein Gesicht nass von Tränen war, als ein kühler Wind vom offenen Fenster herüberstrich. Er brachte das Geräusch sich im spielerischen Kampf messender Elben mit sich. 

Es schien den Moment, in dem alles erstarrt war, zu zerbrechen. Ein Schauer lief durch den Körper des Elbenkönigs und er trat erneut an das hohe Fenster heran. 

Legolas tat es ihm nach. Auch vorher schon hatte sein Vater hinausgesehen, erinnerte er sich und er begann sich zu fragen, was seine Aufmerksamkeit gefesselt hatte. 

Er wischte die Tränen fort, als er sich neben ihn stellte und, anders als vorher nicht den sich weit vor ihnen erstreckenden Wald, sondern das Trainingsgelände direkt vor ihnen betrachtete. Es waren Offiziere der Garde, erkannte er. 

Einer von ihnen blickte auf. Sein Blick richtete sich jedoch nicht auf Legolas, sondern schien allein dem König zu gelten. Wärme lag darin und eine Zärtlichkeit, die Legolas in dieser Intensität bisher nur einmal gesehen hatte. Arwen hatte Aragorn so angesehen und Legolas wusste, dass er einen Mann vor sich sah, der mit seinem ganzen Herzen und seiner ganzen Seele liebte. 

Er keuchte erschrocken auf und wich einen Schritt zurück. Dies war nicht für seine Augen bestimmt, er sollte dies nicht sehen. 

„So ist Feren dein Liebhaber?“, stellte er leise fest. Er sah, wie sich die Gestalt seines Vaters straffte und sich sein Kopf ein wenig hob. Thranduil wandte sich ruckartig um und blickte ihn scharf an. 

„Es gehen Gerüchte in den Hallen um“, erklärte Legolas. „Die Diener und der Rat wissen, dass es jemanden gibt, den du in dein Lager nimmst. Aber niemand scheint zu wissen, wer es ist. Warum er?“ Legolas deutete mit dem Kopf zum Fenster hinüber. „Warum ein Mitglied der Garde, ein Krieger… ein Tawarwaith? Ich dachte…“

„Was dachtest du?“, fragte Thranduil scharf und kam auf ihn zu. „Dass nur Sindar edel genug für mich wären? Dass ich so in meiner eigenen Welt aus Edelsteinen und Wein gefangen bin, dass ich nur einen Elb oder eine Elbin meines Standes neben mir dulden würde?“ Er zischte die Worte förmlich und die Augen färbten sich voller Wut silbergrau. 

„Wen geht es etwas an? Wer will über mich richten?“, fuhr er fort und Legolas wich langsam vor den anklagenden Worten zurück. Er musste eine schwärende Wunde aufgerissen haben, erkannte er. Nur Weniges war in der Lage, die Gleichmut seines Vaters zu durchbrechen und so heftig hatte er auf Worte oder Taten seines Sohnes noch nie reagiert.

„Ich verurteile nichts von dem, was du tust“, gab Legolas zurück. „Ich kenne Feren lange genug, um zu wissen, dass er dir gut tut.“ 

Thranduil verharrte und seine geballten Hände lockerten sich. Er wandte sich halb ab, schien zerrissen zu sein zwischen seinem Sohn und jenem Elb dort draußen. 

„Es liegt nicht in meiner Absicht, dich zu verletzen. Nicht… wenn du so viel für ihn empfindest.“ Legolas trat auf ihn zu und nun war er es, der den Vater in eine tröstende Umarmung zog. Der Körper des größeren Elben war angespannt und hart, doch nach einigen Momenten gab er nach und ließ zu, dass Legolas ihn an sich zog. 

„Du bleibst wegen ihm, nicht wahr?“ Legolas lehnte die Stirn gegen die Schläfe seines Vaters und er fühlte, wie dieser beinahe unmerklich nickte. 

Thranduil verharrte noch einen Moment, dann löste er sich von seinem Sohn und wich zurück. Seine Miene war wieder so ruhig und beherrscht, wie Legolas es kannte, aber die Kälte und Strenge, die ihn sonst umgab wie eine unsichtbare Mauer war verschwunden. 

Der Blick des Königs huschte zum Fenster und für einen Moment schien er zu lächeln. Aber es war ein trauriges, melancholisches Lächeln.   
„Feren teilte in jener Nacht zum ersten Mal mein Lager, als sich unsere Wege am Erebor trennten. Er bot mir Trost und ich war zu erschüttert und zu allein, um ihn fortschicken zu können“, begann er dann leise zu erzählen. „Es vergingen danach Monate, bis er tatsächlich mein Liebhaber wurde und er ist es geblieben. Auch wenn keiner von uns es jemals offiziell bestätigen würde, so verbindet uns doch eine Freundschaft und er…“

Thranduil schloss die Augen, als ihn Kummer ergriff. „Ich hatte nachgeforscht und erfahren, dass seine Verlobte nach Valinor gegangen war, bevor sie den bereits geschlossenen Bund vollendet hatten. Ich glaubte ihn in der gleichen Situation wie ich… in den Seelen verbunden und doch allein.“

Es lag so viel Bedauern in der Stimme, dass Legolas unwillkürlich Mitleid mit seinem Vater empfand. „Es war nicht so?“, fragte er leise und schluckte, als Thranduil den Kopf schüttelte.   
„Sie ist in Valinor, soviel ist wahr. Doch sie ging, weil sie einen anderen liebte und nicht ohne diesen sein wollte, als er starb. Feren ist ungebunden. Als ich es erfuhr… als ich merkte, wie sehr er mich bereits liebte… war es zu spät.“   
Thranduils Stimme brach und erneut senkte er den Kopf. „Er hat mir seine Liebe und seine Seele geschenkt in dem Wissen, dass ich dies nie erwidern kann.“

Er blickte wieder auf und betrachtete Sohn. Langsam strich er mit den Fingerkuppen über dessen Wange. „Du siehst deiner Mutter sehr ähnlich, Legolas.“ 

Legolas mochte von dem Themawechsel überrascht sein, doch er zeigte es nicht. Zu selten hatte sein Vater von seiner Mutter gesprochen, als dass er nicht gierig nach jedem Wort über sie hungerte. Dies hatte sich nie geändert. 

„Es gab Tage, da konnte ich dich nicht ansehen, weil du mich zu sehr an sie erinnertest. Mein Leben war einsam ohne sie, ohne Licht oder Freude, ohne Freundschaft und ohne Wärme. Feren gibt mir einen Teil dessen, was ich einst für selbstverständlich hielt. Ob ich dies jedoch jemals wieder empfinden werde… ob sie jemals wieder mein Leben teilen wird, weiß ich nicht.“

Thranduil holte tief Luft und seine Schultern strafften sich. Er suchte den Blick seines Sohnes und schaute ihn ernst an. „Was ich dir nun erzähle, ist nur mir und einem Heiler bekannt. Ich habe ihn schwören lassen, dass er es niemals jemandem erzählen wird, doch nun ist die Zeit gekommen, dass auch du erfährst, wie deine Mutter starb.“

Legolas spürte seine Knie weich werden und plötzlich fürchtete er sich davor genau das zu erfahren, was er sein ganzes Leben hatte wissen wollen. „Sprich“, bat er dennoch leise und ergriff die Hände seines Vaters. Er brauchte den Halt und auch Thranduil schien dankbar dafür. 

„Damals war der Wald noch ohne Gefahren und du hast es geliebt, zwischen den Bäumen zu spielen. Sie ist oft mit dir hinausgegangen und sammelte Kräuter oder Beeren. Eines Tages jedoch kamen die Spinnen in den Wald. Ich bat sie darum, dich nicht hinauslaufen zu lassen, doch sie nahm meine Worte nicht ernst.   
Sie glaubte dich sicher, so nahe an den Hallen und nahm dich mit in den Wald. Du schliefst und auf der Suche nach Kräutern entfernte sie sich weiter von dir, als bisher. Nur eine Amme blieb bei dir zurück und ihr Todesschrei war es, der deine Mutter zurückeilen ließ. Sie kam zu spät, um der Elbin zu helfen, aber sie konnte dich retten.   
Du warst bereits vom Stachel der Spinne verletzt worden und das Gift war in deinen Körper eingedrungen. Du warst kaum noch am Leben, als sie die Hallen erreichte.“

Thranduil unterbrach sich und schluckte schwer. Sein Blick ging an Legolas vorbei und ruhte in einer lange vergangenen Zeit, die für den König jedoch so nahe war, dass jede Erinnerung daran schmerzte wie am ersten Tag. „Sie war selbst Heilerin und auch in Künsten bewandert, die von den Valar verboten worden waren. Sie nutzte sie… nutzte die dunkle Magie Maglors, um deine Wunden auf ihren Körper und das Gift aus deinem Blut in das ihre zu ziehen. Es gelang ihr, dein Leben zu retten, doch sie starb. Ich fühlte ihren Tod und wusste, was sie getan hatte, doch es durfte niemals einer der Elben erfahren. Sie hatte mit ihrem Leben bezahlt und ich kann nur hoffen, dass die Valar ihr vergeben und ihr den Zugang zu Mandors Hallen gewährt und nicht für alle Zeiten in die Vergessenheit verbannt haben. Deshalb kann ich nur hoffen, sie in Valinor wieder zu sehen. Eine Gewissheit darüber habe ich nicht.  
Wenn sie jedoch dort ist, wenn sie auf mich wartet, so wird unser Band zu neuem Leben erwachen und gleichzeitig verdamme ich Feren dann zu einer immerwährenden Einsamkeit. Ich habe in dieser Einsamkeit gelebt. Ich weiß, was es heißt, ohne Hoffnung und ohne Trost zu sein. Ich kann ihm das nicht antun. Nicht, nachdem er alles für mich aufgegeben hat.“

Die eisblauen Augen kehrten aus der Vergangenheit zurück. Die schlanken Hände lösten sich aus dem Griff seines Sohnes und Thranduil legte sie an Legolas Wangen. „Du warst und bist das Licht meines Lebens, so wie sie der Stern meiner Gedanken und Träume war und ist. Ihr beide seid alles, was ich jemals geliebt habe. Für Feren empfinde ich keine solche Liebe. Selbst wenn sie nicht in Valinor auf mich wartet, so kann ich doch Feren niemals die Verbundenheit geben, die er verdient.“

Legolas nickte langsam, als er zu verstehen begann. Er sah den Schmerz in den so vertrauten Augen und sah gleichzeitig die Zärtlichkeit darin, wenn sein Vater von jenem Elben sprach, der das Lächeln in sein Leben zurückgebracht hatte. 

Thranduil würde niemals einen Bund mit Feren eingehen können, denn seine Seele gehörte bereits seiner Gemahlin. Doch er würde es tun, hätte er eine Wahl, dessen war sich Legolas sicher. 

„Ich werde auf euch warten“, versprach er und umarmte seinen Vater ein letztes Mal. 

Für ihn war die Zeit gekommen, zu gehen.


	74. Wahnsinnig - Thorin, PG 12

**Wahnsinnig**

_Du sitzt hier, in diesen riesigen Hallen, mit einer Krone auf dem Haupt. Und doch bist du geringer, als du es jemals gewesen bist._

Dwalins Worte schienen von überall widerzuhallen. Wie die gewaltigen Wellen eines Ozeans brandeten sie wieder und wieder in ihm hoch, stießen gegen seinen Willen, wuschen hinweg, was seinen Verstand trübte. 

Der goldene Boden der großen Halle schimmerte und der warme Schein umfing ihn wie eine Umarmung. Er sank auf die Knie, wollte, nein… musste dem Gold näher sein.   
_Ein Schatz, wie dieser hier, ist wertvoller als vergossenes Blut._

_Seit wann lassen wir unsere eigenen Leute im Stich?_

Er hielt sich die Ohren zu, versuchte den Stimmen zu entkommen. Voller Furcht sah e sich um. Wollten sie ihn hier wegholen? Oder schlimmer noch… wollten sie sein Gold rauben? Das durfte er nicht zulassen. 

Seine Hände strichen über die glatte Oberfläche. Es fühlte sich warm an, lebendig. Thorin presste die Hände dagegen und prallte zurück, als sich das Gold zu bewegen schien. Wellen bildeten sich, ließen ihn taumeln. Er wich zurück, wollte dem entkommen und konnte sich doch nicht von dem Glanz und dem Ruf des Goldes abwenden. 

Die Stimmen ließen ihn nicht los. Sie dröhnten in seinen Ohren und ließen Erinnerungen vor seinen Augen erstehen. Spiegelbilder im Gold. 

_Drachenkrankheit_

_Wer kann dich retten?_

_Euer Großvater!_

_Seit wann lassen wir unsere eigenen Leute im Stich?_

Und wieder war es Dwalin, dessen Gesicht vor im stand. Voller Sorge, voller Liebe und voller Trauer. 

Um wen trauerte er? Wer war gefallen? Sie waren alle noch da, keiner war tot.   
Er sah nach unten. Sein eigenes Spiegelbild schimmerte auf dem goldenen Boden. Verzerrt, undeutlich, goldüberhaucht. 

_Mein Großvater!_

Ein Schatten glitt durch das Gold. 

_Erobert den Erebor zurück, Eure Heimat._

Schuppen, ein gezackter Schwanz. Dunkel. Drohend.   
Was immer es war, es brachte das Gold in Bewegung, ließ es hin und her schwappen.

_Dieser Schatz wird Euch den Tod bringen._

Hohe Wellen türmten sich auf, höher und höher, bis sie ihn wie eine Wand umgaben. Noch brachen sie nicht. Er versuchte zu entkommen, drehte sich hilflos um die eigene Achse auf der Suche nach einem Ausweg. 

Gold. Überall um ihn herum war nichts als Gold. Seine Freunde, seine Gefährten, seine Familie. Keiner von ihnen war da. Auch die Stimmen waren verstummt, wurden vom Gold verschluckt. Es hüllte ihn ein, trennte ihn von denen, die sein Herz besaßen. 

Er brach in die Knie, fiel. Ohne Halt stürzte er in das Gold, das ihn in einem grauenhaften Wirbel umgab. Es würde ihn verschlingen, würde ihn unter sich begraben.

Sein Schwert fiel zu Boden. Er riss sich die Krone vom Kopf. 

Nein, so durfte es nicht enden. Nicht noch einmal. 

 

 

 


	75. Spiegel - Thranduil/Feren, POV Feren, PG 16 slash

**Spiegel**

 

Er liegt entspannt auf seinem Lager und schläft. Seine Brust hebt und senkt sich im langsamen Rhythmus seines Atems. Das weißgoldene Haar liegt glatt und seidig auf den Kissen und eine Hand hat sich locker um den Rand der Decke geschlossen, die seinen bloßen Körper bedeckt. 

Leise komme ich näher, doch nicht so leise, dass ich kein Geräusch verursache. Ich weiß, er erkennt meinen Schritt inzwischen auch im Schlaf. Es bestätigt sich, als er nur entspannt blinzelt und die Decke ein wenig anhebt, als ich mich auf den Rand des Lagers setze. 

Sein Blick, verschlafen und träge, lädt mich ein und ich folge seinem Wunsch. Ich löse den Umhang und lasse ihn von den Schultern gleiten. Meine bloßen Füße sind kalt vom Steinboden, aber ich weiß, das stört ihn nicht. 

Seine Arme schließen sich um mich und er lässt sich auf den Rücken rollen, so dass ich ihn liebkosen kann. Sein Körper, warm und entspannt vom Schlaf, reagiert schon bald auf meine Zärtlichkeiten. 

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube, nur mir erlaubt er dies.   
Er hat es aufgegeben einen zweiten Diener als Ersatz für den gefallenen Belrod zu finden. Ardir diente ihm nach wie vor, doch anders als Belrod findet er keinen Gefallen am Liebesspiel zwischen Männern und Thranduil forderte es nicht von ihm. Nicht, seit ich sein Liebhaber geworden war. Das hat Ardir mir selbst vor einigen Mondwechseln gesagt, als ich ihn in den Gemächern angetroffen habe, weil ich dort auf meinen König warten wollte. 

Hat er sich von Belrod ebenso verführen lassen wie von mir? Hat er auch ihm erlaubt, ihn mit den Lippen und Händen zu berühren? Die Gedanken lassen mich nicht los, während ich mich gleichzeitig auf ihn konzentriere. Sein leises Stöhnen, die lasziven Bewegungen seines Körpers, der sich mir entgegenwölbt, seine Hände, die sich in mein Haar graben oder nach mir greifen sagen mir, dass er genießt, was ich tue. 

Ohne mich zu hindern oder mir etwas vorzugeben, überlässt er sich meinen Berührungen. Nur wenig ist es, was er nicht will, dass ich es tue und ich achte auf seine Wünsche. Sein Atem wird schneller, seine Augen schließen sich und er lässt sich in die Liebkosungen fallen. Seine Leidenschaft, so offen und ohne Hemmungen, seine Augen dunkel vor Lust, seine Lippen gerötet… das alles lässt meinen Atem stocken.   
Er ist so schön, so unbegreiflich, dass ich nicht verstehen kann, warum ausgerechnet ich es bin, der dies mit ihm teilen darf. 

\+ + + 

Später hält er mich im Arm. Mein Kopf ruht auf seiner Schulter und er spielt mit meinen Haaren. An meiner Stirn kann ich die zerfurchte Haut der Narben auf seiner Wange fühlen. Ich streiche behutsam darüber, liebkose die empfindliche Haut. 

Sein Atem stockt kurz und er scheint zu erstarrten.   
„Der Anblick stößt dich nicht ab“, stellt er schließlich leise fest und entspannt sich mit einem tiefen Atemzug. 

„Nein, das tut er nicht“, bestätige ich ebenso leise. Ich hebe den Kopf und berühre die Narbe mit meinen Lippen. „Sie gehört zu Euch. Spiegelt sie doch das wieder, was Ihr für Euer Volk auf Euch nehmt. Doch warum verbergt Ihr sie?“

Er schnaubt leise und zynisch. „Glaubst du wirklich, sie wollen gerade diesen Spiegel vorgehalten bekommen?“ 

Er richtete sich auf und ich weiche zurück, um ihm mehr Raum zu geben. „Nein“, fährt er fort. „Ich habe schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, dass sie nur den Schein sehen wollen. Alle. Nicht nur die Elben hier im Eryn Lasgalen oder in meinen Hallen.“ 

Seine Stimme klingt bitter und ich höre den Schmerz, den er vor allen verbirgt. Auch vor sich selbst?   
Er kann die Narbe vor den Augen verbergen, doch ein Spiegel offenbart sie. Es gibt nur wenige Spiegel in den Hallen, oder glänzende Flächen. Ist das der Grund dafür? 

Ich rücke wieder näher an ihn heran, bis ich ihn in die Arme schließen kann. 

Manchmal bin ich mir nicht sicher, was ich für ihn bin. Sein Heerführer, sein Liebhaber. Bei beidem bin ich mir sicher. Vermutlich bin ich sogar der einzige, der zurzeit sein Lager teilt. Bin ich auch so etwas wie ein Vertrauter?   
Ich vermute es. Zumindest erlaubt er es mir, dass ich ihm ab und an den Spiegel vorhalte und seine Handlungen oder seine Entscheidungen in Frage stelle. Oft bringt es mir einen Wutausbruch oder zornige Blicke ein. Aber ich merke auch, dass er manchmal über meine Worte nachdenkt.   
Stand auch Belrod ihm so nahe?   
Stehe _ich_ ihm nahe?   
Hat er selbst gelernt, hinter die Fassade zu blicken und…sieht er mehr in mir, als mir selbst vielleicht bewusst ist?

„Du grübelst zu viel“, neckt er mich plötzlich und hebt mein Kinn an. Seine Lippen liegen auf den meinen und ich genieße die sanfte Berührung. „Worüber denkst du nach?“

Er sieht mich forschend an und ich seufze lautlos. Er kann viel zu leicht erkennen, was in mir vorgeht. Aber ich will es auch gar nicht vor ihm verbergen. Dennoch… kann ich ihn das wirklich fragen? 

Ich versuche ihn mit weiteren Küssen abzulenken, doch er weicht nach einem Moment zurück. „Sprich“, fordert er mich auf und es ist nicht die Stimme des Liebhabers, sondern die meines Königs. 

„Belrod“, murmele ich und wage es nicht, seinem Blick auszuweichen. 

Seine Brauen ziehen sich zusammen und er schaut mich finster an. „Was ist mit ihm?“ 

Ich schlucke unbehaglich. Seine Arme liegen noch immer um mich und halten mich. Es fühlt sich seltsam an.   
„Fragst du dich, was er für mich war?“, höre ich plötzlich seine Stimme. Leise und verständnisvoll streicht sie über mein Ohr, kurz bevor er die empfindsame Spitze liebkost. „Er war nicht, was du für mich bist. Er war mein Diener und als solchen nahm ich ihn in mein Lager. Er hat mich nie geküsst oder mich verführt, wie du es tust. Er stillte das Verlangen meines Körpers, doch nicht mehr.“ 

Sein Blick ist ernst und seine Augen scheinen in meinem Gesicht nach einer Antwort zu suchen. Im Kerzenschein sehe ich mein Spiegelbild in ihnen.   
Ich bin unscheinbar gegen ihn und doch fühle ich seine Berührungen, dich mich erregen und liebkosen. Die mich als das akzeptieren, was ich bin.   
Ich weiß nun, dass er hinter die schimmernde Oberfläche blicken kann und während ich mich nun seinen Liebkosungen hingebe, öffnet sich mein Herz noch ein wenig mehr für ihn. 

Für den Elben, der er ist.


	76. Zerbrochene Stücke - Thranduil, Tilda, PG 6

**Zerbrochene Stücke**

 

„Da! Schau mal, was mir Bain geschnitzt hat!“  
Bard schaffte es kaum zur Tür hereinzukommen, weil seine jüngste Tochter, Tilda, wie ein Wirbelwind davor auf- und absprang. Dabei fuchtelte sie wild mit einem schmalen, länglichen Gegenstand in der Luft herum. 

Bard fing sie lachend ein und hob sie auf die Hüfte, auch wenn sie dafür nun wirklich zu groß und schwer war. Aber wenn sie so vor Glück strahlend vor ihm stand, konnte er einfach nicht anders. „Lass mal sehen“, bat er und versuchte ihre Hand zu erhaschen, bevor sie ihn mit dem Gegenstand am Kopf treffen konnte. 

„Hier, schau. Eine Flöte!“, jubelte sie und hielt sie ihm unter die Nase. 

Tatsächlich, es war eine Flöte, geschnitzt aus einer Haselrute und mit schlangenförmigen Mustern verziert, die sich kunstvoll über die Oberfläche zogen. Bard nickte Bain anerkennend zu, der mit gespanntem Gesicht am Tisch saß und zu ihnen herüber sah.   
„Sie ist sehr schön“, lobte Bard und reichte sie seiner Tochter zurück. „Nun musst du mir aber auch etwas darauf vorspielen. Hat dir Bain das auch schon gezeigt?“

Er zwinkerte zu seinem Sohn hinüber, wohl wissend, dass sich Bain das sicher nicht hatte nehmen lassen. Auch wenn er oft so tat, als wäre es unter seiner Würde als Heranwachsender sich um seine kleine Schwester zu kümmern, so liebte er sie doch abgöttisch und erfüllte ihr beinahe jeden Wunsch. Entsprechend entrüstet schaute er nun seinen Vater an, musste dann aber doch selbst grinsen, als er den Schalk in dessen Augen sah. 

„Sie spielt ganz ordentlich“, brummte er und nickte Tilda zu. „Spiel ihm das Lied vor, das ich dir beigebracht habe.“

Tilda ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. Sie wand sich aus Bards Griff, der sie noch immer auf seiner Hüfte hielt und ließ sich auf einem Schemel nieder. Dann hob sie die Flöte an die Lippen. 

Es war eine einfache, aber deswegen nicht weniger fröhliche Melodie und Bard fühlte sich an den Gesang der Vögel im Sommer erinnert.   
Er hörte lächelnd zu und strich seinem Sohn mit einem leisen „Gut gemacht“ über den Kopf. 

Tilda beendete ihr Lied und strahlte sie beide an. „Was meinst du? Jetzt kann ich bestimmt dem Elbenkönig dabei helfen, auch den Sommer herbeizurufen. Oder nicht?“

Bard stutzte einen Moment lang, dann lachte er, während er Tilda auf seinen Schoß zog. „Aber sich. Er wird sich ganz bestimmt über deine Hilfe freuen.“

~ + ~

Der Frühling hatte den Winter schon lange abgelöst und die Winterlinge, Krokusse und Schneeglöckchen waren auch schon verblüht. Bard dachte schon längst nicht mehr an das Märchen, dass er seinen Kindern in jener stürmischen Winternacht erzählt hatte und selbst Tildas Flötenspiel erinnerte ihn nicht daran. 

Sie selbst hatte es jedoch nicht vergessen. Sie spielte oft und manche Lieder und Melodien gelangen ihr, während andere für sie noch zu schwierig zu sein schienen. Dennoch übte sie unermüdlich, auch wenn die dabei entstehenden schrägen Töne für so manchen Spott unter den anderen Kindern sorgten. 

Tilda hatte es sich deshalb zur Angewohnheit gemacht, sich von Bain fort aus der engen Stadt und ans Ufer des Sees bringen zu lassen, wenn sie ein neues Lied lernen wollte. Dort war sie meistens allein und konnte üben so lange und so falsch wie sie wollte. Bain kümmerte sich, wenn sein Vater zu den Elben im Düsterwald unterwegs war um Handel zu treiben oder zu jagen, um sie und sie nutzten die Zeit für neue Melodien. 

An einem kühlen, windigen Frühlingstag, an dem sie wieder einmal von Bain an den Anlegesteg am Ufer gebracht worden war, blieb sie jedoch nicht lange allein. Ihr Bruder hatte sie auf dem Weg zu einigen Frischreusen, die ihr Vater an einer anderen Stelle abgelegt hatte, hergebracht und ihr Vater würde sie später abholen, wenn er aus dem Düsterwald zurückkam. Drei Jungen aus dem Dorf waren ebenfalls mit einem Boot auf dem See unterwegs gewesen. Sie mussten ihr Flötenspiel gehört haben und kamen nun zum Steg gerudert. 

Tilda kannte sie und winkte ihnen fröhlich zu. „Was macht Ihr denn hier?“

Birger runzelte unwillig die Stirn und blaffte: „Wir wollen hier angeln. Verschwinde mit deiner Flöte. Du vergraulst uns die Fische!“

Tilde stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften. „Ich denke ja gar nicht daran. Da kommt später her und nimmt mich wieder mit hinüber nach Hause. Geht ihr doch woanders hin.“

Die drei Jungen, alle etwas älter als Bain, lachten sie aus. Sie machten ihr Boot am Steg fest und gingen an Land. Tilda beobachtete sie mit gemischten Gefühlen. Einerseits war sie verärgert, dass sie hier nicht in Ruhe üben konnte, andererseits war da auch ein kleines bisschen Angst vor den deutlich größeren Jungen. Sie war schon öfter mit ihnen aneinandergeraten und hatte bisher noch immer den Kürzeren gezogen. 

Wieder war es Birger, der sich vor ihr aufbaute. „Du bist ja immer noch da! Mach schon… verschwinde. Wir wollen hier unsere Ruhe haben. Oder sollen wir dich ins Wasser werfen, dann sind wir dich auch los.“

Tilda machte einen vorsichtigen Schritt rückwärts. Instinktiv umklammerte sie ihre Flöte dabei mit beiden Händen. Sie konnte zwar schwimmen, aber das Wasser war noch eiskalt und sie hatte nun wirklich keine Lust, den ganzen Tag mit nassen Sachen herumzulaufen.   
„Wir können doch alle vier hierblieben“, schlug sie mit kläglicher Stimme vor und sah bittend zu Birger auf. 

Hannes lachte höhnisch. „Was sollen wir hier mit dir Dreikäsehoch. Zudem noch ein Mädchen… nee… troll dich mal lieber. Komm… ich helfe dir dabei.“ Er kam mit einem fiesen Grinsen auf Tilda zu und packte sie blitzschnell am Arm, bevor sie ausweichen konnte. Sie wehrte sich aus Leibeskräften, war dem größeren Jungen aber hoffnungslos unterlegen. Zuerst schien es, als wollte er sie in Richtung Wasser ziehen. Doch dann bemerkte er die Flöte und entwand sie ihr. 

„Was haben wir denn da?“, fragte er und hob sie hoch, damit seine Freunde sie sehen konnten. „Ist das nicht dieses Ding, mit dem sie diese grässlichen Töne verursacht?“

Birger lachte böse. „Und ob. Das ist doch die Chance, das ein für alle Mal zu beenden, meint ihr nicht auch?“

Tilda sprang wütend vor Hannes hoch und angelte nach der Flöte, kam ihr aber nicht einmal annähernd nahe. Sie war schlicht zu klein. 

„Ihr seid gemein!“, schrie sie zornig und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. „Die hat Bain mir geschnitzt und ich helfe dem Elbenkönig damit, den Sommer herbei zu rufen!“

„So so… dem Elbenkönig“, höhnte nun auch Simon, der dritte der Jungen. „Wer hat dir denn so einen Unsinn erzählt. Etwa dein Vater? Kein Wunder hat er ständig Ärger mit dem Bürgermeister, wenn er so einen Unfug im Kopf hat. Der Elbenkönig… das ist doch eine alter Zausel, der sich nur für seinen Wein interessiert.“

„Was? Mit dem Ding willst du den Sommer herbei rufen? Bist du irre?“, fiel Birger in den Spott ein. „So schräg wie das klingt, was du darauf fabrizierst, gibt das doch nur Regenwetter und Stürme. Das müssen wir verhindern!“ Er schnappte sich die Flöte und brach sie entzwei, bevor er die Teile Tilde hinhielt. 

Tilde schrie vor Zorn und warf sich vor Wut heulend auf ihn. Birger jedoch lachte noch mehr. Er konnte sich sogar vor Lachen kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten und das war vielleicht Tildas Glück.  
Bevor sie sich die Teile der Flöte schnappen konnte, hatte er schon ausgeholt und warf sie in hohem Bogen von sich. Er achtete allerdings nicht darauf, wohin er sie warf und so flogen sie statt ins Wasser, wie er es wohl vorgehabt hatte, in die andere Richtung. 

Tilde schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund und sah entsetzt zu, wie die Überreste ihrer Flöte in hohem Bogen durch die Luft flogen und viel zu dicht am Waldrand des Düsterwaldes zu Boden fielen. Ihr Vater hatte ihr verboten dorthin zu gehen und auch wenn sie sonst keck und unerschrocken war, so hielt sie sich an dieses Verbot sehr genau. Sie hatte zu viele Geschichten und Berichte gehört über das, was sich dort im Wald aufhielt. Was davon wahr war wusste sie nicht, aber wenn nur die Hälfte davon stimmte war es kein Ort, den sie freiwillig betreten wollte. 

Weinend schlug sie mit ihren kleinen Fäusten auf Birger ein. „Du… Du Ekel. Du bist gemein! Das sag ich Bain und dann wirst du schon sehen, was er mit dir macht.“

Birger wehrte sie mit Leichtigkeit ab und schob sie, noch immer lachend, von sich, so dass sie stolperte und auf dem unebenen Bohlen des Steges zu Boden fiel. 

„Verschwinde endlich!“, herrschte Simon sie an. „Mit deinem Geschrei verjagst du auch noch die letzten Fische.“

Tilda rappelte sich auf und wischte sich schniefend die Tränen aus den Augen. „Ihr seid so gemein!“, schimpfte sie, wich aber vorsichtshalber aus der Reichweite der Jungen zurück. Als Birger einen Ausfallschritt in ihre Richtung machte, wirbelte sie herum und rannte davon, so schnell sie konnte. Sie wusste ja nicht, ob die Jungen sie nicht doch noch ins Wasser werfen würden. 

Auf halbem Weg zwischen dem Wald und dem See wurde sie langsamer und als sie noch einmal die Hälfte des Weges zurückgelegt hatte, blieb sie schließlich stehen. Vorsichtig nach vorne spähend setzte sie langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen. Sie wusste, sie hatte die Stelle, an der die Bruchstücke zu Boden gefallen waren, noch lange nicht erreicht. 

Der Wald lag dunkel und bedrohlich vor ihr. Obwohl vom See her ein leichter Wind wehte, regte sich in den alten, knorrigen Buchen und Eichen kein Blatt. Die Bäume wirkten wie versteinert und eine eigentümliche Kälte schien von ihnen auszugehen. Ihr Herz schlug heftig in ihrer Brust und ihre Knie waren weich vor Furcht.

Tilde schniefte und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel die Nase ab. Was sollte sie nur tun? Unsicher blickte sie zum Steg zurück, auf dem die drei Jungen nun ihre Angelruten ausgepackt und es sich gemütlich gemacht hatten. Sie lachten und scherzten dabei und waren sicher lauter, als sie es mit ihrer Flöte gewesen wäre, stellte Tilda bitter fest. Der Anblick ließ ihr Unbehagen angesichts des Waldes für einen Moment vergessen. Sie stampfte zornig mit dem Fuß auf und stemmte die Fäuste in die Seiten. „Diese gemeinen Kerle“, schimpfte sie halblaut. 

Aber es half alles nichts. Sie ließ die Fäuste sinken und ihre Schultern sackten herab, als sie sich wieder dem Wald zuwandte. Wenn sie wenigstens die Bruchstücke fand, dann konnte Bain sie vielleicht reparieren? 

Mit neuer Entschlossenheit stapfte Tilda auf den Wald zu und blickte dabei zu Boden, um ja nicht doch noch die Teile ihrer Flöte zu übersehen. So bemerkte sie nicht, dass zwischen den Bäumen ein heller Schimmer auftauchte. 

~ + ~

Thranduil war nicht entgangen, wie gemein die drei Menschenjungen mit dem Mädchen umgegangen waren. Schon oft war er hergekommen und hatte, vor zufälligen Blicken geschützt, hinter den Bäumen dem Mädchen zugehört, wenn sie auf dem Steg saß und auf der Flöte spielte.   
Es war kein Instrument, das die Menschen oft spielten. Trompeten, Trommeln oder eine Art Saiteninstrument, dessen Namen er nicht kannte, waren viel häufiger zu hören. Er mochte diese Art der Musik nicht, doch das Flötenspiel gefiel ihm. Er hatte auch beobachtet, dass ein etwas älterer Junge das Mädchen offenbar unterrichtete und auch, dass beide wohl Sprösslinge des Händlers waren, der den Wein und andere Waren zu seinen Hallen lieferte. 

Der Händler war ihm vertraut und oft begleitete er ihn vom Ufer aus, getarnt und unkenntlich in der Gestalt eines weißen Hirsches, wenn er mit seinem Kahn den Fluss entlang fuhr. 

Es gab nur wenige Elblinge in seinem Volk, aber selbst er wusste, wie gemein und unnachgiebig Kinder sein konnten. Das war eine der wenigen Dinge, bei denen sich Elben und Menschen nicht unterschieden. Deshalb hatte er die Szene aufmerksam beobachtet, als er die Jungen bemerkt hatte, die sich dem Steg genähert hatten. Der Mut des Mädchens, die sich den deutlich größeren Jungen entgegenstellte, hatte ihn beeindruckt. Der Ausgang war ihm dennoch klar gewesen.   
Womit er aber nicht gerechnet hatte war, dass sie nach den Bruchstücken ihrer Flöte suchen würde. Thranduil wusste, dass sie nicht mehr würde zu reparieren sein. Einmal gebrochen, konnte das Holz nicht mehr so zusammengefügt werden, dass der Klang unverändert war. Das konnte selbst er mit seinem Elbenzauber nicht bewirken, da das Holz, vom Strauch geschnitten, tot und leblos sein würde. 

Thranduil kehrte in seine elbische Gestalt zurück und wartete still, bis sich das Mädchen bis auf wenige Schritte dem Wald genähert hatte. Sie hatte sogar eines der Bruchstücke gefunden und ihre Freude darüber hatte Thranduil gerührt. Hatte sie bisher vor Zorn und sicher auch vor Verzweiflung geweint, so suchte sie nun eifrig nach dem zweiten Stück. Es lag nicht weit von ihr entfernt und Thranduil schickte mit einer Handbewegung den Wind in die Richtung, so dass sich die Grashalme zur Seite bogen und den Blick auf das Bruchstück freigaben. 

Das Mädchen entdeckte es sofort und stürmte mit einem Jubelschrei darauf zu. Sie fiel auf die Knie und versuchte die beiden Stücke behutsam zusammenzufügen. Das Holz war jedoch gesplittert und wollte nicht mehr so recht zusammenpassen.   
Thranduil ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. Er zögerte, sich ihr zu erkennen zu geben. Nur wenige Menschen überhaupt hatten ihn jemals gesehen und wussten um sein wahres Aussehen. Das sollte so bleiben.   
Andererseits liebt er Kinder, wie alle Elben, und er bedauerte das Mädchen. Die Flöte schien eine große Kostbarkeit für sie darzustellen und da er um die Armut und Not wusste, mit der die Menschen in Esgaroth zu kämpfen hatten, war das durchaus möglich. 

Er stutzte, als das Mädchen mit einem resignierten Seufzen die Bruchstücke in den Schoß sinken ließ. „Und wie soll ich jetzt dem Elbenkönig helfen?“, fragte sie mit kläglichem Stimmchen und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel die Tränen ab, die erneut über ihre Wangen liefen. 

Thranduil zögerte nicht lange. Mit zwei, drei langen Schritten war er aus dem Wald heraus und stand nun neben dem Mädchen. Er sah rasch zu den Jungen am Steg hinüber. Sie hatten ihm die Rücken zugewandt und würden ihn nicht sehen und Esgaroth war zu weit entfernt. 

„Wie wolltest du ihm denn helfen?“, fragte er sanft auf Westron. Sindarin würde das Mädchen sicher nicht verstehen. 

Das Mädchen sprang erschrocken auf die Füße und starrte ihn von unten herauf an. Sie reichte ihm gerade bis zu den Ellenbogen. Von nahem sah er die Ähnlichkeit mit dem Händler in ihren noch kindlich-weichen Zügen. Sie hatte das gleiche, energische Kinn und die tiefbraunen Augen des Mannes, der Thranduil an Girion erinnerte. Es war gut möglich, dass er ein Nachfahr jenes Mannes war, der ihm ein guter Freund gewesen war. Doch damals waren die Zeiten andere gewesen. 

Er kehrte in die Gegenwart zurück und richtete seine Konzentration wieder auf das Mädchen.   
Sie starrte ihn mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen an, floh aber nicht. Stattdessen presste sie die beiden Bruchstücke ihrer Flöte an sich.   
„Bist du ein Elb?“, fragte sie dann zögernd, aber mit überraschend klarer Stimme. Sie schien sich mehr vor seiner plötzlichen, lautlosen Annäherung als vor ihm selbst erschrocken zu haben, stellte Thranduil leicht verwundert fest. Dies schien tatsächlich ein außergewöhnlich mutiges Mädchen zu sein. 

„Ja, der bin ich. Und wer bist du?“ Er kniete sich ins Gras. Zum einen, damit er sie nicht mehr so weit überragte, zum anderen, damit er nicht so leicht von unliebsamen Zuschauern gesehen werden konnte. 

Das Mädchen legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete ihn abschätzend. „Da sagt, ich soll nicht mit Leuten reden, die ich nicht kenne“, stellte sie fest und es klang, als würde sie laut nachdenken. „Du sagst, du bist ein Elb. Gehörst du dann zu den _Leuten_ , oder zu den Elben? Und Da hat auch erzählt, dass die Elben im Düsterwald braune Haare haben und so angezogen sind, dass man sie kaum sieht, wenn sie durch den Wald laufen. Du hast aber goldenes Haar und deine Kleidung glänzt so sehr, dass man dich sofort sehen könnte.“   
Sie nagte an ihrer Unterlippe, während sie versuchte zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen. Thranduil, der gespannt war, wie das Urteil ausfallen würde, wartete geduldig. Er zuckte auch nur ein wenig zusammen, als das Mädchen plötzlich die Hand ausstreckte und mit den Fingerspitzen über eine Haarsträhne fuhr, die auf seiner Schulter lag. 

Ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht und sie schaute auf ihre Fingerspitzen. „Das glänzt so sehr… ich dachte, meine Finger würden auch glänzen, wenn ich es anfasse“, murmelte sie. Dann richtete sich ihr forschender Blick wieder auf Thranduil und musterte den Stirnreif aus Mithril.   
„Wohnst du im Düsterwald?“, fragte sie energisch und Thranduil nickte. 

Ein breites Lächeln erschien auf den leicht schmutzigen Zügen des Mädchens und wurde zu einem strahlenden Lachen. „Dann musst du der Elbenkönig sein!“, rief sie aus und breitete die Arme aus.   
Thranduil kippte vor Überraschung beinahe zur Seite, als sich im nächsten Moment ein magerer Mädchenkörper in seine Arme warf und zwei schlanke, aber überraschend kräftige Arme seinen Hals umschlangen. „Du bist es!“, wisperte sie und drückte ihr Gesicht gegen seinen Hals. 

Thranduil hielt sie unwillkürlich mit einem Arm umfangen, während er sich mit der anderen Hand im Gras abstützte, um nicht doch noch das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Der Enthusiasmus des Mädchens hatte ihn vollkommen überrumpelt. Er ließ sie eine Moment lang gewähren, doch sie löste sich von ihm, bevor er seine Überraschung überwinden und sie zurückschieben konnte.   
Mit vor Verlegenheit roten Wangen wich sie zurück und sank in einen unbeholfenen Knicks. „Es tut mir leid… Ihr… Eure Hoheit… ich…“

Thranduil lächelte und strich ihr über das Haar. „Schon gut, Mädchen. Sagst du mir nun, wie du heißt und wobei du mir hast helfen wollen?“

„Tilda… ich heiße Tilda“, stammelte sie, fasste sich dann aber schnell wieder. Sie hob die Bruchstücke der Flöte an und schaute bedauernd darauf nieder. „Da hat mir und Sigrid und Bain im Winter erzählt, dass du mit einer Flöte die Feen des Frühlings herbeirufst und als Bain mir dann aus einer Haselrute die Flöte geschnitzt hat und mir beigebracht hat, wie man darauf spielt, dachte ich, ich könnte dir dabei helfen, dass der Sommer schneller kommt. Es ist so kalt und es wächst noch so wenig auf den Feldern und…“

Thranduil unterbrach den Redefluss, indem er ihr die Bruchstücke der Flöte aus der Hand nahm und sie betrachtete. Die zierlichen, kunstvollen Verzierungen weckten seine Aufmerksamkeit und er fuhr eine der Linien mit den Fingern nach.   
„Dein Bruder hat die Flöte für dich geschnitzt?“

Tilda nickte heftig. „Ja. Und er bringt mir auch die Lieder bei, die ich darauf spiele. Nur die anderen Kinder wollen es nicht hören und so komme ich oft zum Steg und spiele dort.“

„Ich weiß. Ich habe dich gehört“, murmelte Thranduil ein wenig abwesend. Das Holz der Flöte war noch nicht so trocken und leblos, wie er es erwartet hatte. Es war noch ein wenig Leben darin und vielleicht, wenn er es versuchte…

Er nahm die beiden Teile und schob sie an der Bruchstelle zusammen. Die Fasern der Haselrute fügten sich ineinander und er schloss die Faust darum. Lautlos sprach er einen Zauber und fühlte das Prickeln an der Bruchstelle, als seine Magie in das Holz hineinglitt und zu wirken begann. Er hielt die Flöte länger fest, als es nötig gewesen wäre und wartete, bis auch die letzte Wärme und das letzte Prickeln verschwunden waren, bevor er die Hand öffnete. Die Bruchstelle war nicht mehr zu sehen und Tilda, die ihn die ganze Zeit über mit großen Augen atemlos beobachtete hatte, brach in einen lauten Jubel aus. Sie schlang erneut die Arme um ihn und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann ließ sie ihn wieder los und nahm behutsam die Flöte von seiner Handfläche, auf der er sie ihr hinhielt. 

„Du hast sie ganz gemacht!“, sagte sie beinahe ehrfürchtig. Ihr Blick huschte zwischen ihm und der Flöte hin und her und erst als er ihr auffordernd zunickte, hob sie sie an die Lippen und blies behutsam hinein.   
War der Ton vorher schon klar und rein gewesen, so schien es nun, als würden die Töne schweben und alles, was in ihrer Nähe war, mit Leben und Leuchtkraft erfüllen. 

Tilda ließ beinahe erschrocken die Flöte sinken und schaute Thranduil überrascht an. „Sie hört sich noch viel schöner an als vorher.“

Thranduil nickte. Er hatte es zwar nicht beabsichtigt, aber seine Magie hatte das Holz durchdrungen. „Das bewirkt der Elbenzauber, der sie auch wieder zusammengefügt hat. Achte fortan gut auf sie. Und wenn du weiter damit spielst, wirst du sicher damit den Sommer herbeirufen können.“

„Zusammen mit dir?“ Tilde strahlte ihn hoffnungsvoll an. 

„Ich werde den Sommer im Wald herbeirufen, und du dort drüben am Steg. Ich werde dich dort hören können. Doch komm nicht mehr so nahe an den Wald heran. Er ist gefährlich und düstere Wesen leben dort“, warnte er sie eindringlich. Er war nicht immer in der Nähe und auch seine Elben nicht und er wollte nicht, dass diesem Mädchen böses geschah. 

„Ich werde gut auf die Flöte aufpassen“, versprach Tilda und drückte sie fest an sich. Dann wirbelte sie herum und rannte zum Seeufer zurück. 

Thranduil sah ihr lächelnd nach, als sie einen Weg einschlug, der sie zu einem anderen Steg bringen würde, als zu dem, auf dem die Jungen noch immer angelten. Sie hatten nichts mitbekommen.  
Dann kehrte auch er in seinen Wald zurück.


	77. Ersticken - Bürgermeister , PG 12, Drabble

**Ersticken**

Gleich würden sie aus den engen Kanälen heraus sein. Er konnte schon die dunkle Weite des Sees vor sich sehen.  
Da legte sich etwas hart und kalt um seinen Hals. Ein Seil, erkannte er. Es zog sich zusammen, schnürte ihm die Luft ab, während es ihn gleichzeitig gegen den hochgezogenen Kiel des Kahns presste. 

Seine Hände krallten sich in das Seil, seine Lungen schrien nach Sauerstoff. 

Der Ausweg war so nah und nun sollte er hier ersticken? 

Plötzlich lockerte sich die Enge und er konnte sich befreien.  
Er schaute hinter sich. Natürlich! Diesen Ärger konnte er nur einem verdanken: Bard!


	78. Test - Bilbo Baggins, PG 12

**Test**

 

Solche hässlichen… ja abscheulichen Gestalten hatte er noch nie gesehen. Und gleich drei davon! 

Sie waren halbnackt, sie waren fett, sie waren kahlköpfig und sie waren einfach… Bilbo fehlten die Worte. Er duckte sich hinter einigen Farnwedeln und überlegte sich, wie er am besten näher herankommen könnte. 

Er musste sie ablenken. Nur… wie? 

Eine Weile beobachtete er sie noch und hörte ihrem, zugegeben wenig intelligenten Gespräch zu. Worüber beklagten sie sich da eigentlich? 

Dass Pferde zu mager waren? Naja… unter Mangelernährung litten die drei Trolle ja nicht gerade. Und eine gute Pferdesalami wusste er als Hobbit selbst sehr zu schätzen.   
Sein Magen grummelte und er blickte kurz in die Richtung, in der er die beiden Schalen mit Eintopf abgestellt hatte, die er hatte Kili und Fili bringen wollen. 

Nun.. er würde das Essen noch eine Weile verschieben müssen. 

Langsam schlich er näher heran und erreichte gerade die provisorische Umzäunung, hinter der die Ponys eingesperrt worden waren. Die Äste, aus denen sie bestand, waren mit dicken Seilen zusammengebunden und er versucht sie aufzunesteln. Aber sie waren zu dick für seine Hände und zu fest gebunden. 

Suchen sah er sich nach etwas um, das er als Messer benutzen konnte. Da fiel sein Blick auf einen Dolch am Gürtel eines der Trolle. Das heißt… für ihn hatte er die Ausmaße eins Säbels. Aber er war scharf und das war alles, was zählte.   
Die drei hatten ihn noch nicht bemerkt und einer, der von einem der anderen wegen was auch immer eine Kopfnuss erhalten hatte, jammerte so laut, dass Bilbo es wagte, näher heranzuschleichen.   
Er war ja schließlich ein Meisterdieb, oder nicht? 

Bilbo atmete noch einmal tief durch. Wenn er diesen Test bestand, so würde es nichts mehr geben, was ihn schrecken konnte Jawohl!


	79. Dummkopf - Thranduil, PG 12

**Dummkopf**

So langsam bekam das Bild Gestalt, doch was es zeigte, gefiel ihm nicht. 

Ein Anführer der Orks, der eine Bande Zwerge jagte, war eine Sache. Ein anderer Anführer, der einen Weg suchte, um die freien Völker Mittelerdes zu unterjochen, mochte eine andere Sache sein. Doch beides in einen Topf zu werfen, ergab eine gefährliche Mischung!

Thranduil zog nachdenklich die Brauen zusammen. Thorin hatte ihm nicht lange verheimlichen können, warum er den Düsterwald durchquerte. Sein Ziel war Thranduil von Anfang an klar gewesen. Und eigentlich hätte er es sich denken können, dass Mithrandir dahinter steckte. Immerhin hatte er den Maja als jemanden kennengelernt, der sich nur allzu gerne in Dinge einmischte, die ihn nichts angingen. 

Und wie es aussah, scheute er nicht einmal davor zurück, einen Haufen Zwerge und einen Hobbit für seine Zwecke zu missbrauchen. 

An sich war die Idee nicht schlecht, den Erebor wieder in die Hand der Zwerge zu bringen und mit ihrer Hilfe den Orks den Zugang zu den Ländern von Angmar im Norden zu verwehren. Den Orks, oder wer auch immer hinter ihnen stand. 

Nur hatte der Maja ganz offensichtlich die Macht des Goldes unterschätzt… ganz zu schweigen vom Drachen. Er hatte Leid, Tod und Verderben über die Menschen am See gebracht und es war noch nicht zu Ende. 

Thranduil schloss die Augen, als er sich der Erkenntnis stellte, dass er seine Elben würde in eine Schlacht führen müssen. Eine Schlacht, die er nie gewollt hatte und doch blieb ihm keine andere Wahl. Thorin würde sein Wort nicht halten, er würde eher den Tod wählen, als auch nur eine Unze seines Schatzes den Menschen zu überlassen. Und diese waren verzweifelt genug, es sich mit Gewalt nehmen zu wollen. 

Da konnte Bard verhandeln, wie er wollte. 

Dies hatte dieser Dummkopf nicht bedacht!


	80. Krankheit - Radagast, PG 12, Drabble

**Krankheit**

„Das ist nicht gut… das ist gar nicht gut.“  
Er läuft durch den Wald. Zuerst war es nur ein welk gewordener Zweig. Dann einige Pilze, die von einer schleimigen Schicht überzogen worden waren.   
Fäulnis in einer Astgabel und, und das war das schlimmste, tote oder sterbende Tiere. 

Sein Blick gleitet voller Sorge über den ihm anvertrauten Wald. Er weiß, der Elbenkönig verlässt sich auf seine Hilfe. Hier im Süden ist seine Magie nur schwach. 

Doch das hier… diese Krankheit… kann auch er nicht allein beherrschen.   
Sie brauchen Hilfe, aber wer könnte… da fällt es ihm ein. 

Gandalf wird Rat wissen!


	81. Worte - Bard, PG 12

**Worte**

 

„Thorin.“ Bard wisperte den Namen nur. Er klang vertraut. So als hätte er ihn vor langer Zeit schon einmal gehört. Wieder und wieder sprach er ihn in Gedanken aus, bis eine Ahnung ihn sich umwenden ließ. 

Der Erebor. Der Berg der Zwerge… der Drache!

Sein Atem stockte, als ihm aufging, wen er da nach Esgaroth gebracht hatte. Nein! Das durfte nicht sein. 

„Da?“ Bain streckte den Kopf zur Tür heraus und riss Bard aus seiner Starre. „Lass sie nicht gehen!“, wies er seinen Sohn an. Dann eilte er durch die engen Gassen und über die hölzernen Stege der Stadt, bis er den Händler erreicht hatte, dem er einige der Dinge verkauft hatte, die ihm noch an Besitz geblieben waren. 

Er stürmte in den Laden und schreckte Erik auf. „Da war ein Wandteppich… wo ist er?“

Erik schaute ihn verwunderte an, während Bard sich hektisch im Laden umsah und in einigen Stapeln wühlte. „Wovon sprichst du?“

Gleichzeitig wurden draußen einige Stimmen laut und Bard hörte die Worte, an die ihn auch der Name des Zwerges erinnert hatte. Also wussten man schon Bescheid… die Ankunft der Zwerge war nicht unentdeckt geblieben. 

„Da waren Zwerge… kamen einfach so in die Stadt. Wilde Bärte, wilde Augen. Ich sage dir, so was habe ich noch nie gesehen.“

„Was haben Zwerge in unserer Stadt zu suchen?“

„Es ist die Prophezeiung?“

„Prophezeiung?“

„Die Prophezeiung von Durins Volk.“

„Die Prophezeiung! Nun wird alles besser werden.“

„Die alten Geschichten werden wahr werden!“

„Gewaltige Hallen voller Schätze und Reichtümer!“

„Kann das wirklich wahr sein? Ist der Herr der Silberquellen zurückgekehrt?“

Bard hatte mit wachsendem Grauen zugehört. Er kannte die Worte der Prophezeiung. Sie sprachen von Gold und Reichtümern, von Schätzen und dem Ende allen Leidens und aller Plage. 

Aber da war auch eine Strophe, die die meisten nicht hören wollten und Bard wisperte sie atemlos: [style type=“italic“]„Der Herr der Silberquellen, der König edlen Steins. Der König unter dem Berge, nimmt sich, was ist seins!  
Froh hallt der Glocken Kunde, ob des Königs Wiederkehr! Doch alles geht zugrunde, und der See wird ein Flammenmeer!“ [/style]

Bard starrte auf den Wandteppich. Dort stand der Name, der ihm so vage vertraut erschienen war. 

Worte. Die Prophezeiung war nur ein Haufen Worte gewesen, die dazu getaugt hatten, die Träume von Kindern süßer zu machen. Doch nun… mit nur einem Wort… einem einzigen Namen… wurden sie Realität. 

Sie brachten Unheil und aller Ruhm und aller Reichtum würden bitter bezahlt werden müssen. 

Bard taumelte zurück und sah sich verzweifelt um. Die Menschen würden nur den Teil der Prophezeiung hören wollen, der Gutes für sie verhieß. 

Und Thorin würde sich hüten, ihnen die volle Wahrheit über das zu sagen, was sie erwarten mochte. Er traute dem Zwerg nicht. Er war ein Meister der Worte und er würde den leichtgläubigen Bürgermeister dazu bringen, ihnen zu helfen, sollten sie sich begegnen. 

Das musste er verhindern!


	82. Kante/Klippe - Thorin, PG 12

**Kannte / Klippe**

Thorin blickte verzweifelt um sich. Wenn kein Wunder geschah, würden sie sterben. Der Drachen kannte keine Gnade! Er hatte den Erebor für sich erkoren und er würde jeden töten, der sich ihm in den Weg stellten. 

Sie brauchten Hilfe, doch woher sollte sie kommen?

Die Menschen in Dale rannten um ihr Leben. Nachdem der Drache erst die Stadt angegriffen hatte, brannten dort unzählige Feuer und die prachtvollen Häuser lagen in Schutt und Asche. 

Die Elben! Die Elben waren die einzigen, die nahe genug wären, um ihnen zu Hilfe kommen zu können. 

Kaum hatte der Gedanke in seinem von Panik erfüllten Bewusstsein Form angenommen, suchte er auch schon die Umgebung ab. Vielleicht waren sie schon da? Vielleicht hatten sie das Feuer gesehen, das in Dale wütete? 

Neue Hoffnung keimte in ihm. Wieder und wieder suchte er den Horizont nach ihnen ab und dann – er glaubte seinen Augen kaum zu trauen – sah er unzählige Speere am Rand einer Klippe auftauchen. Das Geweih eines Hirsches wurde sichtbar und nur Augenblicke später erkannte er Reihen um Reihen elbischer Krieger und ihren König, der ruhig auf die Zerstörung herabblickte, die der Drache am Portal des Erebor bereits angerichtet hatte. 

Warum tat er denn nichts? Warum kam er nicht herunter und half ihnen? 

Thorin winkte verzweifelt und brüllte den Namen des Königs. Er kannte ihn. Erst vor wenigen Monden hatte er ihn gesehen, als er zu Thror gekommen war, um ein Geschmeide abzuholen. 

Warum Thror es ihm verweigert hatte, hatte Thorin nie verstanden. Ebenso wenig, wie er die Gier begreifen konnte, die mehr und mehr seinen Großvater erfasst hatte. Doch das war nun nicht wichtig. 

Der Drache umflog den Berg in immer engeren Kreisen. Immer näher kam er ihnen und sein Feueratem machte es ihnen unmöglich, ihm nahe genug zu kommen, um ihn zu verletzen. Nur in Dale hatte es eine Waffe gegeben, die stark genug gewesen wäre, ihn zu töten. Die Menschen hatten versagt, hatten ihn entkommen lassen. 

Die Elben würden ihnen helfen können! 

Hatten sie nicht schon einmal einen Drachen besiegt? Wieder schrie Thorin und dann sah er voller Entsetzen, dass der König sich abwandte. Teilnahmslos, ohne Regung, ohne jedes Mitleid, wendete er seinen Hirsch und seine Krieger folgten ihm. 

Kein Schwert war erhoben worden, keinen Pfeil hatten sie abgeschossen. Sie gingen, einfach so. 

Thorin starrte auf die nun leere Klippe. Jeder Hoffnung beraubt, fraß sich der Anblick in seine Erinnerungen. Nie, niemals würde er dies vergessen!


	83. Für immer - Thranduil/Feren, PG 16 slash

**Für immer**

 

Eine Horde Zwerge, die ganz offensichtlich mit Spitzhacken und Vorschlaghämmern im Inneren seines Kopfes nach Schätzen grub, weckte ihn. Er blinzelte, als helles Morgenlicht seine empfindlichen Augen traf und schirmte sie mit einer Hand ab. Die Bewegung fiel ihm schwer, kraftlos und erschöpft wie er war. 

Die warme Decke seines Bettes hüllte ihn ein, die weichen Kissen umfingen ihn und schienen ihn vor dem abzuschirmen, was ihn erwarten würde, wenn er diesen Rückzugsort verließ. Unwillig, sich dem jetzt schon zu stellen, verharrte er wie er war. Das Pochen hinter Stirn und Schläfen schien ebenfalls nachzulassen, je weniger er sich bewegte. Es würde noch lange dauern, bis es ganz verschwunden sein würde, wusste er. 

Langsam nahmen seine Sinne mehr von seiner Umgebung wahr und er hörte den leisen Atem eines Schlafenden so nahe bei sich, dass er die Hand von den Augen nahm und neben sich blickte. 

Feren. 

Auch wenn die Bewegung erneut unangenehme Schmerzen hervorrief, so drehte er dennoch den Kopf weiter, um seinen Liebhaber ansehen zu können. Die hellen Sonnenstrahlen schienen seine Haut zu liebkosen und ließen rotbraune Reflexe in seinem dunklen Haar aufblitzen. Thranduil mochte diesen vollen, warmen Farbton, der so gegensätzlich zu seinem eigenen weißgoldenen Haar war. Die Beständigkeit und Sicherheit fruchtbaren Erdbodens und die ätherische Erhabenheit und scheinbare Schwerelosigkeit des Mondes. Größer konnten die Gegensätze nicht sein und dennoch… 

Thranduil konnte nicht sagen, was es war, das sie verband. Er betrachtete die im Schlaf entspannten Züge des anderen Elben. Er war jung im Vergleich zu ihm und doch hatten ihn Jahre und Erfahrungen bereits gezeichnet. Seine Stirn war leicht gefurcht und die weichen Lippen waren zu einem Strich zusammengepresst, der von Kummer und Bitterkeit sprach. 

Die grauen Schleier vergossener Tränen lagen auf seinen Wangen, zeugten von tiefem Leid. 

Doch was mochte das verursacht haben? Der Anblick erschreckte Thranduil, denn nie sah er Feren anders als mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen und einem sanften Blick in den Augen. Manchmal war da Sorge, ja, doch er war Hauptmann der Garde und viel Verantwortung lag auf seinen Schultern. 

Er wollte sich vorbeugen, um seinen Liebhaber mit einem Kuss zu wecken, als plötzliche Übelkeit ihn zurückweichen ließ. Eine Hand auf den Mund gepresst und den schlagartig anschwellenden Schmerz in seinem Kopf ignorierend, eilte er in den Baderaum. Er schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig einen bereitstehenden Eimer zu erreichen, bevor er sich übergeben musste. 

Sein Haar fiel ihm über die Schulter und er hielt es mit einer Hand zur Seite, während er wieder und wieder heftig würgen musste. Säuerlicher Atem und ein Geruch wie nach Holz, das zu lange im Wasser gelegen hatte, stieg ihm in die Nase und reizte seinen ohnehin schon empfindlichen Magen noch mehr. 

Erschöpft und nach Atem ringend kauerte er auf dem Boden, bis er sich sicher war, dass sein Magen leer war. Dann ließ er sich auf die Fersen zurücksinken und strich sich die merkwürdig steifen Strähnen seines Haares aus dem Gesicht. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug rappelte er sich auf und ging mit weichen Knien zu einem Waschtisch, wo warmes Wasser und Tücher bereit lagen. Er goss etwas Wasser in eine Schale und tauchte eines der Tücher hinein. 

Einen Moment lang starrte er blicklos auf das Tuch in seiner Hand, bevor er sich damit über das Gesicht wischte. Der Anblick, die Handlungen, waren so vertraut, dass er gar nicht darüber nachdachte. 

Doch das Bild seines Liebhabers schob sich erneut in den Fokus seiner träge dahinwandernden Gedanken. Er ließ die Hand sinken und das Tuch fiel in die Schüssel zurück. Stumm blickte er darauf hinab, während er nach einem Grund suchte, der Feren so erschüttert haben könnte. Er wusste, Ferens Familie war kein Leid geschehen, seine Schwester war wohlauf. Auch keinem seiner Freunde oder einem Mitglied der Garde war etwas zugestoßen. 

Was also…?

Das Wasser in der Schüssel war wieder ruhig geworden und spiegelte nun sein Antlitz wider. Was Thranduil dort sah, ließ ihn innehalten. 

Dunkle Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen, die merkwürdig trübe zu sein schienen. Die Wangen eingefallen, die Lippen hart und fast blutleer, das Haar schmutzig, verfilzt und strähnig. 

Thranduil taumelte zurück und rieb sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. Selbst der Zauber, der die Narbe auf seiner Wange verbarg, verhüllte nicht, dass er sich verändert hatte. Doch wann war das geschehen… und wie? 

Seine Waden stießen gegen eine Ruhebank und er sackte darauf zusammen. Er ahnte, warum er einen so verwahrlosten Anblick bot und doch wehrte sich sein Verstand noch dagegen. Das konnte nicht sein! Er war der König! 

Eine kleine, spöttische Stimme in seinen Gedanken erinnerte ihn daran, dass der Wein keinen Unterschied zwischen König oder Diener machte. Wenngleich Elben längst nicht so anfällig waren für die Wirkung des Alkohols, wie es für die Menschen galt, so konnte eine ausreichende Menge auch sie trunken machen… und mehr. 

Thranduils Blick kroch widerwillig zu dem Eimer. Er hatte gewusst, dass er dort bereitstehen würde. Er wusste es, weil er ihn schon viel zu oft gebraucht hatte und auch die Waschschüssel und der Becher mit klarem Wasser, um seinen Mund damit auszuspülen, standen jeden Morgen bereit. 

Erneut quoll Übelkeit in ihm empor, doch nicht als Folge des zu exzessiven Alkoholgenusses, sondern aus Ekel vor ihm selbst. 

Wieder sah er das von Kummer gezeichnete Gesicht seines Liebhabers in Gedanken vor sich. Er wusste, Feren liebte ihn und für ihn hatte er darauf verzichtet, sich eine Gefährtin oder einen Gefährten zu erwählen. Im Wissen, dass er niemals wirklich einen Teil von Thranduils Herzen oder Seele sein eigen würde nennen können, hatte er alles für ihn aufgegeben. 

Und wie dankte er es ihm! 

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn hart, als er begriff, dass er im Begriff gewesen war, sich selbst aufzugeben. Er würde nicht vergehen. Diese Fähigkeit hatten ihm die Valar genommen, als er darum gebeten hatte, bei seinem noch ohne ihn hilflosen Sohn bleiben zu können. Aber er konnte zu einem Schatten seiner selbst werden. Zu einem jener Nebelgeister, die in der Stunde zwischen Nacht und Morgen klagend und voller Kummer im Dunst über den Bächen und Seen tanzten. 

Er mochte Legolas verloren haben und auch wenn er sich selbst an ihn gebunden hatte in seiner Trauer über den Tod seiner Gemahlin, so war Legolas nicht in gleichem Maße an ihn gebunden. Dem Sohn stand es frei, den Weg seines Lebens zu wählen, wie es ihm beliebte. Und nichts anderes hatte Legolas getan. Auch wenn es ihn, Thranduil, schmerzte und seine Seele noch tiefer in die Einsamkeit stieß, die ihn umfing, so gab es doch jemanden, der noch viel mehr aufgegeben hatte. 

Thranduil zerrte sich die Beinlinge vom Leib und stieg in das ständig mit angenehm warmem Wasser gefüllte Badebecken in der Mitte des Raumes. Zwei- dreimal tauchte er komplett unter und entwirrte unter Wasser sein verfilztes Haar, so gut es möglich war. Wann hatte er es zuletzt gekämmt, oder gewaschen? 

Entsetzt darüber, wie sehr er sich tatsächlich hatte gehen lassen, schauderte er vor Ekel vor sich selbst. Auch jener widerliche Geruch, den er vorhin wahrgenommen hatte, war nicht von außen gekommen, begriff er nun. 

Prustend kam er wieder nach oben und griff nach Seife und Schwamm, um sich gründlich damit einzureiben. Er schrubbte seinen Körper, bis die Haut mit einem rötlichen Schimmer überzogen war und ihn ein Gefühl der Sauberkeit umfing. Auch sein Haar wusch er mehrere Male mit der nach Kräutern und Blüten duftenden Seife, bis sie wieder weich und seidig über seine Schultern fielen. 

Nie wieder, so schwor er sich, würde er sich so tief sinken lassen, würde er sich selbst so weit aufgeben, dass nicht einmal Feren ihn mehr erreichen konnte. 

Plötzlich hielt er inne, als ihm ein Gedanke kam.   
Was, wenn er auch Legolas gegenüber so zurückgezogen und in sich gekehrt gewesen war, dass dieser ihn nicht mehr hatte erreichen können? Thranduil konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er mit seinem Sohn zuletzt ein Gespräch geführt hatte, das sich nicht um die Belange des Reiches oder der Garde drehte. Er hatte ihn von sich gestoßen, als er erwachsen geworden war, begriff er plötzlich. 

Und mit dieser Erkenntnis kam die Einsicht, dass Legolas gar nicht hatte anders handeln können. Er hatte gehen müssen, wollte er nicht ebenfalls in den Strudel aus Kummer und Einsamkeit hinabgezogen werden, der seinen Vater umgab. 

Legolas war sein Anker gewesen und sein Gehen hatte Thranduil seines Haltes beraubt. Was er aber übersehen hatte war, dass Feren ihm starke Taue zugeworfen hatte, die ihn ebenso hätten halten können… wenn er sie ergriffen hätte. 

Thranduil beendete sein Bad und trocknete sich in fliegender Hast ab. Sorge erfüllte ihn.   
Er hatte die Schatten gesehen, die über Ferens heller Haut gelegen hatten. Auch der trübe Glanz seiner Augen, war ihm nicht entgangen, selbst dann, wenn er gelächelt hatte oder wenn er ihn nach dem Liebesspiel träge und gesättigt angesehen hatte. 

Er hatte es gesehen und doch nicht begriffen, was sie bedeuteten. 

Er konnte Feren nicht auch noch verlieren!  
Die Tage König Bards waren gezählt. Seine Lebensspanne neigte sich dem Ende zu und Thranduil wusste, dass dem Menschen bestenfalls noch ein oder zwei Jahrzehnte blieben. Die Freundschaft zu ihm war über die Jahre gewachsen, doch Thranduil hatte nie mehr daraus entstehen lassen. Er wusste um den Schmerz des Abschiedes und wollte – konnte – sich dem nicht aussetzen. 

Feren schien hingegen ein sicherer Hafen gewesen zu sein und auch das war ein Grund dafür gewesen, warum er die keimende Zuneigung des Elben nicht erstickt hatte, als noch Zeit dafür gewesen wäre. Selbst wenn er nichts für ihn empfand, so konnte dessen Liebe doch seinen eigenen Schmerz lindern. 

Es waren gestohlene Momente des Glücks, wenn sie sich einander hingaben und Zeit und Raum ihre Bedeutung verloren. Doch seine eigene Dummheit, seine Zentrierung auf sich selbst, hatten Feren geschadet. Es hatte ihn verletzt und ohne die Sicherheit eines Seelenbandes zum Geliebten, hatten Thranduils Trinkgelage Wunden gerissen, die Feren nach und nach zerstören würden, begriff Thranduil.

Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Zu wertvoll war der Freund für ihn. Zu sehr schätzte er dessen Rat, zu sehr verließ er sich auf dessen Umsicht bei der Führung der Garde, zu sehr genoss er ihre vertraute Zweisamkeit. 

Langsam, beinahe scheu verließ Thranduil den Baderaum und kehrte in das Schlafgemach zurück. Feren schlief noch immer. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich in ruhigem, stetigem Rhythmus, sein Atem floss leicht von seinen Lippen, sein Herz schlug kräftig.   
Und doch war da die Ahnung von Morgennebeln, die nach ihm griffen. Von Schatten, die seine Seele umwölkten und ihn seiner Kraft und Lebendigkeit beraubten. 

Müde wirkte er, erschöpft und ausgezehrt. 

Die Morgensonne war weitergewandert und so schimmerten keine hellen Lichtreflexe mehr in seinen Haaren und täuschten über die Glanzlosigkeit der Strähnen hinweg. 

Lautlos ging Thranduil näher, bis er vor dem Bett verharrte. Er spürte den kühlen Steinboden unter seinen Füßen nicht, doch er fühlte die Kühle dort, wo Ferens Seele die seine berührte ohne je eine Verbindung knüpfen zu können. 

Dies konnte er Feren nicht geben. Aber er konnte bei ihm bleiben. Er konnte - und würde - dessen Leben begleiten, solange Feren bei ihm bleiben wollte. Mochte es dauern, bis Arda verging. 

Thranduil musste nicht über seinen Entschluss nachdenken, musste nicht Für und Wider abwägen. Er spürte, dass es für ihn und Feren keinen anderen Weg geben würde. Mochte er auch König und Feren sein Untertan sein. Hier, in diesen Räumen, in ihrer Zweisamkeit, waren sie etwas anderes. 

Behutsam ließ er sich neben Feren auf der Matratze nieder. Der Elb regte sich nicht, auch dann nicht, als Thranduil ihm einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht strich. Erst als er sich niederbeugte und ihn zärtlich küsste, begannen die Lider zu flattern. 

Feren erwachte nur langsam und träge legte er die Arme um seinen Geliebten, zog ihn mit einem genussvollen Seufzen näher. Sein Körper bog sich seinem König entgegen, suchte mehr vom lang vermissten Kontakt. 

Thranduil hob den Kopf ein wenig und blickte auf Feren hinab. Dessen Augen waren geschlossen und seine Lippen bebten im Versuch, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die hinter den Wimpern schimmerten. Zu lange hatte Thranduil Feren diese Zärtlichkeiten, diese Nähe verwehrt, erkannte er. Es war das einzige, aus dem der Elb Kraft schöpfen konnte, das einzige, was er von Thranduil bekommen konnte, das einzige, was seiner Seele Nahrung gab. 

„Für immer“, wisperte Thranduil leise und zog Feren an sich. Er schlang die Arme um die nun bebenden Schultern seines Freundes und Liebhabers, hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt.   
„Niemals lasse ich dich allein“, schwor er, die Lippen an Ferens Schläfe gepresst.   
„Gemeinsam werden wir ausharren, bis unsere Zeit gekommen ist“, versprach er, während seine Lippen die zarte Haut der Lider liebkoste und seine Zungenspitze die salzigen Tränen von den Wangen aufnahm. 

Wieder küssten sie sich und nun kam ihm Feren mit erwachender Leidenschaft entgegen. Ihre Lippen teilten miteinander, was sie verband, liebkosten den anderen, bis kein Gedanke, kein Kummer, keine Einsamkeit mehr Raum bei ihnen fand. 

Später, sehr viel später, lag Feren an Thranduil geschmiegt. Sein Kopf ruhte auf der Schulter seines Geliebten und einen Arm hatte er um dessen Oberkörper geschlungen, spielte dort gleichzeitig mit den inzwischen wieder trockenen, seidig glänzenden Haaren. 

Auch Thranduil hatte den Arm um Feren gelegt und hielt ihn fest, so dass er die volle Länge seines Körpers an dem seinen fühlen konnte: Oberkörper an Oberkörper, Hüfte an Hüfte, Bein an Bein. 

Seine Gedanken, erfrischt nach dem Liebesspiel und der im Arm des anderen verbrachten Ruhe danach, drifteten zu den Erkenntnissen zurück, die ihn am Morgen aufgerüttelt hatten. Er fühlte die Anspannung in Ferens Körper, konnte geradezu sehen, wie dessen Gedanken im Kreis wirbelten. Zu unerwartet war die Wandlung wohl für ihn gewesen. Zwar erhofft, doch ganz offensichtlich nicht für möglich gehalten. 

„Was ich sagte, habe ich so gemeint“, wisperte Thranduil. „Ich werde bei dir bleiben, gleich was uns erwarten mag.“

Feren hob den Kopf und richtete sich etwas auf, damit er Thranduils Gesicht besser sehen konnte. Ernst blickten ihn die braunen Augen an. „Dies kann ich nicht von Euch fordern, Hir nín.“

Thranduil unterdrückte den für einen Moment aufwallenden Kummer. _Hir nín. Mein Lord._ War er nicht mehr für ihn? Dann, als er den Schmerz hinter dem ernsten Blick bemerkte, als er die winzige Hoffnung in der Stimme wahrnahm, war er es der um seine Fassung rang.   
Behutsam legte er eine Hand an Ferens Wange und strich mit dem Daumen über dessen Lippen. „Dies ist deine Art, dich zu schützen, nicht wahr?“, fragte er leise. „Niemals nennst du mich beim Namen. Meine Titel, die du stattdessen verwendest… sie verhindern, dass du dich vollkommen verlierst“, stellte er fest. 

Ferens Augen weiteten sich, aber er wich seinem Blick nicht aus. Langsam nickte er und senkte dann doch den Kopf. „Verzeiht… ich…“

„Ssscht. Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, Feren. Ich bin es, der dich um Vergebung bitten muss. Ich habe mich aufgegeben, habe die Einsamkeit mich hinabziehen lassen. Dennoch warst du bei mir, hast mich gestützt und gehalten ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können. Deine Liebe gab mir Halt und wie habe ich es dir gedankt! Nein, Feren, ich bin es, der in deiner Schuld steht.“

Thranduil löste sich aus Ferens Umarmung und setzte sich auf. Feren tat es ihm gleich. Sorge schimmerte in den dunklen Augen, Verwirrung in seiner Miene. „Was meint Ihr?“

Thranduil lächelte kurz, als er den gerade noch verschluckten Titel hörte. 

„Das, was ich dir heute Morgen sagte: Ich werde bei dir bleiben, so wie du an meiner Seite geblieben bist. Wenngleich ich dir keinen Bund und keine Verbindung unserer Seelen schenken kann, so werde ich dich doch nicht allein lassen. Du bist mir ein treuer Freund und Gefährte geworden und dies will ich fortan auch für dich sein.“

Feren schluckte und ließ zu, dass Thranduil die Träne abwischte, die über seine Wange lief. 

Thranduil ahnte, dass Feren um die Worte weinte, die er sich ersehnte und die er doch niemals würde hören können. Er konnte Thranduils Liebe nicht erringen, denn diese gehörte allein einer anderen. Sie waren beide machtlos dagegen.   
Er beugte sich vor und zog Feren an sich. Er hielt ihn, als Feren sein Gesicht an Thranduils Hals barg. „Meine Liebe bleibt dir verwehrt, doch meine Freundschaft gehört allein dir“, wisperte er in die dunklen Strähnen.


	84. Heilung - Thranduil, PG 12

**Heilung**

Thranduil schritt langsam durch den Wald. Die Spuren, die die Schlacht unter den Bäumen gerissen hatte, waren noch immer zu sehen und es würde noch lange Zeit dauern, bis nichts mehr an sie erinnerte. 

Der Wald schien zu ruhen. So als hielte er den Atem an, so als könne er es nicht glauben, dass nach all dem Schrecken und dem Leid endlich Frieden einkehren würde.

Langsam, nur zögerlich begann wieder neues Leben zu sprießen.  
Der Elbenkönig fühlte die ersten zaghaften Blätter sich entfalten, wo nur dürre, verkrüppelte Äste waren. Einzelne, mutige Blüten streckten ihre leuchtenden Köpfchen der Sonne entgegen und erfreuten ihn mit ihrem Duft und ihrer Farbenpracht. 

Der Wind strich durch die Gräser und Farne und trug ihm ihre Lieder zu. Tief atmete er den Duft des Waldes ein, den Geruch nach Pilzen, Moos und Feuchtigkeit, nach Beeren, Blüten und Laub, nach Harz und Erde. 

Alle Fäulnis, aller Moder, alle Verwesung waren fort und er tat was er konnte, um dem Wald zu helfen.   
Unermüdlich wisperte er Zaubersprüche und sang Lieder, die bewirkten, dass die Wunden sich schlossen. Auch er selbst fühlte die Ruhe in seine Seele zurückkehren. 

Die Vernichtung des Einen hatte auch ihm die Heilung gebracht, hatte auch seine eigene Seele befreit und ihn neue Hoffnung schöpfen lassen.


	85. Bewusstlos - Bilbo Baggins, PG 12, Drabble

**Bewusstlos**

Reglos hängt er in den Klauen des riesigen Adlers. Klein wie eine Puppe. Leblos. Bleich. Das Gesicht voller Blut.

Fili ruft ihn und ich beobachte ihn bang. Ich hoffe, dass er noch lebt.

Gandalf eilt zu ihm, als der Adler ihn auf den Felsen legt. Noch immer regt er sich nicht. Ich zögere näher zu gehen. Will wissen, was mit ihm ist und doch auch nicht. Der Zauberer streicht über sein Gesicht, murmelt etwas.

Nun gehe ich doch näher, auf weichen Knien.

Da schlägt er die Augen auf und ich bin es nun, der darum kämpft bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben.


	86. Spirale - Morgoth, PG 16, Drabble

**Spirale**

 

Dunkle Schatten wirbeln um ihn herum.   
Ein Kreis, nie endend. Alles verzehrend. 

Alles Schöne, alles Reine muss zerstört sein. Nichts, was von anderen geschaffen wurde, was anderen Liedern als dem seinen entstammt, darf nicht existieren. 

Feanors Söhne zahlten einen hohen Preis, weil sie sich ihm entgegenstellten. Ihr Fluch zerstörte sie. 

Nun zieht er auch andere in seinen Bann. Die Elben, die Menschen, die Zwerge, alle wird er unterjochen, wird sie zu seinen Sklaven machen. 

Wie ein Strudel, der alles in die Tiefe reißt, ist seine finstere Macht. Er wird siegen, denn er ist das Zentrum des Grauens. 

Er allein.   
Morgoth.


	87. Rot sehen - Thranduil, OC, PG 6, Drabble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Idee zu diesem Oneshot stammt von Greenleaf’s Daughter. Hab vielen Dank dafür!

**Rot sehen**

“Was hast du dazu zu sagen? Du hast deine Pflicht aufs schändlichste vernachlässigt! Bekennst du dich schuldig?“

Thranduils laute Stimme schallte durch die Hallen, dass sogar die Mäuse im Keller noch die Köpfe einzogen.   
Ein schlotternder Diener stand vor ihm und versuchte gar nicht erst, eine Erklärung für das Desaster zu finden. 

„Es ist allein meine Schuld, Aran nín“, bekannte er zaghaft. Er hatte es vergessen, ja. Es war ihm aufgetragen worden, auch darin hatte der König Recht. Aber musste er tatsächlich gleich den ganzen Rat einberufen und ihn praktisch vor Gericht stellen, nur weil ein paar Blumen verwelkt waren?


	88. Appetit - Lindir, PG 6

**Appetit**

“Die Küche beklagt sich wegen der vielen zusätzlichen Arbeit und wir haben kaum noch Wein. Wie lange werden die Zwerge noch bei uns bleiben?“

Lindir schritt neben dem stets gelassenen Elrond durch den Garten, als ein merkwürdiger Tumult ihre Aufmerksamkeit weckte. Sie sahen, was ihn versursachte, als sie um eine Ecke bogen: Die Zwerge missbrauchten einen der Brunnen für ein Bad!

Lindir starrte entsetzt auf die Szene und überhörte beinahe Elronds: „Das wird sich noch zeigen“, bevor es auch dem Herr Bruchtals die Sprache verschlug.   
Die beiden Elben, an derlei Unfug nicht gewöhnt, tauschten einen teils verärgerten, teils ratlosen Blick. Es war nicht Brauch unter Elben, Reisende abzuweisen, kamen diese mit friedlichen Absichten. 

Lindir bekam allerdings so langsam Zweifel an der Friedfertigkeit ihrer Gäste. 

Seine Meinung bestätigte sich, als am Abend die nächste Überraschung auf ihn wartete. Mithrandir und Elrond hatten sich etwas abseits der Zwerge niedergelassen. Dies hatte vor allem praktische Gründe, da für die Zwerge extra niedrige Bänke und Schemel um einen Tisch angeordnet worden waren, während Elrond und der Maja es vorzogen, beim Essen auf normalhohen Stühlen zu sitzen. Nur Thorin, der Anführer der Gruppe, saß ebenfalls bei ihnen. 

Zunächst schienen sich die Zwerge auch an die Sitten der Elben anzupassen. Die gemurmelten Bemerkungen über die zarten Töne der Lauten- und Harfenspieler und der Flöten überhörte Lindir noch geflissentlich. Als dann aber, deutlich lauter, nach Fleisch gefragt wurde – wie ein lebendes, empfindungsfähiges und denkendes Wesen etwas so barbarisches zu sich nehmen konnte, war Lindir unbegreiflich – begann er zu ahnen, dass der Abend nicht so ruhig verlaufen würde, wie er es gehofft hatte. 

Die unglaublichen Mengen an Nahrung, die die Zwerge vertilgten, ließen seine Augen groß werden. Wie konnte man so viel essen? Aber andererseits war keiner der Zwerge mager oder dünn. Alle waren sie von stämmigem, kräftigem Wuchs und einer von ihnen war geradezu… Nein. Lindir wollte es nicht einmal denken. Wie viel musste man essen, um eine solche Leibesfülle zu erreichen? 

Lindirs eigener Appetit verging ihm jedenfalls gründlich, während er die nicht vorhandenen Tischmanieren der Zwerge beobachtete. Und der letzte Rest von gutem Willen zerplatzte gemeinsam mit dem Apfel, der neben ihm an einer Statue aufschlug. 

Hilfesuchend schaute er zu Elrond und Mithrandir, die dem Treiben schweigend zugesehen hatten. Als er ihre, ebenso ratlosen Mienen und den nur teilweise verborgenen Widerwillen darin sah, begann er zu ahnen, weshalb die Elben des Düsterwaldes dafür bekannt waren, die Zwerge zu verachten. 

Vielleicht war ihre rigorose Haltung doch nicht so falsch.


	89. Schmerz - Thranduil, PG 16

**Schmerz**

Ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte ihn und er konnte nur mit Mühe die Zügel festhalten, als sich sein Körper zusammenkrümmte. Keuchend krallte er die Finger in das dichte Fell, suchte verzweifelt nach Halt. Wie flüssiges Feuer schien etwas seinen Körper zu durchdringen, während er gleichzeitig fühlte, wie das Seelenband, welches ihn mit seiner Gemahlin verband, zerriss. 

„Nein“, brachte er erstickt hervor und wehrte dann mit einer schwachen Geste die Hände eines seiner Hauptmänner ab, der ihn stützen wollte. Kaum bei Sinnen vor Schmerz und Furcht trieb er seinem Hirsch die Fersen in die Seiten und preschte davon. Er hörte die verwunderten Rufe seiner Garde und der Hauptmänner, doch darum konnte er sich jetzt nicht kümmern. 

Er ahnte, was geschehen war. Sein Verstand wusste es und doch weigerte er sich, die Wahrheit anzuerkennen. 

Der Hirsch hetzte durch den Wald. Er wusste genau, wohin der König wollte und Thranduil war froh darüber, ihm die Richtung nicht vorgeben zu müssen. Er war schlicht nicht in der Lage dazu. Kaum bei Sinnen konnte er nicht mehr tun, als sich festzuhalten.

Dann preschten sie über die steinerne Brücke und er ließ sich vor dem hohen Portal vom Rücken seines Reittieres gleiten. Mit beinahe kraftlosen Beinen rannte er durch die Hallen. Der Weg schien endlos zu sein, während die Gewissheit in ihm wuchs, dass er zu spät kommen würde. 

Dann hatte er die Kammer erreicht und stieß die Tür auf. Ein Heiler fuhr erschrocken herum, doch er wagte es nicht, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen.   
Thranduil stürzte nach vorne und fiel neben dem reglosen Leib auf die Knie. Er schlang die Arme um seine Gemahlin und presste sein Gesicht an ihren Hals, dem noch die Wärme anhaftete. Doch da war kein Atem mehr, der seine Wange streifte, kein Puls, der ihn beruhigte.   
Ihr noch warmes Blut sickerte in den Stoff seiner Tunika und er fühlte, wie es an seiner Haut abkühlte. 

„Eine Spinne… Legolas war verletzt worden und sie hat…“

„Ich weiß, was sie getan hat!“, herrschte er den verschreckten Heiler an. Und es stimmte: er hatte gespürt, wie sie die Wunde ihres Sohnes auf sich selbst gezogen hatte und wie das Gift der Spinne ihr Blut durchströmt hatte. 

Warum war er nicht bei ihnen geblieben? Warum hatte er sie und Legolas allein gelassen. Warum hatte er unbedingt dieses Geschmeide haben wollen? Warum…?

Rasend vor Schmerz und wütend über sich selbst, fuhr er zu dem Heiler herum und packte ihn an den Rändern seiner Tunika. „Niemals! Niemals wirst du über das sprechen, was hier geschehen ist! Ich befehle es dir!“ 

Er schüttelte ihn und der Elb, blass vor Furcht und vor Entsetzen über das, wobei er Zeuge geworden war, nickte eifrig. „Ich schwöre es, Aran nín. Niemand wird etwas erfahren.“ 

Thranduil ließ ihn los und stieß ihn von sich, bevor er erneut den Leib seiner Gemahlin in die Arme nahm. Verzweifelt küsste er sie ein letztes Mal. 

Der Schmerz zerriss ihn und die ersten grauen Schleier des Vergessens begannen ihn zu umhüllen. Dankbar wollte er sich hineinfallen lassen, wollte dem Grauen entfliehen, den ihr Tod in ihm geweckt hatte. Er würde ihr in Mandos Hallen folgen. 

Doch da war noch die Erinnerung an den Sohn, die ihn zögern ließ. Wie ein fernes Abbild, wie ein Flimmern am Horizont, weckte es seine Aufmerksamkeit und lenkte ihn ab.

Eine kleine Hand legte sich auf seine und eine leise Stimme durchdrang fragend und voller Angst die Nebel. 

„Ada?“


	90. Durch das Feuer - Thranduil, PG 12, Drabble

**Durch das Feuer**

“Sprich nicht zu mir vom Drachenfeuer! Ich weiß, es ist Schmerz und Verderben!“

Die Erinnerung ließ den Schmerz in seiner Wange wieder aufflammen und an dem Entsetzen des Zwerges merkte er, dass er die Narbe offenbart hatte. Sei’s drum. 

Schnell hatte er sich wieder in der Gewalt und wich zurück. Er hob den Arm und die Wachen packten den impertinenten Gnom. Sollten sie doch verrotten, er und seine Begleiter! Sie hatten es nicht besser verdient. 

Er war bereits durchs Drachenfeuer gegangen und würde es nie wieder tun. Niemals wieder würde er sich einem Drachen entgegenstellen. Für keinen Preis der Welt!


	91. Tintenfischschwarz - Thranduil/Feren, PG 16 slash

**Tintenfischschwarz**

 

Feren griff eine Strähne und versuchte mit dem silbernen Kamm die hoffnungslos zerzausten Haare zu entwirren. Er seufzte leise, als er den hellen Lichtschein bemerkte, der durch das hohe Fenster ins Zimmer glitt.   
Der Morgen dämmerte bereits. Es wurde höchste Zeit für ihn, in seine eigenen Gemächer zurückzukehren. Auch wenn der König nichts dagegen zu haben schien, dass er während der Nacht bei ihm blieb, so war es doch für den Frieden im Hofstaat und den Hallen besser, wenn nur wenige wussten, dass er der Liebhaber des Königs war. 

Deshalb verließ Feren stets noch vor dem Morgengrauen die prachtvollen Gemächer. 

Heute jedoch war er schon sehr früh aufgewacht und hatte beschlossen, sein von ihrem Liebesspiel der vergangenen Nacht vollkommen zerzaustes Haar mit den feineren und stabileren Kämmen des Königs zu bearbeiten, anstatt mit seinen eigenen Holzkämmen.   
Es war ihm beinahe gelungen, alles zu lösen. Nun… den Rest würde er… 

Ein gequälter Schrei ließ ihn herumfahren. Mit dem Instinkt des Kriegers griff er nach einem der Schwerter des Königs, die an einer Halterung an der Wand des Schlafgemachs aufbewahrt wurden und eilte zum Bett. 

Thranduil schlief noch und die schweren Brokatvorhänge waren um das Bett herum zugezogen, so dass es unmöglich war hineinzusehen. Feren hörte jedoch unruhige Bewegungen und ein angestrengtes Keuchen. Er wusste, was das bedeutete und ließ das Schwert sinken.   
Der König litt häufig unter Alpträumen und er schlief nur selten wirklich tief. Feren vermutete sogar, dass er sich gar nicht erst niederlegte, wenn er nicht bei ihm war. Thranduil brauchte nicht viel Schlaf und wie alle Elben konnte er, wenn er wollte, wochenlang ohne ihn auskommen. 

Vorsichtig trat er näher an das Bett heran und zog einen der Vorhänge zur Seite. Er erschrak, als er den Ausdruck absoluten Entsetzens in der Miene des schwer träumenden Elben sah.   
Thranduils Kopf pendelte unruhig auf dem Kissen, Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn und sein Mund war noch immer zu dem Schrei geöffnet, der Feren aufgeschreckt hatte. Seine Hände krallten sich förmlich in die weichen Decken und er rang keuchend und panisch nach Atem. 

Feren legte das Schwert auf dem Boden ab und kniete sich auf die breite Matratze. Behutsam griff er nach den Händen des Königs und strich sanft darüber.   
„Thranduil“, rief er ihn leise. „Wacht auf. Kommt zu Euch.“

Feren beobachtete ihn genau und wiederholte seine Worte so lange, bis die Bewegungen ein wenig ruhiger wurden. Dann, mit einem Ruck, setzte sich Thranduil auf.   
Seine Augen waren weit geöffnet und so voller Entsetzen, dass Feren instinktiv zurückwich. 

„Ihr habt geträumt, Aran nín“, sprach er ihn an in der Hoffnung, das Grauen in den wie mit einem Schatten überzogenen Pupillen zu mildern. 

Thranduil schien ihn gar nicht wahrzunehmen, sondern starrte weiterhin geradeaus. Seine Hände lagen zitternd in Ferens Griff und von dort aus breitete es sich über den ganzen Körper aus. Feren wusste nicht, wie er den König aus dieser seltsamen Starre wecken sollte. Instinktiv rutschte er näher an Thranduil heran und zog ihn behutsam an sich.   
Thranduils Rücken war so angespannt, dass Feren ihn kaum bewegen konnte und er merkte, dass er noch immer in seinem Traum gefangen war. 

Er strich sanft darüber, massierte die Schultern und streichelte beruhigend über den verschwitzten und zerzausten Haarschopf.   
Sie hatten eine leidenschaftliche Nacht geteilt und für gewöhnlich half dies dem König, einige Stunden der Erholung und Ruhe zu finden. Warum dann dieser schreckliche Alptraum?  
Feren wusste es nicht. 

Er begann leise zu summen und hoffte, seinen Geliebten so zu erreichen. Er wollte ihm helfen, wollte ihn beruhigen und die Erinnerungen vertreiben, die ihn so deutlich quälten. Thranduil hatte nie darüber gesprochen, was er in seinen Träumen durchlitt. Doch Feren wusste um die Erlebnisse des Königs. Er wusste um die Schrecken, die er gesehen und die Mühen und schweren Zeiten, die er durchlitten hatte. Er wusste um seine Einsamkeit und seine Verbitterung. 

Langsam, kaum merklich ließ die Anspannung in den Muskeln unter seinen Händen nach und Thranduil lehnte sich ein wenig gegen ihn. Er war erwacht, erkannte Feren.   
Ohne die Melodie zu unterbrechen, oder mit den beruhigenden Liebkosungen aufzuhören beugte er sich vor und versuchte in der Miene des Königs zu lesen. 

Er bog den Kopf so, dass er die schönen Züge erkennen konnte und erschrak über den Anblick. Noch immer lag dieses merkwürdige Grauen darin und die Augen waren so unnatürlich weit aufgerissen, dass die Pupillen komplett von Weiß umgeben waren. 

Feren löste die Umarmung und griff nach den Schultern des Königs. Ihn sanft von sich schiebend drehte er ihn gleichzeitig zu sich. 

„Thranduil!“, sprach er ihn energisch an. „Hört Ihr mich?“

Der König zuckte zusammen, doch weder blinzelte er, noch zeigte sich eine Veränderung in der starre Miene. Feren wurde langsam mulmig zu Mute. Was war das? War ein Zauber auf den König gelegt worden?   
Es war unwahrscheinlich, war doch Thranduils eigene Magie so stark, dass er jeden Angriff leicht abwehren konnte. Und es hatte viele gegeben im Laufe seines Lebens. 

Feren schüttelte ihn sanft und erhielt noch immer keine Reaktion. Sein Blick hing an den merkwürdig aufgerissenen Augen. Die Iris war kaum zu sehen, so groß waren die Pupillen, bemerkte Feren plötzlich, als das Licht im Raum von der aufgehenden Sonne ein wenig heller wurde.   
Er löste eine Hand von der Schulter des Königs und legte sie an dessen Wange. Sein Daumen strich sanft über die weiche Haut. „Thranduil… was ist mit Euch?“, fragte er leise, aber eindringlich. 

Wieder lief ein Schauer durch den schlanken Leib und Thranduil senkte ein wenig den Kopf, schien gleichzeitig sein Gesicht gegen die Hand zu schmiegen. Sein Atem, bisher schnell und flach, stockte und dann holte er mit einem tiefen Atemzug zitternd Luft. 

Feren schluckte. Er konnte den Blick nicht von den aufgerissenen Augen losreißen. Sie waren leer, ohne Fokus und ohne jeden Glanz. Thranduil blinzelte nicht und so musste die Tränenflüssigkeit inzwischen zu trocknen beginnen, erkannte Feren.   
Er hob die andere Hand und strich behutsam von der Stirn her über die Augen, schob dabei die Lider über die Pupillen. 

Dies schien Thranduil endlich aus seiner Erstarrung zu reißen. Er zuckte zurück und schlug die Hände vor die Augen. Sein großer Körper kippte zur Seite und er rollte sich mit einem werkwürdigen Wimmern zu einem Ball zusammen. 

Feren schaute ihn erschrocken an und wartete, ob sich an der Haltung etwas ändern würde. Als Thranduil einfach liegen blieb, rutschte er wiederum näher und zog dann sanft aber beharrlich eine der Hände vom Gesicht des Königs fort. 

Schmerz lag nun in dessen Zügen… und Furcht. 

Feren legte sich neben ihn und zog ihn an sich, so gut es die zusammengekrümmte Haltung des Königs zuließ. „Was ist mit Euch? Sprecht mit mir“, bat er leise.   
Er hörte, dass Thranduil etwas murmelte und beugte sich vor, um ihn besser zu verstehen. Doch alles, was er erkennen konnte war _dûr_. 

Feren schaute unwillkürlich zum Fenster, in dem nun schon der helle Schein der aufgehenden Sonne zu erkennen war. Ihre Strahlen tauchten den Raum in ein weiches, klares Licht. Es war alles andere als Dunkel. 

„Was meint Ihr?“, versuchte Feren den König zu erreichen. Dieser zitterte und wand sich aus der Umarmung. Wieder presste er die Hände gegen seine Augen. 

Hielt ihn der Alptraum noch immer in seinem Griff? Feren begann daran zu zweifeln, dass Thranduil wirklich wach war. Seine Reaktionen waren so untypisch und so seltsam, dass er entweder noch immer in seinen Erinnerungen gefangen war, oder doch ein böser Zauber auf ihn gelegt worden war. 

Feren richtete sich auf. Er musste handeln, denn in diesem Zustand konnte er den König nicht lassen. Energisch griff er nach den Schultern und schüttelte ihn. „Wacht auf!“, befahl er mit fester Stimme. „Ihr träumt… nichts davon ist real. Kommt zu Euch!“

Nun endlich drang er zu dem Bewusstsein des Königs durch. Er schob Ferens Hände von seinen Schultern und richtete sich mit einer unsicheren Bewegung auf. Mit einem Arm stützte er sich nach hinten ab und rieb mit der anderen Hand über sein Gesicht. 

Feren wartete einen Moment und ließ ihm Zeit, sich zu fassen. „Was habt Ihr geträumt? So sehr hatten die Alpträume Euch noch nie gequält“, fragte er nach einiger Zeit, als Thranduils Atem ruhiger geworden war. 

Der König hatte den Kopf abgewandt und sein langes Haar, das über die Schultern nach vorne fiel, verbarg den größten Teil seines Gesichtes. „So dunkel… schwarz…“, murmelte er leise. 

Feren strich die weißgoldenen Strähnen zur Seite. Er sagte nichts, sondern wartete ab, doch sein besorgter Blick ließ den König nicht los. 

Schließlich holte Thranduil tief Luft und strich sich noch einmal über die Augen. Er blinzelte und schüttelte den Kopf, so als wollte er lästige Fliegen vertreiben, die ihn umschwirrten. 

Feren beobachtete ihn ratlos. Ein solches Verhalten hatte er noch nie bei ihm erlebt.   
Dann fiel ihm etwas auf. „Was ist mit euren Augen? Es liegt ein Schleier darüber.“

Thranduil wandte ihm zwar den Kopf zu, doch er sah ihn nicht an. Sein Blick ging an ihm vorbei und er war seltsam leer, ohne jeden Ausdruck.   
„Das Drachenfeuer“, murmelte Thranduil. Er hob langsam die Hand und Feren erschien es fast so, als würde er nach ihm tasten. 

„Könnt Ihr mich sehen?“, fragte er und versuchte das plötzlich aufkeimende Entsetzen zu unterdrücken, das in ihm anwuchs, je länger er diesen leeren Ausdruck in den eisblauen Augen sah. Er hatte dies schon gesehen, jedoch nicht bei Elben. Es waren nur Menschen gewesen, bei denen er das beobachtet hatte und jeder von ihnen war blind gewesen. 

Thranduil schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Er blieb jedoch eigentümlich ruhig. Seine Fingerspitzen stießen gegen Ferens Schulter und strichen darüber, bis er ihn am Oberarm festhielt.   
„Es vergeht“, fuhr Thranduil leise fort. „In einigen Stunden wird das Licht zurückkehren. Aber ich weiß nie, wann es mich wieder in diese Dunkelheit hineinzieht.“ 

Seine Stimme war so tonlos, wie sein Blick leer war. Er rückte näher an Feren heran und dieser schloss die Arme um ihn. Der König schmiegte sein Gesicht in Ferens Halsbeuge, als er leise fortfuhr: „Es gab eine Zeit, da war ich tatsächlich vollständig blind. Die Hitze des Drachenfeuers hatte mir auf beiden Augen das Augenlicht genommen. Die Heiler und die Zeit ließen die Verletzung heilen. Doch sie konnten mir die Erinnerung nicht nehmen. In manchen Nächten wird sie so stark, dass es ist, als wäre ich wieder erblindet. Nur Schwärze umgibt mich dann. Eine so tiefe Dunkelheit, dass nichts sie durchdringen kann.“

Ferens Hände strichen über die seidigen Strähnen, die sich über den bloßen Rücken schmiegten. „Ich wusste nicht, dass das Drachenfeuer Euch auch nach so vielen Jahren noch schaden kann.“

„Das kann es nicht. Es ist nicht dauerhaft und ich bin auch jetzt nicht wirklich blind. Es ist die Erinnerung, die meinen Verstand dies glauben lässt. Aber das Grauen ist dennoch echt.“

Die letzten Worte waren nur ein tonloses Wispern und Feren hatte sie beinahe nicht verstanden. Er schluckte, als er zu begreifen begann, wie sehr der Elb in seinen Armen darunter litt. „Lasst mich bei Euch bleiben, bis die Erinnerungen verblasst sind“, bat er leise und er spürte, wie Thranduil langsam nickte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dûr - dunkel


	92. Ertrinken - Smaug, PG 16, Drabble

**Ertrinken**

Pures, reines Gold. Es blendet mich. Es schimmert, lockt mich. 

Es ist ein Abbild Thrors. Wie überheblich die Zwerge doch sind!   
Aber es ist mein Gold, meines allein! 

Da bewegt sich etwas. Zwinkert die Statue? Ist das möglich?   
Das Gold spritzt hervor. Aus dem Auge, aus andere Stellen.   
Die Statue zerfließt, das Gold spült über mich hinweg, reißt mich zu Boden. 

Es ist flüssig. Heiß läuft es über mich hinweg, nimmt mir den Atem.   
Es bedeckt mich, hüllt mich ein, lässt mich ertrinken. 

Soll das mein Tod sein? Ertrunken in Gold?  
Sollten die Zwerge siegen? 

Das kann ich nicht zulassen!


	93. Für dich sterben - Bard, Thranduil/Feren, PG 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dies ist ein Stichwort, das sich mir lange entzog. Es war nicht greifbar und es wollte sich auch nicht den Charakteren zuordnen lassen. Weder Kili und Tauriel passten, noch Thorin oder Balin. Selbst Legolas Mutter passte nicht, obwohl sie ja genau das für Legolas getan hatte - zumindest hatte ich das ja so bereits beschrieben.
> 
> Dann ging mir durch den Sinn, dass Elben, mit ihrer endlosen Lebensspanne, eine ganz andere Sicht auf “Leben” haben könnten. Was, so spann ich den Gedanken weiter, wenn für “einen anderen leben”, mit allen Erinnerungen, mit allem Leid, mit allem Kummer für sie ein ebenso großes Opfer darstellte als es für uns Menschen das Sterben ist?
> 
> Mit diesem Gedanken und angeregt durch einen Kommentar von _Phantom_ hat sich dann ein Bild in meinem Kopf festgesetzt.  
> Das Ergebnis ist vermutlich nicht jedermanns Geschmack. Aber entscheidet selbst.
> 
> Die „Fortsetzung“ dieses Oneshots ist Kapitel 83, falls Ihr wissen wollt, wie es am Morgen weitergeht. Und danach? Ihr werdet es unter den Stichworten "Straßen" und "Einsamkeit" erfahren.

**Für dich sterben**

Es war ein neues, bisher unbekanntes Bild, welches sich mir bot. In all den Jahrzehnten, die wir als verbündete und befreundete Könige unsere benachbarte Königreiche regiert hatten, hatte ich viele Fassetten des Elben gesehen, der dort vor mir im Raum stand, als gehörte er nicht dort hin.  
Ich hatte ihn lächeln sehen, hatte Tränen auf den glatten Wangen beobachtet, hatte Schalk und Wut erlebt. Ich hatte sein stilles Warten beobachtet, als er zuerst noch gelassen und später voller Sorge auf Nachrichten gehofft hatte.

Sicher, da war Erleichterung gewesen, als die erlösende Kunde vom Sieg der Menschen und von der Vernichtung des einen Ringes seine Hallen erreicht hatte. Doch außer, dass Legolas überlebt hatte, war nichts zu erfahren gewesen.

Damals, nach der Schlacht am Erebor, als er seinen Sohn verloren hatte, da war mir seine tiefe Einsamkeit bewusst geworden. Ich hatte ihm meine Freundschaft angeboten und vielleicht hätte daraus mehr werden können. Doch ein anderer nahm diesen Platz ein und ich weiß inzwischen, dass es für ihn und mich die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war.

Meine Jahre neigen sich dem Ende zu. Schon längst trägt nun mein Sohn Bain die Last der Krone, die für meinen inzwischen gebrechlichen Leib zu schwer geworden ist.  
Jener andere ist ein Elb wie er und auch wenn sie niemals als Liebende zusammen sein werden, so geben sie doch einander Halt. Er wird bei ihm sein, wenn ich schon längst nicht mehr Teil dieser Welt bin.

Feren liebt ihn, mit allem, was er ist. Er hat ihm schon vor langer Zeit seine Seele geschenkt. Er wusste, dass diese Liebe in ihrer vollen Tiefe niemals erwidert werden würde, denn Thranduil ist nicht mehr frei, sich zu binden. Seine Seele und sein Herz gehören seiner Gemahlin.

Es schien beide nicht zu stören. Oder ist da mehr, von dem ich nichts weiß, oder das ich als Mensch nicht verstehe?

Erneut hebt er die Flasche, trinkt direkt daraus und etwas von dem schweren, tiefroten Wein rinnt an seinem Kinn hinab und weiter über seine Kehle.  
Er ist ein schöner Mann. Die Zeit hat ihre Spuren nicht an ihm hinterlassen, wie sie es mit mir getan hat. Daran ändern auch die tiefen Narben auf seiner Wange und seinem Oberkörper nichts. Auch nicht die Schatten auf der makellosen Haut, die von Pfeilspitzen und Schwerthieben stammen.

Ich weiß nur wenig von den Wunden, die er auf seiner Seele trägt und nur selten hat er mich überhaupt ahnen lassen, dass es sie gibt.  
Dass sie da sind, weiß ich von Feren. Auch wir sind Freunde geworden mit den Jahren. Lange ahnte ich nichts davon, dass er nicht nur sein Hauptmann, sondern auch sein Liebhaber ist.

Sie verbergen es vor den Blicken der anderen Elben und ich weiß auch nur davon, weil er es mir irgendwann selbst erzählte. Nur seine beiden Diener und drei Offiziere der Garde wissen es auch. Wir alle schweigen, weil er es so wünscht.

Er gilt als gebunden und nach den Gesetzen der Eldar darf er keinen neuen Gefährten wählen. Deshalb folgen die meisten der Elben ihren Partnern in das Vergehen in den Morgennebeln oder sie suchen Zuflucht in Valinor.

Thranduil hat keines von beidem getan, als er seine Gemahlin und Seelenpartnerin verlor. Er blieb.  
Es bedeutete ein Leben in Einsamkeit. Ohne die tröstende Nähe eines Vertrauten, ohne die Freuden der Intimität, ohne gemeinsames Lachen und geteilten Kummer.

Er hat das Leben gewählt, mit allen Konsequenzen, die das für ihn mit sich brachte. Doch entgegen der Zeit, die einen Elben nicht in die Knie zwingen kann, hat es das Leben schließlich doch geschafft, ihn zu brechen.

Wieder trinkt er vom Wein, wirft die leere Flasche dann mit einer fahrigen Bewegung von sich. Sie zerschellt an einer Wand und einige Tropfen laufen an dem polierten Stein herab. 

Noch mehr Scherben liegen dort und geben Zeugnis davon, wie es um ihn steht.  
Die Bewegung hat ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht und er fängt sich mit einigen taumelnden Schritten, stützt sich mit zitternden Händen an einer Säule ab.

Langsam gehe ich zu ihm. Selbst nicht mehr in der Lage, ohne einen Stock zu sein, kann ich ihn nicht auffangen, sollte er tatsächlich stürzen. Aber er soll wissen, dass er nicht allein ist.

Er sieht mich an, versucht es zumindest, doch Tränen und der Wein verschleiern seinen Blick. Er murmelt etwas und auch wenn ich mit den Jahren viel von seiner Sprache gelernt habe, so sind die Worte nun zu undeutlich und verworren, als dass ich sie begreifen könnte.

Leise Schritte erklingen und dann ist Feren bei ihm. Er lächelt mir zu und murmelt einen Dank, dass ich bei ihm geblieben bin.  
Doch das Lächeln erreicht kaum noch seine Augen. Auch er leidet darunter zu erleben, wie der Elb, dem seine Seele und sein Herz gehören, unter der Last seines Kummers zerbricht.

Wir können beide nichts tun. Nur hoffen, dass das einzige eintritt, was ihm wieder Hoffnung geben könnte. Feren hat Boten ausgeschickt und auch Bain lässt ständig nach ihm suchen. Ab und an erhalten wir eine Kunde, doch nicht genug, um ihn aus seinem Schmerz zu lösen.

Ich sehe zu, wie Feren ihn behutsam zum Bett geleitet und den Umhang abnimmt. Er trägt weder Tunika noch Stiefel, weder Krone noch die Ringe. Nur Beinlinge bedecken ihn. Mit einem feuchten Tuch wischt Feren die Spuren des Weins von der hellen Haut, bevor er ihm hilft, sich nieder zu legen.

“Warum tut er sich das an?”, stelle ich die Frage, die mich seit Monaten umtreibt. Seit dem Moment als klar wurde, dass Thranduil den Kampf aufgegeben hatte.  
“Warum geht er nicht nach Valinor, oder in die Morgennebel?” Es sind grausame Worte und ich weiß, dass sie Feren verletzen. 

Dennoch sieht er mich an. Tränen schimmern in seinen Augen. “Er kann es nicht”, sagt er leise. „Als die Königin ihr Leben für Legolas gab, hätte es beinahe auch ihn zerstört. Doch Legolas war noch zu jung. Er hätte ohne die Eltern nicht leben können und der Weg nach Valinor wäre zu lang gewesen. Thranduil litt, doch er beschwor die Valar, ihm die Kraft zu geben, bei Legolas zu bleiben. Er bat darum, für ihn leben zu dürfen.”  
Eine Träne läuft über Ferens Wange und in einer Geste, die auch ihm Halt gibt, streicht er eine Strähne des wirren und vom Schmutz stumpfen Haares seines Geliebten und Königs zurück.  
„Legolas auch noch zu verlieren, hat ihn zerbrechen lassen”, murmelt er traurig.

“Aber Legolas lebt, da bin ich mir sicher”, halte ich dagegen. “Er wird wiederkommen.”

“Vielleicht. Doch können sie einander vergeben?”


	94. Gib auf - Thorin, Azog, PG 16, Drabble

**Gib auf**

 

_Du hast keine Chance! Gib auf!_

Ich höre die Worte nicht. Aber ich sehe sie in seinen Augen. Kalt und schwarz starren sie mich an, wollen mich zwingen, die Klinge zu senken. 

Ich weiß, ich habe verloren. Der Kampf ist vorbei. Schmerz rast durch meinen Körper. Nur meine Klinge steht noch zwischen seiner gezackten Klinge und meinem Leib. 

Mein Tod ist gewiss. Doch noch lebe ich. 

Ich ziehe die Klinge fort und der Stahl seiner Klinge bohrt sich kalt in meinen Leib. 

Doch dann erscheint Verwunderung in seinen Augen, als meine Klinge ihn durchbohrt. 

So leicht gebe ich nicht auf.


	95. Letzte Hoffnung - Thranduil, PG 12, Drabble

**letzte Hoffnung**

 

Ein Maja.   
Ein Elb.  
Zwei Menschen.  
Ein Zwerg.

Diese fünf waren nicht genug. Sie würden nicht genug sein. Thranduil wusste das, während er stumm über den Wald hinweg blickte. 

Dol Guldur. Sauron war dort. So nahe, doch unerreichbar für ihn oder andere.  
Solange der Ring existierte, so lange würde die Macht von Morgoths Diener weiterbestehen. 

Er hatte gegen ihn gekämpft, wusste, wie mächtig er war. 

Vier Hobbits.   
Kleine Wesen mit Herzen größer als alles, was er je gekannt hatte.   
Bilbo hatte sie damals alle in den Schatten gestellt.

Wurden sie es wieder schaffen?  
Die drei Hobbits und der junge Ringträger?


	96. Straßen - Gimli, Legolas, PG 12

**Straßen**

 

Der Elbenweg… der Eryn Lasgalen. 

Mein Vater hat mich immer davor gewarnt. Der Wald sei verzaubert, hatte er gesagt. Er verwirre die Sinne und die verkrüppelten Bäume und die merkwürdig farbige Rinde würde einen um den Verstand bringen.   
Tagelang seien sie im Kreis geirrt, ohne auch nur einen Sonnenstrahl in der Dunkelheit des Waldes zu sehen.   
Der Weg, den zu folgen Gandalf ihnen aufgetragen hatte, sei verschwunden und wieder aufgetaucht. Er hätte sich wie eine Schlange durch die Bäume gewunden. 

Ist das wirklich der gleiche Wald? 

Legolas schreitet ruhig neben mir aus. Gehen kann man das ja nicht nennen, was er macht. Aber auch er sieht sich immer wieder um, so als wäre ihm die Umgebung unbekannt. Ist das nicht der Wald, in dem er geboren wurde und aufgewachsen ist? 

Immer wieder raschelt es in den Bäumen, aber ich kann weder Tier noch Elb erkennen. Vorhin, gleich nachdem wir das Elbentor passiert hatten, waren zwei bewaffnete Elben vor uns aufgetaucht, als wären sie aus dem Boden gewachsen. Legolas sprach mit ihnen in diesem Singsang, den er Sindarin nennt. Sie verschwanden wieder so lautlos, wie sie gekommen waren. Also ist das nichts, was nur Legolas kann. 

Ich mag das Spitzohr ja, aber irgendwie ist er manchmal schon merkwürdig. Dennoch bereue ich es nicht, ihn begleitet zu haben. Ich will mir diesen Elbenkönig selbst einmal ansehen, der sogar Thorin die Stirn geboten hat. Was war ich damals noch jung! Aber ich kann mich an ihn erinnern. Stolz war er und so unglaublich mutig. Er hatte nie sein Ziel aus den Augen verloren… nunja… außer in diesem Wald vielleicht. 

Wobei… so verkrüppelt sehen die Bäume gar nicht aus. Nach den Erzählungen meines Vaters hatte ich ein Gewirr aus Dornen, Zweigen und Stämmen erwartet. 

Stattdessen liegt der Weg offen und teilweise von einzelnen Sonnenstrahlen beschienen vor uns. Sie brechen durch das glänzend grüne Laub und tauchen die Umgebung in einen zwar trüben, aber nicht finster wirkenden grünen Schimmer. 

Der Weg selbst, die Elbenstraße, besteht aus hellen, grauen Steinen, die so breit ausgelegt worden waren, dass ein Fuhrwerk bequem darauf fahren könnte. Rechts und links wird sie flankiert von Farnen, niedrigem Buschwerk und vereinzelten Blütenpflanzen. Sogar Beerensträucher gibt es. Es fällt mir aber erst auf, als Legolas sich bückt, etwas von einem Strauch abpflückt und mir dann eine Handvoll Himbeeren gibt. Die Früchte sind süß und saftig und stillen den Hunger, den ich erst jetzt bemerke. 

„Wollen wir rasten?“, fragt mein elbischer Freund und blickt lächelnd zu mir herab. Ein Sonnenstrahl bricht hinter ihm durch das Laub und lässt sein blondes Haar leuchten. Er sieht immer noch so jung aus wie an dem Tag, an dem ich ihn kennen gelernt habe. Er hat sich nicht verändert, auch wenn seine Miene damals deutlich finsterer gewesen war. An mir ist die Zeit nicht so einfach vorbeigegangen. Grau ist mein Bart nun und silberne Strähnen zieren mein Haupt. 

Wenn man uns so sieht, glaubt man nicht, was wir bereits alles hinter uns gebracht haben. Viele Wege haben wir gemeinsam beschritten, wenn zu Beginn eher unwillig und voller Abneigung. Und wohin haben sie uns geführt?

Ich nickte. „Eine Rast wäre ganz gut“, stimme ich ihm zu. 

„Dann komm. Nicht weit von hier ist eine schöne Lichtung, auf der wir ruhen können.“

Ich folge ihm neugierig, als er den Hauptweg verlässt und in einen schmalen Pfad einbiegt. Er windet sich durch das Unterholz und tatsächlich öffnet er sich schon bald zu einer sonnigen Lichtung. Am Rand liegen einige umgestürzte Baumstämme. Weiches Moos wächst darauf und lädt zum Sitzen ein.   
Es gibt sogar eine kleine, in Stein gefasste Quelle. Das Wasser ist rein und klar und es schmeckt sogar mir. 

Legolas hat unterdessen etwas von diesem Lembas aus seinem Gepäck geholt und reicht mir ein Stück davon. Auch wenn ich mich wohl nie an den Geschmack gewöhnen werde, so stimmt es schon, was er sagt: nur ein Bissen stillt den Hunger und gibt neue Kraft. 

Wir essen schweigend und sammeln dann noch ein paar der Himbeeren, die auch hier reichlich wachsen. Dann lehne ich mich gegen einen der Baumstämme und schaue Legolas zu, der mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen im Gras liegt und zum Himmel hoch schaut. 

„Ich hätte erwartet, dass dir dein Vater eine Eskorte entgegenschickt“, sage ich irgendwann.   
Mein Vater hätte das getan… er wäre mir sogar selbst entgegen gekommen. Aber ich weiß, dass Legolas und sein Vater im Streit auseinander gegangen sind. Den genauen Grund hat mir Legolas nie erzählt und es hat mich nie interessiert. Nun aber, da wir dem König aus Eis bald gegenüberstehen werden, bin ich doch neugierig. 

„Er weiß nicht, dass ich komme“, gibt Legolas nach einer Weile zur Antwort. 

„So? Wie das?“ 

Er rollt sich auf die Seite und stützt sich auf einen Ellenbogen. „Ich habe die beiden Wachen angewiesen, meine Ankunft geheim zu halten. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich wirklich bereit bin, meinem Vater gegenüber zu treten.“

„Sagt der, der einen Oliphanten mit einem Pfeil tötet. Was genau ist denn zwischen euch vorgefallen?“, brumme ich und nasche noch eine von den roten Beeren. 

Legolas weicht meinem Blick aus und spielt mit einem Käfer, den er über seinen Handrücken und über seine Finger krabbeln lässt. Er ist längst nicht so redselig, wie die Elben aus Lothlorien oder dem letzten heimeligen Haus, aber so schweigsam zu sein, ist auch nicht typisch für ihn.   
„Ich habe mich in Gegenwart seiner Offiziere gegen seinen Befehl gestellt und ihn dazu gezwungen weiterzukämpfen, als er unser Volk in Sicherheit hatte bringen wollen. Ich glaubte ihn eigensinnig und besessen von dem Gedanken, ein Geschmeide zurück zu erlangen, das ihm sehr wichtig war. Thror hatte es für ihn anfertigen lassen, hatte es ihm dann aber doch nicht ausgehändigt.“ 

„Aye“, brumme ich. „Mein Vater hat mir davon erzählt. Die Steine von Lasgalen, richtig?“

Legolas nickt. „Ich weiß nicht, ob er es schließlich doch erhalten hat. Damals dachte ich, er wäre zu herzlos, um den Zwergen und vor allem Thorin zu helfen, der auf dem Weg war, sich Azog zu stellen. Ich war Thorin und den anderen dann schließlich selbst gefolgt und konnte doch nichts ausrichten.   
Tauriel war schon vorher verbannt worden. Damals hatte ich geglaubt, es wäre, weil sie nicht mit der Politik meines Vaters einverstanden war und auch außerhalb der Grenzen unseres Reiches aktiv das Böse bekämpfen wollte. Sie verließ das Reich, als mein Vater die Grenzen schließen ließ und ich folgte ihr. Mich verbannte er nicht, auch dann nicht, als ich nicht zurückkehrte. Aber er hätte es tun müssen. Auch wenn ich sein Sohn und der Prinz bin, durfte ich mich nicht seinen Befehlen widersetzen.“

Langsam fange ich an zu verstehen. „Du bist gegangen, um ihn nicht dazu zu zwingen, dich doch zu verbannen“, stelle ich fest. 

Legolas seufzt leise und lässt den Käfer von seiner Hand ins Gras krabbeln. „Ja. Und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob mir dies nicht doch noch droht. Nun weiß ich aber, dass ich ihm Unrecht tat und viele seiner Entscheidungen und Befehle sehe ich heute in einem anderen Licht.“

Er sieht mich an und da ist Kummer und Bedauern in seinem Blick. Ich vergleiche es mit dem Antlitz des jungen Elben, der neugierig auf die Welt und voller Tatendrang dem Weißen Rat beiwohnte. Es scheint, dass er sich doch verändert hat. Ernster ist er geworden, reifer und wohl auch weiser. Die Straßen, die wir gemeinsam beschritten haben, haben ihre Spuren auch an ihm hinterlassen. 

„Die Schlachten, die wir geschlagen haben… er hatte das schon erlebt, viele Male. Er hatte gewusst, was uns bevorstehen würde und wollte nur das schützen und behüten, was ihm wichtig war. Heute sehe ich das und ich kann es verstehen. Heute würde ich vermutlich ähnlich handeln“, spricht Legolas leise weiter. 

„Wir sind hier, damit du ihm das erklären kannst“, brumme ich und lege ihm kurz eine Hand auf die Schulter. Dann lehne ich mich wieder zurück gegen den Baumstamm. 

„Wenn er mir überhaupt zuhört“, seufzt Legolas. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie stolz und unnahbar er sein kann.“


	97. Im Sturm - Thranduil, Legolas, PG 12

**Im Sturm**

 

Dunkle Wolken zogen tief über den Himmel, getrieben von einem scharfen, kalten Wind. Er pfiff an den Fensterbögen vorbei und ließ die Vorhänge wirbeln, als wären sie von einem ganz eigenen Leben erfüllt. Die Bäume bogen sich unter dem Sturm. Blätter wirbelten, von den Zweigen gerissen durch die Luft. Staub und Schmutz wurde hochgerissen und trübte die Sicht. 

Thranduil stand stumm auf einem der Balkone und starrte in das Unwetter hinaus. Er spürte den Aufruhr der Natur in seinem Inneren. Schon seit Tagen hatte es sich in schwüler-feuchter Luft und heißem Wetter angekündigt. Der Sturm, als er dann kam, war wie eine Erlösung. Doch nun peitschte er schon seit Stunden über den Wald und schien nicht nachzulassen. Kein Regen fiel, der das Tosen besänftigt hatte, noch zuckten Blitze über den Himmel, die geholfen hätten, die Spannung zu entladen. 

„Ada?“ 

Thranduil wandte sich um, als er die verzagte Kinderstimme hörte. Der Sturm war so laut gewesen, dass er das Öffnen der Tür und die leichten Schritte verborgen hatte. Doch die Stimme seines Sohnes würde er über allem anderen hören.   
Er ging auf ein Knie und breitete die Arme aus. 

Sofort lief der junge Elbling auf ihn zu und warf sich in die schützende Umarmung. Sein Haar war zerzaust und er trug eine schlichte Tunika, wie er sie zum Schlafen nutzte. 

„Was ist, ion nín? Findest du keine Ruhe?“

Der Junge schlang die Arme um den Hals des Vaters und schmiegte sein Gesicht dagegen, während er auf das Unwetter schielte, das so nahe bei ihm tobte. Der Wind zerrte an den Haaren der beiden Elben und ließ den langen Umhang des Elbenkönigs knattern wie eine Standarte. 

Langsam trat Thranduil etwas zurück, so dass ihn nicht mehr die volle Wucht des Windes traf. 

„Es ist so laut, Ada“, murmelte Legolas. „Ich wollte ja schlafen, aber da sind Stimmen im Wind.“

Thranduil nickte langsam. Auch er hörte die klagenden Laute. Die Menschen sagten, der Wind würde sie verursachen, wenn er über Öffnungen oder Spalten strich und diese so zum Klingen brachte. Er wusste es besser. 

„Diese Stimmen musst du nicht fürchten, ion nín. Es sind Elben wie wir. Sie erzählen dir aus ihrem Leben.“

Der blonde Schopf hob sich und nun konnte Thranduil das blasse Kindergesicht betrachten. Tränen hatten ihre Spuren auf den schmalen Wangen hinterlassen und die blauen Augen schimmerten noch immer feucht. „Wirklich? Was sind das für Elben?“

Thranduil seufzte leise. Sein Sohn war noch zu jung, um die volle Wahrheit verstehen zu können. Aber er konnte ihn auch schlecht mit einer Lüge zufrieden stellen. Das wollte er ihm nicht antun.   
Er strich ihm beruhigend über das Haar. „Wenn Elben so großen Kummer erfahren haben, dass sie fürchten, damit nicht weiterleben zu können oder es nicht wollen, so lassen sie zu, dass ihre Seelen ein Teil der Morgennebel werden. Du kannst sie dann im Dunst über Seen und Teichen tanzen sehen, wenn die ersten Sonnenstrahlen den Wald erhellen. Andere, die den weiten Weg nicht scheuen und die die Sehnsucht nach einer fernen Heimat nicht loslässt, die sie einst verlassen haben, kehren dorthin zurück.“

Er zögerte weiter zu sprechen. Was nun kam, war der schwerste Teil und um sich abzulenken und Zeit zu gewinnen, küsste er seinen Sohn auf die Stirn. Legolas Umarmung verstärkte sich, ganz so, als würde das Kind seinen Kummer fühlen. Wieder schmiegte es sich an den Vater. 

„Und Elben, die keines von beiden wählen… sie sind im Sturm?“ 

„Ja, so in etwa. Sie leben in den Winden und in den Wolken weiter. Sie ziehen umher und warnen all jene, die sich in Gefahr begeben oder unvernünftig sind. Sie erzählen von dem, was ihnen widerfahren ist.“ 

„So wie Nana? Sie ist auch dort, nicht wahr?“ 

Thranduil schloss die Augen, um seine Tränen zurück zu halten. Er wollte nicht vor seinem Sohn weinen. Er wollte stark sein für ihn und er wusste, er würde seinem Kummer nicht standhalten können, würde er ihn erst einmal zulassen. 

„Ja, auch deine Nana ist ein Teil des Windes geworden. Hörst du ihre Stimme? Du musst ganz genau lauschen, denn es sind viele Stimmen, die mit ihr gemeinsam singen.“ 

Seine Stimme brach und er war froh, dass sein Sohn nun angestrengt zu den wirbelnden, grauen und schwarzen Wolken blickte.   
Lange standen sie so und lauschten dem Tosen des Windes. Dann, als die ersten Blitze zuckten und erst wenige und dann viele Regentropfen schwer zu Boden fielen, lehnte sich Legolas ein wenig nach vorne. Er fing einen der Tropfen mit der Hand auf und betrachtete ihn. 

„Dies ist eine Träne von Nana, nicht wahr?“

Thranduil nickte.


	98. Reue - Thranduil, PG 12, Drabble

**Reue**

„Warum tut es so weh?“

Tauriel kniet dort auf dem Felsen. Sie hält den Zwerg im Arm. Tot, erschlagen von Azog. 

Aber ich sehe nicht sie. Legolas kniet dort vor mir. Gebrochen. Einsam.   
Ich musste ihn gehen lassen und er ging, bevor ich ihn fortschicken konnte. Er hat sich mir entgegen gestellt… vor den Offizieren. Ich hätte ihn verbannen müssen, hätte ihm für immer die Rückkehr verweigern müssen. 

Er wusste das, deshalb kam er mir zuvor. 

Aber warum habe ich ihn gehen lassen?  
Warum sprach ich nur von seiner Mutter?

Warum verschwieg ich ihm meine Liebe?

„Weil sie wahrhaftig war.“


	99. Puzzle - Legolas, Thranduil, PG 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auf vielfachen Wunsch, gibt es mal wieder etwas aus Legolas Kindheit zu lesen. Viel Spaß damit.   
> (Puzzle wurden übrigends wohl wirklich auf dieses Weise erfunden.) ;-)

**]Puzzle**

 

„Was soll das sein? Ein Drache?“ 

Legolas verschränkte trotzig die Arme und funkelte seinen Tutor Anairon mürrisch an. „Eine Landkarte, das sieht man doch!“

Der Elb drehte das Blatt auf den Kopf und betrachtete es erneut. „Nein, nicht wirklich.“ 

„Das ist nicht wahr!“, begehrte der Prinz auf. „Ich habe einfach keine Lust, mir die ganzen Grenzen und Bezeichnungen zu merken. Das ist doch alles…“ 

„Was geht hier vor?“ Die tiefe Stimme des Elbenkönigs unterbrach die Tirade des noch jungen Elben, als er in die Bibliothek trat, in der die Unterrichtsstunden täglich abgehalten wurden.

„Ich soll immer und immer wieder diese unnütze Landkarte zeichnen von Ländern, die es doch gar nicht mehr gibt. Wozu? Ich werde ohnehin niemals dorthin reisen. Beleriand ist schon vor langer Zeit zerstört worden.“ Legolas zeigte anklagend auf die missglückte Zeichnung, die Anairon dem Elbenkönig wortlos reichte. 

Thranduil warf einen Blick darauf. „Nun, wie eine Landkarte sieht das wirklich nicht aus. Und ob du in dieses Länder wirst reisen können oder nicht, ist vollkommen belanglos. Sie sind die Heimat aller Sindar und der Ort, an dem wir lebten, bevor wir uns im Eryn Galen niederließen. Es ist wichtig zu wissen, was hinter einem liegt. Unser Leben ist nicht endlich und auch du musst lernen, was unserem Volk in den vergangenen Jahrhunderten widerfahren ist. Ob dir das gefällt, steht nicht zur Debatte.“ 

Legolas verschränkte die Arme und schmollte nun offen. „Ich mag aber nicht, Ada. Es ist so langweilig!“ 

„Vielleicht habe ich eine Lösung“, schlug Anairon vor. „Diese Diskussion führe ich nicht zum ersten Mal mit Eurem Sohn, Aran nín. Er ist noch jung und ich dachte mir, es könnte ihm leichter fallen sich die Grenzen und Länder zu merken, wenn er es mehr im Spiel einüben könnte.“

„So wie mit meinem Holzschwert?“, fragte Legolas eifrig dazwischen, was ihm einen strengen Blick seines Vaters einbrachte. Wenig davon beeindruckt sprang Legolas von dem für ihn noch immer hohen Stuhl herunter und rannte um den Tisch herum zu seinem Lehrer. „Was für ein Spiel ist das, Anairon?“

Thranduil kommentierte das quecksilbrige Verhalten seines Sohnes mit einem Augenrollen, bevor er sich wieder auf den Tutor konzentrierte. „An was hattest du gedacht?“ Thranduil wusste noch aus eigener Erfahrung nur allzu gut, wie langweilig Lehrstunden sein konnten. 

„Es ist ein Spiel für Kinder der Menschen, das mir ein Händler vor einigen Tagen zeigte. Eine Landkarte wird auf ein dünnes Holzbrett gezeichnet und dann entlang der Grenzen auseinandergesägt. Die Aufgabe des Kindes ist es dann, die Teile wieder richtig zusammenzusetzen. Die Form der Grenzen und die Lage der Länder zueinander würde sich so leichter einprägen, meinte der Mann.“ 

Thranduil legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und betrachtete noch einmal die als Landkarte vollkommen unbrauchbare Zeichnung seines Sohnes. „Eines Versuchs wäre es wert“, seufzte er. „Aber lasst gleich Tafeln von allen Karten anfertigen, die Legolas kennen muss.“

„Puzzle, Aran nín. Die Menschen nennen es _Puzzle_ “.


	100. Einsamkeit - Thranduil/Feren, Legolas, Gimli, PG 16

**Einsamkeit**

 

Die Nachricht verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer. Doch was Feren nicht verstand war, warum Legolas nicht wollte, dass sein Vater erfuhr, dass er zurückgekehrt war.   
Wusste er denn nicht, dass nichts dem König des Waldes verborgen blieb? Kein Tier bewegte sich darin, kein Baum wuchs und keine Pflanze gedieh, ohne seine Kenntnis. Wie konnte er glauben, es würde dem Vater verborgen bleiben, wenn der Sohn zurückkehrte? 

Er hätte nichts lieber getan, als Thranduil die gute Nachricht zu überbringen. Eine Nachricht, auf die er selbst ebenfalls gewartet hatte. Zu lange schon hatte er mit ansehen müssen, wie sehr Thranduil unter der Abwesenheit seines Sohnes litt. Vor allem aber darunter, dass sie im Streit auseinander gegangen waren. Hatte er zuerst in den Jahren nach der Schlacht am Erebor noch versucht sich mit Festen oder Jagden abzulenken, so hatte er sich dann mehr und mehr in das Vergessen geflüchtet, das der Wein ihm geboten hatte. 

Dann, mit einem Mal, hatte er auch dies nicht mehr getan. Feren kannte den Grund nicht, doch er erinnerte sich an jenen Morgen, als Thranduil ihm versprochen hatte, ihn nicht allein zu lassen. War das der Grund gewesen? Er?   
Feren wollte es gerne glauben, doch wäre das zu unwahrscheinlich gewesen. Thranduil würde niemals ihm gehören, nie würde einer Teil des anderen sein. Einsamkeit war alles, was ihnen beiden blieb. Sie vertrieben sie mit ihrer geteilten Leidenschaft und in mit freundschaftlichem Schweigen verbrachten Stunden. Mehr würde da niemals sein. 

Nur seine Gemahlin hätte die Einsamkeit seines Königs durchbrechen können. Sie… oder der Sohn, den sie ihm geschenkt hatte. 

Und nun war Legolas zurückgekehrt!

Feren musste sich zwingen, sich seine Freude darüber nicht anmerken zu lassen. Allerdings hätte Thranduil es kaum bemerkt. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war an diesem Tag auf seltsame Weise nach innen gekehrt und er reagierte kaum auf das, was um ihn herum vor sich ging. 

Still und reglos saß er auf seinem Thron. Das Zepter hielt er in der einen Hand, die andere lag auf der Armlehne. Die Beine übereinandergeschlagen und nur scheinbar entspannt zurückgelehnt verharrte er schweigend. Seine Augen verrieten ihn. Wachsam waren sie, blickten mal hier, mal dorthin und schienen doch nichts zu sehen. 

Je länger dieser Zustand anhielt, desto unruhiger wurde Feren. Er hatte viele Jahrzehnte an der Seite Thranduils gestanden. Als ein Mitglied der Garde, als der neue Hauptmann, als der Liebhaber des Königs und schließlich als so etwas wie sein Vertrauter. So jedoch hatte er ihn nie zuvor gesehen. 

„Aran nín?“, sprach er ihn deshalb irgendwann an. „Beunruhigt Euch etwas?“ 

Thranduil wandte ihm den Kopf zu, doch sein Blick ging durch Feren hindurch. Es jagte dem jüngeren Elben einen Schauer über den Rücken. 

Langsam schüttelte der König den Kopf und Feren wagte es nicht, weiter in ihn zu dringen. Er ahnte, dass Thranduil von der Anwesenheit seines Sohnes wusste. Wusste er auch, warum die Wachen entlang der Elbenstraße ihn nicht von seiner Ankunft unterrichteten? 

Der Tag verging und als sich die Sonne dem Horizont zuneigte und die ersten Sterne am Himmel standen, erhob sich Thranduil von seinem Thron und schritt, seltsam hölzern wie ein Schlafwandler, durch die Hallen. Es war kein zielloses Dahinschlendern, erkannte Feren bald, als er ihm folgte.

Der Mondgarten war sein Ziel. Jener nur selten besuchte Garten, den Thranduil gemeinsam mit seiner Gemahlin angelegt hatte und in dem er in jedem Jahr an ihrem Todestag von neuem Mondblumen aufblühen ließ. Doch heute schien kein Mond, nicht einmal eine schmale Sichel stand am Himmel. Was mochte er dort wollen? 

Thranduil hinderte ihn nicht daran, ihm in den Garten zu folgen. Stumm wanderte er den aus weißem Kies bestehenden Weg entlang und blieb dann vor dem Marmorbrunnen stehen. Aus einer Säule in der Mitte sprudelte kristallklares Wasser hervor. Sie wurde gekrönt von einer Kugel aus weißem Opal, in dem sich das Sternenlicht brach und einen sanften Schimmer über den Garten und die beiden Elben warf. 

Stumm verharrten sie. Feren hatte sich, ein wenig entfernt, in einem Pavillon niedergelassen. Er konnte Thranduil sehen und war nahe genug, sollte dieser ihn brauchen, doch weit genug entfernt, um ihn nicht zu stören. 

Die Stunden verstrichen und am Himmel standen unzählige Sterne wie Edelsteine auf schwarzem Samt, als in den Gängen vor dem Garten ein Tumult laut wurde. Laute Stimmen drangen in die Stille vor. 

Feren stand auf und wollte schon nachsehen, was das zu bedeuten hatte, als Thranduil sich ihm zuwandte und ihm mit einer Geste zu verstehen gab, zu bleiben wo er war. Feren gehorchte, auch wenn ihm dabei mulmig zumute war. 

Dann flog das Tor auf und ein blonder Elb stürmte geradezu herein. Ein Zwerg mit dichtem, rötlichem Bart war bei ihm. Feren hielt es nicht mehr in dem Pavillon. Rasch näherte er sich dem Brunnen, blieb dann aber im Schatten einer Birke stehen. 

Legolas, denn kein anderer war es, verlangsamte seinen Schritt, als er den in das weiße Licht des Opals und der Sterne getauchten König sah. 

In einer Entfernung, die eines Untertans geziemte, blieb er stehen und sank auf die Knie. Der Zwerg verharrte hinter ihm. Das musste Gimli sein, der so wie Legolas zu den Ringgefährten gezählt wurde, wie man sie nach ihrer Queste nannte. Er schien ein wenig unsicher zu sein, was er tun sollte und neigte schließlich in einer respektvollen Geste den Kopf. Keiner von beiden trug irgendwelche sichtbaren Waffen, doch an ihrer Kleidung waren die Spuren von Schwertgürteln zu sehen. 

Hatte Legolas die Waffen abgeben müssen, oder hatte er es freiwillig getan? Feren spürte, wie seine Anspannung wuchs. Er wünschte es Thranduil so sehr, dass das Zerwürfnis beigelegt werden konnte aber viel hing auch von Legolas ab. 

Thranduil hatte die Annäherung seines Sohnes stumm beobachtet. Den Körper noch dem Brunnen zugewandt, hatte er lediglich den Kopf gedreht, um in seine Richtung zu blicken. Eine Hand lag auf dem Griff eines seiner beiden Schwerter, die er umgegürtet hatte. Feren schluckte. Wann hatte der König die Waffen angelegt? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, es gesehen zu haben. Und es war ganz und gar nicht üblich, dass Thranduil in diesen ruhigen Jahren des vierten Zeitalters seine Waffen bei sich trug! Oder hatte er sie schon den ganzen Tag über getragen und nur unter seinem Umhang verborgen? Feren wusste es nicht. 

„Aran nín Thranduil Oropherion, le suilon! “, erklang da die so vertraute Stimme des Prinzen. Dass er seinen Vater mit seinem vollen Titel und vor allem als König ansprach sagte Feren, dass er sein Vergehen anerkannt hatte und sich unter dem Richtspruch des Königs fügen würde – wie auch immer dieser ausfallen mochte. 

Noch immer regte sich Thranduil nicht. Ohne zu blinzeln blickte er auf seinen Sohn hinab. Seine Miene war wie erstarrt und Feren war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er atmete. Oh wie sehr wünschte er sich, es gäbe eine Verbindung ihrer Seelen, so dass er erfahren könnte, was Thranduil fühlte und dachte. So konnte er nur abwarten und für die beiden hoffen. 

Die Minuten verstreichen und nur das Plätschern des Wassers durchdrang die Stille des Gartens. Da räusperte sich Gimli plötzlich und das unerwartete Geräusch ließ alle drei Elben zusammenzucken. Thranduil zog das Schwert und wandte sich in der gleichen Bewegung um, so dass er nun direkt vor seinem Sohn und dessen Begleiter stand.   
Feren, der nur seinen Dolch bei sich trug, hatte diesen im gleichen Augenblick in der Hand. Doch er verharrte im Schatten. Er war nahe genug, um sofort eingreifen zu können, sollte dem König Gefahr drohen. 

Doch… von wem? Seinem Sohn? Dem Zwerg? Feren hätte sich gerne selbst einen Narren geschimpft und wusste doch nicht, was er von der Situation halten sollte. 

Wieder war es der Zwerg, der den nächsten Zug machte. Er trat an Legolas vorbei und baute sich neben ihm auf. Die Hände in die Seiten gestützt, blickte er mürrisch zu Thranduil auf. „Das ist euer Sohn!“, herrschte er ihn an. „Wollt Ihr ihn nicht willkommen heißen, wie es sich für einen Vater geziemt?“ 

Legolas schnappte nach Luft und zischte dem Zwerg etwas zu, das dieser jedoch ignorierte. „Mein Vater hatte schon recht“, fuhr er fort. „Er hat Euch kalt und herzlos genannt. Ich habe ihm geglaubt, bis ich Legolas kennenlernte und von da an dachte ich, er müsste sich getäuscht haben. Kein Vater, dessen Herz erstarrt ist, kann einen so warmherzigen und freundlichen Sohn haben. Aber wie es scheint, habe ich damit meinem Vater Unrecht getan. Ich, für meinen Teil, habe genug gesehen.“   
Er wollte sich abwenden, doch eine rasche Bewegung des Elbenkönigs hinderte ihn daran. Schneller als ein Lichtstrahl war er an Legolas und dem Zwerg vorbei und hatte sie umrundet. 

„Was weißt du schon!“, entfuhr es Thranduil und er richtete die Spitze seines Schwertes auf die Kehle des Zwerges. Gimli schielte wenig beeindruckt darauf hinab. 

„Genug um mich davon zu überzeugen, dich aufzusuchen“, ging Legolas dazwischen. Seine Hand schloss sich um die Schwertklinge und drückte sie von Gimli fort. Dabei ließ er seinen Vater nicht aus den Augen. „Ich bin gekommen, um dich als dein Sohn um Verzeihung zu bitten und um als dein Untertan deine Gnade zu erflehen. Was ich getan habe, war falsch.“ 

Thranduils Miene wurde weicher, doch noch immer verharrte er reglos. 

„Ihr habt ihn schon einmal gehen lassen“, hob der Zwerg wieder an und Feren kam nicht umhin seinen Mut zu bewundern. Kaum jemand wagte es, so mit dem Elbenkönig zu sprechen. „Dieses Mal bin ich aber dabei und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Ihr ihn wieder wegschickt, bevor ihr zwei nicht geklärt habt, was vorgefallen ist!“ Er baute sich vor Thranduil auf, dicht neben Legolas, und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Oder glaubt Ihr wirklich, ich wäre freiwillig diesen langen Weg hergekommen, um einfach so wieder zu gehen? Da kennt Ihr den Sohn Gloins aber schlecht.“

Legolas legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Lass gut sein, Gimli. Ich… habe verstanden.“ Er senkte den Blick und wollte sich umwenden, als das Schwert klirrend zu Boden fiel. Endlich kam Leben in den König und Feren stieß den angehaltenen Atem aus, als Thranduil seinen Sohn an den Schultern festhielt und dann an sich zog.   
Er stieß den Zwerg dabei zur Seite, doch diesen schien das nicht zu kümmern. Breit grinsend beobachtete er, wie sich Vater und Sohn umarmten. 

„Ich wusste, dass du zurück bist in dem Moment, als du den Wald betreten hast“, hörte Feren Thranduil leise sagen. Dieser hatte beide Hände an Legolas Wangen gelegt und schaute ihn nun mit einem ganz anderen Blick an. Sorge stand darin, aber auch Liebe und Freude. 

„Schon längst ist dir verziehen, was du getan hast. Du warst unerfahren, verblendet von einer Zuneigung, die nicht erwidert wurde und alleingelassen in all dem. Auch mich traf Schuld, da ich dir zu viel verschwieg, zu viel allein entschied.“ Thranduil hatte sich aus der Umarmung seines Sohnes gelöst, hielt ihn jedoch immer noch an den Oberarmen fest. „Du hast Großes vollbracht, ion nín und ich brenne darauf, alles zu erfahren. Doch deine Reise war lang und beschwerlich. Ich sehe, wie erschöpft du bist.“

„So bin ich nicht verbannt?“ Legolas sah seinen Vater fragend und noch immer ein wenig ungläubig an. „Immerhin habe ich an den Ufern des Langen Sees deinen Befehl zur Rückkehr missachtet und in Dale selbst…“

Thranduil legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange. „Still, ion nín. Wir werden darüber sprechen. Doch nicht hier und nicht jetzt. Es wird Zeit genug dafür sein.“

Er schaute zu Gimli hinab und neigte in einer ein wenig widerwilligen Geste den Kopf. „Ich grüße auch dich, Gimli, Sohn Gloins. Sei auch du in meinen Hallen willkommen, du, der du Elbenfreund genannt wirst.“ 

Gimli linste ein wenig überrumpelt zu Legolas, der breit grinste. „Hm… ich weiß nicht, ob das jetzt nicht doch irgendwie eine Beleidigung gewesen ist“, brummte er, bevor er zu Thranduil hinaufschaute und erklärte: „Ich nehme die Einladung trotzdem an.“


	101. Entspannung - Thranduil/Feren, PG 16, pre-slash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicht irritiert sein: Dieses Kapitel spielt lange vor dem Oneshot „Einsamkeit“. Aber weil wir nun mit eben jenem Kapitel die „100“ geschafft haben und dieses hier das 100. Stichwort ist, will ich es Euch nicht vorenthalten.

**Entspannung**

 

Feren seufzte leise und ließ drehte möglichst unauffällig den Kopf in beide Richtungen um die verkrampften Schultern zu lockern. Seit Stunden stand er schon hier auf dem Übungsplatz und begutachtete die neuen Rekruten.  
Sie zeigten zu zweit oder zu dritt, was sie an Können und Fähigkeiten im Kampf mitbrachten und er teilte sie dementsprechend in Gruppen ein. Es war eine langweilige und eintönige Aufgabe, die so langsam ihren Tribut forderte. 

„Nun? Wie ist deine Meinung?“

Feren zuckte zusammen, als plötzlich die tiefe Stimme seines Königs hinter ihm erklang. Er hatte ihn nicht kommen hören. Schnell drehte er sich zu ihm um und neigte den Kopf in einem Gruß. „Viele sind Eurem Aufruf gefolgt, Aran nín. Sie alle wollen für Euch und für ihr Volk zu den Waffen greifen.“ 

„Hm“, brummte Thranduil, während er neben seinen Hauptmann trat und den Blick über die diversen Gruppen schweifen ließ. Jeder von ihnen war einer der rangniedrigeren Offiziere als Ausbilder zugeteilt worden und diese mühten sich redlich, die teilweise vollkommen unerfahrenen Elben im Umgang mit Schwert oder Pfeil und Bogen auszubilden. 

Feren warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. „Wie viel Zeit bleibt uns?“, erkundigte er sich so leise, dass außer dem König niemand ihn hören würde. 

„Lass uns das nicht hier besprechen“, wiegelte Thranduil ab. „Komm später in mein Arbeitszimmer.“ 

Feren nickte. Er wusste, er würde jetzt keine Antworten bekommen. Stumm begleitete er den König, als dieser von Gruppe zu Gruppe schritt und mit den jeweiligen Offizieren einige Worte wechselte. Die Ellyn und Ellith , die sich bei seiner Annäherung vor ihm verneigten und dann, nachdem er ihnen erlaubt hatte mit ihrem Tun fortzufahren, noch eifriger bei der Sache waren, ignorierte er weitgehend. Von blutigen Anfängern, die wohl noch nie etwas Schärferes als einen Brieföffner in der Hand gehalten hatten, bis hin zu jenen, die beinahe so gut kämpfen konnten, wie die seit Jahrhunderten in Thranduils Diensten stehenden Krieger, war alles dabei. Es würde ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden, sie alle schnell und gut genug auszubilden, befürchtete Feren. 

Dann hatte Thranduil seinen Rundgang beendet und winkte Feren, ihm zu folgen. Ein wenig zögernd gehorchte Feren dem Befehl. Er scheute sich in letzter Zeit davor, mit dem König allein zu sein. Die Nacht in dessen Zelt, in den Ruinen von Dale am Fuß des Erebor, stand ihm noch zu nahe im Gedächtnis, als dass er nicht auf den feinen Duft nach Kiefern und Eichen reagiert hätte, der den König umgab. 

Dennoch war es eine verbotene Frucht, nach der er sich sehnte. Es war eine Nacht gewesen. Eine Nacht, in der genauso gut ein anderer das Lager des Königs geteilt haben könnte. Er war schlicht zugegen gewesen, das war alles. 

Feren sagte sich dies wieder und wieder und doch änderte es nichts daran, dass er sich nach der Zärtlichkeit und der Leidenschaft sehnte, die sie in jener einen Nacht geteilt hatten. Er unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, während sie über die Brücke schritten, die sie zu dem großen Portal brachte. Seine Gedanken, verboten und verlockend wie sie waren, halfen nicht gerade dabei, seine verkrampften Schultern zu lockern. 

Thranduil schien es nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn weder stockte sein Schritt, noch wandte er sich zu dem Hauptmann um. Feren war dankbar dafür. So folgte er dem König stumm, bis sie schließlich in dessen Arbeitszimmer angekommen waren. 

Beinahe täglich kam er nun her, um Bericht zu erstatten. War dies früher Tauriels und Legolas Aufgabe gewesen, so war nun er es, der dem König über alles informieren musste, was die Patrouillen berichteten oder was sich in der Garde oder dem Heer zutrug. 

Es waren überraschend angenehme Gespräche, denn auch wenn Thranduil für sein aufbrausendes Temperament bekannt war, so blieb er stets ruhig und gelassen in Ferens Gegenwart. Der Hauptmann war dankbar dafür. So aufgewühlt wie er selbst war, bezweifelte er, dass er mit einem launischen König würde umgehen können. 

Als Feren die Tür des Arbeitszimmers geschlossen hatte, wandte sich Thranduil zu ihm um. „Leg den Umhang ab“, forderte er ihn auf. 

„W… Was?“ Feren schluckte, als Thranduil auf ihn zukam, ein feines Lächeln umspielte dabei seine Lippen. 

„Ich habe gesehen, wie du versucht hast deine Schultern zu lockern. Leg den Umhang ab.“

Feren gehorchte, obgleich er mit seinen plötzlich ungeschickten Fingern Schwierigkeiten hatte, die Schnalle zu öffnen, die den Umhang zusammenhielt. 

Thranduil hatte unterdessen einen kleinen Flakon aus einer Schublade seines Schreibtisches genommen und war hinter ihn getreten. Der holzig-scharfe Duft von frischen Tannennadeln und Campher stieg Feren in die Nase und er drehte den Kopf um zu sehen, was der König tat. 

„Öffne die Tunika“, kam prompt der nächste Befehl und wieder tat Feren mit bebenden Fingern, wie ihm geheißen. Der König stand viel zu dicht hinter ihm, als dass er ruhig hätte durchatmen können. 

Er zuckte zusammen, als warme Hände den Stoff der Tunika auseinanderschoben, so dass sein Hals und seine Schultern frei lagen. Dann schoss ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Halsansatz, als sich kräftige Finger in kreisenden Bewegungen in die verkrampften Muskeln bohrten.  
„Du bist mir keine Hilfe, wenn du dich nicht richtig bewegen kannst“, teilte der König ihm mit unbeteiligter Stimme mit. „Und nun berichte: Wie viele haben sich heute gemeldet und wie ist deine Meinung dazu?“

Feren hatte Mühe, seine fünf Sinne von den ihn massierenden Händen zurück auf die Frage zu richten. „Beinahe vier Dutzend, Aran nín. Es sind weniger gute Kämpfer dabei, als zu Beginn.“ 

Er stöhnte erschrocken, als Thranduil einen besonders festen Knoten fand und ihn zu bearbeiten begann. Eine Hand auf seiner anderen Schulter verhinderte aber, dass er zurückwich. Da war keine Liebkosung und keine Zärtlichkeit und dennoch fühlte Feren, wie sein Körper noch ganz anders auf das reagierte, was der König tat. Hitze stieg in seine Wangen und er dankte den Valar dafür, dass Thranduil sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte und es auch keine Spiegel im Arbeitszimmer gab. 

Er zermarterte sich den Rest seines Verstandes, über den er noch verfügte, ob er nicht ein unverfängliches Thema finden konnte. Da kam ihm seine Frage wieder in den Sinn.  
„Wie viel Zeit bleibt, um sie auszubilden?“

Thranduils Hände verharrten kurz und Feren spürte den Lufthauch, als der König mit einem Seufzen ausatmete. Das mit Campher und der Essenz der Tannennadeln versetzte Öl fühlte sich kalt auf seiner Haut an und ein Schauer lief über seinen Körper, der damit jedoch wenig zu tun hatte. 

„Zu wenig, fürchte ich. Elrond hat mir endlich Glauben geschenkt, aber nicht, bevor nicht Mithrandir ihm von einem Nekromanten berichtet hat, der sich offenbar in Dol Guldur niedergelassen hat. Er hatte Thrain in seiner Gewalt und hatte ihm den letzten der Zwergenringe abgenommen. Elrond und Galadriel berichten, sie hätten den Nekromanten vertrieben, doch ich bezweifle, dass sie wirklich erfolgreich waren.“

Die warmen Hände lösten sich von Ferens Schultern und er wollte sich umwenden. 

„Nicht“, hielt Thranduil ihn auf. Dann fuhr er mit seiner Tätigkeit fort und Feren merkte, dass er noch mehr von dem wohltuenden Öl in seine Haut massierte. 

Feren seufzte leise, als die Schmerzen der Massage weniger wurden und sich die Muskeln zu entspannen begannen. „So droht weiterhin Gefahr aus jenem Gebiet?“

„Ich gehe davon aus, ja. Der Ork sprach von den Flammen des Krieges… Jene Armee, die uns am Erebor angriff, wird nicht alles gewesen sein. Zumindest dann nicht, wenn ich Mithrandirs Prophezeiungen Glauben schenke.“ 

„Was sagt er?“ Nun drehte sich Feren doch herum. Er erschrak, als er die düstere Miene seines Königs sah. Mochte er auch sonst nicht zeigen, wie sehr er sich um sein Volk sorgte, so legte er sich in diesem Moment keine solche Beschränkung auf. 

Langsam hob er den Blick, der abwesend auf einem Dokument auf seinem Schreibtisch gelegen hatte. „Ich fürchte, es bleibt uns weniger Zeit, als uns lieb wäre.“

Ein Schauer rann über Ferens Körper. Er hatte gesehen, wie der Blick des Königs von seinen Augen über seinen Mund tiefer gewandert war und an seiner Kehle verharrte.  
Wovon sprach er? Von dem bevorstehenden Kampf? Feren war sich nicht sicher und um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen, zog er den Kragen seiner Tunika wieder enger und legte sich den Umhang wieder über die Schultern. 

„Dunkle Schatten sieht er heraufziehen und riesige Scharen von Orks und anderen Ausgeburten Angbands. Nichts Gutes erstand jemals aus Morgoths Sinn und Sauron ist ihm darin ein wahrlich würdiger Nachfolger.“ Thranduil spie die Worte förmlich aus. 

Er wandte sich brüsk ab und goss sich einen Kelch Wein aus der stets bereitstehenden Karaffe ein. Mit zwei wütenden Schlucken hatte er ihn gelehrt. „Geh jetzt. Lass das Training für heute beenden, die Ellyn und Ellith sollen ruhen und morgen weitermachen.“ 

Feren gehorchte mit einer Verbeugung.  
Zwar war die Spannung aus seinen Schultern verschwunden, doch sein Geist war nicht wirklich ruhiger geworden. Er führte den Befehl aus und zog sich dann selbst in seine eigenen Gemächer zurück. 

Schlaf fand er in dieser Nacht keinen. Zwei Dinge beunruhigten ihn: Die Worte des Königs… und sein Verhalten. 

 

~ o ~

 

Und Thranduil?  
Nun, auch er fand in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf. Die schiere Anzahl der Rekruten, die sich freiwillig auf seinen Aufruf gemeldet hatten und sich ausbilden ließen, hatte ihn beruhigt und ihm neue Hoffnung geschenkt. Zu viele Elben waren am Erebor gefallen, als dass er einer erneuten Schlacht ruhig entgegen sehen konnte. 

Die Ausbildung würde Zeit kosten, doch er war zuversichtlich, dass Feren und die anderen dies meistern würden. 

Was ihn keine Ruhe finden ließ, war die Erinnerung an weiche Haut, dunkles Haar und einem leisen, kaum hörbaren Seufzen.


	102. Emo - Thranduil, PG 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr Lieben… was soll ich zu diesem Stichwort schreiben?  
> Ganz ehrlich – ich bin vollkommen ratlos.   
> Emo ist eine Jugendkultur und eine Musikrichtung unseres Jahrhunderts. Was sollte das mit Mittelerde zu tun haben? Konnte es was damit zu tun haben? 
> 
> Najaaaa… mir kam da ein etwas verwegener Gedanke und es ist doch noch ein Oneshot entstanden. Aber lest selbst ;-)

**Emo**

Thranduil trat noch etwas dichter an den dicken Stamm der Eiche heran und betrachtete im Schatten der auslandenden Krone verborgen die Gruppe junger Männer und Frauen, die sich ganz in seiner Nähe niedergelassen hatten.   
Wussten sie, dass er da war? Er bezweifelte es. 

Denn selbst wenn sie den großgewachsenen Elb in der dunklen Kleidung bemerkt hätten, so hätten sie ihm wohl trotzdem keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. 

Seine Aufmerksamkeit hatten sie allerdings geweckt. Ihre merkwürdige Musik war es zuerst gewesen, die ihm aufgefallen war und ihn angelockt hatte. Dumpf war sie, depressiv aber auch aggressiv. Es war keine Musik, der er lange zuhören konnte oder wollte ohne nicht selbst in einen Strudel aus alten, schmerzhaften Erinnerungen zu fallen.   
Auch ihr Äußeres war anders, als er es kannte und er hatte schon vieles gesehen:   
Dunkel geschminkt, schwarze oder teilweise schrill bunte Kleidung, lange, zottelige und schwarz oder bunte Haare – manchmal auch beides gleichzeitig – unterschied sich doch zu sehr von dem, was die Menschen in diesem Zeitalter für gewöhnlich trugen. 

Nun waren es die Gedichte gewesen, die ihn hatten bleiben lassen.   
Gedichte auf einem Friedhof?

Thranduil schüttelte ratlos den Kopf. Er hatte vieles gesehen und erlebt in den Jahrtausenden, die er nun schon auf Mittelerde lebte. Er hatte Königreiche aufstehen und fallen sehen, hatte Dynastien von ihren Anfängen bis zu ihrem Untergang beobachtet, hatte erlebt, wie sich die Welt selbst verformte und veränderte. 

Dies jedoch… etwas so merkwürdiges hatte er noch nicht gesehen.   
Doch die Neugierde, die ihn hatte all die Jahre ausharren lassen, weil er schlicht wissen wollte, wie es weiterging, brachte ihn auch dieses Mal dazu auszuharren und nicht in den Schatten seines Waldes zu verschwinden, an dessen Rand die Menschen schon vor Jahrhunderten diesen Ort hier errichtet hatten. 

Es hatte ihn nicht gestört, dass sie hier ihre Toten zur Ruhe legten. Es hatte ihn auch nicht gestört, dass sie Kreuze, Grabsteine und eine Kapelle errichteten. Es war ein Ort der Ruhe gewesen und nur selten kamen Menschen her. Wenn, dann waren sie voll Trauer gekommen und er hatte ihre Einsamkeit und ihren Schmerz nachvollziehen können. 

Nun war der Ort beinahe verfallen und schon lange waren hier keine Toten mehr beerdigt worden. Nur noch Ruinen waren von der Kapelle geblieben und der Mond warf sein silbernes Licht auf die schiefen und teilweise umgefallenen Grabsteine. 

Die Lichter hatten ihn angelockt. Kerzen und Fackeln, dazu das Rascheln der Füße.   
Er war näher gekommen, doch er wollte sich ihnen nicht zeigen. Er wusste, Elben waren für die Menschen nicht real. Sie waren Märchengestalten und Traumvisionen, mehr nicht. 

Zu viele Jahrhunderte waren seit jenen Zeiten verstrichen, seit Elben und Menschen gemeinsam mit den Zwergen, Hobbits und Dunadain auf Mittelerde gelebt hatten. Nur die Menschen waren noch da… und eine Handvoll Elben. 

Thranduil zog unwillig die Brauen zusammen, als er die Worte der mit klagender Stimme vorgetragener Gedichte hörte. Sie sprachen von Trauer, Tod und Einsamkeit, von Abschied und unerwiderter Liebe. Aber es waren merkwürdige Reime und Thranduil spürte nur bei den wenigsten der Menschen dort die echte Trauer und den tiefen Schmerz des wahrlich durchlittenen Verlustes. 

Warum trugen sie sich gegenseitig solche Gedichte vor, wenn sie in einer Zeit lebten, in denen sie kaum Mangel litten? Warum schienen sie sich selbst von den anderen Menschen abzusondern und auszuschließen? Protestierten sie gegen etwas?

Thranduil wusste es nicht und er war zu müde und zu alt um noch genug Interesse aufzubringen, es tatsächlich herausfinden zu wollen. 

Langsam wandte er sich ab und ließ die Worte der Gedichte hinter sich. Er ließ die Menschen hinter sich, die sich in den Schatten der Ruine niedergelassen hatten und deren Fackeln diffuse Schatten an die Wände warfen. 

Vielleicht hatte Elrond doch recht gehabt damit, dass die Zeit der Elben vorbei war?   
Thranduil ging tiefer in den Wald hinein. Das zwischen den Zweigen der uralten Bäume hindurchscheinende Mondlicht ließ sein Haar hell aufleuchten, doch seine dunkle Kleidung verbarg ihn vor den Blicken. Wie ein Geist, eine Erinnerung aus vergangenen Zeiten wäre er den Menschen erschienen, hätten sie ihn gesehen. 

Sie sahen ihn nicht. Sie waren zu sehr mit ihrem eigenen Leid beschäftigt. Mochte es nun echt oder übermäßig künstlich aufgebauscht sein. 

Thranduil beschloss, dass es für ihn und die seinen tatsächlich keinen Platz mehr auf Mittelerde gab, während sich vor ihm der Mond dem Horizont näherte und die Sonne hinter ihm mit dem ersten Schimmer ihres Lichts die Wolken violett färbte.


	103. Sei kein Kindskopf - Feren, PG 12

**Sei kein Kindskopf**

„Er mag mein König sein, doch er regiert nicht mein Herz.“  
Legolas wandte sich von Feren ab und setzte seinen Weg fort. „Ich werde in den Norden reiten. Begleitest du mich?“  
Tauriel folgte seinen energischen Schritten. „Wohin?“  
„Nach Gundabad.“

Feren sah ihnen ungläubig nach. Er kannte den Starrsinn und die Risikobereitschaft des Prinzen nur zur gut, war er ihm doch in der Rangordnung der Garde direkt unterstellt.   
Allerdings hatte Legolas bisher stets die gleiche Politik verfolgt, wie es der König tat. Es galt die Grenzen zu schützen und das, was sie umschlossen. Was außerhalb des Reiches geschah, war nicht ihre Sorge und Thranduil ignorierte alles, was ihn oder sein Volk nicht direkt betraf. 

Dies hier war hingegen offene Rebellion.   
Aber war es wirklich Legolas eigene Entscheidung? 

Tauriel, so wusste Feren, hätte am liebsten bereits außerhalb der Grenzen das Böse dort bekämpft, von wo es ihrer Meinung nach kam. Immer deutlicher hatte sie diese Haltung vertreten, zuletzt geradezu hitzköpfig. Jedes Argument und jeder Versuch, sie zur Vernunft zu bringen, waren an ihr abgeprallt. Mit dem Trotz der Jugend hatte sie sich dagegen gewehrt zu sehen, das Thranduil nur das Wohl seines Volkes am Herzen lag und er eine Schlacht und unnötiges Blutvergießen vermeiden wollte. 

Legolas, in seiner Freundschaft zu Tauriel, stand zwischen den Fronten, die sie und sein Vater bildeten. 

Feren wendete sein Pferd und machte sich auf den Rückweg zum König, um diesem die Entscheidung des Prinzen mitzuteilen. Gundabad. Ein Landstrich, der für den König furchtbare Erinnerungen barg. Seinen Vater hatte er dort verloren. 

Während er das Pferd in einem raschen Trab von den Menschen fort zurück in den Eryn Lasgalen lenkte, kam ihm eine Szene in den Sinn, deren Zeuge er erst vor einigen Tagen geworden war.  
Legolas und Tauriel hatten nach der Flucht der Zwerge einen der Orks gefangen genommen und in die Hallen gebracht. Aran Thranduil selbst hatte ihn verhört, gemeinsam mit Legolas. 

Die Worte, die der Ork den beiden königlichen Elben entgegengespuckt hatte, hatten für Legolas nur wenig Sinn ergeben und auch Feren verstand nicht, was der Ork damit meinte, dass ihre Welt brennen würde. Und wer war der [style type="italic"]Eine[/style]? Sauron? Das konnte nicht sein. Er war gefallen, getötet in der Schlacht der letzten Allianz vor so vielen Jahren.   
Thranduil jedoch schien sehr genau begriffen zu haben. Und er hatte genug gehört. Ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass Legolas noch mehr hatte hören wollen, hatte er den Ork geköpft. 

Legolas hatte ihm zornig nachgesehen. Den Befehl, die Grenzen des Reiches zu schließen hatte er ausgeführt. Doch er selbst hatte sich dem Befehl widersetzt und war Tauriel gefolgt. 

Ihre Strafe war die Verbannung. Welche Strafe mochte dem Prinzen drohen?   
Oder würde er rechtzeitig zur Vernunft kommen, bevor es für ihn und seinen Vater zu spät sein würde?


	104. Begehren - Thranduil/Feren, Preslash, PG 16

**Begehren**

 

Die Waffen klirrten aufeinander. Wieder und wieder. Im gleichen Rhythmus. 

Es war wie ein Tanz und Thranduil genoss auf eine seltsame Weise den Anblick, auch wenn der Grund dafür ihm Schauer über den Rücken jagte und ihn die Ahnung dessen, was ihnen bevorstehen mochte, frösteln ließ. 

Er riss sich vom Anblick der übenden Krieger los und ließ den Blick über den Trainingsplatz wandern. Viele hatten sich bereit erklärt, sich an der Waffe ausbilden zu lassen. Selbst solche, die in all den Jahrhunderten, seit sie aus Beleriand geflohen waren, nie ein Schwert oder einen Bogen zur Hand genommen hatten. 

Auch viele junge Elben waren darunter und vor allem sie waren es, die nun zu den Kommandos einer der Offiziere die Bewegungen erlernten, die ihnen vielleicht das Leben retten würden. 

Es war ein alltäglicher Anblick geworden. 

An den meisten Tagen ignorierte Thranduil die Geräusche, die vom Übungsplatz zu ihm heraufklangen. Heute jedoch… er wusste nicht zu sagen, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte, auf die kleine Terrasse hinauszutreten. Vielleicht, weil einer der Offiziere, die die Ausbildung leiteten, ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging?

Leise Schritte erklangen plötzlich hinter ihm. Er wusste, wer da kam. Er kam jeden Tag, beinahe zur gleichen Zeit. Es war in den letzten Wochen zu einem Ritual geworden, das Thranduil teils herbeisehnte, teils fürchtete. 

Der Anblick des Elben war ihm so vertraut, dass er sich nicht umdrehen musste, um zu wissen, wie er aussehen würde: Das dunkle Haar locker gescheitelt und gehalten von einem einzelnen Zopf. Die braunen Augen manchmal voller Schalk, manchmal voller Sorge, doch immer voll offener Zuneigung. Die Lippen, die so bereitwillig lächelten, oft zu einem Strich zusammengepresst. Eine schlanke, für einen Waldelben große Gestalt, breite Schultern, schmale Hüften, lange Beine. Der Körper sehnig und dennoch muskulös auf eine Art, die ihm gefiel. 

„Feren“, begrüßte Thranduil den Hauptmann der Garde, bevor er sich zu ihm umwandte und in den Raum zurückkehrte. Neben seinem Schreibtisch blieb er stehen. 

Der Elb erwiderte den Gruß mit gesenktem Haupt. Einige Strähnen seines Haares fielen ihm über die Schulter nach vorne und es juckte Thranduil in den Fingern, sie zurück zu streichen. Er wusste, wie weich sie waren. 

„Ich grüße Euch, Aran nín.“ Feren sah auf und begegnete dem Blick seines Königs. 

Thranduil wandte sich ab, bevor er sich würde verraten können. Er griff wie beiläufig nach einem Brief und gab vor, darin zu lesen. „Nun? Ich erwarte Euren Bericht.“

Seine Stimme klang beherrscht und ließ nicht erkennen, wie es tatsächlich in ihm aussah. Feren richtete sich wieder auf und kam einen Schritt näher. Er zog eine Pergamentrolle aus einer Tasche seiner Tunika und reichte sie ihm.   
„An den Grenzen ist es ruhig, Aran nín Thranduil. Nur die Patrouille, die am östlichen Ufer des Waldlandflusses unterwegs war berichtete, dass sie auf noch mehr kranke Bäume gestoßen sind. Sie haben dies hier mitgebracht.“

Während er sprach, zog er ein zusammengeschnürtes Bündel aus einer Tasche. Er legte es neben Thranduil auf den Schreibtischstand und nestelte es auf. Als er das Tuch ausbreitete, kamen mehrere merkwürdig verfärbte Rindenstücke und ein Stück eines abgestorbenen Zweiges zum Vorschein. 

Der König blickte darauf, aber sein Blick folgte den schlanken, kräftigen Fingern des Hauptmannes. Erst als Feren die Hände zurückzog, wandte sich die Aufmerksamkeit des Königs auf die mitgebrachten Proben. 

Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er die merkwürdigen, unnatürlich grellen Farben der Rinde sah. Einige Blätter hingen noch an dem abgestorbenen Zweig. Sie waren dürr, aber auch seltsam verkrüppelt und auch ihre Farbe war nicht so, wie sie sein sollte. Anstatt ein trockenes grünbraun aufzuweisen, schimmerten sie violett. 

Thranduil nahm eines der Rindenstücke zur Hand und begutachtete es von allen Seiten.  
Ein schleimiger Belag war darauf und etwas davon blieb an seinen Fingern haften. Es roch faulig-scharf und angewidert wischte er sich mit einer Ecke des Tuches sauber.   
„Was ist das?“

„Am Boden unter den Bäumen wachsen Pilze, die mit der gleichen Masse überzogen sind. Die Patrouille vermutet, dass sie die Bäume krank gemacht haben“, gab Feren leise zur Antwort. Er war näher getreten und nahm eines der anderen Rindenstücke zur Hand, wobei er darauf achtete, nicht den grellroten Staub zu berühren, der darauf lag. Er hielt es so, dass Thranduil es genauer betrachten konnte.   
„Vorsicht!“, hielt er ihn zurück, als sich Thranduil näher heranbeugen wollte. „Der Staub reizt die Augen“, erklärte er dann. 

Der König nickte und griff nach Ferens Hand, um sie so zu bewegen, dass er die Rinde besser betrachten konnte. Als er aber die warme Haut berührte, fuhr ein Schauer durch seinen Körper und er konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass er scharf einatmete. Auch Feren war zusammengezuckt und warf ihm einen teils fragenden, teils erschrockenen Blick zu. Seine Zungenspitze tastete über seine Unterlippe und Thranduil konnte kaum den Blick davon losreißen. 

Was war nur los mit ihm? Hatte er sich so wenig unter Kontrolle, dass schon die bloße Berührung des Hauptmanns genügte, um ihn wie einen unerfahrenen Jüngling zittern zu lassen? Thranduil ließ, über sich selbst verärgert, die Hand los und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Bring das zu den Heilern. Sie sollen sich die Stücke ansehen und nachforschen, ob sie in ihren Aufzeichnungen ein Heilmittel finden. Auch sollen sie mir dann berichten. Lasst den Bereich von der Patrouille überwachen und meldet es mir, wenn sich die Krankheit der Bäume weiter ausbreitet oder in anderen Teilen des Waldes auftaucht.“

Er wandte sich um und kehrte auf die Terrasse zurück. Hinter sich hörte er Ferens Bestätigung und dann einige leise Geräusche, als der Hauptmann die Rindenstücke und den Zweig wieder sorgsam in das Tuch einwickelte. Erst als sich seine Schritte entfernt hatten, erlaubte Thranduil es sich, tief durchzuatmen. Der feine Geruch nach Nelken, der so typisch für den Hauptmann war und den Thranduil seit ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht im Zelt nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging, stieg ihm in die Nase. 

Er stöhnte leise, als sein Körper heftig darauf reagierte. 

Ein solches Begehren, einen solch dringenden Wunsch den anderen zu berühren und zu liebkosen, hatte er in seinem Leben erst einmal gespürt. Seine Gemahlin war es gewesen, die dies in ihm hatte auslösen können und nun… Feren? 

Was mochte das zu bedeuten haben? 

Thranduil starrte blicklos auf das Übungsgelände hinunter, doch auch dort fand sich keine Antwort.


	105. Getrennt / Unvoreingenommen / Unbeteiligt - Thranduil, PG 16

**Getrennt / Unvoreingenommen / Unbeteiligt**

 

Den Entschluss hatte ich in dem Moment gefasst, als dieser impertinente Zwerg den Deckel der Schatulle vor mir zuschlug.   
Wie konnte Thror mir das Geschmeide verweigern? 

Ich ignorierte den aufkeimenden Gedanken, dass sich die Geschichte wiederholen würde. Thingol hatte im Streit mit den Zwergen um ein Geschmeide das Leben verloren. Doch damals war es eigentlich um einen der Silmaril gegangen. Ich hatte den Stein gesehen und sein Feuer hatte auch mich verzaubert. Die Macht, die Schönheit und das Geheimnis, das ihn umgab, hatten alle in seinen Bann gezogen.

Dass die Zwerge, bei ihrer Anfälligkeit für die Gier nach Gold ihm verfallen waren, hatte mich nicht erstaunt. Wohl aber die Grausamkeiten und die Hinterhältigkeit, zu derer sie fähig waren. 

Nun, ich würde nicht den gleichen Fehler wie Thingol machen und mich allein zu ihnen begeben. Schon die Wachen, die mich bei diesem, leider misslungenen Gang begleitet hatten, waren wohl ausgewählt gewesen. 

Jetzt jedoch begleitete mich ein ganzes Heer von mit Schwert und Bogen gerüsteter und im Kampf ausgebildeter Elben. Ich würde mir holen, was mein war und dieses Mal würden nicht die Zwerge siegen.   
Sie würden zudem nicht damit rechnen, dass ich so bald schon wieder ihren Toren stehen würde. 

Was uns dann jedoch am Erebor erwartete, hatte ich nicht kommen sehen. Das heißt, ich hatte geahnt, dass seine Gier irgendwann Thrors Untergang sein würde. Und wenn nicht der seine, dann der seiner Sippe. Dass ein Drache dies früher herbeiführte, als ich vermutet hatte, hatte ich nicht vorhersehen können. 

In der Ferne konnte ich die brennenden Überreste von Dale erkennen. Die Menschen flohen in wilder Hast, während die Zwerge versuchten, ihren Berg vor dem Feuer zu verschließen. 

An einer Klippe ließ ich mein Heer anhalten. Von hier oben waren wir weit genug entfernt, als dass wir die Aufmerksamkeit des Drachen auf uns lenken würden – zumindest nicht sofort – und konnten doch sehen, was geschah. 

Und ich sah den König unter dem Berg mit seiner Sippe. Thorin, der Enkelsohn, winkte zu uns herauf. Er schien uns um Hilfe zu bitten. Sollte er.   
Er hatte auch nicht eingegriffen, als Thror mir das Geschmeide verwehrte, das ich meiner Gemahlin schenken wollte. 

Der Drache hieb seine Klauen in das hohe Tor und ließ mit seinem Schwanz die Säulen am Eingang zerbersten. Nicht mehr lange und er würde sich Zugang zum Reich unter dem Berg verschafft haben. 

Er war nicht der erste Drachen, den ich sah. Ich wusste, wozu sie fähig waren und dass weder Klinge noch Pfeil ihnen etwas anhaben konnten. Die Menschen hatten eine Waffe ersonnen, doch auch diese schien versagt zu haben. 

Alles was ich erreichen würde, sollte ich Thorin und seinem Vater und Großvater zu Hilfe eilen, wäre, mein Heer in den Tod zu führen. Doch weshalb sollte ich das tun?

Ich war den Zwergen nichts schuldig und ihre eigene Gier und Unvernunft hatten dieses Unheil auf sie kommen lassen. Hatte ich Thror nicht gewarnt? 

Nein, dies hier ging mich nichts an. Sie waren selbst für ihr Unglück verantwortlich und wenn sie es nur auf diese Weise lernten, was ihre Gier ihnen einbrachte, so sollte es so sein. Ich verspürte kein Mitleid mit ihnen. 

Das Geschmeide würde ich irgendwann dennoch erhalten. Ich hatte Zeit, ich konnte warten. Es würde sich eine Gelegenheit ergeben und dann würde ich sie nutzen.   
Doch nicht hier und nicht heute.


	106. Schmähen - Bard, PG 12

**Schmähen**

„Nicht so schnell.“ Alfrid tauchte plötzlich hinter dem Zöllner auf und nahm ihm das bereits abgestempelte Dokument aus der Hand.   
Er musterte Bard mit einem hämischen Grinsen. 

„Eine Lieferung leerer Wässer aus dem Waldlandreich“, las er betont langsam. „Nur…“ sein Blick glitt zu der Fähre und Bard fühlte, wie seine Nervosität noch ein wenig mehr anstieg. „… sie sind nicht leer.“ 

Alfrid tänzelte in seiner überheblichen Art zu gehen auf den Kahn. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du eine Lizenz als Frachtführer, nicht als Fischer.“ Er griff sich einen der Fische und hielt ihn Bard vors Gesicht. 

Bard schluckte. Er wusste, dass der Bürgermeister ihn auf Schritt und Tritt überwachen ließ. Alfrid war dabei sein treues Schoßhündchen, das geradezu an Bards Fersen klebte und ihn noch weniger aus den Augen ließ. Und wenn Alfrid eine Chance sah, ihm das Leben noch ein wenig schwerer zu machen, dann ergriff er sie mit beiden Händen. 

Warum musste er auch gerade diesem Speichellecker über den Weg laufen? Und warum hatte er sich darauf eingelassen, den Zwergen zu helfen? Ihm war nicht wohl dabei gewesen… aber der Winter hatte erst begonnen und er konnte den zusätzlichen Lohn gut gebrauchen. 

Um den zu erhalten, musste er erst einmal Alfrid loswerden. „Das geht Euch nichts an“, gab er scheinbar gleichmütig zurück. 

„Es geht den Bürgermeister etwas an, was es auch für mich interessant macht“, belehrte Alfrid ihn mit einem schmierigen Grinsen. 

„Oh komm schon, Alfrid. Die Menschen müssen etwas essen“, versuchte Bard ihn umzustimmen. 

„Nicht diese Fische!“ Er gab den Wachmännern einen Wink. „Diese Fische sind illegal. Leert die Fässer aus, kippt die Fische in den Kanal“, wies er sie an und sie begannen damit, die schweren Fässer an die Reling des Kahns zu wuchten. 

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Sollte alles etwa daran scheitern, dass Alfrid die Gelegenheit Bard eins Auszuwischen, nicht verstreichen lassen wollte? Sollte er ihn doch fertig machen, wann er wollte. Aber heute stand zu viel auf dem Spiel!

Schon platschten die ersten Fische zurück ins Wasser, doch die Fässer waren schwer und die Wachmänner schnauften und stöhnten. 

Bard musste sich etwas einfallen lassen und zwar schnell. „Den Menschen in der Stadt geht es schlecht, es sind harte Zeiten und Lebensmittel sind knapp!“

Alfrid zuckte gelangweilt mit den Schultern. „Das ist nicht mein Problem.“

Bard atmete auf. Jetzt hatte er ihn dort, wo er ihn haben wollte. Alfrid war im Grunde ein Feigling. Er versteckte sich zwar hinter seinem Amt, aber er vermied jeden Konflikt, bei dem er den Kürzeren ziehen würde. Nur wenn er andere herunterputzen und klein halten konnte, fühlte er sich stark.   
„Und wenn die Menschen erfahren, dass der Bürgermeister Lebensmittel ins Wasser werfen lässt? Wenn es zu Aufständen kommt?“

Alfrids Gesichtszüge entgleisten. So weit hatte er ganz offensichtlich nicht gedacht. Wie immer war es ihm nur darum gegangen, Bard eins auszuwischen. 

„Wird es dann Euer Problem sein?“, setzte Bard noch eins drauf und wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte. Dieses Mal.


	107. Verwirrung - Bilbo, Gandalf, PG 16

**Verwirrung**

Bilbo beobachtete mit wachsender Furcht, wie die Zwerge nach vorne stürmten, um sich den herannahenden Orks entgegen zu stellen.   
Selbst er erkannte, so unerfahren er auch in Taktik und Kriegsführung sein mochte, dass sie keine Chance haben würden. Gegen die Übermacht der grausig anzusehenden Orks waren sie hoffnungslos unterlegen. Da konnten auch ihre Rüstungen und die schweren Waffen nichts ausrüsten. Oder hatten sie noch so eine Überraschung parat, wie die, mit er sie den Pfeilen der Elben begegnet waren?

Bilbo späte hoffnungsvoll zu den Zwergen, doch nichts Vergleichbares war dort zu sehen.  
Die Elben hatten sich wieder formiert und… warteten einfach ab? Er verstand es nicht. Wie konnten sie so ruhig bleiben und die Zwerge in den sicheren Tod laufen lassen?

„Was ist mit den Elben, kämpfen sie nicht?“ Er sah zu Gandalf auf. Der Maja brummte nur etwas. Auch sein Blick ging zu den Elben und traf sich mit dem des Elbenkönigs. 

Thranduils Miene war finster und Bilbo erkannte, dass der Elb damit nicht gerechnet hatte. Wohl mit einer Gruppe von 13 Zwergen und einem Hobbit, vielleicht auch mit einigen Menschen. Doch die hatte er mit den Wagen voller Lebensmittel geschickt zu seinen Verbündeten gemacht, bevor sie überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen waren, sich ihm entgegen zu stellen. Warum sollten sie auch? Bilbo hatte inzwischen erfahren, dass die Menschen und die Elben seit Jahrhunderten friedlich nebeneinander her lebten. 

Die Zwerge schienen da ein anderes Kapitel zu sein. Und da er inzwischen wusste, dass die Fehde zwischen Elben und Zwergen nicht nur Thranduil und Thorin betraf, hoffte er eigentlich nicht darauf, dass sich gerade jetzt das Blatt wenden würde. 

Wieder schaute er zu Thranduil. Der Elbenkönig zögerte sichtlich und eine steile Falte erschien auf seiner Stirn. Dann hob er die Hand und gab ein unscheinbares Zeichen. 

So schnell, dass Bilbo ihnen kaum mit den Augen folgen konnte, stürmten einige der Elben nach vorne. Wollten sie den Zwergen in den Rücken fallen?

Bilbo griff erschrocken nach Gandalfs Arm und deutet stumm nach vorne.   
„Er wird doch nicht…!“, stieß Gandalf da hervor. Also wusste auch er nicht, was Thranduils Befehl bewirken würde. 

Die Zwerge selbst hatten angehalten und bildeten nun mit ihren Speeren und Schilden einen trutzig wirkenden Schutzwall. Zumindest einige der Orks würden sie so aufhalten können. Dennoch waren es zu viele. 

Bilbo verfolgte mit angehaltenem Atem, wie die Elben gleichzeitig von hinten auf die Zwerge zustürmten, während die Orks sie von vorne schon fast erreicht hatten. 

Und dann geschah es: in dem Augenblick, in dem die ersten Orks in die Reichweite der Speere der Zwerge gelangte, sprangen die Elben über die Zwerge hinweg und mitten in die Reihen der gemeinsamen Feinde hinein. 

Bilbo stieß einen Jubelschrei aus. Damit würde sich das Blatt wenden! Er schaute strahlend zu Gandalf hoch, doch der tauschte einen Blick mit dem Elbenkönig, der mit finsterer Miene und zusammengekniffenen Lippen alles andere als zufrieden wirkte. Er nickte knapp und wendete seinen Hirsch, um zu den Menschen zu reiten.   
„Hab ich mich doch nicht in ihm getäuscht“, brummte der Maja und nun lächelte auch er.


	108. Hund - Bard, Bards Kinder, Thranduil, PG 12

**Hund**

 

„Da! Schau mal!“

„Dürfen wir die behalten? Sie sind so niedlich.“

Bard wurde ziemlich plötzlich und lautstark von seinen beiden Töchtern gestört, etwas, was eigentlich nie vorkam. Er hatte sich noch einmal in die Dokumente vertiefen wollen, die er heute zusammen mit Daín und Thranduil unterzeichnen wollte. Es ging darin vor allem um Handelsbeziehungen und die Leistungen, die die Zwerge in Naturalien für die Aufbauarbeiten in der Stadt Dale erhalten würden, zu denen Bard sie fast schon gezwungen hatte. Manche der Punkte waren nach wie vor strittig und er wollte sie sich noch einmal ins Gedächtnis rufen. 

Deshalb sah er etwas unwillig drein, als die beiden vor ihm stehen blieben. Jede von ihnen hielt einen Hundewelpen im Arm und er musste sich ein Lachen verbeißen. Die jungen Hunde schauten ihn genauso treuherzig an, wie seine Töchter und er wusste, dass er eigentlich schon verloren hatte, egal worum es ging. 

Mit einem Seufzen lehnte er sich zurück und schob die Unterlagen zur Seite. „Also… was gibt es?“, erkundigte er sich dennoch streng. 

Tilda ließ sich davon nicht abschrecken. Sie hob den Welpen auf den Tisch und streichelte ihn dann dort, damit er sitzen blieb. Der Hund winselte leise und leckte ihr über die Hand. Es war eindeutig, dass er sich auf ihrem Arm wohler gefühlt hatte. 

„Sigrid?“ Bard hob den Blick zu seiner ältesten Tochter, die nun etwas betreten drein schaute. Ihr war also bewusst geworden, dass sie ihn gestört hatten. „Verzeih“, murmelte sie dann auch und wollte sich abwenden. „Wir kommen später noch einmal zu dir.“

Im gleichen Moment ging erneut die Tür auf und der Elbenkönig betrat den Raum, gefolgt von seinem neuen Hauptmann und einem weiteren Elben. Bard staunte nicht schlecht, als er sah, dass auch der Elbenkönig einen Hund bei sich hatte. Allerdings war es kein Welpe, sondern eine ausgewachsene Hündin. 

Die jungen Tiere winselten bei ihrem Anblick und wanden sich in den Armen der Mädchen, so dass diese sie auf den Boden setzten. Sofort liefen sie zu der Hündin, die sie ausgiebig beschnupperte und sich dann niederlegte, um sie zu säugen. 

Bard stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und betrachtete die Szene, von der er immer noch nicht wusste, was er davon halten sollte. 

Thranduil schien sich gar nicht weiter um die Hunde zu kümmern. Gleichmütig ging er an ihnen vorbei und nickte Bard zu. „Daín lässt wieder einmal auf sich warten?“, frotzelte er. 

Bard nickte abwesend. Mit einer knappen Bewegung des Kopfes deutete er auf die Tiere, die sich in seinem Amtszimmer sichtlich wohlfühlten. Sigrid und Tildas hatten sich neben ihnen auf den Boden gehockt und streichelten alle drei. „Könnt Ihr mir wenigstens sagen, was das zu bedeuten hat? Aus meinen Töchtern ist kein vernünftiger Satz herauszubekommen.“

Thranduil legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und tat, als bemerkte er die Hunde erst jetzt. Dann gab er jedoch alle Verstellung auf. Er berührte Bard am Arm und bedeutete ihm, ihm in eine Ecke des Raumes zu folgen, wo die Mädchen sie nicht so leicht würden hören können.   
„Die Hunde sind ein Geschenk von mir für Eure Kinder. Ich kann verstehen, dass Ihr sie nicht aus den Augen lassen wollt, doch Dale ist so, wie es momentan ist, auch kein Aufenthaltsort für junge Mädchen. Das muss ich Euch vermutlich nicht genauer erklären.“

Bard war dem Elbenkönig neugierig gefolgt und nickte jetzt. Es stimmte. Thranduil hatte ihm angeboten, seine Töchter und andere Kinder und junge Frauen mit in seine Hallen zu nehmen, bis die Ruinen wieder soweit instandgesetzt worden waren, dass alle ein sicheres Dach über dem Kopf hatten und so etwas wie Ordnung eingekehrt war.   
„Ihr habt ja Recht“, murmelte Bard. „Dies hier ist momentan eher ein Flüchtlingslager, denn eine sichere Stadt.“

„Und bald werden die ersten reisenden Händler, Diebe und anderes Gesindel in die Stadt strömen“, erinnerte ihn Thranduil ernst. „Die Hunde werden die Kinder begleiten und sie schützen. Die Welpen sind zwar noch zu jung dazu, doch die Mutter ist ein ausgebildeter Wachhund und darauf trainiert, ihren Herren zu beschützen. Talorion hat sie erzogen und er wird deinen Kindern beibringen, wie sie mit den Hunden umgehen müssen.“

Bards Blick ging von Thranduil zu den Hunden und wieder zurück. Erst nach und nach ging ihm auf, wie sehr sich der Elbenkönig tatsächlich um das Wohlergehen seiner Kinder sorgte.   
Etwas anderes fiel ihm auf, als er beobachtete, wie der ihm unbekannte Elb mit den Kindern sprach und ihnen erklärte, wie sie die Hunde versorgen sollten.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es in Eurem Reich Hunde gibt. Mir sind zumindest niemals welche begegnet, wenn ich als Händler bei Euch war.“

Nun schmunzelte Thranduil und kehrte mit ihm zum Tisch zurück, wo sie sich niederließen. „Es gibt auch keine. Ich sandte einen Boten nach Bruchtal und bat Elrond, mir einige Tiere seiner Zucht zu schicken. Talorion muss sofort aufgebrochen sein, denn er ist eben angekommen.“ 

„Elben, die Hunde züchten? Das ist mir neu?“ 

„Oh, es ist eine lange Geschichte. Legolas erzählte mir davon und er wiederum erfuhr es von Elladan, einem von Elronds Söhnen. Das Wie oder Warum ist selbst mir nicht bekannt, doch Ihr habt Recht: es ist ungewöhnlich für Elben Haustiere zu halten. In diesem Fall ist es aber von Vorteil gewesen.“ 

Feren hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt, machte dabei aber einen weiten Bogen um die Hunde, was Bard schmunzeln ließ. Auch Thranduil hatte es bemerkt. Er neigte sich zu Bard. „Seht es ihm nach. Es gibt eine Eigenart der Elben, die bei manchen von uns eine Abneigung gegen Hunde zur Folge hat.“

„So?“ Nun war Bards Neugierde geweckt. „Und was wäre das? Meint Ihr nicht als Bündnispartner sollte ich davon wissen... zumal nun ja auch Hunde zu meinem Haushalt zählen?“

Thranduil zögerte ein wenig. Bard sah den abschätzenden Blick wohl und hoffte, Thranduil würde ihm genug vertrauen. Die Mädchen waren so mit Talorion und den Hunden beschäftigt, dass sie nichts hören würden. „Also?“, hakte er nach und neigte sich noch ein wenig weiter vor. 

Der Elbenkönig schmunzelte. „Wenn eines gewiss ist, dann ist es die Neugierde eines Menschen“, zog er Bard auf. „Nur wenige wissen davon, dass Elben ihre Gestalt ändern können. Wenn wir nicht erkannt werden wollen, so können wir vor den Augen jener, die unsere wahre Gestalt nicht kennen, die Form eines Tieres annehmen.“

Bard wich zurück und betrachtete ihn mit großen Augen. Dann wurde sein Blick nachdenklich und huschte zu Feren. Dieser nickte, denn er hatte mit seinem feinen Gehör die Worte seines Königs gehört.   
„Ich wähle meist die Gestalt einer Wildkatze, weil dies meinem Wesen entspricht“, gab er ebenso leise preis. 

Bard nickte verstehend. „Das erklärt, warum Ihr Hunden lieber aus dem Weg geht. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht in Eure Nähe kommen.“ 

Feren neigte den Kopf. „Ich danke Euch dafür.“

Nun wandte sich Bard erneut an Thranduil. „Und Ihr? Was ist Eure Gestalt?“ 

Der Elbenkönig schmunzelte. „Ihr wisst es bereits. Denn schon oft bin ich Euch so begegnet, als Ihr noch als Händler in meinem Reich unterwegs wart.“ 

Er lächelte verhalten, als Bard ihn nur mit großen Augen ansah.


	109. Mondlicht - Thranduil, Bard, PG 12

**Mondlicht**

 

Bard wanderte gemächlich durch die weitläufigen Hallen von des Elbenkönigs unterirdischem Palast. Er war gerne hier und wann immer seine eigenen Aufgaben in Dale es zuließen, genoss er einige Tage lang die Gastfreundschaft Thranduils. Sie trafen sich in regelmäßigen Abständen – meist vergingen ein und ein halber Mondumlauf - zu diplomatischen Gesprächen. Im Laufe der Zeit war so ein Netzt aus engen Bündnissen und Handelbeziehungen zwischen dem Reich der Elben und dem der Menschen am Langen See entstanden. 

Darüber hinaus verband ihn und den König auch eine, auf gegenseitigem Respekt beruhende, Freundschaft. Sie waren sich nicht immer einig und, starrsinnig wie sie beide sein konnten, stritten sich auch ab und an heftig. Dies tat ihrer Verbindung jedoch keinen Abbruch und Bard wurde jederzeit in den Hallen willkommen geheißen. 

Die ersten Male hatte er sich beinahe in dem Wirrwarr aus Stegen, Treppen, Gängen und Hallen verlaufen. Inzwischen wusste er aber die Unterschiede in den kunstvollen Schnitzereien und Steinmetzarbeiten, die Wände und Säulen verzierten, zu deuten und nutzte sie als Wegweiser. 

So dauerte es auch heute nicht lange, bis er jenen Garten erreichte, den er jedes Mal besuchte, wenn er sich bei Thranduil aufhielt.  
Er schob das kunstvoll verzierte, schmiedeeiserne Tor auf und betrat den Weg aus weißem Kies, der sich in weitläufigen Windungen zwischen Blumen- und Kräuterbeeten, unter niedrigen Bäumen und zischen Sträuchern hindurchwand. 

Hier und da waren kleine Pavillons aufgebaut worden, über die Rosen oder Clematis rankten. Es war ein warmer Sommertag und die Sonne konnte ungehindert in den Garten scheinen. Er lag, so hatte Thranduil ihm erklärt, dicht unterhalb jener Gesteinsschicht, die die unterirdischen Hallen bedeckte. Die Decke war beim Bau der Hallen eingebrochen und die Elben nutzten die Gelegenheit, um hier einen geschützten und durch Magie gesicherten Garten anzulegen. Von außen sah es so aus, als wäre die Höhlendecke – denn nichts anderes waren Thranduils Hallen ursprünglich gewesen – intakt. 

Für die Elben, deren liebster Aufenthaltsort die freie Natur war, war dieser Garten ein willkommener Rückzugsort gewesen in jener Zeit, in der der Eryn Lasgalen von Spinnen und Orks heimgesucht worden war. Diese Gefahr war nun, nach der endgültigen Vernichtung Saurons, gebannt. 

Der Garten, früher stets von Elben bevölkert, schlummerte nun meist friedlich und ruhig vor sich hin und nur das Rauschen des Laubes im leichten Wind und das Summen der Insekten unterbrach die Stille. Die Luft trug den süßen Duft der Blüten und die würzigen Aromen der Kräuter mit sich. 

Bard atmete tief durch und begann mit seiner, inzwischen zu einer liebgewordenen Tradition gewordenen, Wanderung durch den Garten. Er wusste, er brauchte etwa eine Stunde, um den Rundweg komplett einmal abzuschreiten. Doch meist verbrachte er den ganzen Nachmittag hier. Bei jedem Besuch entdeckte er neue Blumen oder Gewächse, die ihm unbekannt waren, denn die Heiler der Elfen sammelten Heilkräuter und Pflanzen aus allen Teilen Mittelerdes in diesem Garten. Er freute sich jedes Mal darauf, wieder etwas Neues zu entdecken. 

Die Mitte des Gartens zierte ein Brunnen aus weißem Marmor. Er war rund und maß mehrere Schritt im Durchmesser. In den weißen, schimmernden Stein des Beckens waren Szenen aus der nicht immer friedlichen Geschichte der Elben eingemeißelt worden. Auch Runen und Schriftzeichen verschiedener elbischer Dialekte waren zu finden. Manche konnte Bard inzwischen deuten, andere nicht. Den Sinn hinter den Zeichen hatte er jedoch noch nicht entziffern können und kein Elb war bereit, es ihm zu erklären. 

In der Mitte des Brunnens stand eine Steinsäule, deren oberste Spitze in einer von steinernen Ranken gehaltenen Kugel endete. Es war schön anzusehen und wirkte so fein und filigran, dass sich Bard bereits mehr als einmal gefragt hatte, wie die Elben etwas so Schönes geschaffen hatten.   
Ruhe und Frieden schienen von dem Brunnen auszugehen und, mit jedem Besuch mehr davon fasziniert, steuerte Bard auch heute wieder einen kleine Pavillon an, dessen Bewuchs aus weiß blühenden Rosen einen freien Blick auf den Brunnen erlaubte. 

Das Wasser funkelte und glitzerte im Sonnenlicht, während es in feinen Tropfen oben aus einer Öffnung in der Kugel quoll und dann an den Ranken entlang nach unten floss. Manchmal erschien eine kleine Fontäne und das Wasser verteilte sich in einem feinen Sprühregen. Heute jedoch floss es ruhig und mit einem kaum hörbaren Plätschern. 

Bard lehnte sich in den weichen Polstern einer Bank im Inneren des Pavillons zurück und streckte die Beine von sich. Er war müde, denn die Verhandlungen am gestrigen Abend, die er gemeinsam mit Thranduil, einigen Zwergen, Vertretern einer anderen Siedlung der Menschen und einem Gesandten aus Imladris geführt hatte, hatte bis in die frühen Morgenstunden gedauert. 

Er kannte das schon und wusste inzwischen, dass Elben eher in den späten Morgenstunden und manchmal beinahe bis zur Mittagsstunde schliefen, die Nacht jedoch gerne für Streifzüge in den Wäldern oder eben für Verhandlungen nutzten. Sie waren Geschöpfe der Nacht und liebten das Licht des Mondes und ganz besonders das der Sterne. 

Für ihn als Mensch war diese Lebensweise ungewohnt, stand er doch für gewöhnlich mit dem ersten Hahnenschrei auf und nutzte die Stunden des Tageslichtes für seine Aufgaben. Die Elben wussten das und sahen es ihm nach, wenn er sich deshalb nach einer für ihn langen Nacht in diesem Garten zu einem Nickerchen zurückzog. 

Manchmal gesellte sich Thranduil zu ihm und oft saß er still neben ihm und las in einer Schriftrolle oder betrachtete die Blüten, die den Brunnen umgaben, wenn Bard erwachte.   
Der Gedanke ließ Bards Blick zu den Blumen wandern. Nie zuvor hatte er ähnliche Pflanzen gesehen. Sie blühten beinahe das ganze Jahr über und ihre handtellergroßen, schneeweißen Blüten erinnerten ihn an Sterne. Ein feiner Glanz lag auf den hauchzarten Blütenblättern und sie glitzerten im Sonnenlicht. Ein feiner, süßer Duft stieg von ihnen auf, war jedoch zur Mittagsstunde kaum wahr zu nehmen. Erst bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit verstärkte er sich und vermischte sich dann mit dem Duft der anderen Blumen im Garten. 

Bard atmete noch einmal tief durch, verschränkte gemütlich die Arme und schloss die Augen. 

<<< O >>>

Ein leiser Gesang und der Klang von hellen Glöckchen und Flöten ließen ihn langsam wieder erwachen. Er blinzelte und sah sich, ein wenig verlegen, um. Die Nacht war hereingebrochen und helles Mondlicht tauchte den Garten in silbriges Licht und dunkle Schatten. Der weiße Marmor des Brunnens, von keinem Baum beschattet, glühte förmlich in dem hellen Schein und das Wasser funkelte wie ein Sternenregen, während es an der Säule entlang nach unten floss. 

Bard richtete sich auf und sah sich suchend nach der Quelle für die sanfte Melodie um, die den Garten nun erfüllte.  
Er wollte eben aus dem Pavillon heraustreten, als er einige, in fließende, weiße Gewänder gekleidete Elben bemerkte, die den Weg entlang schritten. Flötenspieler gingen vorneweg, es folgten Elbinnen mit Harfen, die leise mit ihren Stimmen das Spiel der Flöten untermalten. An den Fußgelenken trugen sie die Glöckchen. 

Der menschliche König zögerte. Sollte er sich bemerkbar machen? Er ahnte, dass dies eines der Rituale der Elben war, von denen die Menschen nur Bruchstücke kannten. Er fühlte sich wie ein Eindringlich und doch faszinierte ihn was er sah so sehr, dass er zögerte, den Garten zu verlassen. Er hätte zudem an den Elben vorbeigehen müssen und würde das ihren Gesang nicht sogar noch eher stören?  
Langsam wich er wieder in den Schatten zurück, den die Ranken der weißen Rose schufen und ließ sich erneut auf der Bank nieder. Von hier aus konnte er alles sehen und so beobachtete er atemlos, wie die Elben den Brunnen umringten und schließlich einen Kreis darum bildeten. Er erkannte viele von ihnen und wie es schien, waren beinahe alle Mitglieder des Hofstaates, die höhergestellten Diener und die Hauptmänner von Garde und Heer versammelt. Einzig der König schien zu fehlen. 

Die leise Melodie umschmeichelte Bard und erfüllte den Garten. Das Licht des Mondes schien heller, die Luft klarer und reiner zu werden. Während Bard noch die sich sanft wie Grashalme im Wind bewegenden Elben beobachtete, näherte sich ein helles Schimmern dem Brunnen. Es ging von einem großgewachsenen Elben aus, der, nur in weiße Beinlinge gekleidet barfuß über den Kies schritt. Er verursachte kein Geräusch und sein helles, weißgoldenes Haar floss von keiner Krone und von keinem Stirnreif gehalten lang und glatt über Schultern und Rücken. 

Bards Atem stockte, als er den Elbenkönig sah.   
Thranduils Schönheit und Anmut wurden nicht nur unter den Elben gepriesen. Auch die Menschen waren nicht blind für die ebenmäßigen Züge, die Eleganz und die schön anzusehende Gestalt des Elben. Nun umgab ihn jedoch ein magisch anmutendes Leuchten, als das Mondlicht auf seine helle Haut fiel. Die eisblauen Augen schienen von einem inneren Feuer erfüllt und sie streiften Bard mit einem freundlichen, von Schalk erfüllten Blick, als der Elbenkönig in einiger Entfernung an dem Pavillon vorbeischritt. 

Bard hielt den Atem an. Hatte Thranduil ihm eben zugezwinkert? Er zögerte und entschied sich dann erneut dagegen, sich bemerkbar zu machen. Er wusste, der Elbenkönig hatte ihn gesehen und wenn er ihn nicht hätte hier haben wollen, hätte er es ihm gesagt. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass Thranduil ihn von Teilen der Hallen fernhielt, die er unbeabsichtigt aufgesucht hatte und in denen er unerwünscht war. Sich selbst so beruhigend, beugte sich Bard leicht vor, um genauer sehen zu können, was vor sich ging. 

Thranduil hatte den Kreis der Elben erreicht. Er schritt hinter ihnen vorbei und wisperte dabei unaufhörlich etwas in der wohlklingenden Sprache seines Volkes. Dann hatte er den Kreis vollendet. Die Reihe teilte sich und ließ ihn hindurch.   
Ohne zu zögern ging der Elbenkönig daraufhin mit gemessenen Schritten zum Brunnen und stieg in das klare Wasser. Es reichte ihm bis über die Hüfte und schien ihn, im Mondlicht glitzernd, wie flüssiges Silber zu umhüllen. 

Er verharrte einen Moment und wartete, bis Gesang und die Töne der Instrumente verklungen waren. Dann wandte er sich der Säule in der Mitte des Brunnens. zu. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, so dass die Spitzen seines Haares vom Wasser benetzt wurden. Das Mondlicht floss über seine Züge und der überirdische Schimmer seiner Haut verstärkte sich zu einem Leuchten, bis seine Gestalt kaum mehr als die des Elbenkönigs zu erkennen war. 

Die Arme hoben sich, bis Thranduils Fingerspitzen die Kugel am oberen Ende der Säule berührten. Nun schritt er einige Male um die Säule herum, ohne den Kontakt zu verlieren. Das Wasser floss über ihn hinweg und nur das leise Plätschern durchbrach die Stille. 

Dann setzte die Musik wieder ein. Thranduil ließ die Arme sinken und trat an den Rand des Brunnens, ohne ihn jedoch zu verlassen. Er bückte sich und schöpfte mit den Händen Wasser.   
Es funkelte und schimmerte wie reines Silber in seinen Händen und die Tropfen, die zurückfielen, schiene aus reinem Licht zu bestehen. 

Nach und nach kamen die anderen Elben von außen an den Brunnen heran und tranken von dem Wasser, dass der Elbenkönig ihnen aus seinen Händen darbot. Zum Schluss trank er selbst. 

Dann änderte sich die Melodie, als die Elben sich lebhafter zu bewegen begannen und in einem Reigen um den Brunnen herum tanzten. Thranduil ging, noch immer im Wasser des Brunnens stehen, in entgegen gesetzter Richtung am inneren Rand entlang. Bei jedem Schritt schöpfte er Wasser und spritze es in den Garten hinaus. Wo es zu Boden fiel, glitzerte und funkelte es, als ob es Edelsteine wären, die dort im Mondlicht lagen. 

Dreimal umrundete er so den Brunnen, bevor er wieder aus dem Wasser stieg. Noch immer leuchtete seine Haut. Bard beobachtete atemlos, wie der König, gefolgt von den übrigen Elben, nun durch den ganzen Garten schritt. Wasser schien von seiner Gestalt abzufließen und den Boden zu benetzen, wo immer er den Fuß aufsetzte. Die Elben folgten ihm, ebenso lautlos, wie sie den Garten betreten hatten und wieder waren es nur die leisen Töne der Melodie, die Bard hörte. 

Schließlich verschwand das helle Schimmern zwischen den Bäumen und auch der Brunnen lag wieder so hell und unberührt im Mondlicht, wie vorher. 

Bard gähnte unterdrückt und rieb sich über die Augen. Es war noch immer Nacht und die Müdigkeit, die ihn noch nicht ganz verlassen hatte, bemächtigte sich seiner erneut. Er seufzte leise, als sich seine Augen erneut schlossen. 

<<< O >>>

Vogelgezwitscher und zwei Eichhörnchen, die auf ihm herumtollten, weckten Bard. Er blinzelte zur hell über ihm stehenden Sonne empor und lockerte seine etwas verkrampften Muskeln. Mochten die Polster und Kissen im Pavillon auch bequem sein, so waren sie doch nicht geeignet, eine ganze Nacht dort zu verbringen. 

Immerhin war er nun jedoch gründlich ausgeschlafen. Es war auch bereits später Vormittag und Bard wusste, dass er Thranduil um diese Zeit im Speisesaal antreffen konnte. Sich reckend, um die letzten Spuren der sitzend verbrachten Nacht aus seinen Gelenken zu vertreiben, fiel sein Blick auf den Brunnen. 

Er sah aus wie immer und doch erinnerte sich Bard an die Bilder der vergangenen Nacht. Nun, im hellen Tageslicht erschien ihm das, was er zu sehen geglaubt hatte, wie ein surrealer Traum. Thranduil mochte schön von Gestalt und Antlitz sein und es mochte ihn auch eine geheimnisvolle Aura umgeben, wie es für alle Elben typisch war. Aber er war sicher kein magisches Geschöpf und seine Haut würde selbst im Mondlicht nicht so leuchten, dass er den Garten erhellte, wenn er hindurchschritt. 

Bard rieb sich über das Gesicht. Es musste ein Traum gewesen sein, beschloss er. Noch ein wenig vom Schlaf benommen verließ er den Pavillon und wollte sich auf den Rückweg machen, als er die weißen, sternförmigen Blüten bemerkte, die, ausgehend vom Brunnen, wie die Strahlen der Sonne quer über dem Weg, im Gras und in den verschiedenen Beeten wuchsen.   
Sie wuchsen dort, bemerkte Bard mit einem leisen Schauer, wo in der Nacht zuvor die Wassertropfen zu Boden gefallen waren. 

Langsam hob er den Kopf und sah zum Brunnen hinüber. Das Wasser quoll leise plätschernd aus der Kugel und die Tropfen funkelten wie immer im Sonnenlicht. 

Hatte er wirklich geträumt?


	110. Geheimer Ort - Thranduil, PG 12

**Geheimer Ort – Versteck**

Der Hirsch lief mit langen, kraftvollen Sprüngen zwischen den in weitem Abstand stehenden Birken hindurch. Die Frühlingssonne schien durch das junge Laub und tauchte den mit unzähligen weißen Buschwindröschen bedeckten Waldboden in ein grünes, vor Leben strotzendes Licht. Ein sanfter Wind umschmeichelte den aus der Winterstarre erwachenden Wald. Die ersten Bienen, hervorgelockt von der lang vermissten Wärme, tanzten über den Blüten auf der Suche nach dem ersten Nektar.

An einem kleinen Weiher verharrte der Hirsch. Reglos stand er auf einer kleinen Anhöhe am Ufer und schaute über die stille Wasserfläche. Einige Libellen schwebten in ihrem raschen, wendigen Flug darüber hinweg und einzelne Wellenringe kräuselten die Oberfläche, wenn Fische nach oben kamen, um nach einem der Wasserläufer zu schnappen, die darüber huschten. Unzählige Vögel sangen in den Bäumen und begrüßten den Hirsch.

Er nahm von all dem nichts wahr.

Sein Blick suchte den Waldrand ab, aus dem er soeben gekommen war. Es war still. Nichts war zu hören, bis auf die Geräusche des Waldes um ihn herum.  
Langsam, kaum merklich verlangsamte sich sein gehetzter Atem. Das nervöse Zucken seiner Ohren beruhigte sich und die Spannung von sprungbereiten Muskeln und Sehnen ließ nach.

Noch einmal glitt der Blick des Hirsches über den Weiher und den Waldrand. Dann setzte sich das Tier, nun ruhig und überzeugt davon allein zu sein, zum Ufer hin in Bewegung. Eine einzelne, alte Weide stand dort und ließ ihre langen, sich im Wind bewegenden Zweige in einem weiten, majestätischen Bogen bis ins Wasser hängen. Der Hirsch schob mit einer geschickten Bewegung seines Kopfes und des steil nach oben gerichteten Geweihs die Zweige auseinander. Dann, mit einem raschen Sprung, setzte er hindurch. Hinter ihm schlossen sich die Zweige und das Ufer des Weihers lag so still und unberührt da, wie zuvor.

Im Inneren der Weide fiel der Elbenkönig auf die Knie. Seine Beine zitterten vom schnellen, gehetzten Lauf. Er war geflohen und konnte doch nicht entkommen. Seinen Verfolgern konnte er nicht entkommen. Sie waren bei ihm und gleich wie schnell er lief, konnte er sie nicht abschütteln.

Der Elbenkönig stützte sich mit den Händen auf den mit weichem Moos bedeckten Boden ab. Seine Kehle war eng von ungeweinten Tränen, seine Stimme rau vom lautlosen Flehen und Bitten darum, das unabänderliche Ungeschehen zu machen.

Hier, in jenem verborgenen, vor den Blicken geschütztem Raum unter den sich weich im Wind wiegenden Zweigen der Weide konnte er die Maske fallen lassen. Hier war es gewesen, da sie sich getroffen hatten. Heimlich, wenn sie den Pflichten des Hofes entkommen wollten.   
Allein waren sie hier gewesen, wenn sie nicht König und Königin hatten sein wollen.

Allein war er nun, wenn er herkam, um vor den traurigen Augen seines Sohnes zu fliehen, dem er keine Antworten geben konnte.

Allein, wenn der Schmerz zu groß wurde.

Allein dieser Ort war ihm geblieben, um sich an sie zu erinnern.


	111. Anhang/Anbau - Bürgermeister, Alfrid, PG 12

**Anhang/ Anbau**

 

„Nein, nein, nein. So ist das ganz falsch!“ Der Bürgermeister stürmte keuchend die Stufen zu seinem Amtszimmer hinauf. Seine Wangen waren rot, ob vor Anstrengung oder vor Ärger konnte Alfrid nicht eindeutig sagen. Im Grunde machte es aber auch keinen Unterschied. 

Eilfertig wieselte er ihm entgegen. „Die Bauleute meinten, sie könnten die Statue so nicht anbringen. Aber ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass Ihr es so wünscht.“

„Pah!“ Der Bürgermeister schob ihn mit einer unwirschen Geste zur Seite. Sein Blick war starr auf das gerichtet, was die Bauleute da fabriziert hatten. 

Eine Statue von ihm selbst, die eigentlich außen an einem Erker seines Amtszimmers, auf einem kleinen Podest hätte angebracht werden sollen, hing nun an einem Seil und baumelte mit den hölzernen Beinen knapp über den Köpfen der Menschen, die sich teils staunend, teils feixend auf den Stegen versammelt hatten. 

„Sie sollten sie auf ein Podest stellen, nicht an einem Seil anbringen!“, schnaufte der Bürgermeister und machte sich daran, die schwere, hölzerne Statue durch ein Fenster höher zu ziehen. Ein kleines Stück weit gelang ihm das auch, doch dann blieb sie an einem Vorsprung unter dem Erker hängen und kippte ein wenig zur Seite. Als sie sich wieder ausgependelt hatte, hatte sich das Seil um ihren Hals geschlungen. 

Der Bürgermeister konnte das von dort wo er stand nicht sehen, doch Alfrid sah es und ein merkwürdiges Gefühl drohenden Unheils überkam ihn. Er war kein abergläubiger Mensch, doch das war auch für ihn zu viel. 

„Äh… wäre es nicht vielleicht doch besser, keinen Anbau für die Statue zu errichten, sondern sie auf…“, er suchte verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg, als sein Blick auf Bard fiel, der breit grinsend das Spektakel betrachtete. „… auf einen Sockel im Hafen anbringen.“ 

Der Bürgermeister drehte sich zu ihm um. „Warum im Hafen?“

Alfrid legte die Hände auf den Rücken und beugte sich ein wenig vor. „So kann jeder, der in die Stadt reist, Eure Größe und Mächtigkeit bewundern.“ Und, so fügte er still hinzu, er selbst konnte sich darüber amüsieren, dass Bard den ihm verhassten Bürgermeister stets vor Augen haben würde. 

Der Bürgermeister ließ das Seil los und die Statue rutschte wieder tiefer. Noch immer hing das Seil um ihren Hals und einige der Menschen unten bemerkten es. Alfrid trat ans Fenster und warf jedem, der auch nur zu Grinsen wagte, einen scharfen Blick zu. 

Hinter ihm hörte er, wie der Bürgermeister sich die Hände rieb. „Ja, die Idee gefällt mir. So soll es gemacht werden. Kümmere dich darum!“


	112. Feigling -  Bain, PG 12

**Feigling**

 

Voller Angst saß Bain im Boot, das ihn aus der brennenden Stadt fortbringen würde.   
Alle flohen sie. Er sorgte sich um seinen Vater, war er doch vom Bürgermeister in eine Zelle gesperrt worden. Hatte er fliehen können? War er ….tot?

Um ihn herum standen die Gebäude in Flammen und die beiden Elben steuerten den Kahn behutsam durch die ins Wasser gefallenen Trümmer hindurch. Sie würden nichts gewinnen, wenn sie voller Hast vorwärtsstakten. 

Die Glocke hallte laut über dem Getöse des Feuers. Für einen Moment fragte sich Bain, wer sie wohl läuten mochte, oder war es die Hitze, die sie schwingen ließ? Plötzlich hörte sie auf und Bain schaute sich zu dem Glockenturm um, den sie bereits passiert hatten. 

Der Schreck fuhr in seine Glieder. Das konnte, das durfte nicht sein!  
Dort oben stand er… auf dem Glockenturm. Der Bogen lag in seiner Hand… einige Pfeile hatte er noch. 

Auch die Elben sahen es und die Zwerge schöpften neue Hoffnung. Die Worte der Elbin, ruhig und doch voller Sorge, zerstörte sie wieder. „Es gibt nichts, was die Haut des Drachen verletzen könnte.“ 

Da fiel sein Blick auf die Statue Girions. 

Bain zögerte nicht länger. 

Auch wenn alle anderen feige flohen und seinen Vater allein ließen, der als einziger versuchte den Drachen zu bekämpfen. 

Er würde ihn nicht allein lassen. 

Er wusste, wo es noch einen Pfeil gab, der den Drachen töten würde.


	113. Nachahmen - Legolas, Thranduil, PG 12

**Nachahmen**

Thranduil wirbelte um die eigene Achse. Seine Schwerter schnitten so schnell durch die Luft, dass er glaubte, sie singen zu hören.   
Sein Atem flog und seine Muskeln hatten schon vor einer Weile zu brennen begonnen. Dennoch machte er weiter. Schon längst stellte sich ihm kein Gegner mehr in den Weg. Sie wussten, wenn er so zu kämpfen begann, dann wollte er allein sein. 

Irgendwann gaben seine Beine nach und er fiel auf die Knie. Seine Schwerter klirrten, als sie auf dem harten, festgetretenen Waldboden aufschlugen. Nach Atem ringend stützte er sich mit den Händen ab und ließ den Kopf hängen.  
Vor seinen Augen blitzten kleine Sterne auf, sagten ihm dass er es beinahe übertrieben hatte. 

Sie ließen ihn in Ruhe. Sie wussten, dass er allein sein wollte und so unterbrach nichts die Stille auf der Lichtung. 

Doch dann hörte er es. Ein leises Keuchen, das Geräusch von aufeinanderschlagendem Holz. Füße, die über weichen Boden huschten. 

Noch zittrig von der Anstrengung ergriff er seine Schwerter und stand auf. Suchend sah er sich um. Der Wald war hier sehr dicht, nur diese Lichtung wurde von den Elben freigehalten, so dass sie einen Platz für ihre Übungen hatten. 

Der König war nun allein hier, auch wenn, als er gekommen, war noch andere hier trainiert hatten. Er kam nicht oft. Aber wenn er es tat, wagte sich niemand in seine Nähe. 

Dennoch schien jemand da zu sein, der ebenfalls übte. Es mussten Holzschwerter sein, vermutete Thranduil, als er langsam durch die dicht stehenden Bäume ging und dem Geräusch folgte. 

Lautlos waren seine Schritte und seine dunkle Kleidung verbarg ihn in den Schatten des Waldes. Näher und näher kam er dem Geräusch. Nur noch ein dichtes Holundergebüsch verdeckte seine Sicht. 

Er bog behutsam einige Zweige zur Seite und sein Atem stockte.

Schnell trat er um das Gebüsch herum und eilte zu dem Knaben, der mit verbissener Miene auf einen jungen Baum einschlug… mit einem Holzschwert.   
Thranduil packte das Handgelenk des Kindes, als er zu einem neuen Schlag ausholte. 

„Legolas! Was tust du da?“, fragte er scharf. Er entwand seinem Sohn das Schwert und fixierte ihn zornig. „Was hat dir der Baum getan, dass du ihn so beschädigen musst? Sieh dir die Rinde an!“

Der Junge, er reichte seinem Vater kaum bis zum Brustbein, blickte auf den schlimm zugerichteten Stamm. Die Rinde war von unzähligen Schlägen an vielen Stellen aufgeplatzt und hing teilweise in Fetzen herab. Seine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken und erst jetzt schien er zu bemerken, was er angerichtet hatte. 

Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und er senkte beschämt den Kopf. „Ada… ich… es tut mir leid. Ich wollte doch nur…“, stammelte er leise und verstummte dann ab, als seine Stimme vom Schluchzen brach.

Thranduil seufzte und ging vor dem Jungen in die Knie, so dass er ihm direkt ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Er ergriff die schmalen Schultern und hielt ihn sanft fest. „Was wolltest du?“, forschte er ruhig. 

Es war nicht Legolas Art blindwütig auf irgendetwas einzudreschen und auch wenn er ein temperamentvolles und oft eigenwilliges Kind war, so war er doch nie grausam oder allzu unüberlegt. Er musste also gute Gründe haben, wenn er so auf diesen Baum einschlug. 

Legolas holte bebend Luft und rang noch einen Moment um seine Fassung. Dann wischte er sich die Tränen von den Wangen, bevor er seinen Vater unglücklich ansah. „Ich habe dich gesehen… vorhin… als du mit deinen Schwertern gekämpft hat. Die beiden Krieger, mit denen du geübt hast. Das will ich auch können… aber… aber…“

„Aber was?“ Thranduil zog die Brauen ein wenig zusammen. „Du bist noch zu jung, um ein Schwert zu führen, auch wenn es nur aus Holz ist“, sagte er streng. 

Wieder senkte sein Sohn den Blick. Mit der Stiefelspitze malte er kleine Kreise in den sandigen Boden. Dann, als hätte er einen Entschluss gefasst, straffte sich die schmale Gestalt und er blickte seinen Vater fest in die Augen. „Wenn du mir nicht beibringst zu kämpfen, muss ich dich doch nachmachen. Wie sonst soll ich es lernen?“, platzte es aus ihm heraus. „Ich will nicht länger warten!“

Thranduil blinzelte ihn überrascht an. Sein Blick huscht zu dem arg malträtierten Baum. „Du… hat mich nachgemacht?““, fragte er. Er wusste, dass er, wenn er nicht achtgab, im Kampf in einen Blutrausch verfallen konnte. Hatte er die beiden Krieger verwundet, die vorhin mit ihm trainiert hatten? 

„Nicht ganz“, gestand Legolas. „Der Baum ist nun verletzt, aber die beiden Krieger sind es nicht. Sie sind vorher weggelaufen… der Baum konnte das ja nicht.“ Wieder quollen Tränen aus den blauen Augen. 

Thranduil atmete ein wenig erleichtert auf und zog seinen Sohn in eine Umarmung. Wenn er, ungeübt und ohne die richtigen Muskeln schon einen solchen Schaden anrichten konnte, dann wäre es wohl wirklich besser, er würde ihn richtig ausbilden lassen. 

„In Ordnung“, sagte er und schob das Kind wieder ein Stück von sich, so dass er ihn ansehen konnte. „Du wirst Unterricht bekommen. Aber nur wenn du mir versprichst, mich nicht mehr heimlich nachzumachen. Meine Art zu kämpfen ist nicht die deine.“

Legolas begann zu strahlen und fiel seinem Vater um den Hals. „Ich verspreche es, Ada. Ich mag auch die langen Holzschwerter gar nicht… die, die so groß sind wie Langmesser sind mir viel lieber.“

Thranduil stand auf. Etwas überrumpelt schüttelte er den Kopf. „Langmesser?“ 

Doch Legolas hörte ihn schon gar nicht mehr. Er war, lebhaft wie er nun einmal war, bereits davongerannt. Vermutlich würde er zu seinen Freunden laufen, um ihnen die Neuigkeit zu berichten. 

Thranduil seufzte und wandte sich dem jungen Baum zu. Der Anblick war ihm schmerzlich vertraut, hatte doch auch er auf ganz ähnliche Weise seinen Vater davon überzeugt, ihm den Umgang mit dem Schwert zu lehren. 

Er legte seine Handflächen auf die verletzte Rinde und murmelte leise einen Zauber, bis die Wunden wieder geschlossen waren.


	114. Zart - Thranduil, OC, PG 12

**Zart**

 

Thranduil wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon unterwegs waren. Flüchtlinge. Das Wort brannte bitter auf seiner Zunge und war doch nicht weniger wahr. 

Sie waren geflohen. 

Die Zwerge, aufgehetzt von der Gier nach dem Silmaril, hatten Doriath verwüstet und viele der Sindar waren gestorben. Sein Vater, Oropher, hatte als einer der Hauptmänner Elu Thingols all jene um sich versammelt, die noch in der Lage waren zu fliehen. 

Seit Wochen… oder Monaten?... wanderten sie nun gen Osten. Fort von den grünen Wiesen Beleriands. Sie überquerten Flüsse, Moore und Steppen, überstiegen Gebirge und folgten Pfaden, die kaum einer von ihnen je zuvor betreten hatte. 

Es war eine harte, beschwerliche Reise und auch wenn sie als Elben nicht viel Nahrung oder Schlaf brauchten, so mussten sie doch ab und an rasten. Es waren viele Elleth und Elbinge unter ihnen und sie waren nicht so ausdauernd wie die Krieger und Handwerker, wie die Bauleute und Händler, die mit ihnen gekommen waren. 

Aus Dankbarkeit dafür, dass er sie vor dem Tod bewahrt hatte, hatten sie Oropher zu ihrem Anführer gemacht. Sogar das Wort [style type=“italic“]Aran[/style] war Thranduil schon zu Ohren gekommen. Sein Vater ein König?   
Er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen. 

Sicher, Oropher war ein besonnener und mutiger Heerführer. Kampferprobt und geschult in Diplomatie und Heerführung. Aber ein König? Gehörte da nicht mehr dazu?

Thranduil dachte an die Güte und Weisheit Thingols und Melians. Beide waren wie strahlende Sonnen gewesen, die die Sindar behütet und gerecht regiert hatten. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich, als er an Beren dachte. Mit diesem Menschen war das Unheil nach Menegroth gekommen. Hätte er nicht Luthiéns Lieder gehört und sein Herz an sie verloren, hätte Thingol keinen Silmaril als Brautpreis von ihm fordern können.   
Kein Silmaril, kein Nauglamir und keine gierigen Zwerge. Die Rechnung war so einfach. 

Dennoch ging sie nicht auf. Denn Thranduil konnte nicht verstehen, warum ein Mann so viel wegen einer Elleth aufs Spiel setzte. Der Silmaril war für die Menschen bedeutungslos, sah man einmal von seiner Schönheit ab. Einzig um Luthién zu erhalten, hatte Beren ihn aus Morgoths Besitz gestohlen. 

Er seufzte und stellte den Weidenkorb mit Brombeeren und Pilzen ab, die er in einem Gebüsch gesammelt hatte. Es war eine einfache Tätigkeit, die meist von den Elblingen ausgeführt wurde. Doch er scheute sich nicht, sich am Sammeln zu beteiligen. Die Nacht war schon hereingebrochen und die meisten von ihnen schliefen, erschöpft von dem mühseligen Weg hierher, der sie über steinige, trockene Ebenen gebracht hatte. Sie hatten dort nur wenig Nahrung gefunden und auch Wasser war knapp geworden. Hier, am Rand eines kleinen Waldes, wollte Oropher nun für einige Tage rasten. 

Unruhig und im Bestreben mit seinen Gedanken für einige Zeit allein zu sein, hatte sich Thranduil mit einem der Körbe davon gemacht. Er wusste nicht, ob er etwas finden würde. Doch zu seiner Freude war er auf ein Brombeergebüsch gestoßen und der Waldboden hatte trotz der trockenen Steppe genug Feuchtigkeit gehabt, um Pilze gedeihen zu lassen. 

Erst als sein Korb voll war und seine sich ewig drehenden Gedanken beruhigt hatten, war er zurückgekehrt. Der Mond stand nur als schmale Sichel am Himmel, doch das Licht der Sterne war hell genug, dass er den Weg zu jenem Bereich fand, an dem die Elleth die Vorräte aufbewahrten. 

Auch dort war alles ruhig, aber er war sich sicher, dass seine Ausbeute am Morgen gefunden werden würde. Er zuckte zusammen, als er hinter sich leichte Schritte hörte. 

„Ich danke Euch, Thranduil“, sprach ihn eine der Elleth an. Er kannte sie als eine der Heilerinnen, die mit ihrer Kunst jenen das Los erleichterte, die nicht ohne Wunden davon gekommen waren.   
Sie nahm ihm den Korb ab und lächelte ihn an. Etwas lag dabei in ihren Augen, das Thranduil zögern ließ. Sie wirkte müde und so erschöpft wie alle anderen auch und doch war etwas an ihr anders. Er wusste selbst nicht warum, aber er wollte sie nicht schon wieder gehen lassen.   
„Wartet“, hielt er sie deshalb zurück, als sie sich schon abwenden wollte. „Habt Ihr Gefäße für Wasser? Ich habe eine kleine Quelle gefunden.“

„Frisches Wasser?“ Sie strahlte ihn an. „Das ist ja wunderbar. Wartet bitte einen Moment, ich hole etwas, um es aufzufangen.“ Sie eilte davon und Thranduil blieb tatsächlich stehen, wo er war und blickte ihr nach. Sie war zierlich und reichte ihm kaum bis zur Brust, großgewachsen wie er war. Ihr Haar schimmerte golden im Mondlicht und ihre blauen Augen hatten voller Freude zu ihm aufgesehen. Es war etwas an ihr, das ihn faszinierte und er versuchte zu ergründen, was es war. 

Er hatte sie schon vorher gesehen, manches Mal auch mit ihr gesprochen, hatten sie doch beide in Thingols Hallen gelebt. Aber nie war ihm aufgefallen, wie zart ihre Wangen waren oder wie voll ihre Lippen. Bevor er weiter darüber nachgrübeln konnte, war sie schon zurück und drückte ihm einige leere Wasserschläuche in die Hand. Sie selbst trug ebenfalls etliche davon. 

„Nun? Wo ist die Quelle?“, fragte sie ihn und wieder war da dieses Lächeln, das Thranduil so faszinierte. 

„Folgt mir“, forderte er sie auf und ging dann voraus. Der Weg führte durch kniehohes Unterholz. Hin und wieder versperrten umgestürzte Bäume den Weg und Thranduil half ihr darüber hinweg. Ihre Hände waren schmal in den seinen und ihre Haut fühlte sich so weich an, wie die feinste Seide. Schließlich erreichten sie einen Wildwechsel, der es ihnen einfacher machte voran zu kommen. Je näher sie der Quelle kamen, die wohl doch tiefer im Wald lag als Thranduil sich zu erinnern glaubte, desto breiter wurde der Pfad. Schließlich konnten sie nebeneinander gehen. 

Sie plauderte leise mit ihm und er hörte ihrer weichen, angenehmen Stimme zu ohne wirklich zu registrieren, worüber sie sprach. Der süße Duft von Narzissen umwehte ihn und da es bereits Herbst war, wusste er, dass dies ihr ganz eigener Duft sein musste.   
Tief atmete er ihn ein und fühlte, wie seine Schritte leichter wurden. Der Kummer über ihre Flucht und die vielen Getöteten verblasste langsam, während sich sein ganzes Denken allein um die Elleth an seiner Seite drehte. 

Dann hatten sie die Quelle erreicht und er lächelte, als sie voller Freude auflachte. Das Wasser rann in einem schmalen Strahl aus einem Felsen und hatte sich in dem darunterliegenden Gestein ein kleines Becken geschaffen. Es war nicht tief, aber es genügte, dass man die Wasserschläuche darin eintauchen und so füllen konnte. 

Doch bevor sie das taten, ließen sie sich neben dem Becken auf die Knie nieder und Thranduil beobachtete, wie sie die Hände in das Wasser tauchte und etwas davon schöpfte. Sie stillte ihren Durst und bot dann auch ihm aus ihren Händen etwas Wasser an. Seine eigenen, kräftigen Finger umschlossen die ihren, während er sie an die Lippen führte. 

Er hatte zuvor schon getrunken, als er die Quelle gefunden hatte. Doch warum das Wasser dieses Mal süßer und reiner schmeckte und klarer zu sein schien, konnte er nicht sagen. Sein Blick verlor sich in ihrem Anblick und ohne es zu merken zog er sie näher zu sich. 

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, doch dann ließ sie es zu. Der Wald um sie herum schien die Luft anzuhalten, selbst das Plätschern der Quelle verstummte. Kein Blatt regte sich, kein Tier ließ einen Laut vernehmen. 

Die Zeit selbst schien still zu stehen, als ihre Lippen sich trafen.


	115. Alles meine Schuld - Bard, PG 16

**alles meine Schuld**

Flammen tanzten um ihn her. Die Hitze versengte seine Lunge, nahm ihm den Atem. Er hörte die Schreie der Verletzten, die angstvollen Rufe jener, die versuchten zu fliehen.   
Er lief über ein Dach, konnte gerade noch abspringen, als es unter ihm zusammenbrach und vom Feuer verschlungen wurde. 

Was hatte er nur getan? 

Er war es, der die Zwerge in die Stadt gebracht hatte.   
Er war es gewesen, der die Dämonen entfesselt hatte, die nun im Drachenfeuer ihre Opfer forderten.   
Er war schuld daran, dass der Drache geweckte worden war. 

Er war schuld daran, dass so viele starben. 

Er war schuldig.


	116. Ketten - Bilbo Baggins, Gandald, PG 12

**Ketten**

 

„Warum ist der Eldarkönig hier? Hat er nicht selbst genug Gold in seinen Hallen?“ Bilbo schaute fragend zu Gandalf auf, der nachdenklich an seiner Pfeife zog. 

Der Hobbit musste eine Weile auf seine Antwort warten, doch schließlich blies der Maja den Rauch aus und seufzte leise. 

„Eldar und ihre Geschmeide“, brummte er und es klang nicht sehr froh. Er warf dem neben ihm auf einer Steinbank sitzenden Hobbit einen Blick zu und schüttelte dann bedauernd den Kopf. „Weißt du, mein Freund, es sind nicht nur die Zwerge, die der Gier nach Reichtümern verfallen können. Auch die Eldar sind davor nicht gefeit.“

„Wie das?“ Bilbo rutschte ein wenig herum, so dass er dem Maja ins Gesicht sehen konnte. 

„Du kennst die Mär nicht? Nun, dann lass mich sie dir erzählen.“ Doch bevor Gandalf anhob, klopfte er seine Pfeife aus, stopfte sie neu und entzündete sie. Erst als das Kraut zu seiner Zufriedenheit brannte, fuhr er fort.   
„Es ist viele Hundert Jahre her und geschah in einem Land, welches vergessen hinter dem Horizont liegt, da schufen die Eldar drei Edelsteine. Sie strahlten in einem Licht, das den Eldar jener Zeit heilig war, war es doch das einzige Licht auf Arda. Die Quelle des Lichts versiegte, denn es waren zwei Bäume, die von der schrecklichen Spinne Ungoliant getötet wurden. Es blieb das Licht der drei Edelsteine… der Silmaril. Sie fielen in die Hände Morgoths, der der Feind alles Schönen und Reinen ist.   
Sieben Söhne und ein Vater schworen einen schrecklichen Eid, dass niemand anderer als sie Hand an die Silmaril legen dürfe.   
Sie kämpften gegen ihre Feinde, die Handlanger Morhoths, aber auch gegen ihr eigenes Volk. Der Schwur, der sich als ein Fluch erwies, lag schwer auf ihnen allen und viel Blut floss seinetwegen.   
König Thingol, einer jener Eldar, die nicht in jenen Landen weilten, hörte vom Ruhm und Glanz der Silmaril. Er begehrte sie zu besitzen und als ein Mensch sein Herz an die Tochter Thingols verlor, verlangte er einen der Silmaril als Brautpreis.   
Er bekam ihn, wenngleich der Mensch einen großen Preis dafür zahlte.   
Der Stein brachte dem Eldarkönig kein Glück. Er wollte ihn in ein Geschmeide einarbeiten lassen und da die Zwerge, die in der Nachbarschaft seines Reiches lebten, die besten Kunstschmiede jener Zeit waren, beauftragte er sie damit. Sie erfüllten seinen Wunsch, doch auch sie fielen unter den Bann des Edelsteins und manche sagen, der Fluch hätte auch sie getroffen. Sie töteten Thingol und sein Reich verfiel, denn seine Gemahlin hob aus Kummer den Schutz auf, den sie darum gelegt hatte. Zwerge drangen in die königlichen Hallen vor und die Eldar mussten fliehen.   
Thranduil, der Eldarkönig, der dort drüben im Zelt darauf wartet, war einer von ihnen. Ich glaube, dass er das Nauglamir, jenes von den Zwergen für Thinol angefertigte Geschmeide mit dem Silmaril darin, gekannt hatte.  
Als Thror mit seiner Sippe in den Erebor zog, ließ Thranduil sich von ihnen ein ganz ähnliches Geschmeide anfertigen. Es heißt, es bestünde ganz aus Mithril und weißen Steinen, so klar wie das Licht der Sterne. Warum er es anfertigen ließ, weiß niemand.   
Thror verweigerte ihm die Herausgabe und erzürnt darüber kehrte Thranduil in seine Hallen zurück. Kurze Zeit später jedoch erschien er mit einem Heer vor den Toren des Erebor. Aber er war zu spät gekommen: Smaug hatte den Berg und den Schatz darin für sich erkoren und stand eben im Begriff, die Zwerge aus dem Erebor zu vertreiben.   
Thranduil kam wohl zur Besinnung, denn er führte seine Eldar fort, ohne sie gegen den Drachen kämpfen zulassen. Er wusste, dass keine Klinge und kein Pfeil ihm etwas würde anhaben können.   
Nun, da der Drache fort ist, wird er erneut versuchen, das Geschmeide zu erhalten. Wenn es sein muss, mit Gewalt.“

Bilbo hatte den leisen Worten des Maja zugehört und schüttelte, nachdem er einige Zeit darüber nachgedacht hatte, den Kopf. „Wie kann eine Kette so viel Gier und Gewalt hervorrufen?“

Gandalf lachte trocken auf. „Diese Frage, mein lieber Freund, kann nur ein Hobbit stellen.“


	117. Grausam - Azog, Thorin, PG 16, Drabble

**Grausam**

 

Er glaubte gesiegt zu haben.   
Ja, das gefiel mir. 

Stumm stand er auf dem Eis und starrte auf mich hinab, als ich unter ihm durch das eisige Wasser trieb. 

Er erschrak, als ich die Augen aufschlug und ihn angrinste. Ich konnte sie riechen, seine Furcht. Und doch glaubte er, es wäre vorbei. 

Oh, wie ich meinen Triumpf genoss!

Langsam trieb ich weiter. Unsere Blicke ließen einander nicht los. Die Vorfreude wärmte mich, verlieh mir Kraft. 

Die Klinge fuhr durch das Eis und durch seinen Fuß, nagelte ihn fest. 

Er schrie vor Schmerz… und Wut. 

Er würde mir dennoch nicht entkommen.


	118. Herbst - Celeborn, Thranduil/Feren, PG 12 Slash

**Herbst**

 

„Hier hast du dich versteckt.“

Thranduil sieht nicht auf, als Celeborn beginnt auf die mächtige Buche hinaufzuklettern.   
Er selbst sitzt auf einem der breiten Äste. Ein Bein angewinkelt, so dass er die Arme darauf stützen kann, das andere lässt er locker herabhängen. Sein Rücken lehnt am glatten Stamm und er hat den Kopf zurückgelegt, schaut in die Krone hinauf, die sich weit über ihm und um ihn herum erstreckt. 

Celeborn hat ihn erreicht und lässt sich neben ihm auf einem anderen Ast nieder. Auch er lässt die Beine baumeln und für einen Moment erscheinen sie nicht wie zwei uralte Wesen, sondern beinahe wie zwei Halbwüchsige, die einen Streich aushecken. 

Beinahe, denn sie lachen und tuscheln nicht.   
Stattdessen verharren sie in Schweigen. Ein leichter Wind weht, zupft an den gelben und braunen Blättern, schüttelt die dreieckigen Nüsse aus den dornenbewehrten Hülsen. 

Die Sonne lässt das Laub aufleuchten und in allen Farben von grün, gelb und rot erglühen. Sie streicht warm über die blasse Haut der beiden Elben, lässt das weißgoldene Haar schimmern. 

Celeborn ist es, der die Stille unterbricht. „Wirst du mit uns kommen?“

Thranduil blinzelt erst nach einer Weile zu ihm hinüber. Fast scheint es, als wolle er sich nicht vom Anblick der Äste und Zweige über ihm losreißen. Langsam neigt er den Kopf und sieht dann den anderen Elben an.   
„Die anderen werden dich begleiten“, stellte er leise fest, während er den Blick weiter wandern lässt. Nun schaut er in die Ferne, dorthin, wo seine Hallen liegen. 

„Elrond hat schließlich doch Recht behalten“, murmelt der Elbenkönig. Seine Krone trägt er schon lange nicht mehr, auch nicht die prachtvollen Roben. Wozu? Es sind keine Elben mehr da, die er beeindrucken könnte. Nur eine Handvoll der Bediensteten sind noch zurückgeblieben. Und Feren. 

„Das Zeitalter der Elben ist vorbei“, stimmt Celeborn zu. „Ich breche im Morgengrauen auf. Es wird das letzte Schiff sein, das von den grauen Anfurten ablegt.“

„Ich weiß.“ Thranduil seufzt leise und schaut wieder hinauf in die Blätter. Sehnsucht liegt in seinem Blick. „Gibt es in Valinor Jahreszeiten“, fragt er irgendwann, als die Wärme der Sonne nachzulassen beginnt. Der Abend naht. 

Celeborn lehnt sich auch gegen den Stamm. „Ich weiß es nicht.“ 

„Ich werde den Herbst vermissen. Es ist die Jahreszeit, die ich immer am meisten geliebt habe.“ Wehmut schwingt in den Worten mit. 

Celeborn horcht auf. „So begleitest du uns?“

Thranduil nickt langsam. „Es gibt hier keinen Platz mehr für Elben. Die Menschen haben Mittelerde erobert. Selbst in meinen Wald sind sie vorgedrungen und haben ihn Stück für Stück ihren eigenen Reichen einverleibt. Nur die Hallen und der Fluss sind mir noch geblieben.“

„Wirst du die Hallen mit einem Zauber belegen?“

„Damit niemand sie findet? Wozu? Es wird kein Elb mehr dahin zurückkehren.“ Thranduil schüttelt den Kopf und zieht das nach unten hängende Bein auf den Ast hinauf. „Ich werde sie einstürzen lassen. Niemand soll sie jemals wieder betreten.“

„Verrate mir eines… warum bist du so lange geblieben?“

Thranduil sieht ihn an und ein wenig Schalk blitzt in den eisblauen Augen auf. „Vielleicht wollte ich es mir nicht entgehen lassen, mich in die Geschicke der Menschen einzumischen?“

Celeborn winkt ab. „Dafür hast du dich noch nie interessiert.“

„Nicht unbedingt.“ Thranduil fängt ein herabfallendes Blatt auf und dreht es am Stiel zwischen den Fingern. „Es gab einige Könige in Dale, die meine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt haben.“ Er lässt das Blatt fallen und sieht ihm nach, als es sich zu der bunten Decke gesellt, die den Waldboden mit ihrem farbenprächtigen Kleid überzieht. 

Laub raschelt unter ihnen, nur leise, kaum hörbar und doch erkennen beide die Schritte eines Elben. Thranduil schaut hinunter und lächelt, als er den Elb erkennt, der langsam auf die Buche zuschreitet. 

Feren. 

„Er ist dir ein treuer Freund geworden“, bemerkt Celeborn, der ihn ebenfalls beobachtet. 

„Ja. Das und mehr.“ 

Celeborns Blick huscht zu Thranduil. „Dann ist er dein Liebhaber?“

„Ja. Schon seit vielen Jahren“, gibt Thranduil beiläufig zu. „Es wird enden, wenn wir Mittelerde verlassen. Meine Gemahlin erwartet mich.“ 

Er ignoriert den neugierigen Blick des anderen Elben und springt hinunter, um Feren zu begrüßen. Ohne sich darum zu scheren, dass sie nicht alleine sind, zieht er ihn an sich und küsst ihn zärtlich. 

Celeborn sieht ihnen ungeniert zu, die Stirn gerunzelt.   
Ja, es wird enden.   
Er sieht den Blick mit dem der einstige Heerführer den einstigen König anschaut. Er sieht die Empfindungen darin, die der dunkelhaarige Elb sonst so gut zu verbergen weiß.   
Plötzlich versteht er, warum Feren so viele Jahrhunderte an der Seite Thranduils ausgeharrt hat. 

Es erfüllt ihn mit Kummer, denn niemand erwartet Feren in Valinor. Niemand wird ihm beistehen, wenn er den Elb verliert, den er liebt.


	119. Ort Gottes - Thranduil, PG 12, Drabble

**Ort Gottes**

Thranduil stand am Bug des Schiffes. Seine Haltung war ruhig und gefasst. Doch in ihm sah es anderes aus. 

Würde sie dort sein?   
Würde sie auf ihn warten?  
War es ihr erlaubt worden?

Die Fragen drehten sich endlos in seinem Kopf. Er würde keine Antwort bekommen, bis er selbst das Schiff verließ.   
Sie hatte schwarze Magie angewandt, hatte sich von den Geboten der Valar abgewandt.   
Sie hatte es getan, um ihrem Sohn das Leben zu retten. 

Würde das als Entschuldigung zählen?

Valinor… der Ort der Götter, wie die Menschen es nennen würden.   
Ohne sie wäre es die Hölle für ihn.


	120. Verlierer - Alfrid, PG 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob diese Szene in einer der DVD-Editionen auftaucht. Ich fand sie eher durch Zufall auf youtube und so grausam sie ist, so genial finde ich sie.   
> Hier ein paar von Alfrids Gedanken dazu.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-fcJm1Slk2E

**Verlierer**

 

Die Menschen kommen panisch durch den Torbogen gelaufen, getrieben von einem riesigen Schatten. Laute, stampfende Schritte lassen die Mauerreste beben. Sie schießen mit Pfeilen und ihre Schreie übertönen beinahe den schweren Atem eines Trolls. 

Mein Mund wird trocken, als ich ihn sehe. Er ist riesig. Das Katapult, in dem ich mich versteckt habe, hängt so hoch oben, dass ich mir wohl das Genick brechen würde, würde ich herausfallen und trotzdem kann ich dem Wesen beinahe auf Augenhöhe ins Gesicht sehen. Ich lasse es besser. Stattdessen kauere ich mich noch enger in meinem Versteck zusammen.   
Die Münzen, die ich in das Oberteil des Mieders gestopft habe, klirren leise. Hoffentlich hört das keiner!

Unter mir läuft dieser Zauberer herum und versucht der Keule des Trolls auszuweichen. Ich muss grinsen, als ich sehe, dass ihn sein Zauberstab im Stich lässt. Der Kristall in der Spitze scheint locker zu sein… oder ist er verbraucht? Geht das überhaupt? Kann sich Magie verbrauchen?   
Der Troll kommt näher und ich ducke mich. Neben mir brüllt der Troll vor Wut, weil er den zu seinen Füßen umherhuschenden Zauberer einfach nicht treffen kann. Ich zucke zusammen und wieder klirren die Münzen. Eine springt heraus und ich halte den Atem an. Wenn sie zu Boden fällt und der Zauberer oder der Troll es sehen, dann finden sie mich!

Zu meinem Glück wird die Münze von einem Hebel aufgehalten. Sie rollt ein wenig und ich beobachte reglos, wie sie langsam zur Ruhe kommt und auf die Seite fällt.   
Dem Himmel sei Dank! Sie liegt und wird nicht herunterfallen. 

Mein Herzschlag stockt, als ich sehe, wie sich der Hebel langsam senkt.   
Hinter mir hebt der Troll die Keule und brüllt. 

Der Zauberer unter mir duckt sich. Er hebt seinen nutzlosen Zauberstab. 

Die Zeit bleibt stehen, dehnt sich endlos. 

Ein Ruck geht durch das Katapult und ich weiß, dass mich das Glück verlassen hat. Dann werde ich durch die Luft geschleudert.


	121. Chapter 121

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Begriff Kami, wie er in den Stichworten aufgeführt ist, kann nicht eins zu eins übersetzt werden. Er bezeichnet vielmehr ein Konzept, das aus dem japanischen Shintoismus stammt. Er bezeichnet dort sowohl Geister oder Götter, als auch viele typische Eigenheiten übernatürlicher Wesenheiten wie Unendlichkeit, Allwissenheit, Unsterblichkeit, Allmacht. Überdies kann alles, was in Menschen eine intensive emotionale Reaktion hervorruft – sei es Ehrfurcht, Freude, Faszination, Verwunderung, Angst oder andere Gefühle – als kami angesehen werden.  
> Quelle: Wikipedia
> 
> Ich dachte, mit dieser Definition kann es in dieser Geschichte nur ein Thema geben. 
> 
> <<< >>>
> 
> Dies ist nun das letzte Kapitel dieser Reihe von Oneshots, die auf Stichworten beruhen. Ich hatte sehr viel Spaß beim Schreiben, auch wenn manche der Stichworte eine harte Nuss gewesen waren.   
> Ich hoffe, es hat Euch ebenso gefallen, die Geschichten zu lesen und mitzuverfolgen. 
> 
> Da einige sich gewünscht haben, dass die Reihe noch nicht zu Ende sein möge, habe ich folgenden Vorschlag (mir macht es nämlich einen Heidenspaß um ein Stichwort herum eine Geschichte aufzubauen):  
>  **  
> Schickt mir Stichworte und ich schaue, ob ich was draus machen kann. Ob dann allerdings regelmäßig updates kommen und ob ich jedes verwenden werde, kann ich nicht versprechen.  
>  Nur eine Bitte hätte ich: keine allzu modernen Begriffe.  
> Das passt nicht zu Mittelerde und ich müsste die Elben in unsere Zeit versetzen. (In einer ganz anderen Geschichte mache ich zwar gerade genau das, aber es funktioniert irgendwie nicht richtig, so dass ich nicht weiß, ob ich sie jemals posten werden.)**
> 
> Und nun möchte ich Euch auch noch für über die vielen Aufrufe, die Kudos und zahlreiche Favo-Einträge danken. So viele von Euch loben meinen Schreibstil und das gibt mir Mut, es doch mal mit einem „echten“ Roman zu versuchen. Das ist schon lange mein Traum, das mal zu machen. 
> 
> Bis dahin… genießt den Abschluss der Geschichte und wenn ich Stichworte von Euch bekomme, geht es hier vielleicht sogar noch weiter. :-)

**Götter - Glückseligkeit**

 

Thranduil hatte die sie am Ufer erwartende Menge mit den Blicken abgesucht, sobald sie nahe genug herangekommen waren, um einzelne Gesichter erkennen zu können.   
Er sah viele, die er seit Jahrhunderten, manche seit Jahrtausenden nicht mehr gesehen hatte.   
Legolas war dort und der Anblick seines Sohnes ließ das Gewicht, das auf seiner Seele lastete, leichter werden. Auch sein eigener Vater, Oropher, sah ihm entgegen. Er stand neben Legolas und hatte ihm den Arm über die Schulter gelegt. Etwas, das Thranduil seit dem Tod seines Vaters selbst schmerzlich vermisst hatte. Das warme Gefühl von Dankbarkeit und Freude erfüllte ihn, als er den Blick Orophers einfing und dieser die Hand hob um ihm zuzuwinken. 

Doch so sehr er auch suchte, ein Gesicht fand er nicht.   
Furcht breitete sich in ihm aus und die Einsamkeit, die ihn seit ihrem Tod wie ein Schatten umhüllt hatte, drohte ihm die Atemluft zu nehmen. Er fühlte, dass er schwankte und eine Hand an seinem Arm gab ihm den Halt, den er plötzlich brauchte.   
Thranduil sah zur Seite und bemerkte Feren, der ein wenig hinter ihm stand. Er sah seinen König nicht an, sondern schaute starr zum näherkommenden Ufer. Aber seine Hand stützte Thranduil und die davon ausgehende Wärme half die Einsamkeit zurückzudrängen. So wie seine Gegenwart in Mittelerde ihn all die Jahrhunderte hindurch gestützt und getröstet hatte. Sie waren Liebhaber geworden und Freunde. 

Dennoch war es vorüber und sie wussten es beide. 

Thranduil straffte seine Gestalt und die Hand verschwand. Sie waren nun so nahe gekommen, dass das Schiff seine Fahrt verlangsamte und in die geschützte Bucht glitt, die den Hafen vor den stürmischen Wellen des Meeres schützte. Thranduil verfolgte stumm das Anlegen und ging dann als einer der ersten von Bord. 

Als er den Fuß auf den weißen Sand setzte, der zwischen dem Anlegesteg und der prachtvollen Stadt lag, die sich zu allen Seiten am Ufer entlang erstreckte, ließ ihn eine wohlbekannte Stimme erstarren. 

„Thranduil!“

Er wirbelte herum und versuchte die Frau zu erspähen, die ihn gerufen hatte. Er war größer als die meisten Elben und so konnte kaum einer der Umstehenden sein Blickfeld einschränken. Es war aber auch so nicht schwierig sie zu finden: Sie lief, temperamentvoll wie sie nun einmal war, mit gerafften Röcken und barfuß über den weißen Sand auf ihn zu. Sie rannte so schnell, dass ihr langes, goldenes Haar hinter ihr wie eine Standarte wehte. 

Thranduil breitete die Arme aus und fing sie auf, als sie sich hineinwarf. Sie war hier! Seine Gemahlin, der Stern seiner Seele… sie war hier!

Sein Glück war unbeschreiblich und er hielt sie fest an sich gepresst, während er sie atemlos küsste. Er hörte nicht die amüsierten Kommentare, nicht den Applaus, nicht die Stimmen seiner Eltern oder Legolas. Nur sie zählte und nur sie war wichtig!

# 0 # 

Thranduil lebte sich rasch ein. Valinor war nicht, wie er es erwartet hatte und doch auch wieder genau so. Er hatte angenommen, dass er hier ein Elb wie die anderen auch sein würde, ohne besonderen Rang oder Titel. Die Vorstellung hatte ihn mit Unbehagen erfüllt, da er sein ganzes Leben als Prinz oder König verbracht hatte. Zu seiner Überraschung gehörte er jedoch auch hier zu den Edelgeborenen, wenngleich er Gilgalad und seinem Vater in der Rangfolge unterstellt war. Es war ihm recht. Zu lange hatte er alle Entscheidungen allein treffen müssen, zu lange hatte die Verantwortung bei ihm allein gelegen.   
Elrond und Celebrían herrschten nach wie vor über die Elben, die aus Imladris gekommen waren, Celeborn und Galadriel über jene aus Lothloríen. Legolas herrschte über die Elben seines Fürstentums, welches er in Ithilien aufgebaut hatte und Thranduil war zu seinen Waldelben zurückgekehrt, die er nun wieder gemeinsam mit Oropher regierte.   
Sie hatten seine Ankunft mit rauschenden Festen gefeiert und die ersten Tage und Wochen waren in einem Wirbel aus Lichtern, Gesichtern und Feierlichkeiten an ihm vorbeigezogen. Immer war seine Gemahlin an seiner Seite gewesen und die Stunden, die sie in trauter Zweisamkeit verbrachten, brachten ihm das Glück zurück, das er vor so vielen Jahrhunderten verloren hatte. 

Dennoch fehlt etwas. Es machte Thranduil unruhig und als nach einigen Wochen so etwas wie ein Alltag in sein Tagwerk einzuziehen begann, wurde er zunehmend unruhig. Seine Gemahlin konnte ihn stets auf andere Gedanken bringen und ihn beruhigen, doch wenn sie ihren eigenen Aufgaben nachkam, streifte er lange und oftmals missgelaunt durch die lieblichen Wälder und Wiesen. Thranduil konnte selbst nicht sagen, was es war, das ihm so schmerzlich fehlte. Er hatte hier alles, was er sich jemals erhofft, jemals ersehnt hatte. Valinor war, wovon er geträumt hatte und noch viel mehr. Dennoch blieb da diese Lücke, die in seiner Seele nagte und rumorte. 

Seiner Gemahlin blieb das nicht verborgen und so suchte sie ihn eines Tages bei einem seiner Streifzüge bei seinem Lieblingsplatz auf. Es war eine Lichtung, umgeben von Birken, Buchen und Pappeln. Rote und weiße Nelken blühten dort in einer solchen Zahl, dass ihr würziger Duft die Luft schwer machte und die Gedanken leicht. 

Thranduil kam oft hier her, wie sie wusste, wenn auch der Grund ihr ein Rätsel war. Sie mochte den Duft der Nelken, doch so intensiv wie hier, empfand sie ihn als unangenehm. 

Thranduil sah auf, als sie durch die Bäume auf ihn zuschritt. Er hatte sich im Gras niedergelassen und drehte eine der Nelkenblüten in der Hand.   
„Melethril nín, was führt dich zu mir?“, fragte er und wollte aufstehen, doch sie gab ihm mit einer Geste zu verstehen sitzen zu bleiben.   
Dann hatte sie ihn erreicht und ließ sich neben ihm nieder. Sie legte eine Hand an seine Wange und er schmiegte sich in die Geste. Wie sehr hatte er dies geliebt und wie sehr vermisst. Er ergriff ihre Hand und hielt sie fest. 

„Du bist voll Kummer, mein Gemahl“, sprach sie aus, was ihr selbst Sorge bereitete. „Ich spüre das Glück in dir, das unser Wiedersehen hervorgebracht hat und dennoch bist du voll Unrast. Ein Schatten liegt auf deiner Seele.“

Thranduil ließ die Hand sinken, die die Nelkenblüte hielt. „Ich kann es nicht benennen, was mich so rastlos macht“, gab er mit leiser Stimme zu. „Dich wieder zu sehen, wieder mit dir vereint zu sein, war alles, was ich mir erhofft hatte und doch…“

„Etwas fehlt, nicht wahr?“

Thranduil nickte beklommen. Er fühlte sich, als würde er etwas Wichtiges von ihr verbergen. Es ließ ein unangenehmes Gefühl von Schuld und Untreue in ihm entstehen. 

Sie nahm ihn in die Arme und ließ sich mit ihm in das weiche Gras zurücksinken. Sein Kopf lag auf ihrer Schulter und sie strich ihm durch das lange, weißgoldene Haar. Nachdenklich sah sie zu den feinen Wolken im tiefblauen Himmel auf. Sie fühlte seinen ruhigen, kräftigen Herzschlag, den warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut, die Nähe seines noch immer kampfgestählten Körpers. Auch wenn es keinen dringenden Grund mehr dafür gab, so trainierte er dennoch beinahe täglich mit Mitgliedern seiner ehemaligen Garde. Es machte ihm Freude und sie mochte es, ihm dabei zuzusehen. Es war zudem bittere Notwendigkeit in seinem Leben gewesen und war zu sehr ein Teil von ihm geworden, als dass er es aufgegeben hätte. Genauso wenig, wie Legolas sein Training mit dem Bogen vernachlässigte, wie sie sich schmunzelnd erinnerte. 

„Was ich getan hatte“, hob sie unvermittelt an, als der Gedanken an Legolas sie daran erinnerte, weshalb sie hergekommen war, „es hatte die Valar erzürnt und sie straften mich dafür.“  
Thranduil wollte sich aufrichten, doch sie hielt ihn zurück. „Scht… ich habe die Strafe angenommen und sie ist verbüßt. Sie endete in dem Augenblick, da du deinen Fuß auf den weißen Sand von Valinor gesetzt hast. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt durfte ich die Hallen Mandos nicht verlassen. Doch es war eine Strafe, die ich gerne auf mich nahm, wusste ich doch, dass ich dich dort oder hier wiedersehen würde.“

Thranduil schluckte beklommen. „Das wusste ich nicht… ich wäre früher…“  
Ein schlanker Finger auf seinem Mund unterbrach ihn. „Es ist gut, wie es ist, Thranduil. Ich brauchte auch diese Zeit, um mir über den zweiten Teil meiner Strafe klar zu werden. Sie würde erst hier beginnen, wenn du wieder bei mir bist, wurde mir gesagt. Ich frage mich nun, ob dein Kummer Teil dieser Strafe ist. Dich nicht glücklich zu sehen ist für mich…“

Thranduil hatte sich aufgerichtet und küsste sie nun, um ihre Worte zu unterbrechen. „Mein Kummer soll dich nicht belasten, Melethril nín.“

 _Sie hat erkannt, was ihre Strafe sein wird und doch auch nicht_ , erklang plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme. Sie schien von überall um sie herum zu kommen und Thranduil sah sich hektisch um, um den Sprecher zu entdecken. Vielleicht waren es auch mehrere, denn es schien nicht nur eine Stimme gewesen zu sein, sondern vielmehr ein Chor aus vielen. 

_Du wirst uns nicht finden, denn wir sind überall_ , wurde er streng gerügt. _Deine Gemahlin hat in den Hallen Mandos dafür gesühnt, die verbotene Magie Melkors eingesetzt zu haben. Doch sie hat es aus Liebe zu ihrem Kind getan und sie hat willentlich und freiwillig ihr Leben dafür gegeben, um seines zu retten, indem sie seine tödliche Wunde auf ihren eigenen Leib übertrug. Ihre Strafe war, in den Hallen Mandos zu verweilen, bis deine Zeit in Mittelerde sich dem Ende neigte und du den Ruf Valinors hören würdest.  
Wir jedoch ließen dich Jahrhunderte und Jahrhunderte lang ein Leben führen, dass auch für dich eine Strafe war, Thranduil. Deine Gier nach Gold und Edelsteinen hatte dich dazu gebracht deine Gemahlin und deinen Sohn allein zurückzulassen, während du dem leblosen Glanz von Steinen und Metallen nachgeeilt bist.   
Du musstest erst alles verlieren, bis du den Wert wahrer Freundschaft erkennen konntest. Du hast dies getan, auch wenn es dir selbst noch immer nicht bewusst ist.   
Deine Seele gehört deiner Gemahlin und so soll es sein, doch dein Herz, zerrissen durch den von ihr angewandten Zauber Melkors, ist seit jener Zeit und bis in alle Zeiten zweigeteilt. Nur dein halbes Herz hat Frieden gefunden und es ist an dir zu finden, was die andere Hälfte so schmerzlich vermisst.  
Denn dies ist der zweite Teil der Strafe, die deiner Gemahlin auferlegt worden ist: Sie wird dich niemals für sich allein besitzen. Bis ans Ende der Tage wird dein Herz nicht ihr allein gehören und nur, wenn du deine Aufgabe erfüllst und jenes Herz findest, dass die zweite Hälfte des deinen besitzt, wirst auch du Frieden finden.  
Doch zögere nicht zu lange. Die Zeit, die dir bleibt zu finden was du suchen musst, ist begrenzt._

Die Stimme verklang. Thranduil fühlte sich, als würde er aus einem Traum erwachen und blinzelte. Der Duft der Nelken lag schwer in der Luft und machte ihn benommen, aber auch der Duft nach Narzissen umhüllte ihn. Beides zusammen machte ihn beinahe trunken und zum ersten Mal seit er in Valinor angekommen war, schien sich seine innere Unruhe zu legen. 

Sein Blick glitt über die zahlreichen, rot und weiß blühenden Nelken und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er zu verstehen begann. 

Seine Gemahlin richtete sich neben ihm auf. „Was ist? Verstehst du, was sie uns sagen wollen?“ Sie war verzagt und schmiegte sich an ihn. Sie hatte gewusst, dass ihre Strafe nicht vorüber sein würde. Niemals. Aber wenn es einen Weg gab, zumindest Thranduil glücklich zu machen, wollte sie sie gerne tragen. 

„Ich ahne, was sie meinen könnten“, gab er leise zur Antwort. Er hob die Blüte auf, die er hatte auf den Boden fallen lassen. „Feren. Er war… ist … Hauptmann meiner Garde und…“   
Es fiel ihm schwer auszusprechen, was ihm auf dem Herzen brannte. Er spürte es nun, wusste mit einem Mal, warum es ihn so oft auf diese Lichtung zog. Er hatte es ihr verschwiegen, wollte sie nicht damit belasten, dass er ihr nicht treu geblieben war. Aber wie es schien, ließen ihm die Valar keine andere Wahl.   
„Feren war mein Liebhaber geworden“, fuhr er fort und wich ihrem Blick nicht aus „Als ich es nach einer Schlacht nicht mehr ertrug allein zu sein, kam er zu mir. Er bot mir seinen Körper und seine Freundschaft und auch wenn ich es damals nicht erkannte, so war es doch wohl das, was mich bewog ihn in mein Lager zu nehmen. Er blieb bei mir und über die Jahrhunderte… Er blieb der einzige, der mehr mit mir teilte, als die Befriedigung körperlicher Gelüste.“

Sie hatte seiner Beichte schweigend gelauscht. Sie hatte die Zärtlichkeit gesehen, die über seine Züge geglitten war, als er von jenem Elb sprach. Sie hatte die Wärme in seiner Stimme gehört und die Blüte gesehen, die er sanft mit den Fingerkuppen berührt hatte, ohne es wohl selbst zu bemerken. 

Ihr Herz wurde schwer und doch musste sie dies zulassen. Sie war eigensinnig gewesen, stur und oft unbedacht. Dies war auch der Grund gewesen, warum Legolas überhaupt hatte allein in den Wald laufen können, wo ihn der Stachel einer Spinne tödlich verletzt hatte. Sie hatte ihr Leben für seines gegeben und sie hatte ihre Lektion gelernt. 

„Wenn dies der Wille der Valar ist und wenn es dies ist, was dein Herz heilt und den Kummer von dir nimmt, so soll es sein!“, entschied sie.   
Bevor er sie aufhalten konnte, sprang sie auf und küsste ihn. Dann lief sie in den Wald. Sie wusste, was sie zu tun hatte. 

# 0 #

Feren lebte, nicht weit von den anderen Waldelben entfernt, in einem Talan hoch in den Ästen einer Kiefer. Er liebte den herben, harzigen Duft dieses Baumes und es gab ihm Halt, von ihm umgeben zu sein. Nur selten verließ er seine kleine Wohnung. Die Gesellschaft der anderen, laut und fröhlich, erinnerte ihn zu sehr an seine eigene Einsamkeit. 

Er hatte gewusst, dass ihn dies eines Tages erwarten würde, würde er tun was sein Herz ihm befohlen hatte. Er hatte es getan. Er hatte zugelassen, dass er seine Liebe und sein Herz an seinen König verschenkte, lange schon bevor er ihm seinen Körper schenkte. 

Es waren Jahrhunderte voller Glück gewesen, auch wenn es ein gestohlenes Glück gewesen war. Thranduil hatte seine Liebe nie erwidert, das wusste Feren. Sie waren Freunde geworden und der König hatte ihn auf eine Weise an seinem Leben teilhaben lassen, die sich Feren nie zu erträumen gewagt hatte. Dennoch war ihm sein Herz verschlossen geblieben.   
Feren hatte das gewusst und auch wenn es ihn mit Kummer erfüllt hatte, so hatte er doch gewusst, dass Thranduil seine Gemahlin liebte und nur sie allein.

Anfangs, bei den Festen zu ihrer Ankunft, hatte er die beiden beobachtet. Es hatte ihn glücklich gemacht zu sehen, dass nun auch Thranduil sein Lachen wiedergefunden hatte. Aber schon bald hatte er den Anblick nicht mehr ertragen können und hatte sich zurückgezogen. Von weitem sah er dann noch manchmal zu, wenn sein König mit anderen Kriegern der Garde trainierte. Ihn nur zu sehen ließ ihn aber auch schon bald erkennen, dass es den Schmerz über seinen Verlust nur vergrößerte. 

Feren wusste nicht, ob er so weiterleben konnte. Die Schönheit Valinors blieb von ihm ungesehen, die Lieder der anderen ungehört. Unbeeinflusst von ihrer Freude lebte er unter ihnen und war doch allein. 

Straften ihn die Valar? Doch wofür? Was war sein Vergehen gewesen? 

Leise Schritte rissen ihn aus seinen Grübeleien und er sah auf, als eine schlanke Elbin in seinen Talan trat. Erschrocken sprang er von dem Stuhl auf, auf dem er gesessen hatte und sank vor seiner Königin auf ein Knie.   
„Hiril nín“, brachte er hervor. Was wollte sie hier? Warum kam sie zu ihm? Seine Gedanken rasten und so bemerkte er kaum, dass sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. 

„Steh auf, Feren“, hörte er ihr klare, reine Stimme. „Ich komme nicht als deine Königin zu dir, sondern als Bittstellerin.“

Feren sah auf, blieb aber auf dem Boden knien. „Wie das, Bereth nín?“

Sie ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken und faltete die Hände im Schoß. „Ich bin gekommen um dich zu bitten, mich zu begleiten. Und auch wenn dieser Gang mir schwer fällt, weiß ich doch, dass ich ihn gehen muss“, sagte sie leise und ihr Blick ließ den Ferens nicht los. Er sah Kummer in ihren topazblauen Augen, aber auch Entschlossenheit und einen Mut, der dem Thranduils in nichts nachstand. 

„Wie kann ich Euer Los erleichtern?“, fragte er. „Sagt es und ich werde tun, was Ihr wünscht.“

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ein melancholisches Lächeln lag auf den fein geschwungenen Lippen.   
„Es geht nicht um mein Los, Feren.“ Sie hob die Hand und ließ die Fingerspitzen sacht über seine Schläfe und eine seiner Haarsträhnen gleiten. Feren musste sich zwingen, nicht zurückzuweichen, war aber gleichzeitig zu erschrocken, um sich überhaupt zu bewegen. Seine Gedanken rasten und er verstand immer weniger, was dies zu bedeuten hatte. 

Sie ließ die Hand sinken und fuhr fort: „Ich sehe nun, weshalb du sein Herz erringen konntest. So viel Treue, so viel Ergebenheit ist in dir. Ich kann es sehen und spüren. Auch deine Liebe für ihn.“

Ihre Stimme brach und Feren sah, dass sie mit sich kämpfte. Ihre Worte rauschten in seinen Ohren und er versuchte verzweifelt den Sinn zu verstehen. Liebe? Von wessen Liebe sprach sie? Wessen Herz sollte er errungen haben? Thranduils? Der Gedanke ließ ihn schwindelig werden, doch nicht aus Freude sondern aus Furcht. Sollte er ein Keil zwischen dem König und der Königin geworden sein?   
Entsetzen überflutete ihn und er keuchte erschrocken auf. Er sackte zu Boden und hob flehend die Hände.

„Bitte, Bereth nín… verzeiht mir… ich flehe euch an… ich…“ Tränen schimmerten in seinen Augen. „Ich wollte nicht zwischen Euch treten. Niemals! Bitte glaubt mir, ich…“

„Scht…Feren. Nicht.“ Sie sank zu ihm auf den Boden und legte ihre Hände an seine Wangen.   
„Ihr seid kein Keil zwischen Thranduil und mir geworden, wenn es das ist, was du mir zu sagen versuchst.“ 

Sie schaute ihn ernst an und wartete, bis er zögernd nickte. Feren wagte es kaum zu atmen. Ihre Hände lagen kühl an seinen vor Scham und Furcht brennenden Wangen.   
Dann holte er tief Luft und richtete sich ein wenig auf, zeigte ihr damit, dass er seine Fassung zurückgewonnen hatte. 

Sie ließ die Hände sinken. „Hör mir zu, Feren. Du musst die ganze Wahrheit kennen, um zu verstehen, weshalb ich zu dir gekommen bin.“  
Sie atmete tief durch und setzte sich ebenfalls ein wenig auf, rückte damit ein Stück von ihm ab. Feren war dankbar für die Distanz, ließ sie doch auch ihn mehr zur Ruhe kommen. 

„Die Valar haben mich dafür gestraft, dass ich einst verbotene Magie anwandte“, hob sie nach einer kurzen Pause an. „Ich tat es, um Legolas Leben zu retten, das auch durch meine Schuld in Gefahr geraten war. Ich gab, mit einem Zauber Melkors, ihm meine Lebenskraft und übertrug seine Wunden auf meinen Körper, so dass er das Gift in seinem Blut überwinden und Leben konnte.   
Aber ich brach damit auch Thranduils Herz. Er hüllte es in einen Mantel aus Eis und sperrte alle aus, die ihm nahestanden. Er musste es tun, um für Legolas überleben zu können. Er tat es. Er nahm es auf sich, Jahrhunderte lang in einem Panzer aus Kälte und Einsamkeit zu leben.   
Ich weiß von Legolas, dass auch er ihn nicht erreichen konnte. Er spürte die Barrieren, die Thranduil umgaben, aber er konnte sie nicht überwinden.   
Erst in dir hat er einen Freund gefunden, der ihn trotz seiner Kälte wärmte und ihm Halt gab, wo alle anderen an seinen Mauern abglitten und zerschellten. Seine Seele gehört mir und auch jener Teil seines Herzens, der mir vergeben konnte und der mich noch immer liebt. Doch die andere Hälfte, jene, die ich zerfetzt hatte, wurde von dir geheilt. Er hat sie dir geschenkt.   
Ich allein kann ihn jedoch nicht mehr glücklich machen. Er liebt dich ebenso sehr wie er mich liebt und auch wenn er selbst dies nicht erkannt hat, so wussten doch die Valar davon. Sie haben bestimmt, dass dies der zweite Teil meiner Strafe sein soll. Du sollst sein Leben fortan ebenso teilen wie ich es tue.  
Mein größter Wunsch ist es, Thranduil nach allem was ihm widerfahren ist, glücklich zu sehen und deshalb bitte ich dich, mich zu ihm zu begleiten.“  
Sie atmete tief durch und Feren schluckte, als er die vielen widerstreitenden Gefühle in ihren Augen sah. Sie hoffte auf seine Hilfe und fürchtete sich doch gleichzeitig davor. Sie liebte Thranduil und wusste nicht, wie sie ihn, Feren, einschätzen sollte. Sie kannte ihn kaum, das wusste Feren. Als sie noch in Mittelerde lebte, war er ein einfacher Anwärter für die Garde gewesen. Einer von vielen. Tränen brannten in seine Augen, als er zu verstehen versuchte, was sie ihm da erzählte. 

Sie holte tief Luft und fuhr mit ernster und eindringlicher Stimme fort: „Thranduil weiß nicht, dass ich zu dir gekommen bin. Er hat mir von dir erzählt, deshalb weiß ich von dem, was euch verbindet. Aber er wird wohl nicht selbst zu dir kommen. Ihm war nicht bewusst, wie viel du ihm bedeutest und er fürchtet sich vor dem, was er fühlt. Zu lange hat er alles in sich verschlossen, aber es wird ihn zerstören, wenn er dies nicht beendet. So wie auch dich, wie ich fürchte.“

Wieder strich sie über seine Stirn. „Du stehst im Begriff zu vergehen, Feren. Ich sehe es im trüben Glanz deiner Augen und den Schatten auf deiner Haut. Ich flehe dich an: tue ihm das nicht an. Nicht nach all dem Leid, dass er bereits hat ertragen müssen.“

Feren ließ seine Tränen nun offen fließen, nicht länger fähig, sie zurück zu halten. Er liebte Thranduil zu sehr, als dass er ihm erneut Schmerz zufügen wollte oder dass er der Grund für noch mehr Kummer sein wollte. Aber ihn… zu teilen… erschien ihm ebenso falsch zu sein. Würde es doch bedeuten sie um das zu bringen, wonach sie sich ebenso gesehnt hatte wie Thranduil.

Was sollte er nur tun?

„Gebt mir drei Tage Zeit“, bat er leise und sie nickte. 

# 0 # 

 

Thranduil saß in einem mit Rosen und Clematis überwachsenen Pavillon in dem weitläufigen Garten, der sein Anwesen in der Nähe von Elu Thingols Schloss umgab. In seinem Schoß lag ein aufgeklapptes Buch, doch er hatte es schon lange aufgegeben, sich auf die Zeilen konzentrieren zu wollen.   
Ein Strauß Nelken stand auf dem Tisch und der feine, würzige Duft wehte mit dem lauen Sommerwind immer wieder zu ihm herüber. Er wusste, seine Gemahlin hatte diesen Strauß auf jener Lichtung gepflückt und ihn hier in eine Vase gestellt. 

Wusste sie, dass Feren ebenfalls dieser Duft anhaftete?   
Thranduils Kehle wurde eng, als seine Gedanken zu seinem Liebhaber wanderten. Er hatte ihn nicht mehr gesehen, seit sie vor so vielen Mondwechseln das Schiff verlassen hatten, dass sie zusammen mit den letzten Elben von Mittelerde hergebracht hatte. Er wusste nicht einmal, wohin sich sein Freund gewandt hatte, während er mit seiner Gemahlin diesen Landsitz bezogen hatte, der ihm von Elu Thingol zugewiesen worden war. 

Die Worte der Valar hatten ihn überrascht und auch wenn er sie zunächst nicht hatte wahr haben wollen, so hatte er doch schließlich eingesehen, dass es stimmte: er liebte Feren. Und er vermisste ihn. Seine Abwesenheit war es, die ihn hatte so unruhig werden lassen. 

Aber würde er es seiner Gemahlin zumuten können, Feren hier in seiner Nähe unterzubringen? Oder wenn schon nicht das, dann ihn ab und an zu treffen? Er genoss die Zärtlichkeiten und die Leidenschaft, die sie als Paar teilten. Ihre Freundschaft und ihre gegenseitige Nähe. Aber er vermisste auch die ganz andere Lust, die er mit Feren geteilt hatte. Er vermisst sein Lachen, den übermütigen Schalk in den braunen, sanften Augen. Ihm fehlten das breite Lächeln und die ruhige Gesellschaft seines Freundes. 

Thranduil schloss die Augen und lauschte auf die Geräusche des Windes um ihn herum. Die Vögel umhüllten ihn mit ihrem Gesang und das Rascheln, Sirren und Zirpen der Insekten untermalte die Melodie der Natur. Es schenkte ihm Frieden und für einen Moment lang, fand seine aufgewühlte Seele Ruhe. 

Von Ferne hörte er das Lachen von Kindern und musste selbst lächeln. Es war nicht ausgeschlossen, dass er noch einmal Vater werden würde… oder mehr als einmal. Auch wenn es hier in Valinor noch weniger Geburten gab als in Mittelerde. 

„Es ist schön, Euer Lächeln zu sehen“, unterbrach eine sanfte, warme Stimme den Kokon, den Thranduil um sich gewoben hatte. Er riss die Augen auf, als er die vertraute und vermisste Stimme hörte und wirbelte herum. 

„Feren!“

Das Buch fiel unbeachtet von seinem Schoß, als er aufsprang und mit zwei langen Schritten bei dem Elb war, der so unverhofft im Eingang des Pavillons erschienen war. 

Thranduil, aufgewühlt und durcheinander von dem Wirrwarr an Gefühlen, Erinnerungen und Erwartungen, umschlang die sehnige Gestalt des anderen Elben und zog ihn an sich. Er küsste ihn impulsiv und mit all dem Hunger, den er plötzlich empfand. Er konnte und wollte sich nicht zurückhalten, wollte sich nicht versagen, wonach er sich so schmerzlich gesehnt hatte. Es war wie ein Rausch, der ihn ergriffen hatte.   
Die Ruhe auf der Lichtung voller Nelken war nur ein schaler Windhauch dessen gewesen, was er nun fühlte und empfand. 

Feren erwiderte den Kuss mit der gleichen Leidenschaft und Vehemenz. Er ließ sich von Thranduil ins Innere des von allen Seiten vor neugierigen Blicken geschützten Pavillons ziehen.   
Hände glitten über Haut, schoben Seide und Samt zur Seite, öffneten Knöpfe und nestelten an Verschnürungen. Beide Elben verloren sich in ihren Empfindungen, in ihrer Sehnsucht nacheinander, dass sie es kaum merkten, wie sie in ihrer Leidenschaft den Halt verloren und auf die Knie fielen. Sie umschlangen und hielten einander, liebkosten sich mit lang vertrauten Berührungen. Begehren und Lust flammten so hell und verzehrend zwischen ihnen auf, dass es kein zurück, keinen anderen Weg für sie gab und beide ließen sich hineinfallen. 

# 0 #

Thranduil zog seinen schweren, mit Samt gefütterten Umhang über ihre bloßen, vom Liebesspiel verschwitzten Körper. Der warme Sommerwind war einem lauen Abendwind gewichen und auch wenn es nicht kalt war, so wollte er doch sich und seinen Liebhaber nicht den Blicken zufälliger Passanten aussetzen. Andererseits… wer sollte sie hier, auf dem Boden des zugewachsenen Pavillons, sehen können? 

Seine Gemahlin wusste, dass er hier war. Was, wenn sie herkam, um nach ihm zu sehen?   
Schuld und Reue ließen seine Kehle eng werden und er schloss gequält die Augen. Was hatte er getan?   
Er hatte die Worte der Valar gehört, hatte erkannte, dass es die Wahrheit war, als Feren so plötzlich zu ihm gekommen war. Er wollte… er konnte nicht ohne ihn sein. Aber er konnte auch nicht mehr ohne seine Gemahlin sein. Was sollte er tun? Wie… 

Feren schien seinen inneren Tumult gespürt zu haben, denn er legte ihm eine Hand auf das Herz und hob den Kopf von seiner Schulter.   
„Sie war bei mir“, sagte er leise. 

Thranduil schreckte zusammen und neigte den Kopf, so dass er Feren ansehen konnte. Seine Augen weiteten sich, aber er brachte kein Wort über die Lippen.   
„Sie hat mir von dem erzählt, was die Valar ihr auferlegt hatten. Und auch…“   
Er stützte sich auf einen Ellenbogen, so dass er seinen König ansehen konnte. Seinen König… den Elb, den er liebte.   
Er sah diese Liebe nun auch in Thranduils Augen, aber auch Furcht und Unsicherheit. 

Feren beugte sich vor und küsste ihn sanft. „Ich werde gehen, wenn es dein Wunsch ist. Aber es ist ihr Wunsch, dass ich in deiner Nähe bleibe. Sie sagte, durch ihre Handlungen hätte sie dein Herz zerrissen und auch wenn eine Hälfte noch immer ihr gehöre, so hättest du die andere Hälfte mir zugedacht. Du bräuchtest uns beide um dich, um Frieden und Glück zu finden. Sie ist bereit, uns beiden dies zu gewähren.   
Wie auch immer sich dies gestalten wird, was auch immer die Valar für uns vorgesehen haben… es scheint ihr Wille zu sein, dass wir unsere Zeit in Valinor gemeinsam verbringen.“

Thranduil zog ihn wieder an sich und vergrub seine Hand in den weichen, braunen Strähnen.   
„Es ist wahr“, murmelte er. Es war Zeit, die volle Wahrheit auszusprechen. „Schon als du nach der Schlacht am Erebor in mein Zelt kamst… ich habe deine Erschöpfung, deine Müdigkeit gesehen. Aber auch, dass du nicht nur gekommen warst, um mir Bericht zu erstatten. Da war Sorge in deinen Augen.   
Eine Sorge, die ich so seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Du hast mir damals deine Freundschaft angeboten. Ich konnte dir nicht mehr geben, als die Nacht mit mir. Ich wusste, dass du mich begehrtest. Auch diese Blicke waren mir nicht verborgen geblieben.“ Er lachte leise und drückte einen Kuss auf Ferens Schläfe, als er spürte, wie sich der andere bei seinen Worten erschrocken versteifte.   
„Du warst mir willkommen, Feren. Ich hatte andere abgewiesen. Bard, Diener und Mägde. Ich hatte in jener Nacht mehr gebraucht als einen willigen Körper. Ich weiß nicht, ob du das erkannt hast, aber du hast es mir dennoch gegeben.   
Danach hatte ich lange gezögert, dich zu meinem Liebhaber zu machen. Ich ahnte, dass du dich in mich verlieben würdest, dass du mir dein Herz schenken würdest und ich wollte dir das nicht antun. Ich ließ Nachforschungen anstellen und so erfuhr ich von deiner Verlobten, doch nicht, was tatsächlich geschehen war. Das hast erst du mir erzählt, lange nachdem du dich schon längst an mich verloren hast.   
Ich hatte es gespürt, wie sich deine Seele mir nach und nach öffnete.   
Das Wissen, dass dich nur Einsamkeit erwarten würde, sobald wir Mittelerde verließen, war auch ein Grund, weshalb ich so lange mit dir dort blieb. Erst als mir keine andere Wahl mehr blieb, als es keinen Platz mehr für Elben auf Mittelerde gab, entschied ich mich zu diesem Schritt. Ich gab dich frei in der Hoffnung, dass du hier einen anderen finden würdest, dem du dein Herz schenken könntest.   
Was ich nicht erkannte war, dass ich dich nie wirklich freigab. Zu sehr liebe ich dich, zu sehr brauche ich die Freundschaft und den Halt, den du mir gabst.“

Thranduil richtete sich auf, so dass Ferens Kopf nun in seiner Armbeuge lag. „Ich kann und will dich nicht gehen lassen. Es wird nicht einfach sein und in gewisser Weise strafen und segnen uns die Valar alle drei hiermit. Doch auch ich bitte dich, bei mir zu bleiben. Denn es stimmt, was meine Gemahlin sagte: die eine Hälfte meines Herzens gehört ihr allein, doch die andere habe ich schon vor langer Zeit an dich verloren.“

Feren hatte schweigend den leisen, manchmal zögernd vorgebrachten Worten gelauscht. Tränen liefen über seine Wangen und seine Hände zitterten. Dennoch ergriff er die Hand seines Geliebten und drückte sie an die Lippen. 

„Schon einmal sagte ich diese Worte zu dir“, wisperte er und drückte Thranduil einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. Er suchte seinen Blick, als er sich in die Umarmung zurücksinken ließ. „Ich bleibe.“

 

 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melethril nín – meine Geliebte  
> Hiril nín – meine Herrin  
> Bereth nín – meine Königin


End file.
